


Pesadillas de un vampiro

by ClauAsakuraK



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Anime/Manga Fusion, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Original Character(s), Romance, Shamans, Slice of Life, Suspense, Swearing, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 112,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClauAsakuraK/pseuds/ClauAsakuraK
Summary: Hay muchas razones por las que detesto ser inmortal. Una de ellas, la más importante, es que no puedo permanecer al lado de quienes amo... sin que éstos salgan lastimados. [UA].
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Un mal presentimiento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría.
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos. 
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

El viento soplaba con fuerza, mientras traía consigo una oleada de pensamientos que no me dejaban tranquilo. Desvié la mirada sólo para notar que la nieve cubría las calles, obstaculizando el paso de los vehículos y enfriando el interior de cada edificación del centro de la ciudad, cuando apenas estaba iniciando la primavera. Este suceso nos dejó atónitos en el desayuno, y los reportes del presentador del clima sólo lo confirmaban… ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? Jamás en toda la historia de Tokio –mi hogar actual–, se había presenciado semejante fenómeno natural en esta época del año… y todo me daba mala espina. Las calles estaban vacías, el sol se negaba a salir desde hacía ya unos días y las nubes no hacían más que tomar un horrible tono oscuro. Miré el reloj que tenía en la muñeca, sorprendido. ¿Apenas eran las seis de la tarde?

—¿Estás bien, Yoh?

Me sobresalté al sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro. Hice una mueca y giré levemente para ver al causante de mi diminuto paro cardiaco. Un rostro idéntico al mío se reía con todas las ganas. Se trataba de mi hermano gemelo.

—¿Qué te pasa? Has estado ausente desde que salimos.

—A lo mejor sigue molesto por la estúpida película que fuimos a ver y no lo culpo —habló Len, soltando un bufido—. ¿Cómo terminamos ahí?

—Tú sabes cómo terminaron ahí, no me hagas recordártelo —se burló una voz que yo conocía desde siempre.

Ni mi hermano ni Horo-Horo ni Len pudieron ocultar una mueca de fastidio. Miré por sobre mi hombro a la causante de su malhumor. Se trataba de una joven un poco menor que nosotros. Tez clara, cabello largo y oscuro y ojos castaños… no podía evitar pensar en mi madre, ya que era su viva imagen. Oculté una sonrisa de lado por las travesuras de Kaoru, mi hermana menor.

—Tienes unos gustos del asco, Kaoru —refutó Horo, suspirando—. Es la última vez que apostamos algo contigo… Vampiros, pff. Debe ser lo más tonto que pudo ocurrírsele a alguien.

—Oye, la trama del libro es muy buena. Sólo no la plasmaron bien en la película —se defendió ella.

Hao hizo una mueca de burla.

—Mira que no tengo necesidad de usar mi Reishi contigo, basta con mirarte a la cara para darme cuenta de que te burlas de nosotros —mi gemelo se ganó una risita por parte de ella.

—¿De verdad puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás? —inquirió Len, algo desconfiado—. Suena tan fastidioso.

Hace unos días, Hao tomó la decisión de sincerarse con nuestros amigos sobre su extraña habilidad mental. Como no era algo muy común, al principio sólo era yo quien lo sabía y ni siquiera fue porque Hao me lo contó. Como Anna también tuvo problemas con ese don hasta que lo controló, sabía perfectamente cómo se comportaba una persona con el Reishi… Por desgracia, Hao aún no lo dominaba tan bien y seguía molestándole.

—Lo es, pero no niego que también es útil. Mira… Esa chica linda de allá le tiene ganas a Hoto-Hoto —señaló con un gesto hacia el otro lado de la plaza—. Qué pena, tan bonita y con pésimos gustos.

—¿De veras?

Horo se sonrojó enormemente al verla y, no supe si fue por inercia, pero puso su cara de baboso y no pude evitar reírme. Era un grupo de tres chicas y parecían tener nuestra edad. La chica de en medio, la más bonita según mi hermano, notó la mirada del ainu y le susurró algo a sus amigas. Acto seguido, todas se pusieron a reír con cierta "inocencia".

—…En realidad se están burlando de ti —admitió mi gemelo.

—Eres un pésimo amigo.

Len y Hao se burlaban abiertamente del ainu, mientras él lloriqueaba por su mala suerte. Fue entonces cuando oí pasos apresurados y volteé. Alguien se acercaba corriendo y con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Chicos! —Manta, mi mejor amigo, se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire y volver a hablar—. Siento la demora, me entretuve con los víveres.

—Bueno, al menos alguien aquí intenta mantener contenta a la jefa —Kaoru rio, divertida. La miré mal—. ¿Qué? Tu prometida no es precisamente una cerecita.

—Mis respetos, dominado —declaró Horo, riendo y haciéndome una reverencia a modo de broma.

—Lo que ustedes digan, chicos.

—¿Qué tal estuvo la película? —preguntó Manta, alegre.

Esto volvió a traer un sinfín de discusiones entre todos a causa de la elección de mi hermana sobre la película romántica de vampiros que estaba de moda, pero que, por supuesto, no quisimos ver… Sólo lo hicimos debido a una apuesta.

—No te perdiste de nada —le resté importancia a la ardua discusión que seguía entre los demás y me concentré en él—. Cuéntame, ¿cómo te va con Mosuke?

—Mucho mejor, ya no me cuesta tanta energía realizar la posesión.

Manta Oyamada era uno de los pocos y raros casos de shamanes nacidos como simples humanos, en una familia enteramente humana. Me sentí muy extraño al sentir una conexión con él cuando nos conocimos, pero ahora sabía que era por nuestro aspecto en común como shamanes. También me alegraba que Mosuke, el ahora espíritu acompañante de mi amigo, aceptara estar a su lado, así como Amidamaru estaba conmigo.

Seguimos hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que la nieve comenzó a ser más pesada. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo, y no fui el único. Los chicos alzaron las miradas al cielo, algunos con el ceño fruncido. Todos los semáforos se habían puesto en rojo. De repente, un grito agudo y desgarrador hizo que nos distrajéramos, y a mí, personalmente, me dio escalofríos. ¿Qué rayos…?

—¿Qué fue eso? —quiso saber el Tao, poniéndose alerta.

—No lo sabremos si seguimos aquí sentados —declaró Hao, adelantándose en busca de quien seguramente estaba en problemas.

—¡Hao! —exclamó Manta.

—¡Puede ser peligroso! —insistí, pero la ventisca era más fuerte que yo, y logró que perdiera de vista a mi hermano.

Noté que dejó un leve rastro detrás de sí. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo, quizá debí advertirle a los demás, pero me ganaron las ganas de perseguirlo sólo para asegurarme de que estuviera bien. Si algo le llegaba a suceder a mi otra mitad, jamás me lo perdonaría. Me guiaba únicamente por las pisadas en la nieve.

—¡Hao! —no hubo respuesta—. Amidamaru —lo llamé.

—Amo Yoh.

Mi espíritu acompañante apareció justo en frente.

—¿Podrías buscar a Hao desde arriba?

—A la orden —se elevó por los aires y lo perdí de vista por culpa de la espesa neblina.

Regresó un poco después para confirmar mi temor más grande en ese momento; no lo había encontrado, y ahora el rastro en la nieve era casi nulo. Avancé como pude con ayuda del samurái. Minutos después, la neblina comenzó a despejarse, permitiéndome observar una figura que se adentró a un callejón a tan sólo unos pasos. Eso me dio esperanza y lo seguí, descubriendo que se trataba de Hao.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así —lo regañé, pero me detuve al ver su semblante.

Se había puesto pálido, y en seguida entendí por qué. Noté que las paredes del callejón estaban salpicadas con algo líquido. Me acerqué y un olor metálico me hizo hacer una mueca. Era sangre, estaba seguro de ello. Me cubrí la nariz con la manga de mi chaqueta y me hice para atrás.

—Parecía venir de aquí —la voz de mi gemelo era sólo un murmullo.

—Llegamos tarde, supongo —me apresuré a decir, jalándolo del hombro—. Ven, vámonos. Tengo un mal-

Un crujido a nuestras espaldas me silenció abruptamente… ya no estábamos tan solos y mi hermano también lo sabía. Ambos volteamos al mismo tiempo, viendo así que alguien nos obstaculizaba el paso. Era un hombre que quizá rondaba los treinta o tal vez menos; delgado y alto, tez exageradamente pálida, largo cabello rubio casi albino que le llegaba hasta la espalda. Usaba una larga gabardina rojo carmesí, al igual que un alto sombrero que le cubría la cara. Alzó la cabeza y fue cuando vimos sus ojos… tan rojos como la sangre. La mirada de mi gemelo se encontró con la mía, dudando si debíamos enfrentarlo o no –porque, en realidad, no podíamos huir–. La ventisca cesó y no había ningún vestigio de la neblina ya mencionada. De un momento a otro, entreabrió levemente sus labios, dejando a la vista un par de colmillos extrañamente largos… La ruin película de Kaoru debía estarle jugando trucos a mi mente.

—¡Espíritu del Fuego! —lo llamó Hao.

Me sorprendí al no sentirlo cerca y él gruñó al no verlo aparecer. No había ni una señal de él.

—¿Amidamaru? —lo mismo ocurrió conmigo. Comencé a retroceder con algo de cuidado, creyendo que el clima se había tragado a mi espíritu acompañante—. ¡Espíritu de la Tierra!

Al igual que Hao, también poseía un espíritu sagrado, el Espíritu de la Tierra. Me fue otorgado unos años atrás, tal y como lo quisieron los Grandes Espíritus. Me distraje un momento cuando mis pies chocaron con algo que no había visto antes en ese callejón. En el suelo, yacía una cosa de forma redonda que, igual que el resto del lugar, estaba bañada en sangre.

—Fue… delicioso —su voz rasposa me puso la piel de gallina y eso provocó que tropezara de nuevo con la cosa que rodó hacia la luz. Sentí náuseas al ver que era la cabeza de alguien—. Pobre chica, casi me hace sentir culpable.

Percibía en sus ojos el deseo de beber sangre. Creí que se acercaba un horrible final y que empezaría una masacre. Continuábamos retrocediendo conforme ese sujeto se nos acercaba. Odiaba admitirlo, pero estábamos en desventaja ante la repentina desaparición de nuestros espíritus. Sin previo aviso, nos topamos con la pared que marcaba el final del callejón… Rayos.

—Genial —murmuró mi gemelo, sarcásticamente—. Sin salida.

—¿Tienes algo en mente? —inquirí, esperanzado.

Vaciló en responder a mi pregunta.

—¿Morir?

El hombre estaba a un par de metros nada más, y su sádica sonrisa no ayudaba en nada.

—No creo que sea un buen momento para bromas —le recriminé, algo nervioso.

—Ah, ¿sí? Quiero escuchar alguna otra brillante idea, genio.

Intenté rememorar si existía alguna forma de deshacernos de un… vampiro. Lo único que recordaba era su aversión al fuego. Sin embargo, no era útil decírselo a mi gemelo si no tenía sus poderes. Ese día, detesté a la más grande industria del cine del planeta y sus habladurías con respecto a los vampiros. Fue entonces cuando una luz brillante nos dio de lleno en la cara, aunque al extraño sujeto no le afectó por estar de espaldas.

—¡Ponga las manos en alto! ¡Está rodeado!

Solté un suspiro de alivio, pues nunca imaginé que me daría gusto ver a la policía llegar. Tres hombres uniformados apuntaban con sus armas hacia el misterioso sujeto. Este sólo frunció el ceño y dejó de prestarnos atención. Los vio de reojo por sobre su hombro y, de un momento a otro y sin esperarlo, se desvaneció en una ráfaga de aire. El clima tempestuoso volvió a azotarnos y la nieve cayó otra vez, como si lo que fuera que la detenía, hubiera desaparecido. Los hombres de la policía bajaron sus armas y se nos acercaron, obviamente a cuestionar acerca de la escena del crimen. Fueron los minutos más tediosos de mi vida, hasta creí que pensaban que teníamos algo que ver. Fue una suerte que llegaran los otros para sacarnos de semejante escena.

—¿Están bien? —preguntó Kaoru, abrazándome con preocupación.

—Tranquila, sólo fue el susto —la abracé de vuelta para calmarla.

—Será mejor que despejen la zona, niños —advirtió el más amable de los polis.

Hao lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero lo insté a que nos fuéramos. Habían sido demasiadas emociones por una noche. Tuvimos suerte, pues pudieron habernos tomado como testigos y estaríamos toda la noche en una comisaría dando tantas explicaciones sin sentido.

—¿Por qué demonios salieron corriendo como un par de locos? —entendía esa demanda por parte de Len, pues, aunque fingiera que nada le importaba, lo cierto era que, en el fondo, se preocupaba como un padre.

—No me mires así, Hao fue quien quiso jugar a ser el héroe —expliqué, mientras me cruzaba de brazos.

Mi gemelo me miró, un poco dolido.

—…Sólo quería ayudar.

En ese momento, me pareció una excusa absurda, pero luego caí en cuenta de que mi hermano estaba realizando una buena acción por cuenta propia. Hao era alguien con muchos problemas de actitud, y que mostrara interés por ayudar de manera tan desinteresada era algo que hasta me ponía orgulloso, considerando los problemas que tuvo antes de conocernos.

—Pudimos haber muerto —le recriminé.

—Lo sé…

—Admitan que lo hicieron para meterme en un apuro —acusó Kaoru, alzando un dedo en nuestra dirección—. Mamá me culparía por eso.

—Keiko los consiente más de lo que debería —soltó Hao, divertido.

—Oye, Mikihisa hace lo mismo contigo —repliqué, recibiendo un codazo a modo de respuesta.

La costumbre de llamar a nuestros padres por sus nombres no se iba. Al menos, Hao lo hacía con mamá, quien fue la que nos crio a Kaoru y a mí, mientras que Miki lo había criado a él. Aún no podía creer que dos años atrás, cuando ambos estábamos cada vez más cerca de cumplir los catorce, supimos de la existencia del otro. Nuestros padres se separaron un año y meses luego de que naciéramos y así fue como Keiko se quedó conmigo, estando embarazada de Kaoru. Por el contrario, Mikihisa se llevó a Hao una noche y no volvimos a saber de ellos. Mis abuelos volvieron de su viaje a Aomori para hacerle compañía a mamá, y desde entonces vivíamos juntos. Escondieron toda evidencia que probara que éramos gemelos. Recordar dicho suceso aún me molestaba enormemente, pues los dos vivimos bajo un engaño durante trece largos años. Nos conocimos en un evento nocturno que se convertiría en el mejor recuerdo de nuestras vidas. Un recuerdo que hasta hoy seguíamos atesorando con mucho cariño… Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora, pues desde hace casi dos años, Hao, Kaoru y yo vivíamos en la pensión que era propiedad de mamá. Ella y Miki se establecieron como pareja un poco más cerca de la empresa que fundó él, aunque quedaba como a quince minutos. Nos visitaban seguido, aunque cada cierto tiempo, también visitábamos a los abuelos que aún vivían en Izumo.

Las vueltas que daba la vida…

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Podrías calmarte? No me dejas leer.

La joven rubia detuvo su pequeño trayecto que iba desde la entrada de la cocina hasta la sala de estar y fulminó con la mirada a un muchacho de cabellos verdes que estaba sentado en el sofá con un libro en las manos. Este le sonrió sin miedo.

—Los chicos están bien, Anna.

—No me preocupa ninguno de esos idiotas —negó la sacerdotisa, ganándose la significativa mirada del inglés—. Sólo me desespera que se estén tardando tanto con los víveres. El supermercado no está al otro lado del mundo.

—Puede ser, pero ya sabes cómo son…

El sonido del timbre de la casa la hizo sobresaltarse, pero le restó importancia al ver que Pilika bajaba apresuradamente las escaleras. Tener a los hermanos ainu en la casa sólo significaba un gran revoltijo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando.

—Yo abro, Anna —musitó la de cabellos celestes al pasar junto a ella.

—Lo castigaré tan duro que nunca más pensará en tenerme esperando —musitó la sacerdotisa al dejarse caer en el sofá junto al chico. Notó su mirada encima—. ¿Por qué me ves así, Lyserg?

El joven sonrió de lado.

—Lo quieres mucho.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —la rubia sintió que se le hinchaba una vena en la frente al oírlo reír.

Sin embargo, antes de replicar, la joven del norte apareció con una cara extraña.

—Anna… Tienes visitas.

La Kyoyama frunció el ceño y vio que Pilika se hacía a un lado para dejar pasar a la recién llegada. Lyserg bajó su libro y se puso serio, como si prestara toda su atención. La jovencita no parecía pasar de los quince años, tez muy pálida, ojos tan rojos como la sangre y largos y hermosos cabellos bucleados de color plata. Tenía puesto un vestido adorable, pero eso no iba acorde a su cínica sonrisa.

—Jeanne —Anna soltó su nombre con extrañeza.

—Querida prima, qué gusto volver a verte —saludó ella.

Ninguno de los tres tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de la ‘prima’ de Anna. Pilika miró a Lyserg de manera insistente, y este captó el mensaje. Mientras que la anfitriona de la casa entablaba una cortante conversación con su invitada, el inglés se disculpó para llevarse a la ainu con él, fuera de la sala.

—¿Dónde está Chocolove? —susurró él.

—Creo que está en el jardín —supuso la chica, viéndolo con suspicacia—. ¿Por qué…?

—Sólo él es lo suficientemente rápido —entró a la cocina con ella y comenzó a preparar algunas bebidas—. Habla bajo, escucha… dile que vaya por Yoh lo más pronto posible. Me quedaré con Anna por si el asunto se pone feo. ¡Ya!

La ainu asintió y salió de la cocina. Lyserg soltó un bufido, alertando a Morphine en el camino de vuelta a la sala.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

El trayecto a casa era más silencioso que al principio. Ninguno de nosotros dos quería dar explicaciones, y claro que los muchachos y Kaoru estaban frustrados.

—Siquiera díganos por qué había sangre por todos lados —insistió Horo-Horo y eso hizo que Hao se molestara.

—Es que ni siquiera es importante…

—Claro, ni tan importante como para que llegara la policía —refutó Manta.

Los miré, indeciso por hablar o no.

—¿Había un cuerpo o vi mal? —la cabeza de mi hermana salió de la nada para apoyarse en mi hombro y asustarme.

—¿De verdad quieren saber? —Hao los miró, escéptico. Todos asintieron—. Era una cabeza… que supongo pertenecía a la víctima.

Fue imposible describir las caras de horror de mis amigos.

—¿Alcanzaron a ver quién lo hizo? —inquirió el heredero de los Tao.

La ventisca arrastró los volantes que descansaban en el suelo. Miré a mis amigos por el rabillo del ojo y pude percibir su preocupación, e inclusive miedo.

—Nos tomarán por locos —mi hermano se escudó en esa excusa.

Aunque sabía que era verdad.

—Pruébanos. Somos amigos, ¿no? —declaró Horo.

—…Fue un maldito vampiro.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron a más no poder. Se miraron entre ellos, extrañados antes de volver a vernos. Sólo Len se adelantó a hablar.

—Es una mala ocasión para bromear así.

—¡No es una broma! —bramó Hao—. El maldito chupasangre estaba ahí parado con esos ojos rojo sangre y estuvo a punto de liquidarnos también… mierda…

Manta hizo una mueca.

—Amigos, creo que es obvio, pero… Los vampiros no existen.

—Pobres, la película les hizo muy mal —Horo se rio.

Me sentí algo humillado al oír las risas de los demás acompañarlo. Mi gemelo se contenía con sus puños.

—Quiero golpearlos —farfulló Hao.

—No lo harás —respondí con el mismo tono.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir algo, cualquier cosa para que lo comprendieran, alguien nos interrumpió.

—¡Brothis!

Chocolove llegó repentinamente. Dejó de correr y alzó la mano para indicar que necesitaba unos segundos para recuperar el aliento.

—¿No te habías quedado en la pensión? —quiso saber Kaoru. Chocolove seguía jadeando, así que sólo hizo señas—. ¿Alguien te mandó? —volvió a asentir y mi hermana sólo suspiró—. Está bien, dejaré que te calmes.

—Ly… Lyserg y Pilika me mandaron porque… hay alguien en la casa… y a Anna Banana no le agrada.

—Qué noticia, a ella no le agrada nadie —soltó Horo-Horo, divertido.

—Hablo en serio, muchachos. Esta chavita tenía algo raro… —el moreno arrugó la nariz, al igual que Mic, su espíritu acompañante—. Tenía olor a muerto.

—¿Qué…?

La pregunta de mi hermano quedó incompleta cuando decidí comenzar a correr en dirección a la casa. Sentí que se me helaba la sangre al pensar en que Anna podría estar en peligro.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Llegamos a la pensión mucho más rápido de lo que imaginé. Todo se veía normal e, incluso, estaba muy callado. Intenté guardar la compostura antes de entrar y miré de reojo a los demás para que me imitaran. Al girar el picaporte, una melena plateada llamó mi atención. La invitada estaba sentada en un sofá individual, al igual que Anna, quien estaba frente a ella y parecían estar sosteniendo una seria conversación. La guerra de miradas fue interrumpida por nosotros, y ambas nos vieron.

—…Buenas noches —me forcé a saludar, para no parecer un idiota.

Lyserg no se encontraba muy lejos de la sala, y me miró aliviado. Entendí que lo tenía bajo control y, con un rápido susurro, le insistí a todos para que se fueran. Sólo Hao se quedó a mi lado, junto a nuestros espíritus acompañantes.

—Ella es Jeanne Renault —musitó Anna, poniéndose de pie para presentarla—. Es mi prima por el lado materno… ya te hablé de ella, Yoh.

—Es un placer —la joven de ojos rojizos hizo una leve reverencia.

—Iré a traer algo para comer, seguro viajaste por muchas horas —noté que Anna lo decía casi rechinando los dientes, como si lo hiciera sólo para no estar ahí—. La dejo con ustedes.

Nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incómodo, pues Jeanne se había quedado parada y nos veía con sumo interés. Eso era tétrico.

—…Tienes un aire francés —reconocí.

De inmediato, parpadeé un poco confundido. Ni lo noté, pero se me había salido solo. Sentí que Hao me veía de reojo, extrañado.

—Podrías ser más específico —pidió con dulzura.

—¿Meaux, París?

—Cerca, pero no. Le mans, Sarthe —corrigió, sonriendo de forma torcida—. Se ve que has viajado a Francia con frecuencia.

—Sólo un par de veces. Mi madre me llevó hace unos cuantos años —respondí lo más educadamente que pude con la incómoda situación—. En vacaciones.

—Ya veo —se puso a examinarnos con detenimiento—. Ustedes no son cien por ciento japoneses. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

…Bueno, ya era un poco obvio que algo intentaba averiguar, lo que indicaba que no era una persona de fiar. Como si el rechazo de Anna no fuera suficiente.

—No, no te equivocas —habló Hao en mi lugar.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por medio segundo, hasta que él desvió la suya.

—Tuve un extraño presentimiento. Esas pieles bronceadas no las tiene cualquier persona —expresó Jeanne, para después seguir viéndonos de pies a la cabeza. Hao mantenía su semblante serio y supe que ambos pensábamos en lo mismo—. Egipto, ¿verdad? Alejandría, espero.

Mi hermano mayor negó con la cabeza.

—El Cairo —respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Jeanne le devolvió la misma sonrisa, retándolo.

—Supongo que debes extrañar visitar a tu abuelo, ¿no? —noté que Hao se puso pálido de repente, y me sorprendí—. Es una lástima que se lleve tan mal con tu padre… pero son cosas que pasan.

Mi gemelo se quedó callado, pero no sería por mucho tiempo.

—Por mi parte, debo decir que llevo tanto tiempo conociendo a mi cuñada, que me resulta extraño que no te haya mencionado ni una sola vez —alzó el mentón, decidido a acabar con ella—. ¿Son realmente familia?

—Por supuesto, Yoh debe saber de mí… si es que Anna le cuenta todo.

Claro que sabía sobre ella, y no era precisamente algo bonito. No entendía sus motivos para visitar a mi prometida, siendo que no se llevaban bien. Mi hermano no lo sabía, así que se lo tendría que contar luego… Antes, teníamos que hacer que se fuera. No iba a permitirle que nos siguiera espiando.

—Debes estar sedienta por el viaje, Jeanne —Anna volvió a entrar a la habitación y traía consigo un vaso de vidrio, cuyo contenido era color rojo brillante. Esto nos sorprendió a Hao y a mí—. Te preparé algo especial.

La miramos como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero la mirada firme de la itako nos daba a entender que teníamos que confiar en ella. Hao pareció captarlo un poco antes que yo y sonrió de lado.

—Oh, Anna… Es demasiada hospitalidad. No quisiera abusar.

—Bueno, supongo que si nuestra invitada no lo quiere… —Anna le pasó el vaso a mi hermano mayor, mientras este lo giraba de forma lenta y tentadora. Sonreí para mis adentros al haber captado sus intenciones—. Podría beberlo yo.

Hizo como si fuera a beber su contenido. Fue cuando Jeanne pareció no poderlo resistir más y se abalanzó casi bruscamente sobre él para arrebatar el recipiente de sus manos. De un sorbo, bebió todo el líquido rojizo, para después escupirlo con violencia sobre la alfombra nueva.

—¡Puaj! ¡Esto es jugo de tomate!

—Querida prima, ¿creíste que era sangre? —Anna no retiró su gesto de desafío al notar el rostro furioso de Jeanne—. Deja de fingir. Chocolove fue listo al sentir esa aura de muerte a tu alrededor y te tendió la trampa perfecta.

La joven de cabellos plateados ensombreció la mirada.

—Habla… Eres una de ellos —la enfrentó Hao, decidido.

—¿Una qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Hao pronunció la respuesta en voz baja.

—Una vampiresa.

Un rugido feroz salió de su garganta sin que pudiera evitarlo. Sus ojos carmesíes brillaban más que nunca. Alzó la comisura de sus labios, mostrándonos aquellos puntiagudos colmillos tan característicos. Anna pareció no creer lo que veía, pero Hao y yo ya estábamos familiarizados con la escena. Sólo atraje a mi prometida hacia mí para protegerla.

—Tengo que reconocerlo, son muy listos —declaró la vampiresa, luego nos miró como si fuéramos un objeto valioso de su posesión—. Ustedes dos no tardarán en tener el mismo destino. Será mejor que lo acepten cuanto antes.

Ninguno de los dos sabía de qué estaba hablando. Acabábamos de enterarnos que estos seres existían. ¿Por qué estarían detrás de nosotros?

—Creo que no tienes nada más que hacer aquí, Jeanne —habló la sacerdotisa—. Hay muchos shamanes aquí, no podrás con todos. Sugiero que te largues ya y sin hacer escándalo. Sólo será peor para ti.

La joven bajó los brazos e hizo una mueca de frustración en señal de derrota. Al menos era sensata, no iba a buscar pelea donde perdería. Sin darle la espada, la vimos salir por la misma puerta por la que entró. El ambiente pareció relajarse y solté un suspiro.

—Yoh… —miré a mi prometida, preocupado porque intentaría confrontarme—. ¿Vas a explicarme qué sucedió? Estoy algo sorprendida, pero ustedes parecían, incluso, haberlo visto antes.

Suspiré por décima vez en ese día.

—Es una larga historia…

—Historia que dejaremos para mañana —Hao se adelantó a contestar, haciendo una mueca y estirándose—. Estoy muerto, cuñada. Hablaremos después.

Dicho esto, subió las escaleras de dos en dos. Nos sumimos en un silencio algo abrumador, uno que ella cortó.

—Mañana hablaré seriamente contigo. Que descanses, Yoh.

—Tú también —susurré, antes de darle un beso en la sien.

Nos separamos y me dispuse a subir las escaleras. Sabía que lo vivido no iba a dejarme dormir tranquilo… ¿En qué nos habíamos metido?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Quiero presentarles esta nueva historia. Me encantan los fics donde los gemelos se llevan bien y eso me animó a escribir esta trama.
> 
> Quizá se pregunten: _¿Cuál es su relación con la historia original?_ Sería un medio universo alterno. ¿Por qué medio? La historia se desarrolla en una trama un poco diferente al anime o manga. Sigue la idea original de los chicos compitiendo en el torneo de los shamanes, pero las situaciones en la que ellos estaban cambian un poco. Por ejemplo, aquí Hao no es el sujeto malvado que quiere apoderarse de los Grandes Espíritus, sólo es el gemelo de Yoh, un chico común y corriente. Igual que Lyserg, que tiene una personalidad un poco diferente al no perder a su familia a manos de Hao. Esto justificaría un poco el cambio en la personalidad. También habrá nuevos personajes, pero serán pocos para no marearlos, y sobre todo son esenciales para la trama. Esto me lleva a presentar a la primera OC: **Kaoru Asakura** , la hermanita de los gemelos. Casi dos años menor, graciosa y divertida. Le encantan las travesuras. Se parece mucho a Keiko Asakura, madre de los gemelos.
> 
> Habrá elementos tanto del manga como del anime, como la aparición del Espíritu de la Tierra y algunos personajes no tendrán la edad que se les otorgó en inicio. Ya verán a qué me refiero. También quiero que entiendan que al principio de las escenas saldrá el nombre de la persona que narrara el capítulo desde su punto de vista. Puede ser Yoh, Hao, o hasta se verá en tercera persona. Cambia mucho de acuerdo a la necesidad, así que estén atentos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerlo, espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejar sus lindos comments para saber sus opiniones.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ^^


	2. Sospechas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría.
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos. 
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Hao Asakura**

Volví a alzar la mancuerna hasta mi pecho, siguiendo la rutina de ejercicios que tenía marcada para esa tarde. No me apetecía mucho salir luego de lo sucedido, por lo tanto, decidí ejercitarme en mi cuarto. Bueno, la realidad era que me urgía distraerme. A pesar de que mi mente repetía una y otra vez las escenas del día de ayer, no le encontraba lógica alguna a lo que ocurrió. Quise convencerme de que, incluso, se trató de alguna mala broma, pero lo dudaba demasiado. Sentía que el cabello se me pegaba a la espalda desnuda que ahora debía estar bañada en sudor, a pesar de que intenté amarrármelo en una cola de caballo. Detestaba enormemente esa sensación, por lo que bajé las mancuernas al piso, dando por terminada mi rutina.

Me fijé en el enorme espejo de cuerpo completo que había en el cuarto –sí, tenía la manía de entrenar viéndome al espejo, pero el gimnasio tuvo la culpa–, crucé los brazos y me adentré en mis pensamientos. Primero, la aparición de un sujeto extraño que asesinó a una chica inocente en un callejón e intentó hacer lo mismo con nosotros, y luego, la llegada de la supuesta prima de Anna que, oh sorpresa, también era un vampiro. ¿Qué rayos sucedía?

—Deja de verte así al espejo o creeré que estás enamorado de ti mismo.

Estaba tan perdido en mi reflejo que no noté que mi gemelo había entrado a mi cuarto, y estaba viéndome entre divertido y extrañado. Solté una risa, realizando un último estiramiento de brazos para terminar.

—Podría ser, después de todo, nadie me merece —Yoh se aguantó una risa—. No estés celoso, eres el único en mi vida.

—Lo mismo le dirás a todas.

Me reí, agradeciéndole internamente a mi hermano por intentar animarme por lo bajo. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la duda venciera a mi voluntad.

—Oye, no quise tocar el tema ayer porque… ya sabes… fue un día extraño —lo vi asentir, dándome la razón—, pero necesito preguntar. ¿Quién demonios es la tal Jeanne? ¿Realmente es prima de Anna? Porque no se parecen en nada.

Si había dicho la verdad, necesitaba que Yoh me contara lo que sabía sobre ella, más que nada para saber a lo que me enfrentaba.

—Es un gran lío en la familia Kyoyama… pero, es verdad, son primas hermanas por el lado materno de Anna —noté que pensó mejor en las palabras que usaría, ya que seguro intentaba darme información, pero a la vez intentaba no faltar a la confianza de la itako—. Sé que la madre de Anna era la hermana menor del papá de Jeanne, y que hubo muchas diferencias entre ellos a causa de su herencia.

—…Entonces debe ser muy estúpida o estar muy loca para llegar como si nada.

—Tal vez ambas —mi hermanito se encogió de hombros. Era gracioso porque él no solía apoyar mis insultos—. El padre de Jeanne siempre se comportó de una manera soberbia con los demás… Imagínate una versión más fastidiosa del mismo Len —él a veces me resultaba insoportable con eso de: “Mi familia tiene esto, mi familia tiene lo otro…”. Por favor, mi familia también era de una posición decente y no iba por ahí presumiéndolo porque, al final, podía ser pasajero—. El abuelo de ambas falleció por complicaciones de salud, y según tengo entendido, quiso repartir sus bienes por igual, así que dejó una misma cantidad de dinero a sus dos hijos… La única diferencia fue que al padre de Jeanne se lo dejó como una propiedad en Aomori y un auto clásico de colección. Mientras que a la madre de Anna se lo dejó como dinero físico en un banco.

—¿Es una broma? —hice una mueca de sorpresa.

—Para nada —negó, sorprendiéndome—. La disputa había empezado muy mal cuando el señor creyó que había una diferencia, pero se hizo peor cuando supo que su hermana donó su parte de la herencia a obras de caridad.

—Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera con su dinero —declaré, encontrando patética la situación—. Oye, pero entonces si el padre era japonés, Jeanne es mitad…

—No lo sé, supongo que la madre debió ser francesa —volvió a hacer un gesto para restarle importancia—. La guerra no duró tanto, pues un accidente se llevó a los padres de Anna poco tiempo después… Supongo que sus abuelos paternos no quisieron hacerse cargo de ella por sus complicaciones con el Reishi en ese entonces.

—Los humanos son tan diminutos de mente —ni siquiera tenía que preguntarlo para saber que ambos lo eran—. ¿Y luego?

—Ya sabes, la abuela la encontró en uno de sus viajes al Monte Osore y decidió tomarla como aprendiz. Siempre ha tenido buen ojo para eso, y Anna resultó ser bastante talentosa… Así fue como nos conocimos.

—Qué romántico —me burlé, viéndolo sonrojarse.

—Bueno, has logrado aplazar un poco lo inevitable… pero tenemos que discutir el asunto de ayer —Yoh se levantó de la cama—. Además, la despensa no fue suficiente y tendremos que complementar la cena con pizza.

—Adelántate y hazme algo de tiempo, estoy hecho un asco —declaré, haciendo referencia a mi estado luego del entrenamiento—. Me daré una ducha rápida.

Entré rápidamente al baño y me dediqué a asearme lo más pronto que pude para que mi pobre gemelo no muera a manos de su novia. Me vestí y salí del cuarto. Oí pasos al final del pasillo, pero me imaginé que debía ser alguno de los chicos. Al bajar las escaleras, me encontré a solas con Yoh y Anna en la pequeña, pero cómoda sala de estar.

—Vaya, les tomó todo un día “recuperarse” de la emoción de ayer —musitó ella con su típico sarcasmo.

—Sé que no nos crees, pero en verdad fue un día de locos —nos justificó Yoh.

Asentí, mientras me sentaba en un sofá.

—Bien, eres la única con la que podemos hablar sin que nos tomes por dementes —musité, sin alzar mucho la voz—. Supongo que Yoh ya te explicó el encuentro de ayer… —la vi asentir, aunque se notaba una ligera incredulidad en su rostro—. Tenía los mismos malditos colmillos que la loca de tu prima. Ambos mostraron gusto por la “sangre…” y si nos cruzamos con dos de ellos en un mismo día, eso sólo quiere decir que hay más ahí afuera.

—Está claro… alguien debió morderla o algo así —expresó la rubia—. Porque la conozco desde siempre y ella no nació así. Era humana como nosotros.

—No lo entiendo, eso debería ser pura ficción —murmuró Yoh, mordiéndose una uña con nerviosismo—. Incluso el clima está extraño, y no quiero creer que fue…

—Todo debe tener una conexión, Yoh —lo interrumpí—. Oye, estoy igual o más sorprendido que tú, pero negarnos a creer lo que vimos sería estúpido.

—Lo sé.

Volví a pensar en Jeanne y quise darme un golpe en la cabeza. Esa piel pálida y la sonrisa torcida. ¿Cómo no lo había notado al entrar? Se me hizo insólito que un vampiro haya estado en la casa y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda. Tenía la apariencia de un ángel, pero era el mismísimo demonio disfrazado de mujer.

—Dios mío… —vimos a la sacerdotisa levantarse y tomar el teléfono.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirimos al mismo tiempo.

Anna nos miró de reojo.

—Estoy preocupada por los abuelos. Tengo que llamar a Anzu.

Parpadeé, sorprendido, pues tenía años de no escuchar ese nombre. Sentí ese maldito cosquilleo en el estómago, tan fastidioso como el aleteo de un insecto, y tan fuerte como el calor del fuego. Fruncí el ceño para disimular aquel golpeteo en mi interior, pero supe que no pude lograrlo al notar que mi hermano intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

—¿Después de tanto tiempo? —me preguntó, algo sorprendido.

Opté por ignorarlo y esperar a que Anna recibiera noticias. Luego de un momento charlando, colgó el teléfono y soltó un largo suspiro. Sabía que su preocupación era genuina, pues Yohmei y Kino la habían criado como a su hija.

—Todo está bien por allá, no ha habido novedades… pero doblarán la vigilancia con las chicas. No sé ustedes, pero no me siento del todo tranquila —Yoh le dio la razón, pero en cuanto me volteó a ver, supe que la incomodidad en mi rostro me delataba por completo—. ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

Puse los ojos en blanco y desvié la mirada. Estaba molesto conmigo mismo por no saber sobrellevar un estúpido sentimiento. La extraña sensación subió por mi garganta y enseguida supe que tenía el rostro algo caliente. Esto no iba a pasar desapercibido para ninguno de los dos.

—No puede ser, Hao —volví a mirar a mi cuñada, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño—. ¿Aún después de todo este tiempo?

¿Por qué tenía que repetirme esa pregunta?

—Suficiente, ¿no? —estallé, levantándome del sofá y alejándome un poco—. No vamos a cenar si no pedimos la maldita pizza.

Obviamente quise cambiar el tema.

—Eres patético —me volteé, furioso, para responderle cuando Yoh se interpuso y me hizo una seña para no continuarlo. Gruñí y tomé el teléfono—. Que no lleve espinacas, ¿oíste?

—Por fin coincidimos en algo —comenté, mientras me disponía a llamar.

Por una vez, estaba feliz de comer ‘comida chatarra’, como lo llamaría mi madre. Debido al entrenamiento al que Anna nos sometía, teníamos una dieta bastante estricta… Sin mencionar que parte de ella debíamos prepararla nosotros mismos y por turnos. Sin embargo, era tan despreciable, al menos, para alguien que era amante de la carne y los mariscos, como yo. No podían pedirme que coma pasto. ¿Exageraba? Tal vez, pero una vez Yoh la hizo enojar tanto que ese fue nuestro castigo… comer pasto.

—No se acostumbren. Esta vez se los acepto porque no hay comida en la casa. Mañana retomarán la dieta estricta.

—Sé más gentil con tu cuñado favorito. Sabes que odio la remolacha.

Oí a Yoh soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si Kaoru te escuchara…

—Soy el favorito y todos lo saben —declaré, sonriendo de lado.

—Si no haces el pedido en los próximos cinco segundos, correrás con quinientas libras de remolacha sobre los hombros, Hao —amenazó Anna.

En verdad la detestaba. Era increíble cómo alguien tan hermosa podía ser tan… despreciable con tan sólo abrir la boca una vez. Me tomó dos o tres minutos que anotaran el pedido y llegaría en la próxima media hora.

—Descuida, hermano —me consoló mi gemelo, una vez que colgué el teléfono—. Tal vez podamos volver a comer lo que queramos en unos cuantos días más… Extraño tanto el pulpo.

—También yo —suspiré.

Nuestros extraños lamentos se vieron interrumpidos cuando oímos un pequeño alboroto en el recibidor de la casa, más específicamente afuera. Mi gemelo y yo nos acercamos para ver que los chicos, Pilika y mi hermana Kaoru ocupaban la entrada, cómodamente sentados. Parecían disfrutar de algo que ocurría afuera.

—No creo que quieran perderse esto, amigos —avisó Manta, volteándonos a ver sobre el hombro.

Me asomé por la puerta, con cuidado de no pisar por accidente a Chocolove y a Pilika que yacían sentados en los escalones que daban a la puerta. Asombrado, noté que una enorme estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo en su máximo esplendor. Era verdad que los shamanes teníamos cierto gusto por contemplar el cielo, pero aquello implicaba algo totalmente diferente.

—Es increíble, jamás había visto algo así —comentó Manta, logrando que todos lo miráramos con duda, intentando saber si lo decía en serio o no.

—De hecho, es imposible que alguno de nosotros haya visto algo medianamente parecido —argumentó Lyserg, quien estaba sentado en el pasto.

—Sí, en especial cuando sólo aparece cada quinientos años —hablé en un tono casual, recordando las historias que mi padre me contaba de niño. Manta pareció extrañarse al oírme—. Supongo que es normal que no estés enterado, tomando en cuenta que eres un shaman que nació en una familia humana. No había nadie que pudiera explicártelo.

—Ese astro en el cielo es un anuncio para todos los shamanes sobre la tierra —explicó Yoh, sin apartar la vista del hermoso suceso—. La Estrella Lago pasa por el planeta sólo unos días antes de que comience la primera parte del Torneo de Shamanes. Los oficiales de la tribu apache se dividen por el mundo entero para tomar las pruebas de admisión.

—Eso significa que su entrenamiento se volverá más intenso —la voz de la rubia sobresaltó a más de uno.

La vimos acercarse con unos billetes en la mano. Ninguno de nosotros notó que el repartidor ya había llegado y, al igual que nosotros, se había quedado viendo el cielo, impresionado. Hice una mueca al pensar en lo pesados que serían esos días que estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

•❈• 

* * *

Era casi de madrugada cuando la joven de cabellos plateados llegó a la estación de trenes Omigawa en la ciudad de Kashiwazaki. Tuvo que tragarse su molestia durante todo el largo camino desde Tokio, y no había sido fácil. Una vez que bajó su maleta del tren, salió de la estación para caminar por las desoladas calles del barrio. Soltó un suspiro y se puso a pensar seriamente en la excusa que le daría a él. Sabía que no le gustaba que las cosas salieran mal, por mucho que ella sea su protegida. Esperaba que a sus compañeros les hubiera ido un poco mejor con sus otras misiones relacionadas a los Asakura.

 _No puedo esperar a que comience el estúpido torneo_ , pensó.

La Shaman Fight sería el punto clave para dar un giro a la desventajosa situación que tenían con los mortales. Al menos, esas eran las instrucciones de su amo y no podía desobedecer, aunque habría sido genial que pudiera darse el gusto de desquitarse de ese par de copias malhechas. Bueno, al menos con uno de ellos. Sonrió de lado al recordar que no era la primera vez que se metía entre los dos. Tiempo atrás, había tenido la oportunidad de provocar un pequeño desacuerdo que explotó como una bomba, claro que ninguno de los dos sabía eso hasta hoy.

—Hola, lindura —puso los ojos en blanco al oír el tono morboso de aquel sujeto que se le había acercado. Respiró hondo para evitar cometer un acto que llamara la atención—. ¿Por qué tan sola?

—No tengo tiempo para esto —murmuró, antes de colocar su mano en el hombro del sujeto. Este pareció entrar en trance un momento, dejó caer sus brazos a los costados y también dejó caer la cabeza—. Ahora camina lejos hasta que los pies te sangren.

Una vez dicho esto, el hombre volteó y comenzó a caminar muy lento, alejándose cada vez más. Jeanne sonrió de lado, pues su tactohipnosis resultaba bastante útil en casos como este. Al retomar su camino, desabrochó los botones de aquel largo abrigo que se había colocado al salir de la pensión. Aunque era un fastidio, tenía que parecer lo más humana posible o sería descubierta. No se había dado cuenta de que había caminado un tramo muy largo y sus ojos se toparon casi de golpe con una enorme casa que, por fuera, parecía abandonada. Se acercó para subir las escaleras y levantó una mano, dispuesta a tocar la puerta. No contó con que la misma se abriría sola, emitiendo un horrible rechinido propio de la madera desgastada.

—Buenas noches, señorita Jeanne.

Un hombre alto y de cabello rubio parecía estar esperándola desde hace un buen rato. Lo vio ajustarse las gafas con sus dedos enguantados.

—Marco —saludó, antes de adentrarse sin pedir permiso—. Entiendo que es un poco tarde, pero la nieve dificultó el trayecto en tren.

—No es a mí a quien debe rendir cuentas, señorita.

Ambos lo sabían y decidieron ahorrarse las palabras. Marco guio a la muchacha por las escaleras, y Jeanne pensó que el interior se veía mucho mejor. Quizá la fachada ayudaba a dejar a los curiosos fuera de ella. No tardaron mucho en dar con una puerta y el rubio hizo una seña con la mano para dejarla pasar primero. La chica abrió la puerta con cuidado y no pudo ver gran cosa en su interior, quizá eso creyó hasta que notó a una figura parada junto a un gran ventanal en la sala. Estaba dándole la espalda, pero no necesitaba ponerse de frente para causarle escalofríos como hacía con la mayoría. Al parecer, este sintió su mirada encima y fue cuando volteó a verla. Fue entonces cuando Jeanne Renault se sintió como un cachorro recién nacido.

—Mi Lord —susurró con suavidad.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza, pero se atrevió a alzar un poco la mirada para verlo directamente. Alcanzó a ver dos orbes color azul zafiro, tan hermosos como las piedras preciosas con su mismo nombre, pero tan helados como esa noche. Tan intimidada estaba por ese sujeto muy bien parecido, que se quedó sin hablar por unos momentos.

—¿Pudiste averiguar algo?

Ella asintió con cierta duda. En realidad, odiaba sentirse tan presionada, estúpida y vulnerable. Esos eran sentimientos tan humanos. Apretó la mandíbula y pensó en los responsables de que su plan se fuera al carajo. Se hubiera aprovechado del estado de aquel hombre en la calle para asesinarlo, pero luego lo descartó y supo que hizo bien en mandarlo lejos. No podía ni debía ir por ahí asesinando a las personas sin razón. Sería muy sospechoso ver tantas muertes en un mismo lugar, sin mencionar que las autoridades se volverían locas por la prensa y… de hecho, eso sería hasta divertido de ver. Jeanne pareció volver en sí cuando oyó un carraspeo por parte de su superior.

—Llegué hasta el lugar en el que viven, mi señor —declaró, pensando muy bien en las palabras que usaría—. Es una ridícula casa de huéspedes que puede ser fácilmente vulnerada.

—¿…Es todo?

La joven francesa asintió, y casi enseguida se arrepintió. Estaba tratando con un maestro de la mentira y sólo a ella se le ocurría mentirle descaradamente.

—Respuesta incorrecta, Jeanne.

De un momento a otro, sintió que era lanzada de su puesto hacia la pared antes de impactar con brutalidad. Llevó una mano a su mejilla, donde el golpe fue más fuerte. Como era inmortal, no le dolía como tal, pero sí que la sorprendió.

—¿Realmente crees que soy tan estúpido? —la susodicha se apresuró a negar repetidamente con la cabeza, antes de encogerse un poco en su sitio—. Resulta insultante que a estas alturas no sepas que tengo ojos y oídos por todas partes, mis espías tienen espías encima. Sé perfectamente que te descubrieron.

—Le juro que no es lo que usted piensa.

Le costó un poco ponerse de pie, y ni siquiera Marco pudo acercarse a ayudarla debido a la reacción de su jefe.

—Querida Jeanne, es un poco estúpido querer mentirle a un mentiroso, ¿opinas lo mismo? —la joven sintió su cercanía y lo miró, no sin un poco de temor. Sabía que los vampiros nacidos tenían cabellos de colores extravagantes y este sujeto no era la excepción. Su cabello era de un extraño tono morado muy oscuro y era un poco largo, tanto que llegaba en un particular corte hasta su cuello—. Eso no estuvo bien, niña.

—…No lo volveré a hacer, amo.

—Oh, claro que no lo volverás a hacer —afirmó, logrando que Jeanne volviera a tener sensaciones humanas a pesar de que ya no lo era—. Lo único que no me explico realmente, es cómo lo supieron. Porque entendí que comenzaron a tener sospechas de ti apenas pusiste un pie en esa casa. ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…

—Señor —intervino Marco, por primera vez en la noche—. Uno de los espías me confirmó que ya habían tenido contacto con “uno de los nuestros” poco antes de que la señorita llegara a la pensión.

El aludido lo miró con incredulidad. No tenía conocimiento de ese detalle no tan insignificante. Antes de terminar de preguntarse quién pudo haber sido, puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta muy de golpe.

—Theodoros —concluyó, enfadado.

La Renault parpadeó, confundida. Casi nadie sabía de Theodoros Alogospoulos. Su líder lo había reclutado en última instancia y no se relacionaba mucho con los demás. Se enteró que, en vida, había sido un gran cazador de vampiros. ¿Cómo había terminado así? Ni idea, pero tanto ella como los demás sabían que, desde que su jefe había compartido sus planes con ellos, Theodoros había sido el más interesado por los gemelos Asakura… Era casi enfermo.

—Bueno, supongo que queda demostrada tu inocencia, Jeanne.

—Se lo agradezco, Lord Darkar —era la primera vez que pronunciaba su nombre en lo que iba de la noche. Se sacudió el vestido, y supo que no iba a poder estar callada mucho más tiempo—. ¿Me permitiría hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya la hiciste, niña.

—Los gemelos —murmuró, haciendo una mueca—. ¿Qué tienen que ver con su idea del nuevo mundo?

—¿Esos son celos, Renault?

Jeanne cerró los ojos de rabia al notar que ya no estaban tan solos en ese cuarto. Meene Montgomery hizo aparición junto a Marco, sonriendo de forma burlona.

—Cierra la boca.

—No discutan —ordenó Darkar, acercándose de nuevo hacia la ventana y viendo distraídamente hacia afuera—. …Existe una profecía tan antigua como el tiempo mismo que habla sobre muchas cosas. No entraré en detalles, lo importante está en que esos dos niñitos tienen una que otra habilidad que sería bastante útil para mí… Es doblemente extraño que tengan tanto el Reishi como el Uranai justo los dos.

—Tengo algo de conocimiento sobre el Reishi, que es más común, pero… ¿Qué es el Uranai? —quiso saber ella.

—Es una habilidad, sin margen de error, que predice exactamente el futuro —el hombre volteó a verla de nuevo—. A diferencia de un onmyōji que se especializa en adivinación y cartomancia por medio de objetos físicos, el Uranai sólo precisa de una mente libre de tormentas. No cualquiera puede tener la mente despejada todo el tiempo. Además de eso, puede ver tanto el pasado como el presente en paralelo, algo que puede estar pasando en ese mismo instante, pero a kilómetros de distancia. Es algo simplemente fascinante.

—Creo entender por dónde va el asunto —declaró la joven de cabello plateado—. Si son tan fuertes como los describe, intentarían detenerlo si saben lo que va a suceder.

—Exactamente, y no necesito más piedras en el camino —sonrió de lado—. Igual no sería un desperdicio tenerlos como súbditos. Podrían desarrollar algo más al ser transformados, quién sabe.

Conveniencia. Una de las palabras favoritas de su señor, pero era lógico. Aquel hombre sólo se preocupaba por crear un mundo libre de seres inmundos sin un mísero respeto por la vida, y en ese grupo entraban los seres humanos. Era algo gracioso que pasaran tantos años sin que se dieran cuenta de su existencia, que fueran sólo un mito… Habiendo tantas películas y tantas pistas. No había duda de que la estupidez humana no tenía límites.

—Entendido, señor.

Vio a su jefe sumirse en un profundo silencio. Supuso que su contemplación ante el cielo se debía a la gran estrella fugaz que pudieron presenciar la otra noche.

—Una vez aclarado el tema, necesito saber del paradero de Theodoros —volteó a ver a Marco y a Meene, quienes asintieron y salieron de la habitación—. Dichas acciones no pueden permanecer sin castigo. En ningún momento autoricé algún acercamiento con ellos.

—¿Qué sucedió con los demás…?

—¿Asakura? —interrumpió el líder—. A diferencia tuya, tus compañeros hicieron un magnífico trabajo. Será una excelente forma de acorralar a esos niñatos para que no opongan resistencia.

Jeanne permaneció en silencio, simplemente viendo a su superior.

—Esta será una nueva era, y lo juro como que mi nombre es Darkar Blair que el mundo será tal y como lo he soñado durante tanto tiempo —declaró con una voz lúgubre.

* * *

•❈• 

* * *

Hice un sonido exasperado con la boca al oír el tema de conversación de un par de compañeros que estaban sentados detrás de mí; la aparición de Lago. ¿Nadie iba a parar con eso? Era lo único de lo que se hablaba en la escuela. Porque sí, la vida continuaba a pesar de la situación por la que estábamos pasando y como cualquier chico ordinario, también debía asistir a clases. Lo bueno era que iba a la preparatoria Seishin Kokusai, donde admitían exclusivamente a los shamanes. Quizás era lo único bueno de todo, ya que al ser una persona que pasó por varias escuelas durante toda su vida, por fin estaba rodeado de los míos.

Sabía que cada uno de mis amigos tenía un sueño en particular para volverse el rey shaman. Aunque algunos… Como el de Horo-Horo que deseaba construir un enorme campo de plantas por todo el mundo –que, si bien era una causa noble con los koropokkuru, no creo que eso solucione la deforestación–, o el sueño de Chocolove de ser el mejor comediante que haya existido. Simplemente pensaba que había cosas más importantes. En cuanto a mí… ni siquiera podía responder a eso aún. Estaba claro que quería ser partícipe del evento más grande entre los shamanes. Tendría que pensar al respecto más adelante.

Ese día era viernes y, por fortuna, no teníamos tanta tarea para el fin de semana, a excepción de unos ejercicios de física que no habíamos podido terminar. Pasó el día y vimos cosas muy variadas. En Literatura, estuvimos leyendo el libro del cual nos harían una evaluación; "El pasillo de la muerte" de Stephen King. En Historia, iniciamos con la cultura babilónica y una breve introducción a la cultura egipcia. Me gustaba refutar de vez en cuando a la maestra debido a las charlas de mi abuelo paterno sobre el tema –obviamente no podía saber más que alguien que sí era egipcio–. Finalmente, llegó la última hora. Estábamos en el laboratorio de ciencias, repasando lo que vimos el año pasado sobre las formas de calor.

—¿Se supone que esta cosa tiene que cambiar de color? —pregunté, viendo de reojo el matraz Erlenmeyer que teníamos sobre la mesa.

—Te mentiría si te dijera que lo sé —susurró Yoh.

Nuestra charla se vio interrumpida cuando oímos golpes en la puerta. La minoría continuó con el proyecto, mientras que los demás alzábamos la cabeza para ver cómo la maestra abría la puerta, dándole paso a un joven que parecía de nuestra misma edad, un tanto pálido para mi gusto, el cabello castaño claro en un ridículo corte de tazón y ojos de color gris. Este pasó al frente y sonrió de forma altanera. Fue en ese momento en que supe que me caería mal.

—Atención, desde hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero de clase.

—Bonjour a todos —saludó de forma cortés, pero con una sonrisa arrogante—. Me llamo Ashil Fournier, y vengo de Francia. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

—Puedes tomar asiento en el lugar libre —indicó la profesora.

Obedeció sin chistar, pasando entre Len y Manta que estaban sentados un poco más adelante. Los murmullos comenzaron a oírse de repente.

—¡Es muy lindo! —susurró una chica.

—Yo podría ser su mademoiselle si quiere —respondió otra.

—Oh là là —ambas se echaron a reír.

Noté que Anna estaba sentada detrás y puso los ojos en blanco, al igual que yo. Miré al tal Ashil, completamente hastiado… Alguna vez habré escuchado que los franceses eran buena gente y eso, pero tanto Ashil como Jeanne eran diferentes. Inspiraban desconfianza y dudaba que fuera casualidad que se hubieran cruzado en nuestro camino. Por un momento, pensé que era el único que sentía que algo no andaba bien, pero me calmé al notar que mi gemelo se veía igual de intrigado.

Pasó un buen rato antes de dejar de pensar en el tipo nuevo. Observaba el reloj, aburrido, ya que sentía que el tiempo pasaba muy lento. Las horas de laboratorio eran las más tediosas en mi opinión, realmente no estaba tan interesado en esto. Yoh rio por lo bajo al notar mi estado, y como se sentaba junto a mí, aprovechó para darme un codazo y, quizás, espabilarme. Me reí con él, pues teníamos claro que la escuela no era lo mío. Fue entonces cuando un vago recuerdo llegó a mi mente. Sólo era un pequeño de seis años cuando le rogué a mi padre que no me enviara más a la escuela, porque creía que la estupidez humana se contagiaba. Prefería utilizar ese tiempo para aprender a dominar los poderes del Espíritu del Fuego, pues entonces apenas podía mantener la posesión por poco tiempo. En cuanto a mi Reishi, lo cierto era que no podía hacer gran cosa por mí, pero quería al menos evitar tener que escuchar cada pensamiento que tenía todo aquel que se me cruzaba en frente. Hoy en día me daba tanta vergüenza recordarlo, porque papá pensó que sería buena idea contárselo a mamá. _Qué pena…_

—Oye, deja de recordar que aborrecías ir a la escuela —murmuró mi hermanito, intentando no soltar una risa.

Me quedé viéndolo por unos instantes, extrañado. ¿Acaso me había escuchado? Creía que no, pero no perdía nada con preguntarle.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Lo dije en voz alta? —pregunté con un dejo de asombro.

Mi gemelo pareció pensarlo un momento, para después tener la misma reacción. ¿Cómo diablos escuchó mis pensamientos? Sabía que Yoh estaba comenzando a desarrollar una habilidad bastante particular cuando soñaba. Al principio, no le quise creer, pero luego me lo probó con un fuerte spoiler de nuestra serie favorita muchos meses antes de que los escritores la terminaran. Estuve en shock todo el día por el dichoso Uranai, era incluso más sorprendente que mi Reishi. En fin, eso no tenía nada que ver con lo que acababa de pasar. Lo intentamos de nuevo, pero nada ocurrió, así que dejamos el tema de lado.

Después de una jodida hora, finalmente sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase. Fui el primero en salir corriendo del aula, sin dar ningún tipo de explicación a nadie. Corrí hacia mi casillero, lo abrí y comencé a sacar los libros de la mochila para dejarlos ahí. Miré a los costados, algo ansioso. Había quedado con alguien en particular y ya se estaba tardando.

—Qué onda —alcé la cabeza cuando oí el saludo.

Mohamed Tabarsi, apodado Turbine por sus conocidos, era popular entre los del último año por realizar canjes con objetos muy variados. Conseguía lo que se le pedía, claro que a un precio elevado.

—Te estabas tardando —reclamé.

—No jodas, sólo fueron tres minutos —comenzó a buscar algo entre sus cosas, hasta que sacó un paquetito negro con un decorado de estrellas doradas—. Ahí están las dos, como te lo prometí. Ahora el dinero —tomé lo que tenía ahorrado y se lo di. Lo contó, pero de pronto frunció el ceño—. Aquí falta.

—¿Es broma? Fueron los cuarenta y cinco mil yenes que acordamos.

Fue muy complicado reunir esa cantidad, ya que justo cuando la idea de comprar el regalo se me cruzó por la mente, Mikihisa y Keiko habían decidido castigarme con dos meses sin mesada por una “situación” en la que me pillaron.

—Lo sé, pero fue más difícil de conseguir de lo que pensé por su estado agotado, así que costarán un poco más —me hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¡Oh, vamos! Bájale un poco al precio —le exigí, algo fastidiado.

Veía de reojo el pasillo por si Yoh o alguno de los chicos aparecía. Se trataba de una sorpresa, así que nadie podía enterarse.

—Te estoy vendiendo los mejores asientos, Hao. No puedo.

—Pues, hazme un descuento. No te aproveches tanto —se trataba de meses de mi mesada, estaba prácticamente en la quiebra—. Mira, no quería hacer esto, lo siento, pero sería una lástima que la directora se enterara sobre tus reventas un tanto… ilegales. Podrías meterte en muchos problemas. Claro que nada pasaría si tus precios fueran justos.

Sonreí de lado al ver su mirada fulminante. Tomen nota, a mí nadie me dice que no.

—Eres un maldito, Asakura.

—No me halagues tanto…

Me detuve en seco al ver algo que no me gustó para nada. Al fondo del pasillo, vi que Kaoru estaba fuera de su salón de clases y no estaba sola. El ridículo de Ashil estaba charlando amenamente con ella, pero no dejaba de lado su extraña sonrisa y mi hermana se estaba poniendo claramente incómoda.

—Nos vemos luego —me despedí, tomando el paquete y guardándolo.

Apresuré el paso para acercarme a la extraña pareja. El francés me vio de reojo, sorprendiéndome. Ni siquiera estaba tan cerca como para saber que me dirigía hacia ellos. Sin embargo, eso no detuvo mi andar y llegué junto a mi hermana.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —pregunté, abrazando de los hombros a Kaoru.

Mi hermana se sorprendió al verme llegar, pero noté que se relajó.

—Oh, Hao Asakura —me extrañó que ya supiera mi nombre, pero eso sólo puso más incómoda la situación—. No te alteres, sólo me estaba presentando con esta linda señorita.

Miré de reojo a Kaoru, esperando una respuesta.

—Es verdad, chocamos sin querer y me ayudó a levantar los libros —se encogió de hombros, pero me pedía con los ojos que no la dejara sola—. Sólo se estaba presentando conmigo. Supongo que llegó hoy, ¿no?

—Así es —declaró el sujeto—. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer, así que los dejaré. Fue un placer, mi querida Kaoru. Nos vemos pronto, Hao.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de voltear e irse. Esa sonrisa me daba ganas de golpearlo terriblemente. Miré a mi hermana con cierta expresión.

—Hagas lo que hagas, no te vuelvas a acercar a ese loco.

—Créeme, ni siquiera quise hacerlo —la vi sufrir un ligero escalofrío.

Como si no tuviera suficiente de qué preocuparme.

* * *

•❈• 

* * *

Era un día –o, mejor dicho, una noche– muy especial para mi gemelo y para mí. Yoh se alistaba sin dejar de preguntarme a dónde iríamos. Sabía que se volvería loco cuando llegáramos. Quizá yo estaría en su misma situación, pero mentalicé mi cabeza hace casi dos meses antes del evento para no entrar en cortocircuito. No iba a permitir que la situación con los vampiros impidiera que celebrara este día junto a mi otra mitad. A pesar de eso, decidimos tomar la debida precaución y fuimos acompañados por los chicos.

Al caer la noche, nos encontrábamos caminando bajo la luz de la luna, seguidos por Horo, Len, Manta, Lyserg y Chocolove. Este último me ayudaba a guiar a mi hermano, pues estaba vendado de los ojos. Quince minutos caminando y seguía sin decirle absolutamente nada.

—¿Ya me dirás a dónde vamos? —me preguntó por milésima vez.

Suspiré para luego reír brevemente.

—Olvídalo.

—Cuidado, el poste —avisó Horo, logrando que desviáramos a tiempo.

Fue una suerte que Len tuviera sus influencias para que pudieran acompañarnos a este grandioso evento, pues sus entradas ya estaban agotadas. Habría querido disfrutarlo sólo con Yoh, pero no podíamos descuidarnos de esa manera.

—¡Ya quítame la venda!

—Que no, Yoh —reiteré, largándome a reír.

—Muy bien, hagamos que pase el tiempo para que el pobre de Yoh no muera de los nervios —propuso Lyserg—. Cuéntenme cómo se conocieron ustedes dos.

—¿De verdad no te sabes la historia? La cuentan todo el tiempo —se rio el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Oí a Yoh reírse con ganas. Por mi parte, ahogué la risa como pude. Tal vez pudo ser algo doloroso al inicio, pero también tenía su lado gracioso. Casi todo un mes le retiré la palabra a mi padre, “sin razón aparente”, según él. Estaba feliz de que eso ya fuera cosa pasada, además de que todo salió bien y mis padres acabaron reconciliándose.

—Cuéntalo tú, Hao. Lo haría con gusto, pero esto parece un secuestro —sonrió Yoh, divertido.

—No te quejes… Está bien, lo contaré —accedí, poniéndome a recordar—. Hace dos años, un veintiuno de abril, iba en el auto de Mikihisa con un loco y extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder. Bajé del auto, sin imaginarme que Yoh estaba en el mismo lugar, formando la fila para entrar —declaré, melancólico.

Probablemente, había sido el día más importante de nuestras vidas hasta ahora. Conocernos lo cambió absolutamente todo.

—Mamá se negaba a dejarme bajar de la camioneta hasta asegurarse que todo estaba bien, porque notó mi malestar ese día —mi gemelo rio un poco, mientras recordaba—. Iba vestido de negro para molestarla y creo que lo logré, porque el día terminó con una charla de una hora acerca de mis gustos satánicos.

Len se aguantó una risa.

—Justo a ti, el más santo —se burló.

—En fin, después del concierto fue la firma de autógrafos, y luego de eso tenían que escoger a unas cuantas personas para que pudiéramos conocerlos de forma personal. Intenté llamarle a mi padre para que me trajera una muda de ropa, eso de estar bajo la llovizna por más de dos horas no era divertido. El teléfono no me funcionaba… y fue cuando me sentí observado. Al principio, quise ignorar toda la situación, pero ya no pude soportar que tuvieran la mirada fija en mí. Estuve a punto de mandar al demonio a quien me estaba viendo tanto… y casi me dio un paro cardiaco cuando tuve a Yoh cara a cara.

—Creíste que te multiplicabas, mi chavo —rio Chocolove.

—Ojalá sólo hubiera sido eso —declaré, un poco decepcionado—. Incluso habría sido mejor si nuestros padres, como los adultos responsables que tendrían que ser, hubieran hablado con nosotros para ahorrarnos semejante shock. Esa tonta y egoísta decisión que tomaron para no tener que verse de nuevo, lo empeoró al punto en que pasamos vergüenza en público.

—Bueno, terminó mejor de lo que empezó —habló el ainu, haciéndome una seña para darme a entender que estábamos cerca.

Yoh carraspeó, intentando llamar mi atención.

—Hao… ¿Ya puedo quitarme esta cosa?

Sonreí, luego de suspirar, agradeciéndole a Yoh su intención. Prefirió cambiar el tema para que no me dieran ganas de volver a odiar a papá por la idiotez que él y mamá habían cometido. No pude evitar reírme cuando se soltó mecánicamente de mi agarre, quitándose la venda de los ojos. Faltaba media cuadra, por lo que ya le podía dar una pista del lugar al que íbamos. Saqué el pequeño paquetito de mi bolsillo y lo dejé en sus manos, logrando que él me dirigiera una mirada de extrañeza. Como era nuestro aniversario de conocernos, Yoh ya me había dado, como regalo, el último volumen de un libro de terror que estaba leyendo. Pensé que tal vez me iría a reprochar por haber gastado tanto dinero en su regalo, ya que no se podía comparar con la cantidad que él había invertido en el libro que me regaló con tanto esmero. Tal vez sonaba tonto, pero no me importaba gastar de más para ver a Yoh sonreír de nuevo.

—¿Qué es esto?

—¡Ábrelo! —exclamé, emocionado.

Unos segundos más y podría ver su rostro estupefacto. Seguía con el regalo en sus manos, dudando si debía abrirlo o no. Suspiré con una sonrisa, mientras los nervios me crispaban la piel.

—Si quieres, hazlo mañana. No hay apuro.

—¡Oye, tranquilízate! ¿Quieres? —me aconsejó.

Negué con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo en que me dieron ganas de saltar debido a los nervios. La emoción acabaría conmigo pronto.

—Abre de una buena vez el maldito regalo.

Los chicos rieron por mi ridícula emoción, pero no me importó. No era mi culpa, estaba muy ansioso por ver su reacción. Tomó el paquetito, examinándolo con cuidado y de una manera exageradamente lenta. Lo hacía a propósito, porque se echó a reír en cuanto notó la mirada asesina que le mandaba.

—¡Yoh! —exclamé, molesto.

Sin más preámbulos, empezó a desgarrar aquel papel negro con estrellas color dorado. Esta vez fue mi turno de reír, pues tuve razón. Su rostro me resultó aún más gracioso de lo que me había imaginado. Me abrazó con ganas y yo le devolví el gesto sin dejar de sonreír. Los demás nos lanzaban miradas que rayaban en la pena, pero a la vez se notaba que estaban contentos por todo lo que habíamos pasado.

—¡Entradas para ir a ver a AeroException! —exclamó, pero calló casi al instante al notar dónde estábamos.

Esbocé una cálida sonrisa. Estábamos a unos metros de la enorme fila que salía del establecimiento donde se llevaría a cabo el grandioso concierto.

—Feliz aniversario, hermano —susurré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les haya gustado como quedó.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Ashil es un personaje del anime, al igual que Turbine que son del séquito de Hao, por si alguno no los recuerde. En cuanto a Theodoros, quizá no lo recuerden, pero es exclusivo del manga y es mencionado por Fausto como el gran enfermo de la saga y será antagonista. La aclaración va porque ninguno es un OC.
> 
> Ahora así, presentando al segundo OC de la historia, y quizá el más importante por ser el antagonista principal: **Lord Darkar Blair** , rey de los vampiros, bastante cruel, sádico, astuto y excelente mentiroso. Entiendo que muchos no estén nada acostumbrados a los OC, pero les prometo que valdrá la pena hasta el final.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier duda, comentario o lo que sea, no duden en escribirme n.n
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Buscando pruebas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría.
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Aunque intentaba cerrar los párpados para obligarme a dormir, no podía hacerlo. A juzgar por la cantidad de luz que entraba ligeramente por la ventana, ya debían ser las seis de la mañana. Era inútil, pues no tenía sueño, pero si Anna me veía levantado a estas horas, me mandaría directo a entrenar y no estaba preparado para ello. Los efectos de la noche del concierto seguían presentes incluso si hubo pasado una semana. Sin pensarlo más, decidí arriesgarme.

Me asomé por la puerta, notando que toda la pensión seguía en penumbras. Salí sin hacer mucho ruido, siendo ayudado por Amidamaru para evitar sorpresas. A medio camino, me crucé con Kaoru, quien también salía de su cuarto en silencio. Fruncí el ceño, confundido.

—¿Qué haces levantada a esta hora? —pregunté, susurrando.

Mi hermana volteó a verme, sorprendida. Supuse que no esperaba verme o que la había descubierto en medio de algo.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Yoh.

—Yo pregunté primero —declaré, cruzándome de brazos.

—Y yo pregunté después —contestó, poniéndose igual conmigo.

No estaba dispuesta a contarme nada, así que decidí restarle importancia.

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Hao —comenté, refiriéndome a su contestación.

Tanto a ella como a mí, se nos estaban pegando algunas costumbres de nuestro hermano mayor. Keiko siempre nos lo recordaba.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿De quién crees que es la culpa?

—Seguramente no la mía, enana —reí.

—Oye, sólo soy un poco más bajita que tú —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Un poco? —esquivé un golpe que iba directo a mi brazo, aguantándome una risa para no despertar a nadie—. No te quejes, apenas alcanzo el metro setenta.

En mi familia, especialmente del lado de papá, todos eran bastante altos. Odiaría de por vida a mis genes si llegara a medir los dos metros. Tenía la esperanza de que no crecería tanto… Aunque el hermano de Mikihisa medía un metro noventa y cinco.

—Eso te hace un gigante —susurró Kaoru, sacándome la lengua.

—Podría ser peor —comenté—. ¿Y tú? Mides…

—¡No lo digas! —exclamó en voz baja, sonrojándose.

Sonreí divertido. Era consciente de que mi pequeña hermana estaba ligeramente avergonzada por su metro cincuenta y cinco, aunque siempre le dije que eso era normal por su edad. Decidí dejarla en lo suyo, mientras continuaba mi trayecto a la cocina por algo de comer. Bajé las escaleras, teniendo cuidado con los últimos escalones que crujían horrible. Una vez abajo, noté una silueta en medio de esa oscuridad. Encendí las luces de golpe antes de llevarme el susto de mi vida. Sólo se trataba de Hao.

—¿Qué…? —lo silencié con un gesto antes de que continuara hablando.

—Aún es muy temprano, Anna podría estar dormida —susurré, mientras me iba acercando—. ¿O es que quieres ir a correr doscientas vueltas a la manzana?

Creí que captó mi mensaje, por lo que hizo un gesto que indicaba que no hablaría tan fuerte. Me senté a su lado, rápidamente.

—Supuse que seguirías bajo los efectos del concierto de la semana pasada.

Me reí por lo bajo.

—Quizás aún lo estoy —me divagué, llevando una mano a mi cuello—. No pude imaginarme un mejor regalo que ese.

—De nada —mi hermano sonrió de lado.

Aunque lo pasamos genial el día de nuestro aniversario, seguíamos teniendo un pendiente muy importante; decidir qué hacer con el asunto de los vampiros. Casi estaba seguro de que Hao tampoco quería tocar el tema, pero había pasado una semana y mis padres y abuelos aún me preocupaban. Debido a la distancia que nos separaba, no habíamos podido ir a verlos todavía.

—Papá me llamó ayer.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por mi gemelo. Volteé a verlo, esperando que continuara.

—Me contó que él y mamá irían unos días antes a Izumo para ver a los abuelos. Nos esperan allá el sábado, aprovechando que tenemos la semana libre.

—Entiendo —respondí, para luego soltar un suspiro—. Tenemos que ir a ver que todo esté bien —Hao me miró, dándome a entender que no era la única razón—. Lo sé, también debemos decirles, pero dudo que nos crean.

—Escucha, sé que suena muy loco… demasiado loco —hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que, quizá, debía darme la razón—, pero creo que es necesario decir lo que sabemos. Sólo por su seguridad.

Terminamos poniéndonos de acuerdo para salir el viernes por la noche, pues así llegaríamos el sábado muy temprano. Después de todo, Izumo quedaba como a ocho horas de viaje en tren. Era una de las razones por las que nos disgustaba ir allá. Era un tanto lejos para un simple viaje de visita. Creí que nos reuniríamos con nuestros padres para ir juntos, pero, por lo visto, decidieron adelantarse.

—Lo escuché un poco extraño —mencionó mi gemelo, un tanto serio. Me pareció algo preocupante, hasta que una ligera sonrisa se alzó en la comisura de su boca para variar—. Quizá nos irán a decir que tendremos otro hermano.

—¡Ni siquiera bromees con eso! —no iba a mentir, me sentí algo horrorizado por pensar en dicha situación—. Tengo suficiente contigo y con Kaoru.

Eso provocó que riera un poco fuerte, pero ya no me importaba. Los demás iban a despertar en cualquier momento. De repente, noté algo que me hizo sonreír de lado.

—¿Aún no te quitas el esmalte negro que usaste en el concierto?

Mi hermano pareció sorprenderse por esto y alzó la mano para verificar que aún tenía esmalte resquebrajado en las uñas. Sonrió, divertido.

—No sé cómo le hacen las mujeres para sacárselo.

—Existe algo llamado quitaesmalte, hermano —mencioné, riendo—. Está barato y lo encuentras en todos lados.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, has crecido rodeado de mujeres… yo sólo tuve a papá.

Alcé las manos en señal de rendición. Pronto, entendí que, a lo mejor, había una razón para que no se lo quitara.

—Quieres hacer enojar a mamá, ¿verdad?

—Sólo recordé que creyó que tenías gustos satánicos por la música y me pareció divertido verla en ese estado —Hao me miró de reojo—. Vamos, sé que también quieres hacerlo… Únete al lado oscuro. La luz es para los débiles, Yoh.

Nos pasamos el resto de la mañana pensando en formas para molestar a mamá. La ropa oscura era una buena idea, pero usar tinte falso para el cabello y también esos piercings de lengua sonaba muy tentador. Si algo había aprendido en este corto tiempo de convivir con mi hermano, era que tenía una poderosa influencia sobre todo aquel que se le acercaba.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

En medio de una habitación oscura, iluminada por el tenue fuego que emitían las velas esparcidas a su alrededor, se podía notar cuatro figuras. Dos de ellas eran largas y estaban inclinadas hacia las dos figuras más pequeñas.

—¿…Están seguros de que ya no hay nada que hacer?

—No, papá —respondió una de las personas que hacían reverencia. Al poco rato de ello, volvieron a enderezarse—. Es definitivo.

—Han pasado quince días, suegro —respondió la otra persona—. No habíamos podido comunicarnos con ustedes por esa razón. Intentábamos… adaptarnos.

—Keiko… —llamó el anciano—. Mikihisa.

Los adultos mantenían la mirada baja. Kino y Yohmei Asakura aún no asimilaban la noticia que les habían dado. Su hija y yerno acababan de llegar y, al instante, supieron que algo no andaba bien. Keiko, madre de los gemelos y Kaoru, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso. Sus hijos llegarían pronto para visitarlos y no tenía idea de cómo decirles lo que había ocurrido.

Sin embargo, algo la inquietaba todavía más. Le aterraba la idea de que alguno de sus hijos tuviera la desgracia de acabar como ella. Que les hicieran el mismo daño que habían sufrido ella y Mikihisa como pareja. Este, por otro lado, se giró para ver el perfil de su esposa, quien yacía pensativa. Sin importar nada, siempre sería la mujer de la que se enamoró, aquella a la que lo unían tres vidas. Por la que casi perdió la cordura cuando se separaron muchos años atrás. Fue un gran milagro que sus caminos volvieran a cruzarse para ya nunca volver a estar lejos. Ni siquiera el cambio en el físico de ambos podía hacer que dejaran de verse de la misma manera.

—Bueno, si las cosas están así, no tenemos muchas opciones —declaró la mujer anciana—. Sólo nos resta estar más unidos que nunca como familia.

—Además, los chicos deberán saberlo tarde o temprano —agregó Yohmei, quien miró hacia la ventana, notando que la luz comenzaba a entrar—. Llegarán en un par de horas.

—Es verdad —concordó Keiko, quien luego se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, con su permiso, nos retiramos.

La pareja abandonó el cuarto de los patriarcas de la familia Asakura, y volvieron a su propia habitación. Fue ahí cuando Mikihisa miró a su esposa.

—Deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, Keiko —le aconsejó, calmadamente. La mujer lo miró, desganada—. Tus padres tienen razón. Van a terminar sabiéndolo. No los trates como niños.

—Tampoco es que fueran adultos —saltó en defensa propia—. Solamente tienen quince años de edad y Kaoru catorce. Además, lo hago para protegerlos. No sé cómo se lo van a tomar.

—Te entiendo, amor… pero prefiero que se enteren por nosotros lo antes posible o no nos perdonarán. ¿No lo crees?

Mikihisa la vio suspirar en derrota y sonrió levemente. Se acercó para abrazarla por detrás y darle un beso en el cuello. Esa simple maniobra logró sonsacarle la sonrisa a Keiko. Se sentía más amada que nunca… Igualmente, no pudo evitar que su mente viajara unos años atrás, cuando aún no ocurría aquella discusión que arruinó por completo sus vidas. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando los besos de su esposo la distrajeron, al punto en que ya no pudo ignorarlos y volteó para así poder devolvérselos. Unieron sus bocas en apasionados besos que se debían el uno al otro. Fue cuando las manos masculinas se posaron en su cintura, dándole suaves caricias bajo la tela de su ropa. Keiko sonrió entre besos y se separó con mucho cuidado.

—…Quizá más tarde —murmuró, pasando una mano por la mejilla de su esposo, quien no cabía en su incredulidad—. Aún tenemos que prepararnos antes de que ellos lleguen. Supongo que no quieres asustar a nuestros hijos o a sus amigos.

Dicho esto, salió por la puerta y terminó dejando solo a Mikihisa. Este se debatía entre seguirla o no. Al final, se resignó y accedió a ayudarla, pero no perdía la fe en que su encuentro romántico podría continuar después.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

_Yo_

_Peep the style and the kids checking for it_

_The number one question is_

_How could you ignore it?_

_We drop right back in the cut_

_Over basement tracks_

_With raps that got you backing this up like_

_[Rewind That]_

—¡Yoh!

Salí de mis pensamientos para darme cuenta de que mi hermano estaba tratando de llamar mi atención.

—Tienes una sonrisa de imbécil en la cara —mencionó, provocando que mi cara se pusiera de mil colores por la vergüenza—. ¿Es porque iremos a visitar a papá y mamá?

—En realidad… —dudaba si decirle o no—. Estoy feliz porque todos accedieron a acompañarnos. Es increíble que siempre pueda contar con ellos.

Hao permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, hasta que sonrió levemente.

—Me alegro por ti, pero tus amigos siguen pareciéndome tontos —lo regañé por eso, pero se las arregló para cambiarme el tema—. He pensado en cómo abordar el asunto con mamá y papá sin que nos tomen por locos.

—Ah, ¿sí? —inquirí, curioso.

Tanto mi hermano como yo sabíamos que hablar de ello no iba a ser sencillo.

—Pensé en buscar información sobre el asunto en internet —confesó mi gemelo. Dejó de ver la televisión, donde estaban mostrando aquel videoclip, y su mirada se encontró con la mía por un breve instante—, pero no es suficiente como para probarles algo en concreto. No podría soportar que nuestra propia familia no nos crea —pareció recordar algo e hizo una mueca—. Ninguna de las noticias asocia el cambio de clima con la aparición de estas cosas… Aunque el noticiero es una porquería. Ahora entiendo por qué papá odia tanto a ese sujeto.

—Claro, y el hecho de que mamá lo encuentre atractivo no tiene nada que ver.

—Pff, he visto tipos con mejor aspecto cuando vivía en Yokohama —musitó.

—¿Viviste en Yokohama? —inquirí, confundido—. Pensé que creciste en Osaka.

—…Supongo que olvidé mencionarte que viajé por todo Japón en mi infancia —mencionó, a lo que yo arqueé una ceja—. Luego de salir de Osaka, me fui a vivir a Yokohama con papá. Luego a Nagoya, Hiratsuka… hasta que los tortolitos se reconciliaron. El resto de la historia ya te la sabes. Izumo y, finalmente, Tokio… Vamos, cualquiera puede equivocarse. Todos somos…

_Try to give you warning_

_But everyone ignores me_

_[Told you everything loud and clear]_

_But nobody's listening_

_Call to you so clearly_

_But you don't want to hear me_

_[Told you everything loud and clear]_

_But nobody's listening_

—¿…humanos? —completé con diversión. Hao me fulminó con la mirada, por lo cual suspiré—. Ya hablamos sobre esto. No todos los humanos son iguales.

—Una parte de ti quiere confiar en ellos, pero es tu problema —comentó, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

Puse los ojos en blanco en señal de exasperación. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado en estos dos años, como que ambos teníamos el mismo nivel de falta de confianza en los demás. Sin embargo, la terquedad de Hao seguía siendo la misma. Sabía que su odio no era tan injustificado, pues, con el tiempo, supe que mi hermano también había tenido una infancia difícil por el hecho de ser shaman, y no se debía sólo a la falta de uno de nuestros padres en su vida.

—Mejor quita eso —le arrebaté el control de las manos para cambiar el canal del video musical—. ¿Qué hora es? —quise saber, pues me parecía un poco extraño que los demás aún no bajaran.

—Media noche —me respondió con cansancio.

—Llegaremos tarde si no bajan enseguida.

—Pues aguanta, son ocho horas de viaje aún —rio mi gemelo.

Me encogí de hombros y me recosté en su pecho como si nada. Sabía que esa simple acción podría malinterpretarse, pero la relación que tenía con mi hermano había llegado a tal grado de que nada más importaba. Además, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que me gustaba Anna, y Hao, pues… era una historia graciosa. Al contrario de lo que la gente pensaba, mi gemelo no era ningún galán, seductor, rompecorazones o como quieran llamarle. Las mujeres le tenían sin cuidado; eso fue hasta que él y Mikihisa pasaron dos meses viviendo con nosotros en Izumo, luego de que mis padres se reconciliaran. Así como la abuela Kino tenía a Anna como su aprendiz principal, Yohmei también tenía a su protegida, quien era una niña de nuestra edad y llegó a Izumo en brazos de mis abuelos, luego de que los dos realizaran un viaje al poco tiempo de que naciéramos. Era lo único que sabía, pues nunca dieron más detalles al respecto.

Debido a nuestra separación, mi hermano nunca la conoció hasta esas primeras vacaciones de verano. Ni siquiera podía describir lo desastroso que fue al inicio. Digamos que no hubo lo que llaman ‘química’, pero el tiempo hizo que ambos se encontraran más seguido en la casa y terminaron por entenderse mejor. Nunca dije nada porque me alegraba que él pudiera hacer sus propios amigos. Lástima que la magia sólo les duró unas semanas. No volvieron a verse… Mis hermanos, Anna y yo fuimos a vivir a Tokio, mientras que ella se quedó con mis abuelos. Mi prometida era la única que mantenía un contacto casi diario con ella a causa de su gran amistad.

—¿Yoh? —no le contesté y lo sentí soltar una risa por ello—. Oye, levántate.

—Cállate, Hao —farfullé, a la vez que intentaba acomodarme sobre él.

—Podrás dormir todo lo que quieras en el tren —musitó con el ceño fruncido. No le hacía ninguna gracia verme en ese estado, tal vez—. Bien, haz lo que quieras. Seguiré pensando qué hacer para completar la información que ya tenemos.

Ni siquiera terminó de hablar cuando sentí un choque eléctrico por todo el cuerpo que me obligó a sentarme. Recordé que, hace unos días, Hao y yo nos habíamos dividido las tareas de investigación y yo había estado esperando una respuesta. Me puse a buscar algo por los alrededores, e imaginé que mi gemelo debía estar curioso por mi actitud. Divisé la laptop de Manta que yacía sobre una mesita a unos pasos. Supuse que no le molestaría que la tomara, así que la encendí para entrar a mi correo y mis ojos se iluminaron al ver un mensaje nuevo.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Hao, acercándose y sentándose a mi lado.

—Pensé que sería buena idea consultarlo con el abuelo Ankh.

Ankh Kozame era el padre de Mikihisa, un egiptólogo de gran renombre en todo el país que, si bien era egipcio, había viajado a Japón para una maestría, durante la cual conoció a su futura esposa. Luego de casarse, se establecieron y tuvieron dos hijos… pero esa era otra historia. Había decidido escribirle con la esperanza de que pudiera darme una respuesta con todo el conocimiento que tenía acerca de las diferentes culturas, claro que tenía que guardar el secreto a cambio. Había prometido investigar más el respecto. Abrí el mensaje con muchas ansias.

_¿Qué tal todo por allá, Yoh?_

_Espero que tú y tus hermanos se encuentren bien._

_Pues aquí han pasado muchas cosas. Regresé a Egipto hace unos días y, aunque me han hecho muchas preguntas, he cumplido con mi promesa. No le he dicho nada a nadie._

_Descubrí, durante estos últimos días, que no solamente en Japón han aparecido estos misteriosos seres._

_Lamento informarte que tu prima ha sido atacada por uno el día de ayer, mientras regresaba de mi viaje. Sin embargo, no tienes de qué preocuparte. La tenemos bajo control._

_Tiene una sed increíble e intentó atacarnos, pero, como dije anteriormente, la tenemos bajo control. Sólo espero encontrarle una solución a este "pequeño" problema pronto._

_Bueno, con este mensaje te adjunto lo que pude investigar sobre los vampiros. Espero que aprendas algo de ello y que te sea de gran utilidad._

_Recuerda, cuando vayas a algún lado, no lo hagas solo. Por lo que más quieras, no te separes de los demás._

_Hablamos luego._

_Te quiere,_

_Ankh._

Debía darle la razón al abuelo, ahora resultaba más difícil salir sin compañía. Sin poder esperar más, abrí el documento que estaba adjunto al mensaje. Noté que era normal, ni muy largo ni muy corto. Parecía un informe escolar, porque estaba lleno de imágenes y algunas no eran agradables. El reporte decía lo siguiente.

_“Vampiros, ¿mito o realidad?”_

_Por: Ankh Kozame._

_Llámese vampiro al ser mitológico que vive alimentándose de la sangre de otros seres vivos, principalmente la humana._

_A pesar de que, según algunos investigadores, no hay pruebas sobre la existencia de estos seres, muchos afirman haber visto a estos "bebedores de sangre" alguna vez en su vida. ¿Cómo sabremos si en verdad existen?_

_Muchas personas niegan el hecho de que los bebedores de sangre vivan en este mundo. Al igual que los alienígenas y fantasmas, pero…_

_¿Cómo pueden estar tan seguros de ello? Somos bastantes los que nos hacemos la gran pregunta. Si existen o no._

_Viajando por el mundo, he descubierto cosas que muchos nunca han imaginado ver en sus vidas. Cosas que nos podrían ayudar a saber más acerca de estos seres que, quizás, caminaron sobre la Tierra antes que nosotros._

_—Mi padre… —afirma Jeremy, un chico que vive en los alrededores de Nueva Zelanda—, fue asesinado por una de ellos, quien se hacía pasar por una compañera de trabajo. Todo en esa mujer parecía normal, a excepción de sus ojos inyectados en sangre. A simple vista, se veía como cualquier otra persona, pero la delataba su extraño tono de piel, así como su tacto._

_Entonces… ¿Cómo diferenciar a un vampiro de un humano cualquiera?_

_Su piel habrá adquirido un tono pálido, nada normal en un ser humano, y además se ha vuelto impenetrable. Sus colmillos superiores tienen un tamaño anormal. Son puntiagudos y muy grandes. Poseen un sentido del olfato, vista y oído demasiado desarrollados. Necesitan beber sangre para poder subsistir y, en ocasiones, son incapaces de controlar esta nueva exigencia de sus organismos, por lo que a veces esto los termina delatando. Algunos adquieren ciertos poderes con su transformación, tales como: invisibilidad, teletransportación, control de mentes, control del tiempo, etc. Aunque estos poderes también pudieron haber sido adquiridos en nuestra categoría de shamanes (si no sabes qué significa esto, por favor olvídalo)._

_Los bebedores de sangre también tienen una fuerza sobrenatural, que con el tiempo disminuye en cierta medida, pero sigue siendo algo fuera de este mundo; al igual que la rapidez que poseen._

_Los neófitos son más peligrosos por su condición de recién convertidos, pues no controlan sus deseos de sangre y con nada logran aplacar esa sed; sed por la que, sin proponérselo, pueden hasta acabar con sus seres queridos._

—No puede ser —exteriorizó Hao, leyendo el mensaje de nuevo.

—Lo sé, no puedo creer que el abuelo se exponga a estas cosas —declaré.

—Eso no, me refiero a que el abuelo cree en los aliens. Qué estupidez —la súbita revelación de Hao me hizo reír. Creí que prestaría más atención—. Mira esto, no es posible que la gente pueda teletransportarse. Imagínate viajar todo el tiempo sin pagar un mísero yen. ¡Qué envidia!

Estaba claro que a Hao le resultaba difícil concentrarse, pero lo entendía. Luego de unos minutos más, los demás bajaron las escaleras con sus maletas en mano. Le expliqué a Manta la razón por la cual había tocado su laptop sin permiso, pero mi amigo le restó importancia y me recalcó que podía usarla cuando hiciera falta. La mayoría se veía un poco somnoliento, pero era necesario salir a estas horas a causa del largo trayecto. Lo único que omitimos decirles, era el motivo del viaje. Ni siquiera Kaoru debía saberlo. Sólo esperaba que valiera la pena… Esperaba ver pronto a mis padres y abuelos.

—¡Vámonos, o perderemos el tren! —exclamó mi gemelo.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

La luz me hizo fruncir el ceño antes de voltear para darle la espalda a la ventana. Involuntariamente, me concentré en el sonido de las vías y eso me obligó a abrir los ojos, no sin antes gruñir. Odiaba despertar así, pero ni modo. Me erguí en mi sitio y miré hacia afuera. Una brisa acariciaba las hojas de los árboles, trayendo consigo una sensación de frescura y paz. El día anterior no había dormido mucho debido a los nervios. Al parecer, no era el único.

—En unos minutos más estaremos con nuestra familia —soltó mi gemelo, viendo en mi misma dirección.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapó como respuesta y, sin dejar de ver el paisaje, pasé un brazo alrededor de sus hombros como signo de apoyo. Quizá Hao no lo diría en voz alta, pero sabía que estaba igual de contento que yo porque pudimos conocernos. Ahora tenía un hermano que me comprendía, que me quería y con quien compartía un par de locuras.

—No pienses más en eso, Yoh —no me sorprendía que, a estas alturas, supiera lo que estaba pensando sin siquiera usar sus poderes—. Encontraremos la forma para que nos crean… y si no, pues… Siempre podemos robarnos el auto de Miki para venderlo por Amazon y que nos den un buen pago por él.

Eso me hizo soltar una carcajada. No me cansaría de decirlo jamás, sólo él sabía cómo hacerme sentir mejor.

—Suena bien.

El último tramo del recorrido pasó rápidamente mientras oíamos algo de música, cantábamos alguna canción en voz baja o veíamos algún video en internet. Fue cuando el tren se detuvo poco a poco y pude apreciar un paisaje completamente distinto. El viento arrastraba las flores de cerezo que volaban en el aire, haciendo círculos por el azulado cielo. La cantidad de gente caminando se había reducido. En cierta forma, era un lugar tan pacífico como ningún otro. Tomé el aire apenas bajamos del tren y sonreí, complacido. La tranquilidad emanaba de este lugar.

—Oigan, ¿y si jugamos una carrera hasta la casa? —preguntó Kaoru, moviendo los hombros con ansias. Noté que su espíritu acompañante se hizo una bolita en su mano y realizó la posesión de almas. Un par de orejas amarillas con las puntas negras aparecieron sobre su cabeza—. Sería divertido.

—Claro, divertido —musitó Hao, casi con burla—. Quizá para los niñitos, Kaoru.

—…Lo siento, Kaos —me adelanté a hablar, para que mi hermana no le soltara una serie de improperios a Hao—. Izumo es muy grande y podrían perderse…

—Por favor, ¿Dicen que esto es grande? —inquirió Len, viendo a su alrededor—. En mi país hay extensiones de tierra vacía que tienen el triple de su tamaño.

—¡Qué listo es, señorito! —exclamó Bason a su lado.

—Ay sí, qué listo es, señorito —Horo-Horo imitó al espíritu acompañante con un tono de voz bastante irritante—. Sólo admite que igual te perderías en este lugar.

—¡Tonterías! ¿Acaso quieres pelear? —lo vimos sacar su lanza.

Solté un suspiro, era demasiado temprano para verlos pelear de nuevo.

—No me provoques —respondió el ainu, haciendo la posesión con su tabla.

—Ya cállense, molestan —intervino Anna, entrecerrando los ojos—. Será mucho más evidente lo que son para la gente del pueblo si los ven actuar como turistas todo el tiempo.

—¡Tenistas a medio tiempo! —bromeó Chocolove a viva voz.

No supe cómo lo hizo, pero en ese momento vestía el uniforme de un jugador de tenis, mientras alzaba una raqueta con la mano y golpeaba ligeramente a un Mic disfrazado de pelota de tenis. Hubo un silencio general durante unos segundos, hasta que las posesiones de objetos de mis amigos se dirigieron hacia él.

—Por eso estás solo, moreno —declaró Horo—. Len, ¿si cambiamos de planes?

—Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo contigo —aceptó este, viendo a Chocolove.

—Mejor que digan aquí huyó que aquí murió —soltó Chocolove, para luego salir corriendo con los otros dos detrás de sí.

Vi a Lyserg hacer una mueca, como si no comprendiera el motivo de su arranque. Anna negó con la cabeza y Manta soltó una risa.

—Hermano, ¡vuelvan aquí! —exclamó Pilika, quien no cabía en su vergüenza—. ¡No conocemos este lugar!

—…Voy por ellos —murmuró Kaoru, aún con las orejitas en su cabeza.

Luego de semejante teatrito por parte del trío dorado de nuestro grupo, pasamos por el pueblo antes de llegar a la residencia de mis abuelos. Era una casa grande con un jardín bastante amplio, además del templo por supuesto. Hao se dispuso a tocar el timbre, y no esperamos mucho antes de que la puerta se abriera y nos dejara ver a una joven de nuestra edad.

—¡Joven Yoh! —saludó, sonriéndome—. Señorita Anna… ¡Hola a todos!

—¿Cómo estás, Tamao? —sonreí, acercándome.

—Muy bien, muchas gracias… Pasen, por favor —se hizo a un lado—. Los están esperando adentro.

Sentí una gran nostalgia cuando crucé las puertas y vi el extenso patio de la casa de mis abuelos. Gran parte de mi infancia lo había pasado en este lugar, pero no cambiaría Tokio por nada. El templo se encontraba a la derecha de la entrada y, frente a él, había un cierto número de jovencitas arrodilladas, a lo mejor rezando. Todas vestían el típico atuendo de la aprendiz a sacerdotisa. Imaginé que Anna sintió lo mismo que yo por la expresión que puso, pero no lo diría. Avanzamos a través del patio hasta llegar a la entrada y la escena volvió a repetirse. Otro grupo de aprendices estaba bajo entrenamiento, pero este era diferente. Noté que era el grupo de defensa personal femenina… Sí, mi abuelo tenía un mini ejército de guerreras. En mi opinión, era una excelente idea. Aunque no fuera grato decirlo, las mujeres siempre fueron más propensas a sufrir agresiones físicas.

—Esto es el maldito paraíso.

Ninguno se privó de voltear a ver a Horo-Horo con mala cara. Era verdad que mi amigo ainu no era un experto en controlar sus hormonas, pero a veces ya era el colmo. Estaba viendo a las chicas con una cara de idiota, y Pilika tuvo que evitar que se le saliera la baba con un codazo.

—¡ALTO!

La voz de mi abuelo hizo que más de uno se sobresaltara. Las chicas dejaron de pelear entre sí y se irguieron, casi como un montón de soldados. Mi abuela, quien estaba junto a Yohmei, ni se inmutó. Parecía hasta dormida. El abuelo seguía en la misma posición; sentado, pero había una tercera persona que los acompañaba a su lado, de pie. Una joven que aparentaba mi misma edad, tez clara y estatura promedio. Iba vestida con un kimono corto de color azul, propio de una aprendiz avanzada. Su largo cabello azabache caía en ligeros bucles por su espalda y, a diferencia de la mirada severa del abuelo, sus ojos dorados tan felinos veían con amabilidad a cada una de las chicas.

—La danza de espadas es un arte marcial que mezcla la fuerza y el equilibrio —argumentó Yohmei, seriamente, aunque parecía más exasperado—. Es como la sexta vez que les repito que están olvidando el equilibrio… Anzu, por favor.

La chica a su lado asintió y bajó los escalones para reunirse con las demás.

—Niñas, dejen de pensarlo tanto —declaró suavemente, realizando por sí misma los ejemplos perfectos de lo que explicaba—. El movimiento debe ser delicado, pero firme. Fluido, pero fuerte… Como lo dice su nombre, es una danza.

El abuelo pareció notar nuestra presencia y le hizo una seña a Anzu.

—La lección terminó, pueden ir a descansar —ordenó ella.

Sonreí con emoción y me acerqué para saludar a mis abuelos. Quizá Kaoru haría lo mismo, pero Hao era otra historia. Lo notaba ajeno a la situación y lo entendía. Se sentía como un extraño en este lugar.

—¡Suéltame! ¡Sabes que odio que me toquen! —oí a Anna quejarse y giré para encontrarme con una escena algo graciosa. Anzu aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazarla con euforia y, aunque mi prometida se retorcía, sus mejillas sonrojadas la delataban perfectamente—. No te soporto.

—También te extrañé mucho, rubia —dejó de abrazarla y nos miró, sonriente—. Tampoco me olvido de ustedes, Yoh, cabrita loca —Kaoru sonrió de lado por ese mote cariñoso que le había puesto hace años—. En cuanto a los demás, mucho gusto en conocerlos. Me llamo Anzu y espero que nos llevemos muy bien.

—Es verdad, sean todos bienvenidos —continuó Kino, avanzando—. Pasen por favor, están en su casa.

Tenía unas inmensas ganas de ver a mis padres, ya que me sentía algo ansioso. No tanto como el día en que conocí a mi gemelo, pero el sentimiento era similar. Cuando llegamos a la sala de estar, creí reconocer a mi papá, pero…

—¡¿Papá?!

Mi hermano se me adelantó, pero lucía tan desconcertado como yo. Mikihisa no era el mismo, se veía un tanto… pálido. El rostro lo tenía un poco ensombrecido y parecía que estaba enfermo. Lo vi alzar la cabeza y nos miró tristemente, pero mostrando una sonrisa para disimularlo.

—Qué alegría verlos, chicos… y verlos bien.

Ninguno pudo emitir palabra. Sólo los abuelos y Anzu se adentraron para tomar asiento, como si nada pasara. Tamao hizo lo mismo, pero algo nerviosa.

—Cielo, ¿has visto mi…? —las palabras de mi madre quedaron en el aire cuando no pudo seguir hablando de la impresión al vernos ahí. Venía con el cabello algo húmedo y había dejado de secarse la cara con una pequeña toalla—. Hijos.

Keiko lucía igual a mi padre; estaba aún más pálida que él por la claridad natural de su piel. Parecía estar tan enferma como él, pero además tenía unas horribles ojeras que se notaban más por su palidez. Miró preocupada a Mikihisa, pero este desvió la mirada hacia el piso.

—Creo que será mejor decirles la verdad —habló Yohmei, viendo a mi madre.

—¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió mi hermana, haciendo ademán de acercarse, pero fue impedida por un gesto de mamá—. ¿Están bien?

—Eso depende de cómo lo vean, hija —aclaró Miki—. Siéntense, por favor.

Todos nos miramos con aire confundido, pero obedecimos. Pensé que los demás estarían un poco incómodos, pero me resultaba reconfortante que estuvieran con nosotros, ya que sentía que estas serían malas noticias.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Hao con impaciencia.

—Hace un par de semanas tuvimos un encuentro bastante desagradable —narró Keiko, juntando sus manos—. Fue en nuestra propia casa, y como consecuencia a eso, experimentamos un cambio que es irreversible.

—¿…Qué? No entiendo nada —soltó Hao, haciendo una mueca.

Vi a mamá pararse y acercarse a mí.

—Sé que van a estar molestos porque no se los dijimos, pero nos tomó un tiempo reponernos, y también fue por su bien.

Me puso una mano en el antebrazo, demostrándome que sólo hacía lo correcto, pero mi reacción fue casi inmediata. Solté una exclamación al mismo tiempo en que retiraba mi brazo, como si me hubiera quemado. Sin embargo, fue al revés, sentí que su tacto me helaba la piel y la sentí tan dura como una roca. Mi gesto era el de alguien asustado y más de uno ahí lo notó. Retrocedí al mirarla, y notar que, justo en las esquinas de sus labios, se asomaban unas ya conocidas puntas afiladas… No, por favor. Quería que alguien me dijera que era una broma.

—Dime que me estás tomando el pelo. Te lo suplico.

—Ojalá fuera el caso, cariño, pero no —una profunda tristeza inundaba los ojos de mi madre y me sentí terrible por ello—. Es la realidad.

Comencé a oír unos cuantos murmullos que venían de los demás.

—Explíquese, señora Asakura —la voz de Lyserg me sacó de mi letargo.

—Sí, creo que no estamos entendiendo —le siguió Manta.

Crucé una mirada con mi gemelo y supuse que ya se lo imaginaba. Keiko suspiró antes de comenzar a relatar lo que había sucedido, con ayuda de Mikihisa. Nadie interrumpió ni por un solo segundo.

_La noche estaba apenas cayendo cuando la pareja llegó al departamento donde vivían, luego de un día de trabajo tan pesado. Keiko fue a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras que Mikihisa prefirió ir a prepararse un café en la cocina, pero en cuanto puso un pie dentro, notó que el lugar estaba hecho un desastre. La mesa y sillas que usaban estaban volteadas, los platos y demás utensilios estaban rotos y los otros muebles estaban quebrados como si los hubiesen golpeado con intención. Mikihisa salió de la cocina con intención de alertar a su esposa por lo que quizás fue un intento de robo, pero se detuvo al verla ya en la sala, siendo prisionera de otras dos personas._

_—Lamento la súbita intromisión a su domicilio —se burló uno de ellos, un hombre rubio, muy alto, y de ojos claros. Estaba vestido de blanco y usaba gafas—, pero es realmente importante para nosotros saber dónde están sus hijos._

_—Suelten a mi esposa —exigió Mikihisa, sin elevar tanto la voz._

_Los espíritus acompañantes del Asakura hicieron acto de presencia a sus lados; Imari y Shigaraki._

_—Creo que no escuchaste bien, humano —habló la otra que resultó ser una linda mujer, también rubia, pero de ojos verdes y tez pálida. También iba vestida de la misma forma—. Responde, por el bien de tu mujer. ¿Dónde están tus hijos?_

_—Primero tendrán que matarnos —rebatió Keiko, hablando con dificultad debido a que el hombre rubio la sostenía por el cuello._

_Ninguno de los dos indeseables se abstuvo de reír por el comentario._

_—No tenemos permitido ir tan lejos, pero será como ustedes quieran._

_Aquella frase dicha por la mujer los dejó desconcertados por un rato, no obstante, un grito de parte de Keiko se dejó oír en la habitación al sentir cómo era mordida. El dolor de sentir que le perforaban la piel del cuello no era nada comparado con el que sentía mientras le drenaban la sangre. Su esposo soltó una exclamación antes de ordenarle a sus espíritus que atacaran._

_—Meene —advirtió Marco, luego de separarse del cuello de Keiko._

_—Entendido —la rubia apuntó hacia los espíritus con un revólver, antes de hacer la posesión—. ¡Gabriel!_

_Disparó al mismo tiempo en que un espíritu con forma de arcángel hizo acto de presencia para detener a Imari y Shigaraki. Mikihisa rechinó los dientes cuando el hombre dejó caer a su moribunda esposa al piso. La herida de su cuello dejaba que poco a poco la sangre empapara su blusa._

_—No nos veas como si hubiéramos sido los culpables, todo habría sido más fácil si tú y tu esposa hubieran cooperado —declaró Meene, quien luego volteó a ver a su compañero—. Vámonos, Marco._

_—Antes tenemos que terminar con el encargo._

_El espíritu acompañante de Meene seguía inmovilizando a Imari y Shigaraki, por lo que Mikihisa no se dio cuenta de que ese pequeño momento de distracción le costó la huida. Meene redujo la distancia entre ellos en un pestañeo y lo agarró del cuello, para así clavarle sus colmillos. El hombre ahogó una exclamación de dolor y, poco a poco, su vista se fue nublando. Sintió que los colmillos de aquella vampiresa lo dejaban libre, pero su cuerpo era arrojado cerca del de su esposa. Notó que ella ya no estaba consciente y sabía que pronto él le seguiría._

_Lo último que vio, antes de que todo se pusiera negro, fue la espalda de las dos personas de blanco, antes de que cerraran la puerta del departamento._

—Tu madre despertó unas horas antes que yo, pero eso fue días después de lo que había pasado —terminó de relatar Mikihisa, y yo aún no me reponía de dicha impresión—. Fue una suerte que tuviéramos unas semanas de vacaciones en la oficina, sino habrían mandado a la policía a la casa y pensarían que estábamos muertos cuando, en realidad…

—Sólo estábamos pasando por el proceso de transformación —concluyó mamá, sentándose junto a Miki—. Les hubiéramos dicho, pero no sabíamos si lo iban a tomar bien, o si nos iban a creer.

—…Es extraño —murmuró Hao, llamando su atención—. Nosotros teníamos ese mismo miedo cuando veníamos para acá, pero ahora ya no sé qué pensar.

—¿De qué hablan? —quiso saber Mikihisa.

Mientras que Hao se encargaba de relatar lo que nos pasó en Tokio, me sumergí por completo en mis pensamientos, preocupado. Al menos, podía estar tranquilo con respecto a que nos creyeran. Si hubo alguna duda con anterioridad, incluso ahora mis amigos estaban seguros de que todo lo que estaba pasando era real.

—Maldición, los vampiros existen… Que alguien me pellizque —declaró Horo.

—Aléjate de mí —respondió Len, apartándose.

De pronto, me di cuenta de algo y comencé a ponerme nervioso.

—¿Están seguros de que nadie se ha acercado? —inquirí, viendo a mis abuelos con insistencia—. No dudo que quieran hacerlo si ya irrumpieron en casa de mis padres y también intentaron entrar en la pensión.

Ninguno de los dos respondió, pero dejaron que alguien más lo hiciera.

—Disculpa que te interrumpa, Yoh —habló Anzu, mirándome—, pero desde que Anna llamó, hemos estado muy alerta… y no es por presumir, pero nadie puede entrar a esta casa sin que yo lo sepa.

—Es verdad, hijo —Yohmei coincidió—. Ella tiene el oído muy fino, incluso supo que ustedes habían llegado antes de que bajaran del tren.

—Entiendo, y aunque te lo agradezco… —solté, viendo a mi amiga de infancia—. Eso no me asegura que la casa esté totalmente protegida, yo creo…

De repente, Anzu se levantó del sofá con el ceño fruncido, alzando levemente la mirada. Eso me desconcertó y también hizo que todos se callaran.

—¿Qué…?

Ella no dejó que Hao preguntara nada, pues alzó un dedo en señal de silencio y esto pareció molestarlo, pero no lo demostró.

—Acaban de traspasar los límites de la propiedad… Seis pisadas… Hombres… Por la zona oeste. Vienen demasiado rápido.

Mi peor pesadilla se estaba haciendo realidad. Ni siquiera pude decir nada pues la puerta corrediza se abrió para dar paso a una de las aprendices de antes.

—Chif, tenemos compañía —le recién llegada parecía estar refiriéndose a Anzu, quien hizo una mueca—. Una no grata compañía.

—No en mi turno —murmuró ella por lo bajo, fastidiada—. Tamao, quédate junto a los abuelos.

—¡S-sí! —respondió ella, sacando su tablilla.

Noté que Ponchi y Conchi, sus espíritus acompañantes, aparecieron a su lado.

—No irás sola, jovencita.

Yohmei detuvo a Anzu antes de que saliera de la sala. Me sorprendí, porque no creí que quisiera acompañarla y exponerse.

—Abuelo, te quiero, pero esta gente huele a muerto. Es decir, es peligrosa —era la misma descripción que nos dio Chocolove la primera noche—. Van a quedarse y eso no está a discusión.

Mamá intentó apaciguar al abuelo para que obedeciera a su protegida, por mera seguridad claro. Anzu y la otra aprendiz salieron.

—¿Creen que nos quedaremos aquí sentados mientras nos atacan? —el Tao se desabrochó el abrigo y sacó su lanza—. Pues no.

—Muy bien, vayan —pidió Kino—. Tengan cuidado.

Los chicos, mi gemelo y yo salimos de la casa, para luego realizar las posesiones de objetos. Anzu tenía razón, eran tres hombres vestidos de blanco que estaban siendo detenidos por las aprendices, aunque estos las superaban claramente en fuerza y velocidad. Varias de ellas ya estaban heridas.

—Vaya, no esperábamos tan bonito recibimiento —rio uno, alto y fornido, cabello rubio hacia atrás y facciones duras. Apuntó con un arma hacia las chicas—, pero deberíamos responder como se debe. ¡Cebin!

—Tienes razón, Larch —respondió un segundo que se veía bien extraño. No era tan alto como los otros dos, tez pálida, y una extraña máscara sonriente le cubría el rostro. Iba encorvado a diferencia de los demás—. Venstar, tú ve por los viejos.

Supuse que se refirió al último que era el más alto y musculoso de todos, no era tan pálido como los otros, y tenía el cabello en un corte tipo militar. No respondió, pero apuntó un enorme cañón que traía hacia la casa.

—Ni un paso más —advirtió Anzu, quien tenía hecha su propia posesión con un arco y flechas, y cuyo furyoku era rosa pálido—, o lo lamentarán.

Los hombres rieron levemente, antes de que ella soltara una de sus flechas que acabó como una gran explosión. Nos unimos a la pelea cuando notamos que se precipitarían sobre ella y no podría sola. Lyserg y yo nos combinamos para evitar que el arcángel del sujeto de la máscara se acercara a la casa. Al mismo tiempo en que intentábamos poner a salvo a las chicas que estaban heridas.

—¡Órale, Mic!

Chocolove frenó a Venstar para que su arcángel no atacara a Manta por detrás, siendo ayudado por Len con su ataque de la cuchilla dorada. Hicieron retroceder al militar con varios golpes y pudieron contenerlo para que las demás aprendices retrocedieran.

—¿Qué tal un ataque combinado? —preguntó el ainu a mi gemelo.

—¿Por qué no? No suena nada mal.

Las llamas comenzaron a salir de las manos de mi hermano, mientras que Horo atacaba con su marea de hielo al mismo tiempo. El fuego hizo que Larch hiciera una mueca de disgusto y ligero temor. En ese entonces lo recordé, el fuego…

—¡Hao! —exclamé.

En cuanto me miró, le hice una seña para que extendiera el alcance de su poder, lo suficiente como para frenar a nuestros atacantes, pero sin que esto repercuta sobre los terrenos de los abuelos. Asintió al entenderme e impulsó las llamas por el suelo, logrando que una barrera de fuego separara a los vampiros de nosotros. Estos hicieron un sonido parecido al siseo de un gato, cubriéndose el rostro con la manga de la chaqueta blanca. Sabiendo que no podían avanzar más, se vieron entre ellos para luego emprender la retirada. Cuando ya no pude verlos, esperé que Anzu me confirmara que ya no estaban cerca.

—Descuida, se fueron —murmuró, cansada. Noté que hizo una mueca de dolor y se sostuvo el costado. Len se me adelantó para sostenerla—. Creo que no me aparté del fuego lo suficiente.

Noté que mi gemelo hizo una mueca de culpabilidad. Pobre…

—Entremos, las chicas aún necesitan ser curadas —ordené, ayudando a una de ellas a ponerse de pie.

El resto del mediodía se nos fue entre curaciones, reposo y una que otra charla respecto a lo que había ocurrido. Al menos, mis abuelos estaban a salvo.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Anna intentó disimular su sorpresa ante lo que los abuelos le acababan de decir, pero no pudo hacerlo. Era un hecho que las predicciones del patriarca solían ser un noventa por ciento ciertas, pero esta era incluso ridícula.

—Deberías tener un poco más de fe, querida —le recordó Kino, logrando que su protegida la mirara—. Creí que ya lo habías aprendido.

—Nunca he sido creyente, soy más de hechos —mencionó la itako.

Una sonrisa apareció en el arrugado rostro de la anciana.

—Supongo que eso es cierto —bajó la cabeza—. Entonces, ¿contamos contigo?

—…Me resulta un tanto difícil entenderlo.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta la distrajeron. Luego de tener el permiso de Yohmei, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Mikihisa, Keiko y Anzu.

—¿Nos llamaron? —quiso saber la más joven.

—Pasen, es de suma importancia discutir este asunto.

Los tres se sentaron junto a la itako, quien miró por un instante a su mejor amiga. Esta entendió que la noticia no le iba a agradar nada.

—Tras lo que ha ocurrido el día de hoy, hemos tomado una decisión, por el bien de todos —Kino observó a las chicas a través de sus lentes oscuros—. Anzu, te irás a Tokio para participar del Torneo de Shamanes.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó, abriendo sus ojos dorados a más no poder.

—Les dije que ella no estaría de acuerdo —musitó Anna, suspirando.

—De ninguna manera, saben que ese torneo no me interesa en lo más mínimo, y no voy a dejarlos, mucho menos con lo que pasó hoy —argumentó la joven.

—Entiendo tu negativa, hija —intentó apaciguarla el anciano—, pero, como bien dijiste hace rato, no está a discusión… Acabo de tener una predicción acerca del futuro de ese suceso, y algo terrible pasará si gana la persona equivocada.

—No lo comprendo, ¿y yo qué podría tener que ver?

—Necesitamos que vayas como apoyo de los otros —Anzu hizo una mueca casi dolorosa, pero estaba en proceso de aceptarlo—. Nunca nos has dado negativas y confío en que esta vez no será la excepción… y, para que no te preocupes, se quedarán con nosotros Mikihisa y Keiko, dada su nueva “capacidad” —notó que la chica seguía en desacuerdo—. Espero que lo entiendas.

—Anzu —Keiko miró a la joven, sonriendo levemente—. Agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mis padres desde que nos fuimos. Te juro que nosotros los protegeremos desde ahora… pero, por favor, has lo que te dicen.

La muchacha bajó los ojos con tristeza.

—Siento mucho lo que les ocurrió —miró a Anna un momento, para luego volver a ver a Yohmei—. Está bien, será como ustedes digan. Iré a Tokio y… participaré de ese nefasto torneo.

Los ancianos rieron levemente por ese calificativo.

—Confiamos en que ninguno podría sospechar de ustedes dos para esta tarea.

La rubia sintió una leve culpa, porque Yoh y ella se tenían una confianza infinita, pero la situación se pintaba de una forma crítica. Ella debía protegerlo, nada más le importaba.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Las olas chocaban contra el muelle de una forma casi rítmica, dándole una pisca de tranquilidad a la medianoche. Una larga figura oscura se encontraba de pie a la orilla del agua, totalmente inmóvil, permitiendo que el viento pudiera jugar con la capa que traía puesta. Durante unos minutos, permaneció en calma y con los ojos cerrados, hasta que sintió que la arena detrás de sí se hundía un poco.

—Te tardaste.

—Mil disculpas, mi Lord —el joven encapuchado inclinó levemente la cabeza—. Tengo la información que me pidió.

La figura más alta volteó y observó los ojos platinados de su súbdito.

—Entonces, ¿ya está todo listo para asaltar nuestro nuevo banco de sangre?

El más joven dejó escapar una sonrisa escalofriante.

—Por supuesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Las cosas están poniéndose más densas con la familia Asakura ya involucrada. Esto me lleva a mencionar a la tercera OC que aparecerá en esta primera parte de la historia: **Anzu Sakurai** , la protegida de Yohmei y Kino, también huérfana como Anna, además de ser su mejor amiga. Amable, cariñosa, protectora y audaz. Es la última de los primeros OC que tienen que tener en cuenta hasta ahora: Kaoru, Lord Darkar y Anzu.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado. Pueden dejarme comments con sugerencias, críticas, comentarios, opiniones o lo que sea. ¡Son muy bien recibidos!
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ^^


	4. Recuerdos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría.
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Aún no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que ese veintiuno de abril iba a ser un día que jamás olvidaría, y no era a causa del concierto de AeroException, mi banda favorita. Intuía que algo más sucedería… y ese ‘algo’ lo descubriría hasta llegada la noche. Ni siquiera mi madre me aguantaba, porque a toda hora volvía a recordarme que jamás me dejaría ir de nuevo. No sentí el correr del tiempo, ya que cuando me fijé, eran las seis de la tarde. Cuando Kaoru supo que iría a este concierto, quiso convencer a mamá de acompañarme. Fue gracias a los Grandes Espíritus que mi querida Keiko no le dio permiso; no quería cargar con una niña en el mejor concierto de mi vida.

Keiko conducía con un aire tranquilo hasta cierto punto, mientras que yo iba muy nervioso en el asiento del copiloto. Casi no hablé con ella en todo el camino, eso fue porque no podía dejar de sentir paranoia. Intentaba disimular lo más posible frente a ella, repitiendo en mi mente que todo saldría bien. Finalmente, llegamos y mamá estacionó a una cuadra del lugar. Antes de quitarle el seguro a la puerta, me dirigió una mirada curiosa. La contemplé en silencio, sin saber interpretar su acción. ¿Acaso mi inusual vestuario había cumplido con su cometido? Molestarla nunca era buena idea, pero no podía evitarlo. Keiko aborrecía el rock moderno… Lo cual era extraño, porque el rock de antes le encantaba.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber, sin cambiar su expresión facial—. Te noto raro.

Ah, así que era eso… Lo gracioso era que ni yo mismo sabía cómo contestarle.

—No entiendo tu pregunta —respondí con simpleza. La vi arquear una ceja; por supuesto que no me creería. Suspiré, frustrado—. Tranquila, no me pasa nada.

—Jovencito, estás tratando de mentirle a quien te llevó en el vientre por los nueve meses. Tendrás que buscar otro truco que funcione… Es el concierto, ¿no? —lo que obtuvo de mi parte fue silencio, por lo que hizo una mueca graciosa. Empezó a acariciar mi cabello, intentando tranquilizarme—. Aunque deteste ese patético intento de música, me importa mucho verte feliz. Si eso es lo que te gusta… Hijo, es tu primer concierto. No puedo creer que hayas crecido tan rápido.

Bueno, tenía razón. Nunca antes había estado en un evento de tal magnitud, por lo que debería estar feliz. Era el primer concierto de AE en Japón. Incluso así, la extraña sensación no me dejaba en paz. Como pude, fingí una sonrisa para que ella se tranquilizara.

—Si comienzas a llorar, no me soltarás jamás —me reí, pues le tomaba el pelo.

Keiko me imitó, acercándose para darme un tierno beso en la frente.

—Muy bien, tú ganas. Cuídate, mi pequeño —pude sentir que intentaba disfrazar la angustia en su tono de voz, pero no lo logró—. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme… y no creas que no capté las intenciones que tienes con esa ropa. En cuanto llegues a casa, hablaremos seriamente sobre esto.

Volví a reírme. Sabía que me ganaría un gran castigo, pero valía la pena.

—Estoy en proceso de volverme emo, gótico o lo que sea —repetí sus palabras a modo de broma. Alcé una mano para poner mis dedos sobre su entrecejo, pues así dejaría de fruncirlo—. Te llamaré cuando el concierto termine. Te amo.

Besé su mejilla como despedida antes de bajarme del auto. Me apresuré para ir a formar la enorme fila de todos aquellos que querían entrar. La mayoría estaba charlando muy animado, compartiendo sus expectativas de conseguir autógrafos y cosas así. Como venía solo, no tenía con quien comentarlo, así que me quedé callado a la espera de que fuera mi turno para entrar. Estaba en la fila de entrada de la zona VIP y, cuando me volteé por pura curiosidad, me pareció ver una larga cabellera castaña. El dueño de tan llamativo cabello –porque sí, era un hombre– no supo que lo había estado observando, pues al instante volteó y no pude verle la cara. Un alboroto me distrajo y dirigí la mirada hacia el frente, notando que un guardia de seguridad estaba peleando con un sujeto calvo que afirmaba que sus entradas no eran falsas. Lo típico en un concierto.

Pasaron diez minutos y por fin estaba buscando mi asiento con emoción. ¿Cómo fue posible reunir tanto dinero? Digamos que aquí estaban seis meses de ahorro. Aun así, Keiko me ayudó a completar lo que faltaba. Esto me sorprendió porque pensé que estaba en contra de que fuera… Por eso se lo agradecía. Finalmente, la hora había llegado y comenzó a tocar la banda de apertura, una desconocida, por cierto. No obstante, lo hacían bastante bien. Sin embargo, casi no les presté atención, pues lo único que quería era ver a AeroException tocar. Cuando estos salieron a escena, sentí que el alma se me salía del cuerpo. Tocaron canciones como: _Empty Euphoria, Ignorance, Lying to You_ … y unas cuantas más que mejor no mencionaré para ir directo al grano. Estaba hablando del motivo que me tenía tan ansioso esa noche… Esa sensación de que me habían estado ocultando algo muy importante.

El concierto terminó y era el momento de la firma de autógrafos. Fue un momento de total locura para mí. Cuando se apartó el chico que tenía en frente… ¡Estaba parado justo delante de mis ídolos de la música! El primero que firmó mis cosas fue el baterista de la banda. Luego, le siguió el bajista, el de la guitarra principal y, por último, los dos vocalistas.

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas? —me saludó Pierre, el vocalista principal.

En ese momento, le agradecí mentalmente a mi madre por haberme mandado a clases particulares de inglés. De lo contrario, habría hecho un total ridículo.

—Yoh Asakura —respondí, emocionado.

—Espera… —hizo una pausa, mirándome de pies a cabeza. Sus ojos reflejaban duda y confusión—. ¿No habías pasado ya para que autografiáramos tus cosas?

¿Eh? ¿Me estarían confundiendo con alguien más?

—No lo creo —respondí y al parecer, me creyeron, dado que mi rostro mostraba la misma confusión—. Seguro me estás confundiendo, Pierre.

—A mí también me pareció conocido tu rostro —comentó Jake, el bajista, quien estaba sentado un poco más atrás—. Qué extraño.

—Bueno, lamento esto. ¿Podrías repetirme tu nombre de nuevo, por favor? —la mayoría soltó una risa, incluido Pierre.

Sonreí con cansancio. Típico.

—Yoh Asakura —lo dejaría pasar sólo porque se trataba de ellos. Estaba incluso dispuesto a deletrearlo para ellos—. Y-O-H, A-S-A-K-U-R-A.

—Discúlpalo, nunca fue muy brillante —se burló Brad, el otro vocalista y segundo guitarrista del grupo—. Además, el cansancio no lo deja escuchar bien.

—¡Hey! —reclamó, una vez que terminó de firmar mis cosas y se las pasó a Jake por mientras—. Por lo menos yo tengo un autógrafo decente. ¿Has visto el tuyo? Parece un garabato hecho por un niño de dos años.

—No hay problema, estoy acostumbrado —le resté importancia, pues era mucho más divertido verlos reñir—. Gracias por su autógrafo, chicos. Espero que pueda volver a verlos en su próxima gira.

Tomé mi camiseta autografiada y los álbumes, pero Pierre me detuvo.

—Espera un momento —lo vi ponerme un pequeño aplique en la camiseta. Este decía: WON. Lo miré y me guiñó un ojo—. Estás de suerte, tendrás que quedarte un par de minutos más.

Tenía que ser una broma. Ese aplique indicaba que había sido uno de los quince seleccionados que tendrían la suerte de pasar a conocerlos más personalmente. Me salí de la fila, emocionado. Tuve unas inmensas ganas de ponerme a brincar como un idiota, pero me contuve. Decidí que esperaría pacientemente, pero algo o mejor dicho ‘alguien’ me llamó la atención. Alguien que también estaba en ese mismo cuarto. Aquello fue suficiente para regresarme a la realidad. Era un chico de mi misma edad y estaba apoyado de espaldas contra la pared. Noté que sus cosas autografiadas estaban sobre una silla a su lado. El muchacho parecía que iba a asesinar con la mirada a su pobre celular. Tenía la tez bronceada, era bien alto y su cabello era color castaño oscuro. Era… idéntico a mí. ¡Era igualito a mí! La única diferencia estaba en que su cabello era mucho más largo que el mío.

Sentí que me ponía pálido de la impresión. ¿Acaso él tenía que ver con el extraño presentimiento que me atormentaba? Di un paso hacia atrás, temeroso. Esto era simplemente imposible. ¿Qué probabilidad había de encontrarme con una copia mía en un concierto?

Mi intensa mirada pareció fastidiarlo, porque alzó su rostro con el ceño fruncido. Nuestros ojos se conectaron por primera vez, y me di cuenta que eran del mismo tono que los míos. Su mirada se volvió una de horror y dejó caer su teléfono. Eso quería decir que él tampoco estaba enterado de nada. Fue ahí cuando mi mente comenzó a cavilar y a suponer cosas. ¿Sería esto mera casualidad? Ninguno de nosotros sabía de la existencia del otro, y teníamos rasgos demasiado idénticos: mismo color de cabello, tono de piel, color de ojos… Entonces recordé la primera vez que Keiko me habló de mi padre. Lo único que tenía claro era que se habían separado cuando yo tenía un año y unos meses de edad.

—Disculpa —me apresuré a decir—. No quise ser indiscreto ni entrometido, pero noté que pareces tener dificultades con tu…

Señalé hacia el piso y el chico se apresuró a levantar su celular.

—Rayos, esta cosa apenas funciona y justo se me cae —se quejó. Volvió a mirar hacia mí, esta vez con pena ajena—. Estaba intentando hacer una llamada, pero tiene problemas desde hace un tiempo. ¡En mal momento se le ocurre fallar!

—Tranquilo, puedo prestarte el mío si quieres —le propuse, sintiendo un calorcito extraño dentro de mí.

El muchacho pareció calmarse y suspiró.

—Me salvarías la vida.

Apenas rocé su mano cuando le di mi celular, pero me bastó para sentir que era familiar. Pensé que era imposible, nunca antes había visto a este chico. Fue ahí que noté que estábamos siendo el centro de atención. Mi ‘posible’ doppelgänger bufó, molesto, mirando de reojo a una pareja que no hacía el mínimo intento por disimular que nos estaban mirando. Me reí al verlo poner los ojos en blanco. Creí que hasta habíamos captado la atención de los chicos de AeroException.

—Este modelo es genial —comentó, luego de cortar la llamada. La foto de Keiko apareció, pues ese era mi fondo de pantalla y esto pareció llamarle la atención—. ¿Es tu hermana?

Era una foto en la que lucía un bonito vestido de verano. Estaba tranquilamente sentada en la playa, pero se veía hermosa. Solía molestarla con esa foto, ya que ese día ningún tipo que pasaba podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

—De hecho, es mi madre —respondí entre risas.

No era la primera vez que me lo preguntaban.

—Pues, parece muy joven —sonrió levemente—. Es muy bonita, por cierto.

—Sólo espero que no me vayas a pedir su número, porque no te lo daré.

Él me miró casi como si lo hubiera ofendido.

—¿Cómo crees?

—Sólo bromeaba —aclaré, sintiéndome muy cómodo—. ¿Por qué te parece raro que tenga una foto de mi mamá? ¿Tú no la tienes?

Lo vi torcer el gesto. Quizá no debí preguntar eso.

—No conozco a mi madre —admitió—. Ella y mi padre se separaron cuando era pequeño. Sólo vivo con mi papá.

Me sentí realmente incómodo, más que nada por descubrir otra similitud con él.

—¿Tus padres están separados?

—Sí —bufó, molesto—. Ni siquiera había cumplido dos años y estoy seguro que fue por alguna tontería. Ya sabes hasta qué extremos pueden llegar en un pleito. Aunque, debo admitir que me habría gustado conocerla —suspiró, melancólico—. Al menos, tú tienes la suerte de tenerlos a los dos, ¿no?

—…Los míos también se separaron cuando tenía un año y meses.

No pude evitar sincerarme con él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida. Me volteó a ver con incredulidad. Esto era aún más extraño; los dos vivíamos sólo con uno de nuestros padres. Él con su papá y yo con mi mamá, sin mencionar nuestro no tan pequeño parecido. Algo andaba muy mal aquí.

—Qué extraño.

Ninguno de los dos habló. Cada quien divagándose en su propia mente. Estaba dudando si debía llamar a mi madre para esclarecer la situación y podía apostar que él estaba pensando lo mismo con su padre.

—Oye, ¿vienes desde lejos para ver a AeroException? —preguntó, curioso.

Entendía por qué le interesaba el tema. Muchos fanáticos habían viajado desde distintas partes del país, únicamente para venir a este concierto.

—No, vivo aquí en Tokio desde hace más de un año. ¿Y tú?

—Me mudé hace unas dos semanas —admitió—. Creo que fue la mejor decisión que mi padre pudo tomar. La ciudad es enorme.

—Puedo darte un recorrido un día de estos, si quieres.

—¿De verdad? Eso sería genial —me sonrió por primera vez—. Sólo espero que no sea el doce de mayo. Tengo un compromiso ese día.

—¿Compromiso?

Resopló con fastidio, como si no quisiera explicarlo.

—Es que mi papá ya hizo planes por mi cumpleaños y se pone como loco si las cosas no salen como quiere —confesó, sintiendo pena de nuevo.

Díganme que era una broma.

—¿Tu cumpleaños es el doce de mayo? —inquirí, tratando de no perder la calma o la cabeza.

—Eso dije. ¿Por qué? —preguntó, confundido.

—¡También cumplo años ese día!

Me cubrí la boca al notar que estaba elevando la voz.

—¡¿Qué carajo…?!

Esto atrajo nuevamente la atención de la gente, así que decidimos bajar un poco la voz. Ambos estábamos realmente estresados, pero debía romper el hielo.

—¿…Sabes? Podría jurar que somos hermanos —intenté bromear, pero lo cierto era que no me hacía gracia la situación.

Éramos idénticos y nacimos el mismo día, mismo mes… y podría jurar que hasta el mismo año. Todo esto era muy chocante.

—Bueno… —susurró, llevándose una mano al mentón. Parecía estar pensando, mientras que yo me deshacía en nervios. De pronto, me miró—. Jamás he visto fotos de mi madre, así que no podría decirte si tu madre se parece a la mía, pero ¿y tú? ¿Conoces a tu padre? Creo que tengo una foto en esta porquería.

Mientras él batallaba con su celular, me quedé pensando en lo que preguntó. Lo había visto en una ocasión en particular. Fue un día en que Keiko buscaba unos papeles dentro de las viejas cajas del ático. Aproveché su descuido para quitarle una fotografía que se le había caído. Era una foto del día de su boda.

—¡Mierda!

El chico maldecía en voz alta a su teléfono, mientras seguía buscando la imagen. Si descubría que teníamos un lazo de sangre, mi vida daría un vuelco tan grande y yo no estaba seguro de saber cómo enfrentarlo. Finalmente, mi doble encontró la foto y me la enseñó. Era él de pequeño, abrazando del cuello a un hombre de alta estatura, largos cabellos castaños amarrados en una coleta baja, moreno y de ojos color café. Ojalá hubiera sido la misma foto que tenía yo para asegurarlo.

—Es muy parecido al mío, pero no puedo asegurarte que sea él —hablé, viendo detenidamente la foto. Comencé a odiar todo esto. Siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor; no quería ilusionarme en vano, si resultaba que ese chico y yo no teníamos nada que ver—. ¿Has escuchado que supuestamente hay siete personas iguales a ti en todo el mundo?

—…Los doppelgängers, ¿no? ¿Crees que sea nuestro caso?

—Te mentiría si te dijera que sí.

—Maldita sea, vaya situación. Odio no tener ni puta idea de qué está pasando.

 _Estamos igual_ , pensé.

Era un muchacho bastante malhablado, pero en este instante sólo sentía mucha empatía por él. Habían transcurrido diez minutos desde que empezamos a hablar y la gente no dejaba de vernos. Comencé a sentirme incómodo con tanto par de ojos encima.

—¿Qué onda con esta gente? —murmuró, gruñendo por lo bajo. Sonreí de forma incómoda y me encogí de hombros—. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer?

—Tampoco me gusta llamar la atención —admití, avergonzado.

Mi doble me miró, suavizando el entrecejo.

—Acabo de darme cuenta que jamás te pregunté tu nombre.

—Oh, lo siento. Me llamo Yoh Asakura —le pasé la mano por inercia.

Pasó un momento en silencio hasta que me la aceptó.

—Hao Maki.

—Un placer —me reí—. ¿Sabes? Hace un rato los de AeroException me dijeron que ‘yo’ ya había pasado a firmar mis cosas. Debieron notar nuestro parecido.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

—Tiene sentido.

Comenzaba a frustrarme tanto silencio incómodo, así que opté por buscar alguna solución a esto. Podría preguntarle a mi madre si tenía algún hermano, pero tenía miedo. Me entró un pánico muy grande al instante en que lo pensé, porque quizá mi mamá querría huir de la ciudad nuevamente. Era distraído, pero no tonto para no deducir que ella no quería ver a mi padre de nuevo. Tal vez querría obligarnos a regresar a Izumo y yo no estaba dispuesto a irme.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu papá? —le sugerí a Hao—. Lo digo porque está fuera de planes preguntarle a mi madre. Tiene un carácter un tanto especial. Se molesta muy fácil y… temo por cómo pueda reaccionar.

No fui del todo sincero, pues no me animaba a decirle que temía otra separación.

—Bueno, en realidad él está de camino aquí para traerme una muda de ropa —noté que estaba empapado por la llovizna del concierto. En cuanto a mí, estaba seco porque Keiko sí me había sugerido un cambio de ropa—, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento. Miki quedó en malos términos con mi madre. Eso es todo lo que sé. Nunca le gustó que le preguntara sobre ella.

Era un lío muy grande, pero no me tomó mucho pensar y se me ocurrió una gran idea. No sabía si era lo mejor, pero era lo único que me parecía viable.

—Quizá podamos averiguar por nuestra cuenta.

Hao me miró con suspicacia. Le expliqué mi pequeño plan de inicio a fin. Era una idea descabellada, pues podrían descubrirnos. No obstante, no esperaría treinta años más para saber la verdad. Queríamos respuestas y las queríamos ya.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Juré que nunca más volvería a poner un pie en ese lugar. Sin embargo, el destino no estaba de acuerdo y me hacía volver una vez más. La única manera que tenía de poder solventar mi problema era visitar, de nuevo, a Maya, la psicóloga de la escuela. Cuando recién entré a la institución, tenía dificultades para relacionarme con los demás. Aquel maltrato que recibí cuando era niño en Izumo había tenido sus secuelas. Si bien mis nuevos compañeros siempre fueron amables, no pude dar el primer paso yo solo.

Cuando Keiko supo que la escuela también tenía este “servicio”, prácticamente me obligó a ir. Gracias a ella, había dejado de ser frío con los demás. Maya era una mujer hermosa; de largo cabello castaño claro y ojos oscuros. Solía usar un bello y largo vestido blanco, haciéndola parecer alguna entidad sagrada. Aunque ella no fuera psicóloga, estaba seguro de que encontraría otra forma de ayudar a quien la necesitara por su naturaleza agradable. Estaba casada con un hombre llamado Ados y ambos tenían un hijo, que era un par de años menor que yo, de nombre Melos. Teníamos tanta confianza que sabía que su hijo tenía una salud un tanto inestable y esa era la razón por la que participarían en el Torneo de los Shamanes, como el Equipo Enseioth. 

Como decía anteriormente, ella me caía muy bien, pero me daba vergüenza que mis amigos me vieran saliendo de su despacho. Quizás era más el pánico, pues como no quería que mi madre se enterara de mi encuentro con Hao, tampoco le conté a mis amigos. A lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, pero no iba a correr el riesgo de que a Horo-Horo o a Chocolove se les ‘escapara’ algo sobre el tema. Ese día, le conté absolutamente todo a Maya y ella escuchó mi idea sin interrumpirme en ningún momento.

—¿Cree que exista alguna forma de saber si Hao es mi hermano sin la necesidad de que mi mamá o su papá se enteren? —quise saber, sintiéndome nervioso por la respuesta que me daría.

—Calma, Yoh. Puedo asegurarte que existe una forma —me sonrió con calidez, lo cual me tranquilizó un poco—. Imagino que has escuchado sobre las pruebas de ADN —asentí, sabía lo básico—. Mi hermano es dueño de un laboratorio, así que podría hablar con él para realizarles la prueba de forma gratuita. Como eres uno de mis pacientes, tendré que explicarle tu situación.

—¿Haría eso por nosotros? —inquirí, sorprendido. Maya se estaba exponiendo de forma profesional. No sólo evitaría que necesitáramos un permiso de nuestros padres al ser menores, sino que también evitaríamos pagar los honorarios al que haría el examen. Era un gesto muy grande—. Muchas gracias.

Cuando terminó el día, me apresuré en llegar a la pensión y contarle a Hao todo lo que había hablado con la psicóloga. Habíamos decidido usar la videollamada, por lo que pude ver sus reacciones. Lucía muy nervioso. ¿Cómo no estarlo? Por fin sabríamos si nuestros padres eran los mismos y si nos habían ocultado todo durante más de trece años.

Fuimos a la clínica unos días después. El hermano de Maya resultó ser un sujeto agradable y muy comprensivo; parecía ser algo de familia. Nos entregó un kit de muestras a cada uno y nos explicó el procedimiento de análisis de datos, aunque lo cierto fue que no presté la debida atención. Estaba nervioso, y por eso mismo me sentía algo mareado. Cuando salimos de la clínica, Hao y yo acordamos una hora para comunicarnos por cámara web –a escondidas, claro, como siempre lo hacíamos–, y así hacer la dichosa prueba juntos. Después de charlar para hacer pasar el tiempo, llegó el momento tan esperado. Abrí el kit y tomé uno de varios hisopos que contenía. Empecé a frotarlo por la parte interna de mi mejilla, viendo cómo mi posible gemelo me veía con asco. Lo vi sacar un hisopo limpio de su kit y lo miró, para luego hacer una mueca.

—Esto es asqueroso —comentó, causando que ambos nos echáramos a reír.

Al día siguiente, fuimos a entregar los kits junto con los documentos requeridos, iniciando así la terrible espera. Tuvimos que esperar cinco días para obtener los resultados… Los peores cinco días de mi vida. Tanto mamá como Kaoru estaban preocupadas, porque mi estado de ánimo me delataba. A veces me encontraban llorando sin darme cuenta. Fingía irme a dormir para que no siguieran insistiendo en que fuera al médico. Me sentía fatal… En verdad deseaba que Hao fuera mi gemelo. En estos días, me había encariñado mucho con él. No necesitaba llamar para saber que él estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Después de tanto sufrimiento, llegó el ansiado día. Tuve que fingir que me había mejorado, pues quería que mamá no se perdiera de su viaje a Kioto por trabajo, además aproveché para convencerla de que se llevara a Kaoru. Así finalmente, estuve solo. Fui a vomitar debido a los nervios. Incluso sudaba y estaba pálido… Jamás me había pasado nada similar. Era un manojo de ansiedad andante y se notó más cuando llegué al parque, donde quedé de verme con Hao. Noté que él estaba igual que yo y sonrió nerviosamente al verme. Sin decirnos una palabra, nos encaminamos a la clínica. Entramos y nos sentamos en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera. Luego de unos minutos, la paciente que estuvo antes que nosotros salió y el hermano de Maya entró a la sala con un sobre en las manos. No supe qué cara habíamos puesto, ya que intentó relajarnos casi al instante.

—Aquí tengo sus resultados, chicos —nos miró con mucha calma—, pero antes de entregárselos… Quiero que sepan que, independientemente del resultado, no deben dejar que esto los afecte de forma negativa. ¿Entienden?

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —replicó Hao, quien dejaba lucir su malhumor sin importarle nada.

—Sólo al principio. Estoy seguro de que podrán sobrellevarlo.

¿Por qué nos diría todo esto? ¿Acaso eran malas noticias? Finalmente, nos dejó el sobre y se retiró de nuevo al consultorio. Hao me quitó el sobre de las manos y estaba dispuesto a abrirlo, pero lo detuve rápidamente.

—¡Espera! —traté de que no me temblara la voz, pero aquello fue muy difícil. Lo tomé de las manos—. ¿…Seguiremos siendo amigos a pesar de todo?

—Por supuesto que sí.

Noté que su sonrisa era fingida, pero tal vez era para contener la furia que sentía. Respiró profundo, antes de romper el sobre por una esquina. Sacó una carta que había dentro y la extendió. Me acerqué más para poder leer juntos el contenido. Tenía mucha información sobre cómo interpretar y entender los resultados de la prueba. Es decir, indicaciones que no me interesaba entender en lo más mínimo, pero lo tuve que leer porque no quedaba de otra. Ahí estaba, lo que tanto quería ver.

_Índice de hermandad: 1.00_

No pude con la emoción y me eché a llorar, pues ese pequeño dato indicaba que existía un lazo sanguíneo entre nosotros. Éramos hermanos gemelos. Me sentía completamente feliz. Pronto sentí el brazo de Hao sobre mis hombros, dándome cuenta que él estaba llorando también, pero en silencio. Me sonrió y no dudé en corresponderle. Siempre me sentí solo… y me parecía extraño que, aunque hice amigos con mucha facilidad, ese sentimiento nunca desaparecía.

 _Ahora todo tiene sentido,_ pensé, al tiempo en que leía una y otra vez aquel papel que Hao aún sostenía firmemente con una mano.

Lo que me había hecho falta todo este tiempo… Era él. Mi hermano gemelo.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

No importaba cuántas veces viera el resultado de la prueba de ADN, seguía sin poder creerlo. Todo esto era demasiado repentino. El dueño del laboratorio nos entregó una copia de la prueba a cada uno, a modo de recuerdo… Simplemente no podía dejar de verla. Estaba muy feliz, claro. Recordé que, cuando era menor, siempre pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba tener un hermano, pues crecí con la idea de que era hijo único.

Todos los días me comunicaba con Yoh, teniendo cuidado de no ser descubierto, o eso pensé hasta que lo descubrieron a él. Al parecer, Kaoru, nuestra hermana menor, pilló uno de mis mensajes cuando le pidió prestado el celular a Yoh. Nos descubrió en plena videollamada cuando entró a su cuarto sin tocar. Mi hermano salió disparado detrás de ella, amenazándola para que no le contara a Keiko, mi ahora mamá. Ni Kaoru ni yo habíamos visto tan molesto a Yoh como en ese día. Luego de eso, ella se unía a nuestras pláticas de vez en cuando. Era divertida y, por lo que Yoh me contaba, era fanática de las travesuras. Era una “diablilla”, así le decía mi gemelo. Así fue como los tres terminamos ideando un plan para que nuestros padres volvieran a encontrarse. Estaba casi seguro de que los dos aún se querían. Mikihisa no solía hablarme de mi madre, es más… Siempre intentaba cambiarme de tema. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo doloroso que debió ser su ruptura. Desde mi reencuentro con Yoh, era una de las cosas en las que más pensaba. Quizá volverían a sentir las ya famosas ‘chispas’ cuando se vieran de nuevo y, quién sabe, volveríamos a ser la familia que siempre debimos ser.

Pensar demasiado en ello me dio ganas de conectarme para verificar cada paso del plan con Yoh. Por ende, encendí mi computadora.

 ** _Yoh Asakura_** _acaba de iniciar sesión…_

¿Yoh Asakura? El plan estaría arruinado si papá veía ese nick. Además, recibiría el peor de los regaños de mi vida.

 ** _Yoh Asakura_** dice: ¡Hola!

 **H40 4 &4qvR4** dice: ¿Qué haces? ¡Cambia tu nick! Si Mikihisa llega a ver eso, el plan no habrá servido de nada.

 ** _Yoh Asakura_** dice: Tienes razón, pero tú también deberías hacerlo. No entiendo qué rayos dice ahí.

…

 ** _Dark Angel_** dice: ¡Listo! No se me ocurrió nada mejor.

 **Master of Chaos** dice: Creo que tendremos que borrar esta conversación… En fin, ¿Crees que esto funcionará?

 ** _Dark Angel_** dice: ¡Pues claro! En las películas siempre funciona.

 **Master of Chaos** dice: Oye, esto es la realidad.

A veces no entendía la mente de Yoh. Al final, pulimos algunos detalles del plan y acordamos la hora antes de despedirnos. Esperaba que se cumpliera nuestro objetivo. Quería vivir junto con Yoh, Kaoru y mi madre. Nuestro plan era un tanto extraño, por así decirlo. Primero, iría con Mikihisa a comprar un nuevo teléfono, para darles tiempo a Keiko, Yoh y Kaoru de que llegaran al parque donde pasaría todo.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ya me encontraba en el local que me recomendaron, viendo cada uno de los teléfonos móviles que ahí vendían. Lástima que sólo iban a comprarme uno, pues todos los modelos eran geniales. Al final, escogí uno de pantalla táctil para mi comodidad. Mikihisa se encontraba charlando con el sujeto de la compañía para saber más detalles acerca del modelo, entretanto yo debía comprobar que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones. Aproveché el momento para llamarle a Yoh.

—Diez minutos —le avisé, susurrando.

— _Ok. Te veo luego._

Colgué, intentando que se viera natural.

—¿Todo bien, Hao? ¿Con quién hablabas? —oí la voz de papá muy cerca y me puse nervioso de nuevo.

—Todo bien, pa… Esto funciona de maravilla —le lancé una sonrisa-mueca.

Mikihisa alzó una ceja, ligeramente sorprendido.

—Estás nervioso. ¿Ahora qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Oye, ¿por qué siempre debo tener la culpa? —puse los ojos en blanco, y fingí sentir molestia por su acusación—. Sólo le llamé a Nichrom para comprobar que funcionara.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al ver que se volteó para pedir el contrato. Pude salvar mi pellejo por un pelo. Decidí que dejaría de pensar tanto en ello y observé con maravilla mi nuevo celular. Definitivamente, iba a ser un día genial. Después de eso, fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque y me alegré al ver que era muy grande. Tendríamos lugar de sobra para escondernos. Sentí que el bolsillo me vibraba y supuse que debía ser Yoh. A lo mejor quería saber si ya me encontraba por ahí, pero no pude contestar porque algo más me dejó sin aliento. Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en una banca a unos metros de nosotros. Tez clara, cabello color castaño oscuro y ojos del mismo color. ¡Por fin conocería a mi madre!

—¿Keiko?

Mi padre la vio poco después y no se contuvo de pronunciar su nombre. Terminó por llamar su atención y ella pronto imitó su expresión de sorpresa. Guardé para mí mismo una sonrisa de victoria.

—Mikihisa —susurró, al instante en que el viento meció su largo vestido.

Casi enseguida notó que yo la seguía viendo como si no supiera quién era y sus ojos se abrieron a la desmesura. Me había reconocido. En ese momento quería saber lo que pensaba. Sabía que podía usar mi Reishi, pero no quería que algo así me fuera a desestabilizar emocionalmente y mandara el plan al carajo.

—Oh, él es mi hijo —Miki me presentó, precipitadamente—. Hao, ella es Keiko… Una vieja amiga.

Me abstuve de fruncir el ceño porque no se atrevió a decirme que era mi mamá.

—Es un placer —le acerqué mi mano para que la estrechara.

Pude ver que sus ojos se cristalizaron, y eso me hizo sentir mal. No me gustaba ver a una mujer llorar, me ponía incómodo. Mi madre estaba a punto de hacerlo. Sentí que se me formaba un nudo en la garganta, al pensar en que debía guardar silencio. Tenía que irme de ahí lo antes posible para encontrarme con Yoh.

—El gusto es mío, Hao —me estrechó la mano con una sonrisa forzada.

Sentí una punzada de enojo porque nunca la tuve a mi lado cuando más me hizo falta.

—Iré por un helado, pa. ¿Quieres uno? —solté la primera excusa que se me vino a la cabeza.

—No, hijo —musitó sin quitarle la vista a mamá. Perfecto—. No te alejes mucho.

—Tranquilo, estaré cerca…

_Esperando que ustedes dos, par de tortolitos, arreglen esto de una buena vez._

Me alejé a paso apresurado, sintiéndome un poco mal. Tuve la dicha de ver a mi madre tan siquiera unos segundos. No obstante, no podía decir ni una palabra o sabrían que Yoh y yo ya nos conocemos. Qué curioso, era la primera vez en que me debatía si hacía lo correcto o me dejaba llevar. Siempre hacía lo que yo creía que era correcto y ya… y esto lo era. Los haríamos recapacitar y todo volvería a la normalidad; viviríamos aquí en Tokio, sin más mudanzas y como la familia que siempre debimos ser, e iría a la misma escuela que Yoh y Kaoru.

Estuve caminando un buen rato hasta que divisé a Yoh a lo lejos. Al parecer, los dos tuvimos la misma idea, pues estaba disfrutando un enorme helado de lo que parecía ser chocolate. A su lado, noté un par de bolsas de compra y una melena oscura que caía por la banca. Casi tan pronto como me acerqué, me sorprendió la aparición de un espíritu con forma de conejo. Era pequeño, amarillo y de ojos negros. Las puntas de sus orejas, así como de su cola eran negros también. Me observaba con curiosidad.

—Él es Yami, mi espíritu acompañante —una voz me llamó la atención y bajé la mirada, encontrándome con una niña de doce años más o menos. Ella me sonrió con cierta emoción—. Por fin nos conocemos en persona, hermano mayor.

Me conmovió que Kaoru me llamara de esa forma, así que le devolví la sonrisa.

—Lo mismo digo, diablilla.

—Hasta que te apareces, joven Maki —bromeó Yoh, acabándose el helado.

—Cállate, pronto seré un Asakura igual que ustedes —inflé mi pecho con orgullo.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Pasó algo relevante antes de que te fueras? —inquirió mi hermana, bastante interesada.

Vi a Yami posarse sobre su cabeza, moviendo la nariz de forma curiosa.

—Hubieran visto sus caras. No podían creer que se encontraron de ‘casualidad’. Por cierto, Yoh, tuve que fingir que hablé con un amigo de la infancia que no veo hace mucho para encubrirte —expliqué—. Si Mikihisa lo descubre y me castiga, tú estarás conmigo para recibirlo también.

—¿Por qué me metes en el asunto? —inquirió, casi riendo.

No me cabía en la cabeza que Yoh y Kaoru estuvieran tan relajados, cuando yo era todo un manojo de nervios. Tampoco podían culparme, estaba terriblemente aterrado de que el plan no funcionara. Desde que conocí a Yoh, realmente quería vivir con él. Era mi otra mitad, lo que me faltaba para terminar de funcionar o algo parecido. Pasara lo que pasara, tendría que saber manejar la situación. Hacerle ver a mi padre que no quería que cometiera la estupidez de separarme de ellos por segunda vez.

De repente, me llegó un olor nauseabundo a la nariz e hice una mueca.

—¿Qué se supone que estás comiendo? —le pregunté a Kaoru.

No había notado que mi hermana estaba almorzando en un recipiente de plástico con una cuchara desechable.

—Horumon-yaki —contestó, relamiéndose los labios.

—Qué asco —musité sin poderlo evitar.

—…Parece que también compartes gustos con Yoh. Él también lo odia —declaró ella, un poco sorprendida por mi reacción.

—Nadie en su sano juicio comería entrañas de vaca asadas. El sólo mencionarlo me da escalofríos —confesó Yoh, viendo con aversión el recipiente que ella tenía en las manos. Luego, me miró—. No sabía que a ti tampoco te gustaba. ¿Existe alguna razón?

—Además de su extraño sabor, me recuerda mucho a Osaka —revelé, volteando a ver hacia el pasto—. Odio esa ciudad. Tenía seis años cuando me mudé y fue horrible. No hablo de la ciudad en sí, es bonita, pero pasé por situaciones algo… desagradables —suspiré—. No es un tema del que me guste hablar.

—¿Hablas de los maltratos de parte de los que no son shamanes?

Miré a mi gemelo, algo sorprendido por su suposición.

—Entonces ustedes pasaron por lo mismo —afirmé, sin necesidad de que tuviera que explicármelo. Se les notaba en los ojos. Decidí que mejor cambiaríamos de tema—. Bueno, vamos a ver si ya se reconciliaron.

Me adelanté para encontrar un buen escondite detrás de unos arbustos con una vista perfecta hacia ellos. Hice una seña con la mano para que Yoh y Kaoru se acercaran. Los tres teníamos mucha curiosidad por ver lo que pasaba. Mikihisa y Keiko estaban ahí sentados, conversando sobre quién sabe qué cosas. Quizá sobre cómo le había ido a cada uno cuidando de un hijo o dos, respectivamente. A lo mejor sobre su ruptura… Fuera lo que fuera, los dos estaban tratándose de una forma demasiado educada para mi gusto. Estuve a punto de soltar una mala palabra cuando algo más ocurrió. Estaban sonriéndose de una forma particular. Era la típica sonrisa que, por programas que había visto, uno pone cuando está con su ‘media naranja’. Noté que Yoh y Kaoru se miraron y chocaron las palmas.

—¡Nuestro plan funcionó! —canturreó Kaos, bajando la voz para que no pudieran oírnos.

Luego de espiarlos un momento más, decidimos dejarlos solos y pasar un tiempo de ‘calidad’ entre hermanos. Compartimos canciones, compramos algo de mochi y terminé probando mejor mi celular nuevo. Tuve más tiempo para conocer a mi hermanita y enterarme de su extraño fanatismo por el Halloween. Incluso su día de nacimiento era ese; treinta y uno de octubre. Pasó un buen rato hasta que mi gemelo recibió una llamada de nuestra madre, indicándole que ya iban a volver. Nos despedimos y aguardé un momento antes de volver con mi padre. A lo lejos, pude ver cómo Miki se presentaba con Yoh y Kaoru. Una vez que se fueron, se le veía radiante y me alegré por ello. Lo noté sonreír más cuando me vio llegar.

—¿Listo para irnos?

Tomó una bolsa de compras. ¿Mencioné que pasamos por una tienda de ropa? Pues, este no había sido el único plan de reconciliación que teníamos. Elegí un par de conjuntos decentes para otra idea que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, y no tenía nada que ver con una elegante cena acompañado de mi madre… Para nada.

—Claro.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Pasaron los días y la tan ansiada cena llegó. Lo bueno fue que ninguno sospechó que nosotros estábamos detrás de los “encuentros casuales”. Aunque me habría gustado pasar la noche acompañado de mis hermanos. Otra noche en la que iba a escuchar música, vería televisión, jugaría con la consola… Comería ese helado que Miki creía que me escondía en la nevera. Era genial tener tantas cosas para hacer, pero era odioso no tener con quien compartirlas.

Como ya había jugado todos los juegos que tenía, decidí bajar al sótano y buscar aquella consola vieja que papá había guardado con tanto cuidado. No fue hasta entonces que me topé con una caja que no había visto antes y la abrí de curioso. Parecían fotos viejas, quizás de papá cuando era niño con su familia. Mi interés no estaba ahí y casi cerré la caja, de no ser por una maldita foto que me llamó la atención. La tomé y noté que eran él y Keiko, sosteniendo un par de bebés entre los brazos. Fruncí el ceño y giré la foto para ver las palabras escritas detrás: “Yoh y Hao. Día cinco. Izumo”.

¿Estuve en Izumo? Eso quería decir…

—Hijo de… —me callé al oír pasos.

Cerré la caja y subí las escaleras a paso pesado. Apenas llegué a la sala, vi que papá se arreglaba frente al espejo.

—¿Qué hacías en el sótano? —no le contesté, mirándolo con una cara de pocos amigos. Él lo notó y se preocupó—. ¿Sucede algo?

Volteó para darme la cara y, en ese instante, pareció darse cuenta que traía una foto en las manos. Ni siquiera tuvo que saber qué foto era, bastaba con verme a la cara.

—¿Ahora te quedas callado? ¿No piensas decirme nada? —farfullé, sintiendo la ira viajar por mis venas. Mikihisa abrió la boca, pero la cerró al ver que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que me interrumpiera. Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero no me impidió continuar hablando—. Me mentiste. Todo este tiempo creí que mamá nos había abandonado, cuando fuiste tú el que se fue. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué me apartaste de mi gemelo?!

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Japón no es tan grande, papá. Me encontré con Yoh en el concierto —declaré sin mostrar emoción alguna.

Hubo un intervalo en el que ninguno dijo nada. Sin previo aviso, una risa helada resonó en la habitación. Apenas me di cuenta que salió de mí. Me reía con dolor y, al mismo tiempo, lloraba de rabia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pensaste que este secreto tuyo permanecería oculto?

—Hay cosas de adultos que tú no entiendes —intentó defenderse—. Tienes que dejarme explicarte…

—No tienes nada que explicarme —repliqué, fríamente—. Lo que hiciste estuvo mal y no tiene perdón. ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?!

Una bofetada terminó por silenciarme. Abrí los ojos, incrédulo. Mikihisa acababa de darse cuenta, lo entendí porque ahogó una exclamación. Puse mi mano sobre mi mejilla y lo miré, como si no lo reconociera. Él jamás me había golpeado.

—Hao, yo…

—¡No me toques! —me exalté, apartándome. Ahora estaba seguro de que Miki no era el único culpable—. ¿Cómo pudieron? ¡¿Cómo pudieron vernos las caras de estúpidos todos estos años?! Me mentiste descaradamente. ¿Cómo esperas que vuelva a confiar en ti? Espero que nunca más te quejes del abuelo en frente de mí, porque pudo haber vuelto a Egipto luego de que la abuela murió, pero no te dejó solo y mucho menos te mintió, como tú y Keiko lo hicieron con nosotros.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de humedecer mi rostro. No fue el mejor momento para controlar mi lengua.

—Te odio, papá —susurré sin atreverme a mirarlo, para luego precipitarme hacia la puerta y salir corriendo de la casa.

Hice caso omiso a sus llamados y seguí corriendo sin rumbo fijo. Cualquier lugar al que me condujeran mis piernas estaría bien. Quería estar solo, necesitaba un tiempo para meditar las cosas. Supuse que mi aspecto era un desastre, al menos era lo que la gente me daba a entender. Finalmente, llegué al parque donde nos encontramos con mi madre hace unos días y me dejé caer en una banca. Sentí una presencia a mi lado, así que levanté los ojos y me topé con la mirada de mi espíritu acompañante.

—Sé que me pasé, pero él no tenía por qué pegarme —hablé, como si realmente él y yo estuviéramos discutiendo.

Me puse a pensar en aquel día en que nos encontramos por primera vez. Había sido bendecido con la compañía del Espíritu del Fuego, pero no sabía la razón y lo curioso del caso, era que Yoh también recibiría un espíritu elemental meses después. ¿Sería eso una coincidencia? Pff, a estas alturas ya no sabía qué creer. Me divagué tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que pasó una hora y recibí una llamada de Yoh. Terminé por contestar y le dije dónde me encontraba. Al cabo de quince minutos, llegó corriendo junto a mí.

—Vaya que nos diste un buen susto. Mikihisa llamó, preocupado —me informó. Pensó un poco antes de continuar—. Ambos están en la entrada del parque.

—…Ya no pude aguantarlo más, lo siento.

—Descuida, tampoco yo —me confesó, sentándose a mi lado. Lo vi hacer cierta mueca con la boca—. Hace unas horas también exploté con Keiko.

Realmente teníamos una gran conexión. Incluso nuestros sentimientos eran algo compartido.

—Ninguno pudo controlarse, somos muy parecidos —me burlé.

—Mamá me sacó de quicio —la culpó en su defensa.

—Lo sé, también el hombre ese.

Yoh comenzó a reírse cuando me referí a Mikihisa de esa forma. Fue ahí donde pude recordar el motivo de mi huida y saqué la foto de mi bolsillo para mostrarle dicho descubrimiento. Mi gemelo frunció el ceño, pero me escuchó atentamente, mientras le contaba todo lo que había sucedido. Tal y como me lo imaginaba, él me entendía a la perfección. Irónicamente, era como el hermano que nunca tuve.

Decidimos regresar para enfrentarnos a nuestros padres. Aquel poco tiempo que tuvimos para reflexionar sirvió para determinar que las cosas cambiarían. Estaba seguro de ello. Poco a poco, fueron haciéndose visibles las figuras de Mikihisa y Keiko en la entrada del parque. Kaoru también estaba ahí y nos miraba con pena.

—Creo que nos deben una buena explicación —dictaminó Keiko, cruzándose de brazos.

—Igual que ustedes —declaré, lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Suspiré. Esta sería una larga noche.

—No fue la manera correcta de enfrentar la situación, chicos.

—Lo sé, mamá —respondió Yoh—, pero deben entender que todo esto nos tomó desprevenidos. Estábamos confundidos y no supimos qué hacer.

—…En verdad, lo sentimos —me sorprendí al ver que era mi padre quien estaba disculpándose—. Fue estúpido ocultarles la verdad por miedo a encontrarnos.

—Entiendo que es duro, hijos —murmuró Keiko, sonriendo de forma maternal—, pero tenemos que empezar de cero si queremos reconstruir esto.

—¿Qué? Es decir…

Mi pregunta tuvo una respuesta cuando los vi mirarse con una tímida sonrisa de lado. Finalmente, veía una luz al final del túnel.

—Iremos paso a paso. ¿Está bien? —quiso saber Miki.

Seguía sin olvidar la cachetada que me dio, pero, al menos, mi corazón se sentía más ligero. Nos regañaron, por supuesto, pero todo había valido la pena. Ambos volvimos a nuestras respectivas casas. Desde entonces, ambos se veían más a menudo… Hasta que Mikihisa le propuso a Keiko que retomaran su matrimonio.

Al final, estos recuerdos se volvieron parte importante de nuestra historia. Había recuerdos alegres, tristes y dolorosos, pero lo más relevante fue que aquel deseo que teníamos se cumplió y volvimos a estar todos juntos. Hoy en día no vivíamos con nuestros padres, aun así, los llamábamos y visitábamos a menudo. Estaba seguro de que nada, ni siquiera el hecho de que los hayan transformado, podría lograr que nuestra familia vuelva a separarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Para que lo entiendan un poco, este fue un capítulo de ‘relleno’. Vimos el pasado de los gemelos y nos enteramos de cómo volvieron a encontrarse luego de estar prácticamente separados. Así también la re-unión de Keiko y Mikihisa.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** La mitad del capítulo fue narrado por Yoh y la otra mitad por Hao. Habrá veces en que los capítulos serán relatados tanto por Yoh o Hao, así como también por una tercera persona, que suelen ser las escenas donde ellos dos no aparezcan o no estén conscientes. Al inicio del capítulo siempre se verá quién lo está narrando y únicamente cambia cuando aparece el nombre del otro hermano en escena. 
> 
> Espero que los recuerdos les hayan gustado tanto como a mí. Traté de que estos fueran realmente emotivos y espero haberlo transmitido n.n Muchas gracias por leer, me hace feliz saber que aún hay gente que lee luego de mucho. Los comments son siempre bienvenidos.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Feliz cumpleaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

—Amo Yoh.

Emití un ligero gruñido como respuesta y di media vuelta en la cama.

—¡Amo Yoh!

—¿Qué quieres, Amidamaru?

La alarma me asustó tanto que mi cara terminó contra el piso cuando rodé fuera de la cama. Sin importar que la nariz me dolía muchísimo, me apresuré a apagar el despertador antes de que los demás lo oyeran. Anna me había advertido que lo colocara diez minutos antes de la hora indicada. Así que era oficial… Iniciaba mi entrenamiento para el torneo.

—Gracias por haberlo intentado, amigo.

Le había insistido al samurái para que me ayudara a despertar, pero estaba claro que eso nunca sería lo mío. Como no quería que Annita la tomara contra mí, me vestí y tomé a Harusame antes de salir rápidamente de mi cuarto. Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en desayunar como se debía y salí al patio delantero. Amidamaru me hizo un gesto para que viera adelante, donde mi prometida ya se encontraba con un cronómetro en la mano y estaba viéndolo muy concentrada.

—Annita…

—Shh.

Hice una mueca de confusión al no entenderla, pero luego la duda se me despejó al ver a alguien más llegar trotando a la casa, probablemente acabando su propio entrenamiento. Anzu se veía más fresca que una lechuga a pesar de lo temprano que era y, por un momento, quise tener la misma energía.

—Llegaste dos segundos antes —mencionó Anna, bajando el cronómetro, pero sin mostrarse satisfecha.

—Perdona, es que me distraje con un ancianito cerca del lago —nos mostró una sonrisa de cansancio, pero su alegría era verdadera—. Me dio pena verlo cargar más bolsas de las que podía y paré para ayudarle… Oh, ¡Buenos días, Yoh!

Devolví el saludo con la mano, sonriendo levemente.

—…Bueno, te lo dejaré pasar por eso —la itako me volteó a ver—. Tu turno, Yoh.

—Pensé que empezaríamos a esta hora, no sabía que ya estabas levantada —admití, bajando los pequeños escalones.

—En Izumo teníamos la costumbre de entrenar a partir de las cinco, y Anzu aún lo hace —me explicó la rubia, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Ves? Tú sólo eres un flojo.

—Oigan, no peleen —rio Anzu, terminando su estiramiento final—. Iré a ayudarle a Tamao con el desayuno luego de asearme. Estará listo cuando terminen.

—Perfecto —contestó Anna—. ¿Por qué sigues ahí parado? ¡Comienza a correr!

Como el entrenamiento me llevaría una buena hora, mi mente se distrajo con los últimos acontecimientos. Fue un golpe duro para nosotros enterarnos que habían transformado a nuestros padres, y que no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo. Los dos parecían encontrarse bien y estaban ‘controlados’ a pesar de todo. Me causó cierta tranquilidad que se quedaran a cuidar a los abuelos, pero eso significó otro cambio, y mandaron a Anzu y a Tamao a quedarse con nosotros. Las cosas iban bastante bien… sólo había un insignificante tema que rondaba mis pensamientos todo el tiempo. Ese día ya era siete de mayo, y lo sabía porque Kaoru no dejaba de recordarme cuántos días faltaban para mi cumpleaños… no podía mentir, era el primer cumpleaños que mi gemelo y yo pasaríamos juntos y eso me ponía de muy buen humor. Hablando de él, se había zafado del entrenamiento usando un ridículo pretexto de que hoy las tiendas tendrían rebajas, y tenía que ir temprano.

—Usted puede, amo Yoh.

Amidamaru me regresó a la realidad y apresuré mi paso para llegar a tiempo. El ceño fruncido de Anna no me indicaba nada bueno.

—Eres demasiado lento, por eso te aumentaré la sesión de la tarde —estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera pude replicar—. Suficiente por hoy, vamos a desayunar.

Al entrar, noté que ya todos traían puesto el uniforme escolar y disfrutaban de un buen desayuno hecho por Tamao. Como no quería perdérmelo, subí a tomar una ducha y a vestirme. El uniforme consistía en unos mocasines negros, pantalones rectos color beige, camisa blanca mangas cortas, corbata con franjas diagonales que intercalaba los colores negro y azul, y un saco color azul marino de mangas largas. El uniforme femenino cambiaba algunas cosas: usaban falda tableada de color beige y, en lugar de una corbata, un broche parecido a un moño en el pecho de color azul. En cuanto a los zapatos, eran libres de usar lo que quisieran, y eso le venía de maravilla a mi hermana menor, pues así usaría tacones más tiempo. Bajé y me senté junto a los demás, sonriendo al verlos llevarse bien.

—¡Tomaste el último cartón de leche!

Bueno… medianamente bien.

—Eso fue porque te quedaste con mis tamales —replicó Horo-Horo a un furioso Len. Decidió ignorarlo y volteó a ver a Tamao—. Eres una gran cocinera, Tamao.

Mi amiga se sonrojó.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Oigan, ¿alguien ha visto a Hao? —pregunté, para romper la tensión.

Los vi negar con la cabeza, y ninguno supo darme una razón de él. Alcé la mirada al reloj y noté que ya eran las siete. En eso, la puerta se abrió de golpe y más de uno se sobresaltó. Vi a mi hermano entrar con una bolsa enorme en cada mano. Como eran transparentes, enseguida noté su contenido; videojuegos, discos de música y anime, tomos nuevos de algún manga, ropa nueva y, por supuesto, me atrevía a decir que ahí estaba esa colonia cara que él tanto usaba.

—Dime que aún no has desayunado —me pidió, sonriendo emocionado.

—…Estaba a punto de hacerlo, ¿por qué? —inquirí, confundido.

Dejó un enorme envase frente a mí. Fue casi por inercia que sonreí con emoción al ver ese Dark Mocha Chip Cream de Starbucks. Era mi frozen favorito… Es un poco curioso, porque justo andaba pensando en el antojo que tenía. ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?

—Disfrútalo.

—Claro que lo haré —susurré antes de comenzar a bebérmelo. Estaba delicioso y se me notaba tanto que le causó risa—. ¿Encontraste todo lo que querías?

—Sí, pero fue como nadar en un mar de gente. Estaba asquerosamente lleno —musitó, haciendo un gesto de sufrimiento que hizo reír a Manta—, pero todo vale la pena por los descuentos. Tu frapuccino me costó ciento setenta yenes menos de lo normal.

—Eso es tener alma de pobre —musitó el ainu con la boca llena, causando que su hermana lo golpeara por la vergüenza—. ¡Auch! Sólo quería que supiera que comparto su pena.

—Todos sabemos eso —mencionó Len.

—Pues qué bueno que decidiste ahorrarte unos centavos para ir a malgastarlos en otra cosa —comentó Anna, sarcásticamente. Hao puso los ojos en blanco—, pero no tenemos tiempo para eso. Andando o llegaremos tarde a la escuela.

El camino a la escuela fue uno muy particular. Era gracioso que nos vieran ir de aquí para allá en un grupo de doce personas. Como el torneo se aproximaba, los chicos preferían quedarse en Tokio, y claro que los recibí en casa con muchísimo gusto, y como era una pensión, había lugar para todos. Al llegar a la preparatoria, sentí que tenía otro ambiente. Alcancé a notar el nerviosismo de unos directivos cuando pasé cerca de ellos y me pregunté qué estaría pasando.

—Me informaron que la alumna no llegó a su hogar luego del viernes.

Fruncí el ceño al oír dicho murmullo y volteé a ver a Manta, pues como nuestros casilleros estaban cerca, nos separamos del grupo para buscar la ropa deportiva, que era la clase que tendríamos en unas horas. Mi amigo me hizo una seña para que continuáramos como si nada y así seguir escuchando.

—¿Entonces por qué llamaron recién hoy?

—Al parecer, estaban de viaje —un suspiro de abatimiento le siguió—. Pobrecita, sólo esperemos que esté bien.

Esperamos a que se alejasen lo suficiente.

—¿Alguien desapareció? —Manta se veía sorprendido, pero luego se puso algo pálido—. Oye, ¿no crees que tenga que ver con…?

—Tranquilo, Manta. Podría ser una falsa alarma —no quería creerlo de una vez, más me valía estar seguro—. Quizás aparezca antes de lo que imaginamos.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad, a excepción de que mi hermano también se enteró de la desaparición de aquella chica de otra clase y sus pensamientos eran iguales a los de Manta. Por mi parte, no quería volverme paranoico, y relacionar todo lo que pasaba con los vampiros. Debía mantener la cabeza fría.

Oí el timbre y fuimos a cambiarnos a los vestidores. La clase de Educación Física sería en el gimnasio.

—Creo que me han presentado como tres veces el día de hoy —murmuró Anzu, luego de sentarse a mi lado. Por el sonrojo en su rostro, deduje que se sentía un tanto avergonzada—. ¿Siempre es así aquí?

—En realidad, no, pero supongo que tienes ese efecto —me reí, divertido.

—Eso no fue gracioso, Yoh —se rio a pesar de todo.

—¿Alguien dijo ‘gracioso’? —vimos aparecer a Chocolove vestido de payaso—. Aún no he empezado con mis chistes, pue’.

—Lárgate, Chocolove.

Vi a Hao apartar a mi amigo de un manotazo, para luego sentarse también junto a Anzu. Esta sólo le sonrió un momento, lo cual bastó para que él le desviara la mirada… No entendía por qué mi hermano se comportaba así. Daba a entender que no la soportaba o algo así, y yo sabía que ese no era el caso. Anna notó que los miraba de forma muy evidente y me dio un ligero apretón en la mano, pidiendo discreción. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero una parte de mí se perdió en su bello perfil. Ambos estábamos comprometidos desde que teníamos diez años, eso implicaba que nos casaríamos y formaríamos una familia cuando fuéramos mayores, pero yo no quería sólo eso… estar juntos por obligación, porque yo en verdad amaba todo de ella y con sinceridad. Como nunca lo habíamos hablado, no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Sí, tenía miedo de confesarle mis sentimientos y, todavía peor, ser rechazado.

—Buenas tardes, chicos —saludó el profesor Lee Bruce Long, que era conocido por ser el único espíritu acompañante que podía tomar forma física para enseñar lo que había aprendido en vida. Era el protector de la hermana mayor de Len—. Antes de empezar, la directora nos ha pedido de favor a todos los maestros que les diéramos un aviso de seguridad. No sé si todos lo saben, pero una jovencita de esta escuela está desaparecida desde el viernes… y no es el único caso.

¿Así que no era el único? Bien, eso me daba motivos para ponerme nervioso.

—Por favor, tengan cuidado de ida y vuelta a sus hogares, en lo posible no vayan solos y menos en la noche —los murmullos iniciaron, pero fueron detenidos casi al instante por Bruce Long—. Continuando con la clase de la última vez, recuerdo que habíamos quedado en jugar un amistoso, pero fue antes de que hubiera un cambio de planes —el profesor sonrió con diversión—. Hoy nos dedicaremos en exclusiva a los combates cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que como dicen las malas lenguas, muy pronto iniciará el torneo. A ver… Yoh, al frente.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo? —pregunté, algo sorprendido.

Además de que no me lo esperaba, me daba cierta flojera. Amidamaru, por otro lado, estaba emocionado porque habría acción.

—Porque está claro que no eres el rey de la energía, pero hoy será la excepción. ¿Hay algún retador?

—Yo lo venceré.

Todos voltearon para ver a mi gemelo con la mano alzada, sonriéndome a modo de burla. Me aguanté una risa para no hacerlo evidente. Los chicos comenzaron a silbar a propósito para que nos levantáramos, así que bajamos de las gradas.

—Recuerden guardar distancia —nos aconsejó Bruce Long—. Seis metros, y ya cuando estén en el torneo serán…

—…Veinticuatro metros o hasta más —respondió la mayoría a coro.

Estábamos algo cansados de dicho recordatorio que era casi diario.

—¿Están listos?

Un asentimiento por parte de ambos fue lo que obtuvo. Sentí la adrenalina correr por mis venas. Jamás creí que lucharía contra mi hermano frente a toda la clase. Por supuesto que no me dejaría vencer, al menos no delante de Anna. El castigo sería terrible. Ninguno de los dos hizo una posesión, y tenía una ligera sospecha del plan de Hao.

—¡Que comience la batalla!

A duras penas pude esquivar una bola de fuego que iba a toda prisa hacia mí.

—Lo siento, Yoh —sonrió de lado—. No estoy dispuesto a sufrir una humillación pública por una derrota de parte del novato de mi hermano…

Calló abruptamente para poder esquivar unas finas agujas de tierra que viajaban a toda velocidad. Creó un muro de fuego, impidiéndole el paso a mi ataque. Notó que iban convirtiéndose en roca fundida. Oímos una exclamación de parte de los demás y algunos rompieron en aplausos.

—¿A quién le llamas novato?

Una sonrisa de mi parte le hizo saber que la pelea apenas comenzaba.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

La puerta se abrió casi de golpe para dar paso a Meene y Marco, quienes traían de los brazos a un hombre. Lo dejaron caer sin ningún tipo de cuidado. El hombre albino de la gabardina roja les siseó cuando fue liberado de su agarre.

—Bienvenido, Theodoros —los tres guardaron la compostura al oír aquella voz. El recién mencionado se puso de pie y se sacudió la ropa—. ¿Estabas intentando esconderte o algo así?

—Eso sería ridículo, señor —respondió este, inexpresivo—. Me encontraría si lo quisiera.

—Por fin, alguien que dice algo sensato —el vampiro de mirada helada se acercó para verlo de frente—. Lo único que no me parece sensato es tu actuación hace unas noches. Qué patético acto de descontrol… Ya te lo he dicho, existe una fina y delgada línea entre ser sádico y ser un animal. Entonces, tú…

Theodoros suspiró.

—No soy un animal.

—Muy bien, aprendes rápido —Darkar alzó la mirada para dirigirla hacia los más eficientes subordinados que tenía—. ¿Cuántas víctimas tenemos hasta ahora?

—Catorce, mi Lord.

Jeanne interrumpió en la habitación y en la conversación. Tenía manchada una parte del rostro con sangre, lo cual hizo que se limpiara de una forma algo brusca al darse cuenta.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿mataste a la última? —inquirió Meene, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que no —replicó la joven, ofendida—, pero no pude evitar herirla, no dejaba de chillar y retorcerse como una rata. Está en su celda con los demás.

En cuanto Jeanne vio a Theodoros a unos pasos frente a ella, puso un rostro de molestia absoluta.

—Hasta que das la cara, imbécil.

—No fui yo quien metió la pata en casa de los Asakura —el albino sonrió de lado al verla ponerse roja de la rabia—. Quizá sólo te di un empujoncito.

—Eres un…

—No estoy de humor para sus peleas —intervino el vampiro mayor—. Da gracias a que tu compañero es un excelente infiltrado, Jeanne. De lo contrario, tú serías la única culpable de que todo se fuera al diablo… Ha hecho un buen trabajo con nuestro nuevo ‘banco de sangre’.

Ninguno de los presentes replicó a eso, pues Darkar tenía toda la razón. Incluso si él estuviera entre ellos, estaría alabándose por sus habilidades.

—Como Larch, Venstar y Cebin fallaron en su misión con los patriarcas Asakura, me veo en la obligación de reclutar otro espía. Necesito toda la información antes de realizar una conversión, para que no haya ningún error.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Jeanne—. Creí que sólo bromeaba con esos dos. ¿De verdad va a…?

—No creo haberte pedido una opinión, niña —la chica se obligó a cerrar la boca y bajar la mirada—. Sólo ten paciencia. Pronto comprenderás cómo se darán las cosas una vez que inicie el torneo. ¿Ha quedado claro? —elevó un poco el tono de voz con la última pregunta.

—¡Sí, señor!

—Ahora váyanse —hizo un gesto para dispensarlos de la reunión—. Aún tienen demasiadas cosas que hacer… Al igual que yo.

Una vez que todos salieron a paso firme, él hizo lo mismo luego de colocarse la capucha de su capa y salir a la oscuridad de la noche. No tenía mucho tiempo.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Nuevamente esquivé un ataque directo de parte de Hao, aunque tampoco podía celebrarlo. No logré darle con ninguno de mis movimientos.

—Vas a caer tarde o temprano —vociferó mi gemelo, confiado.

Finalmente, extendió su palma derecha para que el Espíritu del Fuego se hiciera una pequeña esfera. Lo fusionó con su arma, dando como resultado una enorme espada envuelta en llamas. Sus labios se contorsionaron en una sonrisa de lado. Los que estaban a su favor lanzaron gritos de emoción.

—Creo que está claro quién será el ganador, hermanito.

—¿Me estás provocando? —inquirí, aguantándome una risa. Saqué a Harusame de su funda y extendí la palma derecha—. Tú lo pediste, llevémoslo a otro nivel… ¡Amidamaru!

—Estoy preparado, amo Yoh.

Si bien tenía dos espíritus acompañantes, Amidamaru siempre sería mi favorito. Él había sido mi fiel compañero desde muy temprana edad.

—¡Posesiona a Harusame! —la esencia del samurái se introdujo en el arma, en tanto sacaba la otra espada que me hacía compañía—. ¡Posesiona a la Espada Sagrada!

Decidí hacer una posesión de menor tamaño por dos sencillas razones. No tenía pensado gastar tanto poder espiritual, y la segunda razón era que las apariencias eran bastante engañosas. Por muy pequeña que fuera, era más poderosa. Podía incluso llegar a vencer a mi hermano.

—Esto será interesante —mencionó Hao, acentuando el agarre en su espada.

—Puedes darlo por seguro —respondí, ganando impulso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nuestras espadas chocaron al punto en que provocó una oleada de energía que se expandió por todo el gimnasio. No tuve que ver a los demás para saber que intentaron protegerse, pero el profesor seguía cruzado de brazos frente a las gradas, impasible.

—¡No te distraigas, Yoh!

Detuve un ataque directo de Hao, pero él volvió a intentarlo. Entre tantos ataques y defensas, estuvimos un buen rato haciéndonos retroceder. No faltó mucho para que comenzáramos a cansarnos y, al parecer, Bruce Long lo notó.

—Suficiente por hoy, muchachos —intervino él, sonriendo levemente—. Fue una muy buena demostración de poderes. Felicitaciones.

—¿Sólo ‘muy buena’? —quiso saber mi gemelo, deshaciendo su posesión.

—De hecho, sí. Aún les queda mucho por mejorar, aunque no lo creas, Hao.

Evité dejar escapar una risa que hubiera empeorado el malhumor de mi gemelo. Era muy fácil darle en el ego a Hao, especialmente si se trataba de sus poderes.

—Así como lo hicieron sus compañeros —Bruce Long volteó para hablar con los demás de la clase—. Ahora les toca formar parejas de combate, pero si llegan a romper alguna ventana, no volverán a tener permiso de hacer esto. ¿Me oyeron?

Mientras nos encaminábamos a las gradas de nuevo, noté que nuestros amigos no tardaron demasiado en encontrar a su compañero: Len y Horo-Horo estaban listos para enfrentarse, y estaba seguro de que la batalla sería tanto física como verbal. Lyserg había hecho equipo con Chocolove, y sorprendentemente ambos tenían mejor química que el resto. En cuanto a Anna, insistía en que Manta debía progresar con su entrenamiento, así que optó por ayudarlo a mejorar, incluso en medio de la clase. Estaban todos menos…

—¡Suéltame!

Fruncí el ceño al notar que Ashil tenía sujeta del brazo a Anzu y, por el rostro de dolor que ella tenía, debía estar lastimándola. Ninguno había bajado a practicar. Mi hermano y yo no tardamos en acercarnos.

—Oye, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltala! —intervino Hao, separándolo a la fuerza de ella con una palmada en el pecho—. ¿Estás loco?

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, confundido.

Noté que el chico guardó algo en su bolsillo antes de responderme.

—Nada que les importe —bramó Ashil, realmente furioso. Nunca creí verlo así—. En cuanto a ti —fulminó con la mirada a Anzu—. No vuelvas a meterte conmigo.

Sin embargo, a ella no pareció asustarle.

—Eres un enfermo —nos miró, preocupada—. Por accidente, descubrí que este sujeto tiene un montón de fotos de Kaoru en la galería de su celular.

¡¿Qué cosa?!

—¡¿Cómo que tienes fotos de mi hermana?! —exclamó Hao.

—Es de mala educación espiar a los demás —replicó el francés, furioso.

—También es ilegal, porque es menor de edad —la defendió Anzu, comenzando a molestarse—. Te exijo que dejes de acosarla.

—¿Tú quién demonios te crees? ¿La protectora de los Asakura? —se burló.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da si lo fuera?

Claro que Anzu no iba a enfrentarlo sola.

—Escucha, idiota —intervino mi gemelo, tomándolo del cuello de la camiseta—. Estoy cansado de ti, no me hagas arreglar tu rostro de un puñetazo.

—Quítate, Rapunzel. Esto es entre ella y yo.

Mi gemelo estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero me vi en la necesidad de intervenir para que no terminara en la oficina de la directora. Anzu aprovechó para volverlo a desafiar.

—¿Qué te parece si lo resolvemos allá abajo?

Me volteé para dejar de contener a Hao al darme cuenta de que se refería a una batalla oficial. El francés entrecerró los ojos.

—Me parece bien, sólo no esperes que tenga compasión contigo por ser mujer.

Los ojos dorados de Anzu se entrecerraron más.

—Créeme, no lo necesito.

Hao y yo nos miramos, sin saber qué hacer. Ambos bajaron las gradas y pasaron entre todos los demás. Parecía que la tensión era tan palpable que los demás lo notaron y se fueron apartando del centro del gimnasio poco a poco. Incluso Bruce Long supo que algo andaba mal y pidió a los restantes que despejaran el área.

—Tal parece que el señor Fournier y la señorita Sakurai tienen ganas de realizar una demostración tal y como lo hicieron los Asakura —ninguno de ellos se inmutó con la comparación, no dejaban de verse con rabia. Entendía que Anzu quisiera defender a Kaoru, pero esta repentina enemistad parecía ir más allá de eso, más bien parecía un duelo entre líderes de una misma especie—. Pueden comenzar.

—Siegfried, concédeme tu alma —el enorme robot mecánico se hizo una esfera en la mano de Ashil y se introdujo en su pecho—. ¡Fusión de almas!

Me puse algo nervioso, pues parecía un espíritu acompañante distinto a los que había visto hasta ahora… De repente, algo extraño me llamó la atención en Anzu que nadie más debió notar. Comenzó a ajustarse un par de tobilleras… Parecían las que Anna me obligaba a usar para entrenar, pero las mías tenían pesas y las de Anzu parecían más un accesorio por lo delgadas que eran. Lo mismo ocurrió con un par de muñequeras.

—¿Por qué sucedió esto?

La voz de Anna me sacó de mis pensamientos, pero no pude reaccionar.

—Ashil es un idiota, eso sucede —respondió Hao, aunque lo veía nervioso.

La oí soltar un bufido.

—Se supone que ella no debe pelear.

—¿Por qué?

Quizá no pensó que la escucharía, porque se puso tensa cuando me miró.

—…Porque… pues, ya la conoces. No le gusta meterse en problemas —arqueé una ceja, sin creerle del todo y ella puso los ojos en blanco—. Ni modo, sólo nos queda apoyarla. Así como te apoyé a ti hace rato.

Desvió la mirada para concentrarse en la pelea, pero yo la seguía viendo de hito en hito. Anna, mi prometida… Me había apoyado en una insignificante batalla en la que Hao y yo sólo nos estábamos jugando la nota de esta materia. Me sonrojé al notar la mirada divertida de mi gemelo, así que le di un codazo para que dejara de verme de esa manera. Volví a pensar en mis sentimientos por Anna… Cuando era pequeño, estuve atraído por una vecina y amiga de infancia allá en Izumo, y todo cambió cuando conocí a mi futura esposa. Nunca creí querer cuidar y velar por alguien, así como por Anna. En unos meses más, cumpliríamos seis años de estar comprometidos… y de estar amándola en secreto. Hao tenía toda la razón, no debía tener miedo por querer confesarle mis sentimientos.

_Bueno, si no te apresuras, llegará alguien más y te la quitará._

_Es mi prometida, no puede hacer eso… Un momento… ¿Hao?_

Nos miramos entre nosotros. ¿Acabábamos de escuchar lo que el otro pensaba?

—¡¿Qué diablos…?! —exclamó él, por lo bajo para no llamar la atención.

Ni yo supe lo que había pasado. Me encontraba perdido en mis pensamientos y de pronto… ¿Él me interrumpió? ¿Había entrado en mi mente?

—Tú tienes el Reishi. Debiste haberlo hecho por error —le susurré.

—Son demasiadas coincidencias, no es la primera vez. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó en el laboratorio? Supiste lo que pensaba sobre la escuela… He oído que pasan ciertas cosas extrañas entre los gemelos, como compartir gustos, así como nos pasa con la pizza de jamón y hongos, pero esto es… Ni siquiera tengo palabras.

—También sucedió esta mañana —me miró, extrañado—. Supiste exactamente que tenía antojo de ese Frappuccino.

—¿Qué? ¿Es broma? —se veía como si no pudiera creer lo que oía—. Ahí está mi punto. Es normal que yo pueda hacerlo por el Reishi, pero tú no… El Uranai… Creo que ya no entiendo nada —murmuró, derrotado.

—Tranquilo, yo tampoco lo comprendo —añadí, pensativo.

—Bueno, seguiremos con esta conversación luego —dirigió su mirada al frente, donde estaban los dos combatientes. Bruce Long se alejó, viendo con aprensión la escena—. No me juzgues, pero desde hace tiempo que quiero verla en acción.

Sonreí de lado, divertido.

—P-porque me interesa saber si los entrenamientos de los abuelos son efectivos y nada más.

—Lo que tú digas, Hao.

Volví a mirar hacia el centro del gimnasio y noté que una pequeña gatita de color crema hizo una elegante aparición junto a Anzu. Este felino tenía dos colitas, que terminaban en un color negro, justo en las puntas. Sus ojos eran un par de gemas rojas e hipnotizantes. Tenía una curiosa mancha en la frente en forma de rombo y sus orejitas eran negras, al igual que sus cuatro patitas… Era extraño, a pesar de verla y no sentir que fuera una amenaza, algo me gritaba que desconfiara. En la visita a Izumo, Anzu nos había presentado a la pequeña Mizu, una nekomata y su espíritu acompañante. Lo curioso de este espíritu, era que representaba el elemento agua… y a los gatos no les gustaba el agua. Vaya lógica.

—Mizu, concédeme tu alma —la gatita se hizo una bolita en la mano de su dueña e hizo la fusión—. ¡Fusión de almas!

Un par de orejitas triangulares, pero cortas aparecieron en su cabeza, así como diez colas que hicieron aparición a la altura de la espalda baja. Los ojos de Anzu se hicieron aún más felinos y el furyoku color rosa pálido la rodeó. Me dio la ligera impresión de estar viendo a una kitsune… Su posesión era muy hermosa. Ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque, listos para lanzarse uno sobre el otro. Parecía que ni siquiera los Grandes Espíritus estaban de acuerdo, porque justo sonó ese bendito timbre que anunciaba el fin de la clase. El maestro tuvo que obligarlos a parar el combate, y casi parecía que eso lo aliviaba. Anzu fue la primera en dejar que su posesión se desvaneciera, seguida casi al instante por Ashil. Los dos se miraron de forma desafiante, hasta que ella le dio la espalda para acercarse otra vez a nosotros.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber Anna con cierta preocupación.

—Lo siento, no debí perder el control así —intentó cubrirse el rostro, pero decidió respirar profundo, sin perder el rubor de sus mejillas—. Qué pena que me hayan visto así, chicos. En verdad lo lamento.

Sonreí, un poco conmovido por su actitud.

—No te disculpes —me sorprendió que Hao se me adelantara, creí que jamás le hablaría sin sentirse extraño. Mi gemelo sonrió levemente—. En realidad, pienso que es bonito saber que quieres tanto a nuestra hermana como nosotros.

Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa, mostrándose más relajada.

—Claro que la quiero, también es como mi hermana.

Una verdadera sonrisa amenazaba con asomarse en mi cara al notar que ambos por fin estaban hablando como si nada. Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y noté que se trataba de Anna. Me detuvo suavemente, dándome a entender que debíamos darle su espacio… Fue así que ninguno de los dos notó que avanzaron –por primera vez– en un cómodo silencio.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Los días pasaban sin ninguna novedad y, casi sin darme cuenta, era el día previo a mi cumpleaños. Estaba algo nervioso, más que nada porque conocía muy bien a mi madre. Keiko insistía con hacernos una gran fiesta y Kaoru sólo apoyaba la idea para fastidiar, pero personalmente no era partidario de las parrandas… igual que Hao.

—¿Podemos hablar?

Noté que Anna se me había acercado en medio del pasillo, justo después de que el timbre acabara de sonar.

—Claro.

Poco a poco el lugar se fue vaciando a causa de que los demás iban entrando a sus aulas, así podíamos gozar de algo de privacidad. Anna me miró de una forma incriminatoria, poniéndome nervioso.

—¿Está todo bien entre nosotros?

En realidad, no esperaba que me hiciera esa pregunta. Es más, yo ignoraba que se había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento.

—¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—No finjas conmigo, Yoh —cruzó los brazos—. Desde hace unos días me estás mirando de una forma rara y es como si quisieras decirme algo, pero no lo haces. ¿Qué sucede?

Solté un suspiro. Había llegado la hora de confesarle mi más grande inquietud y aún no sabía si pensaría lo mismo que yo.

—Lo que pasa es… —me detuve, intentando reordenar mis ideas—. ¿Sabes que pronto cumpliremos seis años de estar comprometidos?

Ella asintió, sin mostrar ningún signo de sorpresa.

—…Nunca te lo he preguntado, pero, ¿qué piensas?

Anna arqueó una ceja.

—¿Importa lo que opine al respecto? —imaginé que era una pregunta retórica—. De todas formas, no cambiará nada.

—Claro que importa, a mí me importa —respondí, sin demostrar que, en el fondo, estaba algo molesto—. Porque no quiero que estemos juntos si es por obligación.

Acababa de entender lo mal que se oyó, y eso me lo confirmó su rostro.

—Espero que no estés insinuando que…

—Déjame terminar, por favor —me apresuré a pedirle, antes de que considerara golpearme por ser un idiota—. No quise decir eso, me refiero a que, si estaremos juntos… quiero que sea por elección propia.

La tomé de las manos, notando que estaban algo frías. Ese detalle siempre había existido entre nosotros. Mis manos eran cálidas y las suyas heladas, pero nunca me había molestado.

—Anna, quiero que sepas que nunca me importó que los abuelos decidieran algo así por nosotros, porque mi corazón ya te había elegido mucho antes… Cuando éramos niños —la mirada ambarina de mi prometida se suavizó—. Me enamoré de ti, no puedo seguir ocultándolo y fingiendo que no lo siento, y sé que tenemos apenas quince años, pero de verdad te amo y sé que así será el resto de mi vida.

—Yoh…

Alcé una mano para acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza.

—Sólo quería saber lo que tú sientes por mí.

Sentí que ponía su mano libre sobre la mía, mostrando una suave sonrisa.

—Pues espero que lo escuches bien, porque jamás lo volveré a repetir —no pude evitar que una risa se me escapara—. El día en que nos comprometieron fue uno de los mejores de mi vida. Siempre he creído en ti y he estado a tu lado, y esa sí fue mi decisión. Una de la que jamás me arrepentiré… y no puedo creer que aún no te hayas dado cuenta.

Mi corazón se alivianó y me sentía mucho más libre, llenándome de un repentino valor que antes no tenía.

—Entonces quisiera preguntarte… ¿Serías mi novia?

Pareció divertirle que se lo preguntara.

—Pensé que ya estábamos juntos, pero igual acepto ser tu novia.

Exhalé un suspiro de alivio, al mismo tiempo en que sonreía con toda la felicidad del mundo. Era libre de cualquier duda que pude tener anteriormente, pero, sobre todo, me dejaba tranquilo el saber que estábamos juntos de forma oficial y como debía ser. Me distraje tanto con mis pensamientos que no noté que Annita se me había acercado más.

—Me harás arruinarte la sorpresa de cumpleaños que te tenía preparada.

—¿Sorpresa? —le sonreí tiernamente para tranquilizarla—. Eso no importa, creo que tenerte a mi lado es más valioso que cualquier otro regalo físico.

—¿Quién dijo que era un regalo físico? ¿Acaso me viste cara de millonaria?

Estuve tentado a reír porque sabía que lo dijo bromeando, pero nada me preparó para lo que ocurrió después. La distancia entre nosotros se había reducido tanto que nuestros rostros estaban a pocos milímetros. Pude notar cómo entrecerraba los ojos e inmediatamente la imité, sintiendo que su nariz rozaba la mía de forma juguetona. Decidí dejarme llevar cuando sentí aquellas tímidas y dulces caricias de parte de sus labios. Fue una sensación imposible de describir, ya que ansiaba más y, al no poderme controlar, terminé por intensificar nuestro beso… El primer beso que compartíamos. Llevé mis manos a sus mejillas, aventurándome a pasar las barreras de la intensidad que nos consumía. Al poco rato, el oxígeno terminó por separarnos, pero no evitó que nos miráramos como si ya no nos faltara nada más. Anna se ruborizó, viéndose increíblemente hermosa.

—Considéralo un regalo adelantado.

—Nada mal —murmuré a modo de broma, provocando que se riera.

No la solté en ningún momento y finalmente le di un beso en la frente.

—Gracias.

Me pareció que Anna miró por encima de mi hombro sólo un momento. Eso bastó para que se congelara en su lugar, sorprendida. Esto me desconcertó e hizo que siguiera su mirada, por lo que volteé antes de llevarme un gran susto.

—…Casi me hicieron vomitar.

¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Ni siquiera era alumna de esta escuela, así que no habría forma de que pudiera entrar sin ser vista.

—Jeanne —mi ahora novia dejó de abrazarme, poniéndose seria—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Por desgracia para ti, nada me obliga a responderte —sonrió de lado—. ¿Qué? ¿No podía pasar a saludarte, Anna?

—Claro, porque eres tan amable —ironizó mi prometida.

Un pesado silencio se instaló en ese ambiente, entre las miradas de muerte que se lanzaban las dos. En mi caso, no me moví de mi lugar, dejando a Anna detrás de mí para evitar un conflicto innecesario.

—Aprovechando que estás aquí, hay algo que me gustaría saber —la itako tomó las riendas de la conversación, sin ningún temor—. ¿Qué te ocurrió? ¿Cómo fue que terminaste así? No nos vimos mucho cuando éramos niñas, pero eras igual de humana que yo… Así que habla de una vez.

La vampiresa ensombreció la mirada, cuando creí que nos daría la espalda para simplemente irse, sin dar ninguna explicación. De hecho, inclusive yo estaba casi tan curioso como Anna sobre ella.

—…Fui iluminada, Anna —hice una mueca al no entender—. El salvador de este mundo me hizo ver los grandes planes que tiene, y son grandiosos. Creí que con los Soldados X haría muchas cosas, pero al conocerlo… supimos que debíamos ponernos a su servicio. Gracias a ello, nos brindó la inmortalidad —la mirada de Jeanne se suavizaba, como si estuviera hablando de una entidad maravillosa—. ¿No lo ves? Todo lo hacemos por el bien de este mundo manchado con tantos pecados. Mi amo es tan benévolo, y la prueba está en que quiere darles el mismo regalo a ustedes.

Nunca creí que existiría un ser tan habilidoso para manipular, porque Jeanne era igual que un títere cuando se refería a él. Sin vida, sin sentimientos… como si le debiera toda su vida. De repente, sentí pena.

—Estás completamente loca —declaró Anna, frunciendo el ceño—. Creí que esa forma de pensar que tenías acerca de exterminar a los pecadores sin titubear ya era algo demente y no podía empeorar, pero claramente me equivoqué. Jeanne, estás en un error.

—No sé quién ha jugado con tu mente de esa forma —expresé, intentando sentir algo de empatía—, pero te ha hecho un daño imperdonable.

La joven de cabellos plateados puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró, abatida.

—Sabía que sería inútil tratar de razonar con ustedes. Bueno, al menos lo intenté y él lo sabrá —ella volvió poner una expresión de burla—. En fin, todo esto no va a cambiar nada. Si no quisieron venir por las buenas, lo harán por las malas y ya les advierto que no será nada agradable.

Dicho esto, la susodicha nos dio la espalda y desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la velocidad de un rayo. Evidentemente se trató de una advertencia y claro que era preocupante. Abracé a Anna contra mi pecho, aunque eso no serviría de nada. Ninguno de los dos iba a olvidar este momento tan agridulce.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

Tenía sentimientos encontrados en este momento. Estaba tan emocionado como alicaído. ¿Por qué? Le había conseguido un regalo muy espectacular a Yoh, uno que yo también quería. Se trataba de la edición limitada de los últimos discos de AeroException, nuestra banda preferida. No obstante, era tan caro que no podría darme el lujo de comprarlo dos veces. Intenté no pensar tanto en ello, ya que no me suponía ningún problema regalárselos a mi hermano. Quizá me los prestaría alguna vez, o volverían a estar a la venta –la verdad, no, pero soñar era gratis–. Aún era algo temprano, por eso decidí darle una sorpresa a mi gemelo antes de que todos los demás lo hicieran.

—Despierta, Yoh —le susurré, después de entrar a su cuarto y acercarme a su cama.

—Cinco minutos más, mami.

Cubrió su cabeza con la almohada y me mordí los labios para no reír.

—Anda, ya levántate, flojo.

Quitarle la almohada fue mi mejor estrategia porque pareció fastidiarlo. Lo bueno fue que se tranquilizó al verme e hizo una mueca de somnolencia. Dejé su regalo sobre la mesita de luz y me abalancé a abrazarlo una vez que se puso de pie.

—Feliz cumpleaños, hermano.

Sentí que me correspondía el abrazo, y agradecí mentalmente haberlo conocido en aquel concierto. Era una fecha muy importante para ambos, pues era el primer cumpleaños que pasábamos juntos. Si no mal recordaba, cuando cumplimos los catorce, aún no habíamos reconciliado a nuestros padres. Por ende, no estaban enterados de que ya nos conocíamos. Días antes de cumplir quince años, Keiko tuvo que salir de viaje urgentemente a Francia, y como no quería perderse dicho evento, se llevó a Yoh con ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti también.

Me sonrió abiertamente una vez que nos separamos. Aproveché que se giró para tomar la bolsa de regalo que había dejado cerca. Fue por ello que no me percaté que él había hecho lo mismo.

—¡Es para ti! ¿Qué…?

Fue entonces cuando me percaté del color negro de ambos envoltorios. Los dos eran de Music World, la mejor tienda de música del país. Atónito, tomé esa bolsa que me tendía y la abrí para ver su contenido. Ahí estaba esa edición limitada de los discos de AeroException. También había posters, púas de guitarra de varios colores, stickers y otras cosas más. Lo miré, sorprendido. Era la primera vez que nos regalábamos lo mismo.

—¿Cómo…? —ni siquiera Yoh lo entendía.

—¿Qué más da? ¡Esto es genial! —exclamé, emocionado.

Mi gemelo rio a modo de respuesta. Era la coincidencia más extraña que tuve en la vida. Bueno, si no contaba con nuestro encuentro en el concierto… Aunque el día de la reconciliación de mis padres también podría contar si no consideramos que fue planeado por nosotros. En fin, mi vida no era precisamente normal.

—Deberíamos bajar, pero siento que me arrepentiré —murmuró, suspirando.

—Lo sé, tampoco quiero fingir una cara de sorpresa cuando nos caiga el confeti encima —declaré, divertido—. Es tan difícil sacarlo después.

—Digamos que yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Kaoru hace la misma cosa todos los años. Es más, te apuesto una soda a que está ahí abajo.

Me reí por su ocurrencia.

—Hecho —respondí—. Iré a dejar el regalo en mi cuarto y vuelvo al rato.

—Bien, pero no te tardes… Tengo hambre. Espero que Tamao haya dejado algo en el refrigerador.

Volví luego de unos minutos y tuvimos mucho cuidado para pasar desapercibidos o, al menos, lo intentamos. En otra situación, aquello habría sido hasta divertido, pero ahora era más importante que nadie nos viera. Me parecía algo sospechoso que nadie estuviera despierto, pero decidí ignorar dicha señal antes de bajar las escaleras. Me ponía de buen humor pensar que este año evitaríamos el famoso factor sorpresa.

—Por fin, una mañana en paz —susurré por lo bajo.

A lo mejor no debí darlo por sentado, pues terminé tropezando antes de llegar al último escalón con algo que no vi bien. Caí de cara contra el piso y fue tan fuerte que no dudo que haya despertado a toda la casa. De repente, la no tan esperada lluvia de confeti cayó sobre nosotros, justo cuando Yoh me ayudaba a ponerme de pie. ¿Por qué no me lo pude haber imaginado?

—¿Qué te dije? —se burló Yoh—. Me debes una soda.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, par de trogloditas!

Nuestra hermana se nos abalanzó encima en un abrazo, sonriendo con emoción.

—Vaya sorpresa, ¿eh? —la vimos agacharse cerca de las escaleras para quitar un hilo casi transparente, que debió ser con lo que me tropecé.

—Lástima para ti, Yoh ya me contó que lo hacías todos los años —respondí, sin demostrar lo mucho que me dolía la nariz.

—¡Yoh! —se quejó, haciendo un mohín—. ¿Acaso no podía sorprenderlos?

—¿Sorprendernos? ¡Casi me dio un infarto! —me quejé, masajeando mi puente nasal—. Serás tú quien me pague la rinoplastia si me quedan marcas.

—Qué delicado —se burló ella—. ¿Ni siquiera van a preguntarme por su regalo?

—Kaos, nos basta con un beso y un abrazo, como lo hiciste en el día de la madre —no me aguanté una risa ante la burla de mi gemelo.

—¡Oye! No tenía dinero en ese entonces —terminó riéndose a pesar de todo—. Espero que les guste, se los dejé en sus cuartos… Aunque lo mío no se compara a lo que papá les tiene preparado —sonrió con cierta picardía—. Pueden fingirlo si quieren, pero sé que en el fondo se mueren por saber de la sorpresa.

Quería una celebración normal. Lo típico, pastel normal, regalos normales… Era demasiado pedir para nuestra familia, o eso supuse. Alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, ya todos estaban levantados y se nos habían acercado para felicitarnos a mi hermano y a mí. Me sentía un poco extraño, pues nunca había pasado este día en compañía de tanta gente. Los regalos fueron bastantes, y ahí pude notar el gran cariño que los muchachos le tenían a Yoh. Incluso Len le regaló algo así como una katana súper costosa. Me reí porque conocía a mi gemelo y no sabría usarla. Al mediodía, recibimos la visita de nuestros padres y abuelos.

La reunión era divertida, dentro de todo. Había pasado un rato desde que Keiko se había llevado a Yoh a una esquina para charlar con él, pero no podía oír desde mi lugar. Estaba tan intrigado que no noté que Mikihisa se me acercó.

—No puedo creer que el tiempo pasó volando y ya tengas dieciséis años —papá se sentó frente a mí, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia.

—Lo sé, ni yo me di cuenta, pero no me salgas con sentimentalismos que no me van, pa —sonrió de lado, mientras me veía beberme un refresco—. Aunque, creo que nunca te agradecí por todo lo que has hecho por mí… Así que, gracias.

—Fue un placer, hijo.

Noté que tanto él como mamá se comportaban de una forma muy curiosa.

—Ni creas que no me he dado cuenta de que nos ocultan algo —acusé y pareció causarle gracia, mientras que yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Recuerdas que te pregunté qué querías de regalo?

—Sí, y creo haberte dicho que unos billetes no me vendrían nada mal —respondí en el mismo tono—, pero eso no es lo importante. Me parece suficiente tenerlos aquí el día de hoy.

Mikihisa hizo un gesto divertido con la cara.

—Créeme, Hao —lo miré, confundido—. Disfrutarás mucho más de este regalo. Estoy casi seguro de que ni siquiera se lo imaginaban.

—Entonces es un regalo compartido o algo así —afirmé, ahora ya más curioso.

—Podría decirse que sí —intervino Keiko, llegando junto con Yoh—. Bueno, está a nombre de los dos.

Mi gemelo lucía igual de confundido que yo. Keiko abrazó a Mikihisa y se miraron un momento, antes de que él arrojara algo al aire. Instintivamente lo atrapé antes de que cayera al piso.

—Felicidades. Esperamos que les guste.

—¿Qué es…? —me callé abruptamente al abrir la mano.

Era un llavero que se veía un poco gastado, tal vez por el tiempo. Era de madera y tenía una figurita muy graciosa grabada en él. Eran los típicos dibujos de palito que hacían los niños de tres años; un adulto y un niño, tomados de la mano. Una frase resaltaba por encima del dibujito, en cursiva: “Te quiero mucho, papi”. Noté que Yoh se había quedado viéndolo, muy curioso, mientras que yo no podía con la vergüenza que sentía. Este fue un regalo que mi versión pequeña había hecho para el día del padre y a Mikihisa le había gustado tanto, que lo usaba para todas las llaves que tenía en ese entonces. ¿Por qué nos lo obsequiaría? Lo examiné por mucho rato antes de recordar algo muy importante.

—Un minuto… Este es el llavero que usabas cuando vivíamos en Yokohama.

—Así es —sonrió Mikihisa, mientras Keiko soltaba una risita a su lado.

—No lo entiendo —admitió Yoh, pero lo ignoré.

Sentí que perdía el aliento cuando mi mente unió todas las piezas.

—¿…Compraste de nuevo la casa en la que vivíamos allá?

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Nos regalan una casa? —inquirió mi gemelo, anonadado.

Ante tal revelación, nuestros padres nos miraron con simpatía.

—Tuve que vender la casa de Yokohama cuando nos mudamos a Nagoya, pero su madre me ayudó a recuperarla con ayuda de algunos contactos y pensamos en regalársela a ustedes. Pueden usarla como casa de verano si quieren, tienen la playa justo en frente. Es su decisión, después de todo, ahora les pertenece.

Ninguno ahí podía imaginar lo conmovido que me sentía, pero claro que no sería tan evidente. No obstante, eso no evitó que recordara los mejores momentos de mi infancia. Amaba Yokohama, y pensaba que era el lugar ideal para vivir, luego de Tokio, claro. Recordé las travesuras que Nichrom, Redseb y yo hacíamos en esa ciudad, donde pudimos llevar una vida tranquila sin acoso por ser shamanes. Sin mencionar que la casa tenía una vista magnífica hacia la playa.

—No entiendo por qué sigues conservando esta cosa vieja —mencioné, evitando mirar a cualquiera de los presentes.

Claramente se rieron de mí, pero lo dejé pasar. A fin de cuentas, me encantó su regalo. Pasó el rato y llegó la hora de despedirnos de mis abuelos porque tenían un largo camino que recorrer hasta Izumo. Tenía que admitir que su regalo había sobrepasado a todos. Nos habían obsequiado un par de boletos de avión sin un destino en particular, y ya sabía para qué los íbamos a utilizar. Habría un próximo concierto de AeroException en dos meses en las Vegas, y no me lo iba a perder.

El día pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mis padres terminaron yéndose un poco antes de que cayera la noche. Los demás aún seguían celebrando, sin importar que al día siguiente había clases. Chocolove y Horo-Horo pusieron música, Yoh y Anna se desaparecieron por un rato, y no iba a preguntar; Tamao, Pilika y Kaos charlaban amenamente como si fueran amigas de toda la vida… y yo aun así me sentía un tanto distante de la situación.

—¿Está todo bien?

Alcé la mirada y vi a Anzu sentarse frente a mí. Nuevamente volví a sentir aquel revoloteo extraño en mi estómago, pero intenté tranquilizarme.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque todos parecen disfrutar más de tu cumpleaños que tú mismo.

Me sorprendía lo directa que podía ser, pero no me desagradaba en lo absoluto. Siempre prefería que la gente me dijera la verdad, así evitaba la intervención de mi Reishi. Nadie sabía lo mucho que me lastimaba usarlo.

—…Es que nunca había pasado mi cumpleaños rodeado de tanta gente. Es algo nuevo para mí —admití, viendo a mi alrededor—. Siempre hemos sido mi padre y yo, y tal vez un par de amigos.

Me pareció ver comprensión en su mirada.

—Tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo —me aconsejó con un brillo especial en los ojos—. Tal vez es un cambio un poco drástico, pero verás que es para bien.

—Supongo.

No sabía qué más decirle, pero ella se me adelantó.

—¿Por qué, Hao? ¿Por qué actuamos como si no nos conociéramos? —eso fue en verdad sorpresivo. Creí que se había olvidado de mí, como pasaron dos años desde aquel entonces—. Éramos buenos amigos, ¿no?

—Por supuesto, no creas que lo olvidé —me sentí con un peso menos sobre los hombros, aunque aún tenía que confesarle mi otra inquietud—, pero creo que ni tú ni yo somos los mismos niños de hace unos años.

—Bueno, eso es muy cierto —la vi sonreír con los ojos cerrados y noté que se le formaron unos adorables hoyuelos a ambos lados de la sonrisa—. Tienes razón, hay que cultivar una amistad constantemente para que esta se mantenga.

—…Gracias por tomarlo tan bien.

—No tienes de qué —notó que aún había paquetes de regalos junto a mí y volteó a verme con incredulidad—. Oye, casi no has abierto tus regalos.

—Oh, es que… mi padre debió desconcentrarme con la noticia de que tengo una nueva casa en Yokohama —me reí—, pero tienes razón. Quiero seguir abriendo mis obsequios.

—Veamos… Abre este —me tendió un paquete algo pequeño que sacó de entre los demás. Lo miré, curioso. No recordaba quién lo había dejado ahí—. Creo que me mudaste tu emoción. ¡Ábrelo!

—Ni siquiera tiene remitente, no sabría a quién agradecerle —declaré, buscando algún rótulo o firma de quien me lo haya dado.

—Tranquilo, dudo que esa persona se enfade contigo.

Me encogí de hombros e hice un gesto de estar de acuerdo con ella, así que me puse a desenvolver el regalo. Era una cajita alargada de color negro. La abrí con curiosidad y me encontré con lo que parecía ser un collar, cuya cadena además de ser fina, estaba bañada en cobre y el símbolo que colgaba de ella era la mitad yang del famosísimo símbolo chino de la luz y la oscuridad. ¿Quién me regalaría algo así? Pensé en Len por un momento a causa de su relación con el taoísmo, pero no lo veía posible.

—Wow… —Anzu se inclinó un poco hacia mí para verlo—. Es hermoso.

—Sí, es una pieza muy bien detallada. Me gusta mucho.

Sin esperármelo, Anzu tomó el collar con sus manos y me miró.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

—…Por favor.

Me vi obligado a pasar saliva por mi garganta cuando estuvo realmente cerca de mí. Terminó de colocarme la cadena alrededor del cuello y se alejó. Ahí noté que había atajado la respiración y me estaba faltando.

—Te queda muy bien.

Le agradecí con la mirada y me quedé viéndola un buen rato. A lo mejor era algo radical lo que había dicho hace un momento, y nuestra amistad de niños seguía siendo la misma. Tal vez no era mala idea intentar abrirme por una vez.

—¿Anzu?

Ambos volteamos para ver que Lyserg se acercó a interrumpirnos. Sentí un gran fastidio de repente y esto me sorprendió.

—Lo siento, no quería interrumpir —pues vaya que lo hizo; eso fue lo que pensé para mí mismo—. Sólo quería saber si te gustó la rosa que dejé en tu casillero el día de ayer.

_¿…Qué? Un momento, ¿cuál rosa? ¿De qué rosa habla? ¿En qué momento fue que eso pasó?_

—¿Entonces fuiste tú? —preguntó ella, sorprendida—. Gracias, pero, ¿por qué?

—Bueno, me pareció que no estabas a gusto aquí y creí que ese detalle te haría sentir un poco mejor. Siento si te molestó.

_¿Qué rayos?_

—¡No! Para nada, al contrario. Te agradezco el gesto —Anzu se detuvo y pareció recordar que estaba con ella, así que volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Crees que podríamos hablar luego, Hao?

_¡Por supuesto que no!_

—…Seguro —intenté sonreír, pero debió parecer una mueca incómoda.

Los vi alejarse un poco, y mi molestia sólo aumentó. Ni siquiera noté que Yoh se me había acercado, luego de estar una hora entera desaparecido.

—¿Todo bien? —lo miré y su atención pareció desviarse a mi nueva adquisición en joya—. Wow, eso es precioso.

Agradecí internamente que cambiara de tema.

—Lo sé, pero no tengo idea de quién me lo dio.

—Pues, por la cara que acabas de poner, parece ser el regalo que más te gustó, ¿o me equivoco?

—No exageres —declaré, sonriendo de lado—. Aunque, admito que es único.

—Tu modestia no deja de sorprenderme, hermano.

Nuestro primer cumpleaños juntos había resultado mejor de lo que pensábamos. Nos regalamos lo mismo, Yoh y Anna ya eran oficialmente pareja, iríamos a otro concierto de nuestra banda favorita, teníamos una nueva casa de verano.

Dieciséis años de edad… ya quería saber qué locuras haríamos para el próximo cumpleaños, y estaba muy ansioso por saberlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el cumpleaños de los gemelos. Siempre me gustó que las historias le dedicaran un capítulo exclusivo en esta fecha tan importante, así que pensé: ¿por qué no hacer lo mismo? xD
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme. Cualquier opinión es muy bienvenido en un lindo comment.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	6. La Profecía de los No Muertos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos. 
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Estaba tan inmerso en mi propia alegría que no dimensionaba lo que podría estar pasando a mi alrededor, y el oráculo virtual naranja que tenía en el brazo derecho era la causa de ello. Silver fue un gran oponente; en mi opinión era el más fuerte de los apaches, pero terminé ganándole y estaba realmente feliz.

Hablando de Silver…

Un fuerte ruido me sobresaltó y alcé la mirada hacia el frente, recordando dónde estaba. Kaoru se encontraba en batalla con el mismo apache, quien decidiría su futuro en el torneo. Mi hermana intentaba dar un gran espectáculo a toda la gente que había venido a apoyarla, debido a que la mayoría ya había pasado su propia prueba.

—Te quedan dos minutos —previno Silver con seriedad.

Kaoru aterrizó de pie con mucha agilidad luego de haber sido lanzada desde una gran altura. Volvió a ponerse en posición de combate, sujetando mejor su medio de posesión que terminó siendo una guadaña, la cual tenía un mango color negro y una cuchilla de color morado. Dicha arma emanaba gran cantidad de furyoku.

—¡Mierda!

—¡Kaos! —la reprendí, necesariamente—. ¿Qué es ese lenguaje?

Lejos de frustrarse por ello, la vi sonreír por lo bajo, liberándose por un momento de la presión que tenía encima.

—¿Por qué no le reclamas a Hao también? —soltó, antes de contraatacar.

—¡Tú sabes que él no tiene remedio!

—Oigan, estoy aquí —intervino mi gemelo, viéndome con una ceja en alto. Luego volteó a ver a mi hermana de nuevo—. ¡Me apresuraría si fuera tú!

—¡Aguafiestas! —exclamó ella, haciéndome reír.

Kaoru se detuvo a recuperar el aliento un momento, intentando concentrarse. La miré, apoyando el mentón en mi mano. Esperaba que pudiera encontrar la forma de vencer al apache, así como yo lo había hecho. Confiaba en su habilidad, pero a veces su inteligencia le jugaba en contra bajo presión, como a Hao. A pesar de ello, creía ciegamente en que encontraría una solución. Después de todo, había estado en situaciones peores y había salido muy bien librada.

Sus poderes y los de Silver volvieron a chocar en un ataque, pero esto no causó que se debilitaran.

—Un minuto.

—¡Ya voy! —bramó, estresada. Vi que bajó la mirada hacia su guadaña, notando que su poder espiritual se había reducido más—. Maldición.

 _Vamos, Kaoru,_ pensé para mis adentros. _Tú puedes con esto, sólo busca dentro de ti y hallarás lo que necesitas para ganar, hermanita._

Dudaba mucho que hubiera leído mis pensamientos, lo cual sólo Hao hacía, pero pareció que aquel foquito imaginario que estaba suspendido sobre su cabeza se hubiera encendido de la nada. Sonrió de lado y apuntó la base de su arma hacia el suelo. Entonces supe que lo había logrado.

—¡Prisión maldita!

De pronto, unas largas y gruesas cadenas, rodeadas por aquel furyoku morado, salieron del suelo para atrapar las cuatro extremidades de Silver. Esto le impedía moverse a pesar de la cantidad de espíritus que estaban a su disposición. Kaoru usó su velocidad para acercarse al apache, debido a su distracción, y lo envió al otro lado del campo con un fuerte golpe. Poco después, la posesión de Silver se desvaneció.

—¡Muy bien! —exclamé, levantándome de mi lugar para aplaudir.

Los demás hicieron lo mismo, sonriendo levemente para felicitar a mi hermana.

—¡Gracias, chicos! —ella dejó ver una sonrisa de alivio, antes de voltear otra vez hacia Silver—. Ahora sólo queda una cosa por hacer. Silver, ¿serías tan amable de darme mi oráculo? —casi pude jurar que estaba mofándose.

—Diste una excelente batalla —admitió su derrota con una leve sonrisa de lado. Sacó un oráculo virtual negro de entre sus ropas antes de dárselo—. Shamanes así son los que queremos en este torneo. Ten, te lo mereces.

Solté una risa al ver a mi hermana menor brincando de un lado a otro. Igual que todos los demás, ella también tenía un sueño que quería cumplir. Quería que los seres humanos y los shamanes pudieran convivir en armonía, sin ningún tipo de prejuicio, sin bullying y, lo más importante, sin discriminación. Esa era una etapa por la que todos habíamos pasado, y no era nada agradable. Era bastante noble de su parte pensar en las futuras generaciones de shamanes, porque si nosotros no hacíamos nada ahora, ¿quién lo haría el día de mañana? El deber tenía que ser compartido para ser logrado.

Así como a mi hermana y a mí nos había tocado el mismo apache como juez de clasificación, algunos de mis amigos también repitieron, como Len y Hao, ambos tuvieron a Chrom como juez, en días diferentes, claro. Kalim le tomó la prueba a Horo en las montañas; Brom a Manta y a Lyserg en días seguidos, mientras que Chocolove tuvo de juez a Renim la semana pasada. Lo curioso fue que también había una chica entre los apaches, la tímida y dulce Rutherfor, quien fue juez de Anzu, y de quien se hizo buena amiga luego de eso. Habían sido días muy duros, pero todo había valido la pena para este momento.

—No estuvo mal, pero claramente te falta mucho para tener el nivel necesario —Kaoru puso los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Len—. La diferencia empieza por la calidad del espíritu. Bason murió honrando a su nación… En cambio, Yami debió perecer en alguna carnicería.

El conejo se manifestó, enfadado, casi echando chispas por las mejillas.

—Bájale dos rayitas a tus celos —contestó, dispuesta a defenderse—. Es verdad que mis poderes no son constantes, pero eso no significa que sea una completa debilucha, Len.

No entendía por qué los dos vivían agarrados por el mismo tema. El Tao era muy pretencioso, y Kaos estaba necia en hacerle frente, cuando en realidad no sabía si sus poderes lo igualarían. Por suerte, alguien más intervino antes de que todo se les fuera de las manos. Anzu puso una mano en el hombro de ella y negó con la cabeza.

—Basta, no vale la pena.

Mi hermana suspiró y lo dejó por la paz.

—Si ya acabaron con su patética discusión, sólo queda decidir qué día podremos partir rumbo a Norteamérica —declaró Hao, cruzándose de brazos.

El torneo se llevaría a cabo en dicho continente, y teníamos como unas semanas nada más para llegar. Por mi parte, estaba emocionado. Cuando era un niño, mi abuelo solía contarme historias sobre los Grandes Espíritus y de los afortunados que tuvieron el honor de llevar el título de rey en su época. También habló sobre algunas tradiciones de la cultura apache… Incluso me relató una antigua profecía relacionada al torneo. Tan remota que llegué a creer que tenía siglos de contarse entre generaciones.

—Yoh… —Manta me hizo una seña para que me acercara. Una vez que pusimos distancia con los demás, se atrevió a hablarme con toda confianza—. Hablé con papá para que pudieran habilitar el aeropuerto en día festivo, así podremos salir antes de lo que pensábamos.

—Esa es una excelente noticia —declaré, sonriendo—. Así podremos viajar con uno de los jets de Len, aunque el aeropuerto esté cerrado —estaba ansioso por participar de tan legendario evento al lado de mi mejor amigo, así como Mosuke y Amidamaru extrañaban estar lado a lado. Era como si su amistad se transfiriera a nosotros—. ¡Esto será increíble!

—Lo sé —la situación parecía divertirle así que sonrió.

—Apuesto a que serás la sensación en Estados Unidos —bromeé. Manta arqueó una ceja, confundido—. Las chicas caerán rendidas por ti.

—¡Yoh! —me regañó, sonrojándose.

Solté una carcajada, igual que Amidamaru.

—¡Oigan! Yoh, enano cabezón… ¡Apresúrense! —habló Anna.

Apenas había notado que los demás ya estaban alejándose en otra dirección.

—¡No soy un enano cabezón! —exclamó él.

Sonreí por lo bajo antes de pisarle los talones a mi prometida.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

_Los escalofríos me recorrían la espalda una y otra vez, sin darme la oportunidad de recuperarme. Era como si la oscuridad a mi alrededor intentara engullirme por completo, y de repente, comencé a oír voces. Susurros tenebrosos que sólo me provocaban encogerme sobre mí mismo. Busqué a tientas en aquella oscuridad, esperando encontrar algún diminuto rayo de luz… Ni siquiera mi furyoku servía._

_—¿Estás asustado, hijo del Diablo?_

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pues creí que había dejado atrás ese horrible pasado. Recordarlo simplemente era como dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Sentí un repentino golpe en la frente que me apartó, y pronto noté que había chocado contra alguna cosa, mientras caminaba a ciegas en la oscuridad. Abrí los ojos lentamente, para comenzar a visualizar algo parecido a un marco muy grande. Como de esos que tenían los espejos de cuerpo completo. Mi curiosidad era mayor a mi recelo, así que puse un dedo sobre él, temblando. De pronto, una figura comenzó a hacerse visible del otro lado del espejo, y la reconocí como mi reflejo._

_—¿Qué…?_

_Su mirada era intimidante y enseguida supe que no era yo, sino Hao. El cabello largo lo confirmaba y me sentí tonto por no darme cuenta antes. Cuando la figura de mi hermano salió del bendito espejo, me asusté tanto que me hice para atrás. Mi gemelo me miraba casi con odio, y no lo pude creer._

_—¿Hao? —inquirí, temblorosamente._

_—Eres patético, Yoh. Mírate, temblando como un ratón —se burló, dejando que su gesto se tornara un tanto sádico. Lo miré, horrorizado—. Tan diminuto. ¿Qué no sientes vergüenza? Te haces llamar mi otra mitad y no me llegas a los talones._

_—No digas eso —le pedí al borde de las lágrimas, pero me contuve. No le iba a dar semejante gusto—. Hao, por favor…_

_—¿Por qué no mejor regresas a Izumo a esconderte en tu cuarto como siempre lo has hecho? Alguien como tú jamás podría ser el rey shaman._

_Sentía sus palabras como un montón de dagas que me atravesaban lentamente. Era doloroso… y lo peor es que era verdad. De niño, tenía la manía de ocultarme en mi cuarto cuando era atacado por mis compañeros de clase. Nunca me supe defender. Por ese mismo miedo, salí corriendo, intentando huir de esos susurros que no me dejaban en paz._

_—¡Basta ya! —grité, mientras me tapaba los oídos y me dejaba caer al piso._

_Las lágrimas salían de forma fluida y delineaban mi rostro. Me sentía una basura. Nadie creía en mí, nadie estaba a mi lado. Las pisadas que me seguían el paso eran cada vez más evidentes, hasta que mi gemelo me alcanzó. Se detuvo frente a mí y tomó uno de mis mechones delanteros, jalándolo con toda su fuerza. Un grito salió de mi garganta al sentir que mi cuero cabelludo iba a desgarrarse._

_—El individuo al que todos llamaban Yoh Asakura nunca existió —susurró cerca de mi rostro—. Y como esa esencia me pertenece, supongo que la tomaré._

_Intenté moverme porque presentía que las cosas se pondrían peor, hasta que un repentino dolor en el estómago me detuvo. Bajé los ojos y vi que su mano estaba dentro de mí, como si mi ropa, piel y órganos no fueran un estorbo. Rechiné mis dientes cuando sentí que Hao jalaba algo hacia afuera, y poco a poco, perdía el aliento. Un halo blanquecino con una figura similar a la mía era lo que mi gemelo arrastraba hacia afuera, hasta que la sacó por completo y la absorbió. Sentí que sudaba frío y que se me entumecía el cuerpo. Hao me soltó y caí de un estrepito sin poder sujetarme. No podía moverme._

_—Las cosas donde deben estar, ¿no lo crees? —apenas pude levantar la mirada hacia él, sólo para notar que mi familia estaba detrás. Era como si nunca hubiera existido—. Sólo yo._

_Me sentí a morir cuando vi a Manta acercarse a él, parándose fielmente a su lado como siempre lo hacía conmigo. Del otro lado, había aparecido Anna y lo sujetó de la mano cariñosamente. Algo dentro de mí se quebró… Ese era mi lugar. Hao era el único que aún me veía, así que extendió su mano hacia mi inerte cuerpo, y noté que todo se prendió en llamas. El fuego iba a consumir mi cuerpo._

_“Sólo yo”._

_…_

Desperté jadeando, sintiendo que el corazón se me saldría por la boca. Todo fue un sueño… No, fue la más horrible de las pesadillas. De repente, oí unos golpes en mi puerta, y por la intensidad, supuse que debían estar llamando desde hace un buen rato. Pensé en la posibilidad de que fuera una emergencia, así que me levanté, me puse las pantuflas y abrí la puerta para encontrarme cara a cara con Anna. Esta pareció sorprenderse al verme, pero luego su expresión cambió.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

En ese momento me percaté que debía verme terrible por el susto que pasé, así que me apresuré a tranquilizarla.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, además es algo tarde —alcé la mirada hacia el reloj de aquel pasillo y noté que eran pasadas las dos de la madrugada. Volví a mirarla—. ¿Pasa algo?

—Es tu hermana —mi prometida se puso seria—. No está en la casa.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no está? —pregunté—. ¿Buscaste en la cocina? ¿La sala? —me contestó que estaba casi segura de que salió. Suspiré y pasé la mano por mi cabello en desesperación—. Esa niña va a terminar matándome un día.

—No debe estar lejos. Podremos alcanzarla si salimos ahora tú y yo.

—Está bien, dame un minuto.

Me vestí lo más pronto que pude y tomé a Harusame antes de reunirme con ella. Salimos de la casa y corrimos por la calle en la única dirección que creía que mi hermana tomaría. La buscamos por varios minutos en los lugares a los que solía ir, pero no había señal de ella. Eso fue hasta que Anna se detuvo y me hizo una seña para que viera hacia el puente suspendido por encima del lago que estaba a unos metros de la casa. Entrecerré los ojos y pude distinguir una figura rosada flotando por encima de las dos personas. No había duda: Morphine.

Nos apresuramos a llegar a dicho puente para ver a Kaoru y a Lyserg discutiendo cierto asunto. Supuse que ninguno había notado que llegamos, ya que parecían estar más entretenidos con un mapa y con el cristal que mi amigo utilizaba para buscar cosas con la radiestesia. Sin embargo, el hada sí que nos vio y comenzó a hacerle señas a Lyserg para alertarlo.

—Oigan, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Kaoru cuando nos vio.

—¿Nosotros? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —quiso saber la itako, intentando que la calma no se le escapara—. Son casi las tres de la madrugada, y les recuerdo que mañana saldremos de viaje a Norteamérica.

—Kaoru, creí que les habías dicho… —mencionó el inglés, arqueando una ceja.

—Aún no, pero esperen. Todo esto tiene una buena explicación —ella hizo unos gestos para darnos pena, quizás, y que así la dejáramos explicarse—. Como ya nos vamos mañana, sentí que era mi obligación ayudar a saber por qué nuestros compañeros de escuela están desapareciendo. Le pedí ayuda a Lyserg semanas atrás para iniciar con la investigación, pero no habíamos tenido nada en concreto hasta ahora.

—¿Hasta ahora? —inquirí, curioso.

—¡Sí! Hace unas horas Morphine captó una pista de dónde podrían estar. Podría conducirnos hacia ellos y los ayudaríamos si aún están con vida —mi prometida y yo nos miramos, algo sorprendidos—. Por favor, se los debemos porque somos los únicos que lo sabemos. Si son vampiros, o shamanes, de nada servirá llamar a la policía. Tenemos que encargarnos nosotros.

—…Ella tiene un punto, Yoh —declaró Lyserg, encogiéndose de hombros.

Miré a mi hermana por un momento y noté la determinación en sus ojos. Estaba algo curioso por saber qué o quién la había inspirado para demostrar tal valentía. Noté que mi prometida suavizó la mirada y pareció rendirse. Supe que yo tendría la última palabra cuando los tres me miraron.

—Muy bien, pero que sea rápido —declaré, luego de suspirar.

Lyserg realizó otra posesión con Morphine para usar sus poderes sobre el mapa. El cristal apuntó, sorprendentemente, hacia un antiguo muelle que ya no estaba habilitado por la inestabilidad de las aguas. Desde que fue abandonado, ninguna persona iba por esos lugares. Tomamos un taxi para que nos acercara, bajamos al llegar y nos ocultamos antes de acercarnos, porque no éramos los únicos ahí. Había tres personas más y parecían estar descargando cajas. Apenas sentí que Amidamaru se hizo presente detrás de mí.

—Su presencia se me hace conocida, amo Yoh —declaró, haciendo una mueca.

Claro que era conocida, y lo supe cuando vi aquella melena platinada en el medio mismo. Jeanne parecía estar supervisando la carga que bajaban los demás. Miré a mi hermana y esta me devolvió la mirada. Entonces los vampiros habían hecho todo esto, pero… ¿Dónde estaban las personas?

—¡Suéltenme!

De pronto, una chica salió del auto que estaba estacionado muy cerca, arrojando unas cuerdas a la orilla, con las que supuse había estado atada. La pobre no fue demasiado lejos, porque al instante la interceptó un cuarto personaje. Una figura encapuchada que la noqueó de un puñetazo. Hice una mueca de dolor al ver la sangre que salía de su nariz. Alcé la mirada hacia el responsable y me sorprendí enormemente cuando bajó su capucha, dejando ver su perfil.

—¡¿Ustedes?!

Mi rostro se tornó incrédulo cuando vi a Kaoru muy cerca de ellos, señalándolos de forma acusadora y con la cara roja de la indignación. ¿En qué momento pudo acercarse tanto?

—A veces me pregunto si a esta niña no la dejaron caer cuando nació —bufó mi novia, sujetando su rosario con la mano derecha.

Esa fue la señal para salir en defensa de mi hermana menor. Una vez a su lado, los vampiros centraron su atención en nosotros.

—Mira quiénes vinieron a visitarnos —se burló Jeanne, luego volteó a ver a quien suponíamos era su compañero—. Qué detalle de su parte. ¿No crees, Ashil?

—Totalmente de acuerdo —el mencionado sonrió de lado, antes de ordenar que se llevaran el cuerpo de la chica—. Por cierto, felicidades por ingresar al torneo. Nada mal para ser mortales.

No pude evitar sentirme tonto por no haber sospechado de un infiltrado que podía estar ocasionando esto, y más aún no haber pensado que podía ser Ashil.

—Entonces tú eres quien ha estado secuestrando gente inocente —lo acusó mi amigo, poniéndose en posición de pelea—. Pues hasta aquí llegaron.

—Tienen que entender, necesitábamos un banco de sangre fácil —explicó Ashil, como si hablara del clima o algo así—. ¿Qué mejor que una preparatoria? Llena de imbéciles para engañar.

—¡Estás demente! —exclamó Kaoru, horrorizada.

El muchacho pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y sonrió de una forma torcida, como siempre lo hacía en su presencia. Comenzaba a pensar que quizá Hao no era tan celoso como pensaba y que necesitábamos alejar a este rarito de Kaoru. Sentí que me hirvió la sangre, ya que no despegaba los ojos de ella y la veía de arriba a abajo, descaradamente. No obstante, antes que dijera algo, Lyserg tuvo que adelantarse para evitar que se llevaran a la pobre chica, que además estaba herida. Su péndulo hizo que aquel vampiro la soltara.

—Esta vez, van a tener que pasar por encima de nosotros —advirtió.

—Pff, no me hagan reír —se burló Jeanne—. ¡Shamash!

El dios babilonio de la justicia hizo su aparición, causando que nos distrajéramos un momento y eso bastó para que el barco que cargaban hace un rato zarpara.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó Anna, fulminando con la mirada a su prima—. ¿En serio crees que podrás conmigo? —Zenki y Goki no parecían intimidarse por Shamash de ninguna manera—. ¿Por qué no mejor te llevas a tu amante de turno contigo? ¡Lárguense de una buena vez!

Tanto ella como Ashil pusieron una cara de espanto.

—Ni en un millón de años —replicó la vampiresa. Volteó a ver a la joven que aún estaba desmayada y suspiró, antes de mirar a Ashil—. Una más, una menos, no hará la diferencia.

—Supongo, aunque es una lástima. Me hubiera encantado seguir admirando tal paisaje —volvió a decirlo, mirando a mi hermana. Esta ya no ocultó su mueca de disgusto y le hizo un gesto obsceno con el dedo que hizo reír a Ashil—. Descuida querida, volveremos a vernos en el torneo. Tenlo por seguro.

Dicho esto, ambos vampiros escaparon usando su velocidad fuera de lo común. Ignorando la huida, nos apresuramos para auxiliar a la joven. Lo único que sabía era que no dormiría el resto de la madrugada por tal suceso.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que salimos de Japón, pero finalmente pudimos llegar a la aldea. Sin embargo, nos tomó más tiempo del que imaginábamos. Eso fue porque resultó que no pudimos usar ninguno de los treinta y tres jets privados de los Tao. Len ni siquiera nos dijo el motivo, porque eran “asuntos de la familia Tao”. Fue agotador para los nueve que participábamos en el torneo. Había veces en que ya no nos aguantábamos, pero, aun así, decidimos seguir adelante.

Descubrimos la entrada a la Aldea Apache justo a tiempo. Aunque no estaba tan seguro sobre el asunto, asumía que el límite de la fecha de llegada estaba cerca. Notamos que estaba abarrotada de gente, y entendimos que, a lo mejor, éramos prácticamente los últimos en llegar. Había mucha gente en las tiendas, cafeterías y otros recorrían zonas más turísticas. Mientras recorríamos, noté que había una gran cantidad de familias. Esto me hizo recordar a mamá y papá, ya que pasaron semanas desde que los vi por última vez. Extrañaba los comentarios de mi madre acerca de mis extraños gustos en la música y sus insinuaciones de que quizá no me estaba alimentando lo suficiente. También echaba de menos que Mikihisa se metiera en la discusión para calmarla, aunque sospechaba que lo hacía porque, según Keiko, nos parecíamos a él cuando era joven. Dudaba que fuera mentira, ya que eso explicaría el comportamiento de Hao y de Kaoru… Hablando un poco de mi hermano mayor, estaba molesto conmigo porque no le había dicho que mi hermana y yo fuimos a enfrentar a Ashil, que resultó ser un vampiro también.

Estaba seguro de que pronto se le pasaría.

—Vaya, ya era hora de que llegaran.

Me detuve en mi sitio al reconocer esa voz. Justo pasábamos frente a la cafetería de Silver, o eso creí porque su nombre estaba en letras muy grandes, y notamos que había un par de familias en distintas mesas, almorzando. Keiko, quien fue la que habló, nos sonrió. Estaba sentada junto a Mikihisa, al igual que Tamao, Anna y Pilika. En la otra mesa, estaban En y Ran Tao, los padres de Len. También Jun y Lee Bruce Long los acompañaban.

Supuse que más de uno ahí se sintió patético. Estábamos cansados, Horo decía que no podía más con el hambre, Kaoru se quejaba de que le dolían las piernas y Hao y Anzu se tomaban turnos para decir en voz alta que necesitaban un baño de aguas termales… y nuestras familias ahí sentadas, como si nada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá!

Kaoru fue la primera en aproximarse para abrazarlos. Mis amigos también fueron acercándose para saludarlos.

—Fue trampa. Ustedes sabían cómo llegar, a nosotros nos costó mucho —soltó Hao, sin perder su orgullo en ningún momento. Oí a Miki reírse, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro—. ¿Los abuelos no vinieron con ustedes?

—Sabes que es un viaje demasiado pesado, cariño —opinó mi madre. Tuve que coincidir con ella, realmente lo fue—. Aunque los Tao fueron realmente amables al traernos también, no queríamos ser una carga para ellos y tus abuelos estaban de acuerdo.

—Supongo —mi gemelo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Jun! ¡Ya te dije que odio que hagas eso! —oí exclamar a Len.

Tuve que aguantarme una carcajada al verlo ser ahogado por un abrazo de parte de la mayor de los Tao. Era gracioso como Len no podía decirle que no.

—Vamos, Len. Te extrañé muchísimo, y estoy feliz de que hayas llegado sano y salvo. Eres mi hermanito bebé, ¿qué puedo decir?

Horo-Horo no retuvo las carcajadas que salieron de su garganta, y mientras que él, Hao y Chocolove se burlaban del heredero de los Tao, los demás saludamos a Lee Bruce Long. Jun pareció oír que lo llamábamos ‘profesor’ y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

—Aún no me acostumbro a que te llamen así.

Estaba seguro de que muy pocos en la escuela conocían la historia completa de Bruce Long. En su época, fue uno de los mejores maestros en las artes marciales y las luchas eran su vida. En vivo o incluso para las películas, él siempre fue algo así como un ícono, un antes y un después en la lucha. Fue por esa habilidad que fue asesinado a los treinta años por los que trabajaban para la familia Tao, pues su fin era ser el espíritu acompañante de Jun cuando esta nació. Cuando se supo lo que ocurrió, Lee Bruce Long perdió el control… Lo recordaba muy bien porque hasta hoy me dolían los golpes. Al final, él y Jun pudieron entenderse y, a día de hoy, eran grandes amigos. Bruce Long era más leal a Jun que a la familia misma.

Después de eso se dedicó a buscar trabajo y lo obtuvo como profesor en Seishin, incluso fue recomendado y hasta Jun lo ayudó, mudándose a Japón para que él pudiera cumplir con sus horarios.

—Pueden llamarme Lee, chicos. Eso de ‘profesor’ se oye demasiado formal para mí —sonrió de lado—. Nunca me han gustado las formalidades.

—Profe- Digo, Lee… ¿Qué traes ahí? —inquirió Manta.

—Oh, ¿esto? —pareció recordar que traía un montón de papeles bajo el brazo—. La directora me pidió que los repartiera cuando llegara a la aldea.

Me pareció un poco extraño que tuviera que darnos un comunicado aquí; así fue que me dispuse a leer el contenido de aquel papel impreso.

_Seishin Kokusai High School_

_Tokio, Japón, Asia Oriental._

_Queridos padres de familia:_

_Les saludamos cordialmente. Esperamos que este tiempo en que se desarrollará un evento tan importante para nosotros, como lo es el Torneo de Shamanes, sea útil para sus hijos, no sólo para concentrarse en la pelea, sino también para poder disfrutar de una diversión sana en familia._

_Esta institución está orgullosa de tener alumnos de tan alto prestigio, y estamos seguros de que no nos sorprendería que uno de nuestros alumnos resulte electo para llevar un cargo como lo es ser el próximo Shaman King. El/La alumno/a que llegue a tal punto, tendrá la mayor de las suertes al unir su poder a los Grandes Espíritus. Así como sabemos que esa persona tendrá la madurez suficiente para cumplir con sus nuevas responsabilidades como se debe._

_Por tal motivo, aprovechamos para informarles que las clases se reanudarán una vez concluido el torneo. Serán meses de arduas batallas y enfrentamientos que darán sus más esperados frutos. Asimismo, los pagos de las cuotas mensuales continuarán vigentes a pesar de dicho evento, esto es debido a que los directivos nos estamos renovando para recibir a nuestros alumnos con el mejor material e instalaciones posibles. Los tiempos cambian y no podemos quedarnos atrás._

_Espero gocen de buena salud, y que sus hijos vuelvan cuando todo esto termine para continuar con su crecimiento educacional._

_Atte._

_Teruko Amano._

_Directora._

Temía levantar los ojos del papel para mirar a mis padres. Esa no debía ser una noticia tan alegre para ellos. Más que nada, parecía una estafa.

—Espero que esto sea una broma —murmuró Keiko. Noté que se le hinchó una venita en la frente y supe que se venía lo peor—. ¡¿Por qué tenemos que pagar los aranceles si los niños no van a la escuela?!

—Es verdad, eso no tiene sentido —declaró En Tao, frunciendo el ceño.

—Debe haber algún error —continuó Mikihisa.

Al final, nuestros padres rodearon a Lee Bruce Long para pedirle explicaciones. Pobre hombre, él apenas era el mensajero. Estuve a punto de reír, pero alguien se hizo presente detrás de mí y enseguida noté su presencia. Volteé para darme cuenta que Silver había salido de su restaurante y vestía con su ropa de apache. Bajó la mirada hacia mí y enseguida supe que el asunto tenía que ver conmigo. De pronto, su mirada también se dirigió a mi hermano.

—Qué bueno que llegan, Goldva me envió a buscarlos. Tiene que hablar con los dos —nos informó. Mi gemelo y yo volteamos a vernos, desconcertados—. Sólo ustedes dos… Entiendo que estén cansados y hambrientos, pero luego tendrán tiempo para todo eso. Es importante.

Por suerte, los demás estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos y se dispersaron para realizar diferentes actividades de descanso. Nos pusimos de acuerdo para saber lo que Goldva quería, no sin antes avisarle a mis padres y a Anna.

—Bien, terminemos con esto rápido —declaró Hao, mostrando una ligera mueca de cansancio—. En verdad necesito ese baño.

Presentía que iba a ser un largo camino.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Jeanne se dejó caer en un sofá individual de la mansión cuando llegaron. Estaba realmente agotada por el encargo de ese día y necesitaba descansar su mente.

—¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando?

La joven gruñó con fastidio y volteó a ver a su compañero. Ashil era un verdadero dolor de cabeza cuando algo le llamaba la atención. Tuvo que aguantar su sarta de halagos hacia la menor de los Asakura todo el maldito camino. Si el muchacho estaba intentando disfrazar su atracción con piropos malintencionados hacia esa niña, entonces lo hacía muy mal. Optó por ignorarlo de nuevo y se puso a pensar en que, a lo mejor, sería divertido ver cómo el imbécil de Ashil se metía en un lío con los gemelos.

—Eres patético —musitó ella—. Ni que fuera una valkiria para estar halagándola tanto. Apenas pasó su prueba de clasificación.

—Aunque te muerdas los codos de la rabia, hay que admitir que su ascendencia familiar le da una gran ventaja. Kaoru puede ser la más débil en su familia, pero, a fin de cuentas, es una Asakura —testificó el vampiro.

—Si el amo te oyera, te escupiría en la cara —rio la Renault, sarcásticamente.

Tanto ella como Ashil habían podido presenciar todas las peleas del grupo, claro que las más importantes de examinar fueron las de los hermanos. Nunca podría admitirlo en voz alta, pero los gemelos tenían talento como shamanes.

—Escucha, odio admitirlo —confesó él—, pero sé que cualquiera de ellos podría ganar el torneo si se lo proponen. Muy a mi pesar, quizás uno resulte victorioso. El punto es que yo sí puedo ver la realidad, Jeanne.

Su plática fue interrumpida cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe. Los dos bajaron levemente la cabeza en señal de respeto cuando su jefe pasó a su lado. Lo vieron dejar algo parecido a un cofre de tamaño mediano sobre una elegante mesa de vidrio que tenían en la habitación.

—¿Necesita ayuda, mi Lord? —inquirió Ashil.

—En realidad, quisiera un informe completo sobre el torneo. Ahora.

El francés le hizo una seña a su compañera para que se acercara, lo cual Jeanne acató sin rechistar.

—Clasificaron nueve personas en total, y suponemos que sólo uno o dos de ellos está como respaldo de los gemelos. La mayoría tiene su propio objetivo —aclaró la francesa.

—Van a un ritmo lento, pero firme. Es cuestión de tiempo para que los miembros más débiles del grupo evolucionen, incluso los más jóvenes, como Oyamada.

—Entonces, ¿ya llegaron a la Aldea Apache? —cuestionó Darkar, mientras aún estaba concentrado en el contenido del misterioso cofre.

—Así es. Debieron arribar después del mediodía, si hablamos de la zona horaria de Norteamérica —respondió el castaño, haciendo los cálculos—. Sin embargo, en nuestra zona horaria, habrían llegado como a las seis de la mañana, señor.

—Como usted lo ordenó, hicimos lo imposible para que ninguno de los jets de la dinastía Tao estuviera disponible para un viaje, así que llegaron con retraso.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formó en los labios del hombre al oír lo último dicho por su súbdita. Si bien su objetivo no fue evitar que llegaran a la aldea, eso no le impedía divertirse un poco al colocarles piedras en el camino.

—Espero me disculpe si estoy siendo indiscreta, mi Lord, pero me parece que la mejor opción para quitar a esos dos de su camino es por el método más antiguo, ¿no lo cree? —opinó la Renault.

El vampiro de ojos azul zafiro volteó a verla por sobre su hombro, como si hubiera dicho la estupidez más grande en siglos.

—¿De verdad crees que no lo he intentado cuando estaban más jóvenes? —los adolescentes se miraron entre sí, preguntándose qué pudo haber ocurrido—. Es más sencillo deshacerse de las ratas cuando son bebés y no pueden defenderse. No obstante, esta vez hubo… algo que me lo impidió. Algo que fue y sigue siendo superior a mis planes. Algo que salió muy mal.

Ni Jeanne ni Ashil interrumpieron al vampiro mayor, pero su curiosidad crecía un poco más.

—Fue por eso que lo único que pude hacer, fue separarlos cuando apenas tenían unos meses de nacidos. Claro está que no sirvió de nada y ahora son un peligro potencial para mis planes —los miró—. Los quiero cuanto antes de mi lado.

—Así será, mi señor —aclaró Ashil, antes de volver a hacer su reverencia—. Con su permiso, ahora nos retiramos.

El joven hombre esperó a que lo dejaran solo para, por fin, sacar algo importante del cofre y expandirlo por toda la mesa. Aquel papel amarillento y delicado ocupó toda la extensión del cristal y Darkar lo observó, maravillado.

—Por fin, el mapa es mío.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Habíamos estado caminando por lo menos una hora. ¿Qué tan lejos podría estar el lugar al que íbamos?

Iba escuchando música con el reproductor nuevo que recibí por mi cumpleaños. Aún no había descargado ninguna canción de Bob, ya que Hao y yo hicimos una apuesta para ver qué tanto aguantaba sin oír a mi solista favorito. Creía que me estaba yendo bastante bien, si omitía el hecho de que algunas canciones no eran de mi agrado por completo. Menos mal aún tenía a AeroException para cambiar mi humor, pero eran contadas las veces en que podía deleitarme con su música.

—¿Qué estás escuchando?

Hao estaba muy pendiente desde el día de la apuesta. Al parecer, aquello mejoró su humor y ya no estaba molesto conmigo por lo de Kaoru, mejor así. Sonreí con gracia al notar que dudaba de mi fuerza de voluntad.

—Ni idea. Lo tengo en aleatorio, pero es rock —musité, acomodando el pequeño auricular inalámbrico que usaba.

¿Olvidé mencionarlo? Los auriculares naranjas que solía llevar a todos lados por simple gusto, fueron destruidos en mi batalla con Silver. Aún lo lamentaba.

—Déjame escuchar.

Me arrebató uno de los AirPods que no usaba y se lo puso. Noté que se le formó una pequeña mueca en la cara, así que supuse que tal vez no reconocía el título de la canción.

—Es buena, pero no es tan conocida. ¿Me la pasas luego? —me pidió, sin borrar el nuevo semblante de su rostro—. Me gusta mucho este grupo. No entiendo por qué no los conoces.

Estuve a punto de contestar cuando sentí que chocaba contra Silver. Lo miré, un tanto desconcertado, pues estaba entrecerrando los ojos y viendo a la nada.

—Estamos llegando. Será mejor que apagues eso, Yoh.

—Eso fue lo que nos dijiste hace media hora —farfulló mi gemelo.

—Falta aproximadamente un kilómetro, no se preocupen —torció el gesto al ver que empezábamos a desanimarnos de nuevo—. Estaremos ahí antes de que se den cuenta. El tiempo pasa muy rápido.

Apagué el reproductor de música con desgano, pero entonces me di cuenta que estábamos solos, en medio de la nada. El territorio apache se extendía tanto que me costó creer que no estábamos en otro lugar. Era pura zona árida, y, a lo lejos, pude divisar un edificio que parecía abandonado, rodeado por cinta amarilla que impedía el paso. “Precaución. Prohibido el paso”. Comenzó a darme escalofríos, más que nada porque el color indicaba que algo malo pudo haber pasado. Quizá se había cometido algún crimen o pudo haberse encontrado un bache de aspecto misterioso. Sentí un ligero escalofrío. ¿Qué habría allí?

Vi a Silver alzar la mano, entretanto las hojas de los pocos árboles que había ahí se movían con fuerza, como si un viento hubiese llegado de repente. Como si se tratara de magia, la edificación dejó ver su verdadera naturaleza. La cinta había desaparecido y el edificio se veía como nuevo, a diferencia de lo que era minutos atrás. Sin mugre, sin graffiti y muy bien cuidado. El apache nos indicó la entrada y, con algo de desconfianza, ingresamos a paso ligero. ¿Cómo no? Si el edificio anterior parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse, pero eso no fue lo que más llamó mi atención, sino que el interior se asemejaba a una cueva. Como no podíamos ver, Hao chasqueó los dedos para encender una pequeña flama en su mano.

—Sigan las escaleras de piedra y traten de no separarse demasiado.

_Es fácil decirlo._

Volví a sorprenderme al oír los pensamientos de Hao como si nada.

 _¿Asustado?_ , inquirí, llamando su atención.

Me lanzó una sonrisa desafiante como respuesta.

_Para nada. ¿Tú?_

_¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Es el lugar más placentero en el que estuve en toda mi vida._

Lo oí ahogar una risa ante mi sarcasmo.

_Si por ‘placentero’ quieres decir que está como para orinarse del miedo, entonces tienes toda la razón. Jamás me había sentido mejor._

Agradecía que mi hermano intentara distraerme para olvidar dónde estábamos.

—No se queden atrás —nos reprendió el oficial.

—¡Maldición, Silver! ¡Es imposible bajar más rápido si tenemos un millar de estas gradas!

—Cálmate, Hao —lo previne.

Me volteó a ver, nada contento con la interrupción.

—¡Es la verdad! Deberían tener un ascensor en esta estúpida…

Nunca supe cómo terminaría la oración, pues quedé igual de anonadado que mi otra mitad. Habíamos llegado a una especie de base subterránea o algo así, tras haber bajado las infinitas escaleras. Alcé la mirada al notar que una gran pantalla colgaba desde la cima, y en las paredes laterales del lugar había un par de ellas, pero más pequeñas; todas coincidían en mostrar lo que ocurría en toda la aldea y el resto del territorio apache, vigilando las acciones de cada shaman que venía desde cualquier parte del mundo. Goldva, la líder de la Tribu Apache, nos estaba esperando de pie frente a la pantalla gigante. Por un momento, pensé que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, puesto que nada la distrajo de observar las imágenes que transmitían.

—Bienvenidos —saludó, antes de voltear a vernos—. Imaginé que serían de los primeros en llegar a la aldea, pero me equivoqué.

—Digamos que tuvimos ciertos imprevistos —nos justificó Hao—, pero dudo que nos haya llamado para regañarnos por llegar tarde, ¿o sí?

Miré mal a mi gemelo. Faltarle el respeto a alguien como Goldva no era algo que le saldría gratis, así que esperaba que le fuera bajando dos cambios a su súbito malhumor. Sin embargo, la anciana sonrió de lado.

—Me agrada que quieras ir al punto, niño —contuve a mi hermano al notar aquel cambio en su semblante por haberlo llamado así—. Porque tampoco me agrada perder el tiempo.

Las imágenes de las pantallas cambiaban todo el tiempo, mostrando los distintos grupos de shamanes que habían llegado y que seguían llegando. Por un dudoso momento, me pareció ver un cabello platinado, pero la imagen cambió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a verla bien.

—Los mandé llamar porque necesitamos discutir un asunto urgente —informó la líder de los apaches—. Díganme, ¿alguno de ustedes conoce la profecía?

No quise adelantarme a los hechos para hablar, porque si se refería a la profecía que me habían contado de niño, sí que la conocía y aún seguía dándome malas vibras.

—¿De qué profecía habla? —demandó saber mi gemelo.

—La Profecía de los No Muertos —respondí al instante, llamando la atención de Silver y de Hao.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se instaló en el rostro de Goldva al oírme. Sabía que esto implicaría que yo iba a tener que darle explicaciones a Hao, puesto que, por su rostro, casi podría jurar que él no tenía idea de nada. En mi familia, había sido el único sucesor al que le enseñaron la profecía, pues Hao no creció a mi lado y Kaoru era un poco inmadura para entender la gravedad del asunto.

—La Profecía de los No Muertos —explicó Goldva—, es un vaticinio que ha sido escrito hace seis mil años por nuestros ancestros. Algunos clanes de shamanes se han encargado de transmitir esta predicción de generación en generación.

—Pues creo que se pasaron la mía —declaró mi otra mitad, mostrando un gesto de fastidio.

Estaba casi seguro de que estaba culpando a Mikihisa en su mente, pero no era justo que lo hiciera del todo; a fin de cuentas, los abuelos eran quienes lo sabían todo acerca del tema.

—Yoh —casi solté una maldición cuando la anciana me llamó. Levanté la mirada, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba—. Como pareces tenerlo más fresco en la mente, ¿te importaría relatarla?

De pronto, sentí todas las miradas sobre mí, especialmente la de Hao, quien me veía con sumo interés y con cierto temor al mismo tiempo. Estaba seguro de que mis padres estarían afligidos ante la idea de decirle, pero si la líder de la tribu lo mencionaba, debía ser importante. Por un momento, llegué a molestarme con el shaman responsable de haber escrito semejante tontería. Tomé un poco de aire para quitarme ese miedo irracional y comencé a relatarla, como la recordaba.

—"En el tercer milenio después de Cristo, el planeta se verá invadido por la plaga de los no-muertos que arrasarán con toda criatura viviente. Ríos color escarlata teñirán las aguas y el territorio del hombre morirá poco a poco. Su poder y fuerza serán tan superiores, que no necesitarán de un ejército para doblegar a nuestra raza, y, por ello, tampoco existirá ejército humano que pueda contra ellos.

Un alma partida en dos cuerpos tendrá la fuerza necesaria para poner fin a este trágico suceso; ángel y maestro se revelarán ante su creador. Esto dará inicio a la Rebelión por la Sangre, porque ninguno de los salvadores cederá ante aquella oscuridad, así como ocurrirá con la mayoría de su estirpe. Ellos traerán consigo la justicia divina con el poder de los Grandes Espíritus. No obstante, de no tener en su poder al Talismán del Espectro Prohibido, ni siquiera los salvadores podrán volver a su estado natural. El enfrentamiento será brutal y muchos morirán, pero sólo un bando resultará vencedor.

Si la multitud estropeada por las fuerzas oscuras gana, el mundo que alguna vez conocimos no volverá a ver la luz del día, y ningún ser viviente escapará a la vida no deseada de un no-muerto, o la muerte misma. Las tinieblas engullirán el bello cielo y la supervivencia será nula. Sin embargo, si el grupo de la luz triunfa sobre esta poderosa raza, la plaga terminará extinguiéndose antes de esparcirse sobre el planeta y parecerá como si el fin del mundo nunca estuvo cerca de ocurrir.

El vencedor será quien determine las reglas del nuevo mundo."

—Wow, ¿cómo memorizaste todo eso? —quiso saber Hao.

—Cuando el abuelo te hace repetir algo desde los cuatro años, créeme, te sabes cada punto y coma —expresé, suspirando abatido.

—A ver, ¿cómo sabemos si esta tontería es verdadera? —inquirió él, mirando a Goldva esta vez—. Es decir, ¿cómo nos daríamos cuenta si está sucediendo?

Un momento… Acababa de caer en cuenta de lo que trataba el asunto. Vampiros y no-muertos. ¡Era lo mismo! La plaga… y el tercer milenio, que comenzó a partir del dos mil uno. Oh, por los Grandes Espíritus.

—Todo estaba frente a nosotros —musité, pero lo suficientemente alto para que los demás voltearan a verme—. Los no muertos, se refiere a los cuerpos sin vida.

—¿Hablas de los vampiros? —mi gemelo parecía no querer creer la profecía.

—Sé que suena muy loco, pero eso explica por qué está pasando ahora. Fíjate, estamos en el tercer milenio.

La profecía era bastante compleja y tenía varias pistas relatadas en clave, como solían hacerlo los shamanes de esa época. Al menos, era un aviso para darnos a entender que esto se podía revertir de alguna forma. Era mi deber poder lograr que creyeran en ella.

—Lo único con lo que no estoy familiarizado es con eso del Talismán-no-sé-qué —aclaré, dudoso.

—El Talismán del Espectro Prohibido —remarcó Goldva—. Era un tesoro antiguo que fue creado por el mismo shaman que utilizó su don de la clarividencia y pudo escribir la predicción más importante que nos dejaron nuestros ancestros. Quien colaboró para que fuera posible resguardar esta información fue su hermano. Es curioso, ¿no? —sonrió, levemente—. Debo admitir que ni yo recordaba muy bien todo el escrito, así que te agradezco por haberlo relatado al pie de la letra, Yoh.

Todos nos fuimos de espaldas al escuchar el comentario de la organizadora del torneo. Grandioso…

—Aún no nos ha dicho por qué era tan importante contárnoslo a nosotros.

Mi gemelo tenía razón, ni siquiera yo sospechaba dicho motivo. Goldva nos miró.

—Bueno, cada tanto hacemos un conteo y digamos que ustedes dos están entre los favoritos para llegar a la final del torneo.

—Ah, ¿sí? —susurré, sorprendido.

—En teoría es un secreto a voces, pero esperemos que se quede así —comentó Silver, acercándose—. Con el tiempo los salvadores de la profecía se revelarán, por ese motivo se organizó el torneo. Los Grandes Espíritus son la clave en esta incógnita para que el vencedor del torneo pueda hacerle frente a esta plaga.

—Oigan, ¿qué están haciendo ellos aquí? —señaló Hao, furioso.

Pudimos ver que los Soldados X entraron a la aldea, y cada uno traía su oráculo virtual en el brazo derecho. El apache suspiró y nos volteó a ver.

—Ese es el problema. Ninguna regla del torneo les impide participar, a pesar de que nosotros sepamos con qué intenciones vienen —hizo una mueca—. Quiero pensar que el verdadero rey no se dejará vencer por esta gente y luchará por el mundo que tiene que salvar.

Estaba de acuerdo con Silver. Donde quiera que esté el salvador –o si son dos–, esperábamos que fuera realmente merecedor del poder del Shaman King. Por el bien de nuestro mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo. Darkar esconde varios secretos, lo sé, pero poco a poco sabrán más cosas, igual que de la profecía.
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Los apaches Brom, Renim y Rutherfor son oficiales del torneo así como Silver, Kalim y Chrom, sólo que aparecen en el manga. Pueden buscarlos si tienen curiosidad de saber cómo se ven. En cuanto a los espíritus de las OC’s Kaoru y Anzu; Yami está inspirado en Pichu de Pokémon, así como Mizu es muy similar a Kirara de Inuyasha.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme. Saben que cualquier duda, crítica o sugerencia, pueden decírmelo por medio de un lindo comment.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	7. Nuestra primera batalla

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Seguía sin poder creer que ya era la segunda vez que iba a un concierto de AE en este mismo año. ¡Era el momento más feliz de mi vida!

Había disfrutado de estas últimas semanas como si fueran vacaciones, quizá por el hecho de que no tendríamos clases, pero sabía que en unos días tendría que bajarme de aquella nube de felicidad. El torneo era un asunto más denso que la propia escuela, y a veces me daba la impresión de que eso me ponía algo tenso. Era extraño; yo solía ser un tipo despreocupado por la vida misma. Era como si, de repente, me hubieran saltado algunas obligaciones a la cara. Pensé que eso se debía también a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo con los vampiros.

—¡AeroException es lo máximo! —el repentino grito de Hao justo en mi oído hizo que diera un pequeño brinco en mi lugar, asustado—. ¡El mejor concierto de toda mi vida!

Viajamos hasta Las Vegas sólo para verlos una vez más. ¿Cómo fue que Goldva nos permitió salir de la aldea? No lo sabía. ¿De qué manera nuestros padres nos dejaron ir? Tampoco sabía. Supuse que fue el poder de persuasión de Mikihisa, ya que dudaba que hubiéramos logrado algo solamente Hao y yo. Estábamos de regreso sobre el Espíritu del Fuego, ya que los boletos de nuestros abuelos eran solamente de ida.

—Fue incluso mejor cuando pasamos al camerino a saludarlos. Creo que debiste agradecerle a la mujer que nos dejó entrar —mencioné, divertido.

Adoraba molestar a Hao cuando se trataba de los humanos, aunque también me aprovechaba para hacerle ver que debía comenzar a reducir su odio hacia ellos. Puso los ojos en blanco y desvió su mirada, haciéndome reír. Me detuve cuando sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y me agarró del hombro, bruscamente.

—¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté, extrañado.

—¡Mira! —exclamó, mientras me atraía hacia él y apuntaba hacia abajo.

Tuve que bajar la mirada debido a la altura en la que nos encontrábamos. Había un numeroso grupo de personas, o eso creía yo, que estaban acorralando a otra. El sujeto estaba malherido y esa mezcla de hombres y mujeres lo veían como si quisieran comérselo. Fruncí el ceño, sintiendo que algo muy malo iba a suceder. Uno de ellos, alto, fornido y, sobre todo, pálido se abalanzó encima de ese pobre tipo, y lo único que oímos fueron gritos de agonía que se apagaron poco a poco. Esto me hizo desviar la mirada, pues me pareció demasiado.

—Presenciarlo es mucho peor de lo que creí —musitó mi gemelo.

De repente, me entró un miedo muy grande porque no estábamos tan lejos. Iban a notar nuestra presencia en cualquier momento.

—¿Crees que…? —me apresuré a cubrirle la boca a mi hermano, demandándole silencio.

Casi al instante, uno de los vampiros alzó la cabeza con brusquedad y comenzó a ver en distintas direcciones, como si hubiera captado el olor de… algo.

 _Deberíamos salir de aquí_ , pensó Hao, viéndome de reojo.

 _¿Tú crees?_ , inquirí, mirándolo de forma sarcástica.

Inmediatamente, los demás también se pusieron a buscar con la mirada aquello que había puesto a su compañero de esa manera. No tardaron mucho en notar al Espíritu del Fuego, por su tamaño colosal, y entonces dejaron de atacar a ese sujeto –del cual, por cierto, no quedaba mucho– para vernos detenidamente.

—¡Dile al Espíritu del Fuego que vaya más rápido! —exclamé, soltando a Hao.

Todo ocurrió casi como en cámara lenta. Gracias a la perfecta coordinación que tenían, cada uno pateó el suelo con fuerza para tener un mejor impulso y dar un gran salto en el aire. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Se acercaban a toda prisa!

—¡Cuidado, Yoh!

Estuve a punto de ser atacado por uno sin darme cuenta, pero una bola de fuego creada por mi otra mitad me salvó e hizo que el vampiro cayera. Sentí un impulso que nos subió y entonces entendí que el espíritu acompañante de mi gemelo se elevó más y aumentó su velocidad para dirigirse hacia la Aldea Apache.

—¡Estoy bien! —respondí, recuperándome.

Extendí la mano hacia el suelo y la elevé para que unas gruesas raíces brotaran de él y sujetaran de los tobillos a unos cuantos vampiros.

—¡Amo Yoh! —oí que Amidamaru intentó advertirme.

Ninguno de los dos notó que un vampiro se había escabullido por la extremidad inferior del Espíritu del Fuego y llegó hasta nosotros. Sentí que me sujetaban del cuello por detrás y me inmovilizaban. Hao volteó y se sorprendió enormemente. Intenté girarme lo más que pude para verle la cara a este chico que debía tener nuestra edad. Tenía los ojos verde-oscuro y una larga cabellera café, amarrada en una trenza. Se me hacía extrañamente familiar…

—¡¿Nichrom?! —exclamó Hao, contrariado.

Me sorprendí. Mi hermano mayor me había contado que, en toda su vida, había tenido un par de mejores amigos. Redseb y Nichrom, siendo este último a veces más cercano. Hice una mueca al imaginarme lo que estaba sintiendo al verlo así.

—¿Qué te hicieron?

La pregunta de Hao quedó en el aire, porque Nichrom no parecía estar dispuesto a responderle. Sin embargo, sí estaba dispuesto a acabar conmigo, porque sentí un aumento en su agarre y esto comenzó a dolerme.

—¡Yoh! —mi gemelo temió tanto por mi vida que lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia él para ayudarme. Incliné mi cabeza hacia el lado contrario para que diera justo en el blanco, y así Nichrom terminó alejándose de mí—. ¡Muévete!

Obedecí sin chistar y me aparté. Nichrom pareció volver en sí y volvió a ponerse de pie para sisearle a Hao. Aún no me explicaba por qué no hablaba.

—No sé qué fue lo que te ocurrió, pero no voy a permitir que le hagas daño a mi hermano —frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta—. En verdad, lo siento.

Dos cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo, Nichrom quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero mi gemelo lo empujó con una onda de calor muy fuerte, tanto que hizo que este se cayera del Espíritu del Fuego y terminó por golpear fuertemente el suelo. Me acerqué al borde para ver si había sobrevivido, pero no se movía. Era un pésimo momento para hablar, y lo supe cuando miré a Hao. Estaba destrozado. Guardé silencio el resto del camino, pues no estábamos muy lejos de la aldea. Llegamos y bajamos del Espíritu del Fuego antes de entrar a la casa en la que residíamos. El azote de la puerta llamó la atención de mamá.

—¿Qué…? —olvidó lo que iba a decir y se nos acercó, preocupada—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—…Nichrom —susurró Hao, dejándose caer en un sofá y viendo a la nada.

Keiko no lo comprendería, pero yo me senté a su lado para apoyarlo.

—Lo siento mucho, Hao —pasé un brazo por su hombro, pues noté que empezó a temblar de forma extraña—. No te culpes, tú no lo sabías. Tenías mucho tiempo de no hablar con él.

Sabía que no existía consuelo para semejante situación, pero esta vez se trataba de mi hermano. Aunque se mostrara impasible la mayoría del tiempo, él también tenía su corazón y yo comprendía su dolor más que nadie. Nichrom era parte de los únicos recuerdos felices que Hao rescataba de su terrible infancia en Osaka. Su unidad era tan grande que él junto con Redseb seguían a Hao cada vez que tenía que mudarse. Eran inseparables.

Al ver a mi gemelo en esas circunstancias, pensé que lo mejor sería contactarme con Redseb para ponerlo al tanto de todo, aunque sería difícil a espaldas de Hao si no se habían visto en todo este tiempo.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Meene tecleaba velozmente y de una forma casi furiosa, sin despegar su mirada de la pantalla de la computadora. Era la única en el equipo con una habilidad de hacker realmente útil en casos como este. En pocos minutos, aquella importante información sería borrada. Extrañamente, un shaman sin importancia se ingenió para crear un blog con protecciones que evitara el acceso a seres humanos. Pff, era patético. Volvió a leer el último posteo con ligero aburrimiento.

_"Blog #54._ _¿Un ataque misterioso?_

_Escrito por: JMP507"_

—Incluso el usuario es ridículo —murmuró, soltando una risa sarcástica.

_"1 de Julio. ¿Qué noticia caliente les traigo el día de hoy? Nadie esperaba esto: Un adolescente fue encontrado muerto cerca del desierto de Arizona, hacia la entrada de la famosa Aldea Apache, sede del Torneo de Shamanes. El pobre chico, de aproximadamente diecisiete años de edad, fue golpeado brutalmente antes de ser asesinado de forma sanguinaria e inhumana. Una testigo comentó lo siguiente:_

_‘Se los juro’, aseguró Melody, una chica sexy a quien le di ese nombre ficticio para proteger su hermosa identidad. ‘Alcancé a ver que tenía unas extrañas marcas en el cuello, antes de que se llevaran su cadáver’._

_Agradecemos a nuestra testigo por mantenernos al tanto de lo que pasa en nuestro mundo (y ya saben a lo que me refiero). Cabe destacar que está sana y salva a pesar del peligro que corrió al exponerse de esa manera._

_Supongo que se preguntarán: ¿Por qué les hablo de esto? Quiero demostrarles que nos encontramos ante un grave peligro._

_La respuesta de las autoridades fue la siguiente: ‘Probablemente fue atacado por algún animal salvaje, como una hiena o un puma’. ¡Patrañas! Es imposible que alguno de estos mamíferos haya podido causar semejante carnicería. ¡No! Tengo la teoría de que fue algo mucho peor. Algo tan mítico como la existencia de los hombres lobo (ver el blog anterior). Así es… Vampiros. Esos seres tan fascinantes por su manía de beber sangre humana que causó tanto revuelo en la industria de Hollywood._

_Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Déjenme sus comentarios abajo y, recuerden, más noticias cada viernes, ¡Paz!"_

—Apuesto mi brazo a que sólo quiso divertirse con la tal Melody —se burló ella, por lo bajo.

Durante su espera, vio pasar a Marco con un objeto entre las manos. Este tenía una forma rectangular y estaba envuelto en una tela oscura. Apenas pudo divisar una esquina para notar lo que era aquello. Esto la sorprendió.

—¿Qué haces con el grimorio de Romanov?

—Fue solicitado por el amo —fue todo lo que respondió antes pasarla de largo.

Montgomery pensó que algo realmente importante debía estar pasando para que su líder necesitara información relacionada a las artes oscuras, una que cuidaba con mucho recelo. Era lógico, existía muy poca gente que lograba adentrarse en ese mundo. Porque una vez dentro… La posibilidad de salir era nula. Estaba tan metida en su teoría que dio un ligero respingo cuando la computadora advirtió la finalización del proceso con un sonido. La rubia sonrió de lado al saber que la no tan inútil información sobre ellos había sido eliminada, y como la página contaba las visitas y estas no pasaban de cuatro –que, a lo mejor, pensarían que el sujeto estaba loco–, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

De pronto, la puerta principal provocó un estruendo al abrirse. Meene volteó para notar que el recién llegado era Ashil. Arqueó una ceja en cuestionamiento y Ashil sólo asintió. La rubia le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que podía entrar y el joven hizo un gesto con la mano hacia afuera. Luego de adentrarse, Venstar y Larch lo siguieron, pero traían a un tercer sujeto amordazado y amarrado. Este fue arrojado al piso con brusquedad, cosa que lo hizo reaccionar. El joven volteó para intentar adivinar dónde estaba. Parecía el interior de una casa, no… mejor dicho mansión. Lujosa, pulcra y muy bien cuidada. Un tanto extraño para un lugar que debía estar en las proximidades del territorio apache.

—¿Así que este es el famoso bloguero? —la vampiresa lo miró con desinterés y luego, sonrió de lado.

—Hay que darle crédito, es escurridizo —declaró Larch—, pero no lo suficiente.

El pobre muchacho no entendía lo que ocurría, así que sólo se dedicaba a ver a cada uno de los presentes con frenesí, intentando pensar en qué hacer para salir de allí. Pronto se vio rodeado de varios más de ellos y eso imposibilitó su escape. Nunca imaginó que su especialidad con la información lo llevaría a esto.

—¿Alguno quiere tener el privilegio de empezar?

La mayoría se sorprendió al ver a Darkar a unos metros de la escena, no por su sola presencia, sino porque su brazo derecho estaba cubierto de sangre que caía de una herida hecha con un corte limpio. En la mano izquierda, sostenía ese libro que Marco le había llevado varios minutos atrás.

—Mi Lord, ¡¿se encuentra bien?! —inquirió Jeanne, quien venía llegando.

El vampiro le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara.

—Sólo fue un experimento que salió mal —sus azules ojos se fijaron en el recién llegado y este se sorprendió—. Bienvenido. Antes de recibir el trato que mereces como nuestro invitado, me gustaría que respondieras una duda que tengo. Creo que podrás hacerlo aún con la mordaza en la boca. Sólo afírmalo o niégalo.

Esto provocó la risa en los demás.

—Por órdenes mías, un grupo de neófitos estaba a punto de llegar a estas tierras justo al mismo tiempo en que ocurrió todo. ¿Sabes algo de lo que pudo pasar?

El muchacho guardó silencio un momento, simplemente mirándolo. Lentamente, negó con la cabeza. Darkar terminó por exhalar un suspiro y se irguió de nuevo. Hizo una leve seña con la cabeza a los Soldados X, y esto apenas le dio tiempo al joven de emitir un grito ahogado, ya que se habían lanzado sobre él. Ashil, por el contrario, se apartó de esa masacre y se acercó a su líder, sin dejar de ver la escena.

—Los neófitos siempre lo echan todo a perder —murmuró el hombre—. Hay que tener más cuidado a partir de ahora.

—¿Usted cree que algún shaman pudo acabar con un grupo tan grande? —quiso saber el joven francés.

—Difícil, pero no imposible. Sólo un shaman con grandes poderes y con algo de compañía podría hacerlo.

—¿Entonces la persona en cuestión no estaba sola? —Fournier hizo una mueca cuando algo de sangre salpicó cerca de ellos—. ¡Oigan! ¡Tengan cuidado!

—Muy pocos tienen poderes tan inusuales, y eso está relacionado directamente con la calidad del espíritu acompañante. Uno de ellos es precisamente el Espíritu del Fuego —relató él—. Cuyo dueño actual es Hao Asakura.

—Señor, dudo que él fuera capaz de… —Ashil se mantuvo callado al pensar en la posibilidad de que su gemelo estuviera con él en dicho momento. En ese caso, era más probable una victoria teniendo también al Espíritu de la Tierra del mismo lado—. Oh, ya veo su punto.

—Debo admitir que estoy un poco impresionado, pero aun así esto no es bueno.

—En ese caso, ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó el castaño, viendo a su jefe.

—Creo que nos veremos en la obligación de adelantar nuestros planes —Darkar mostró una sutil sonrisa de lado—, pero antes quisiera comprobar que cada uno de mis equipos esté completo.

Dio un par de palmadas para que todos le prestaran atención. La mayoría estaba limpiándose la sangre fresca del rostro para verse más presentables. Ashil soltó una risa y avanzó para unirse al grupo. Darkar esperó a que todos lo vieran para comenzar a hablar.

—Como ya saben, las reglas de este estúpido torneo son irrefutables. Cada uno de los participantes deberá hacerlo en equipos de tres miembros. Les reitero que ustedes ya están organizados. Equipo X-I: Jeanne Renault —la mencionada sólo asintió con la cabeza—. Ashil Fournier —este entrecerró los ojos—, y como líder del grupo, Marco Lasso y el arcángel Miguel.

Ni Jeanne ni Ashil estaban tan de acuerdo con la decisión, pero las órdenes que daba su líder eran indiscutibles. El rubio sonrió de lado por tal honor.

—Equipo X-II: John Denbat, y Rafael —el hombre rubio de cabello peinado hacia atrás asintió—. Porf Griffith, y Sariel —otro hombre sin nada de cabello se acercó a los demás—, y, como líder, Larch Dirac y el arcángel Uriel.

Ninguno de los dos emitió queja alguna, pues Larch era, dentro de todo, alguien con quien se podía dialogar para ponerle fin a un problema, sea cual fuere.

—Equipo X-III: Meene Montgomery y Gabriel —la rubia dejó escapar una sonrisa muy leve—. Cebin Mendel y Remiel —el sujeto se acomodó la máscara que traía puesta—, y su líder: Chris Venstar y el arcángel Metatron.

Este grupo era, quizás, el que tenía más armonía.

—Finalmente, el Equipo X-IV.

Ninguno pudo evitar ocultar su repentina sorpresa. ¿Un cuarto grupo? Pensaban que sólo serían tres, pues no tenían más miembros confiables para completar un equipo más.

—Hans Reiheit —un hombre de cabello largo color verde oscuro e imperceptible barba naciente en el mentón se acercó. Este sujeto era más conocido por perder fácil los estribos y era, quizás, el más peligroso de los X-Laws—, con su espíritu, Azazel. Tú serás el líder… Theodoros Alogospoulos y los Spartoi —el nombrado también avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, con sus múltiples espíritus detrás de sí mismo—, y como último miembro reciente, Luchist Lasso y el arcángel Lucifer.

—Lamento la tardanza, señor —la sorpresa fue casi general, menos para uno de ellos. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver la silueta de un hombre alto y delgado, de cabello negro y barba del mismo tono. Toda la ropa que vestía también era igual. Marco especialmente no pudo evitar notar que traía un arma similar a la de él—. Agradezco infinitamente la oportunidad.

—Luchist será el último miembro del equipo, y el nuevo espía que estará detrás de la pista de los gemelos. Espero que eso te quede claro, Theodoros.

El albino entrecerró los ojos, pero evitó hacer otro comentario para no ofuscar a su jefe.

—El plan da inicio desde hoy, pero antes deberíamos darnos un merecido festín. En honor a haber llegado con bien a esta aldea de porquería. ¿Qué opinan?

El ambiente cambió repentinamente. En cada rostro se reflejaba una euforia que fue imposible ocultar. ¿Un festín? Eso significaba que, durante ese día, podrían llevar a cabo su tradicional “todo lo que puedas comer” en los bosques de estos predios. Darkar sonrió de lado antes de que todos salieran por la puerta principal.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Hao? —susurré, luego de tocar la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

Debido a que éramos un grupo numeroso, por la presencia de nuestras familias, los apaches nos permitieron ocupar una de las pocas residencias que mantenían en buen estado, así ninguno tendría que separarse o disponer de alguno de esos incómodos cuartos que la aldea ofrecía para los participantes. Igual, tuvimos que organizarnos en parejas para compartir los cuartos, pues tampoco eran muchos. Había pensado en compartir uno con Manta, pero me preocupaba Hao. Mi amigo lo entendió y terminó por compartir el suyo con Lyserg y Len.

—¿Estás despierto? —volví a insistir.

Luego de nuestro catastrófico episodio con Nichrom, tuve que obligar a Hao para que se acostara o sus nervios acabarían con él. Al no recibir respuesta, tuve que entrar para asegurarme que todo estaba bien. Mi presencia pareció alertarlo y lo vi sentarse en la cama, no sin antes hacer una mueca de molestia. Estaba claro que no pudo descansar, pues su cabello despeinado, la hinchazón alrededor de sus ojos y sus grandes ojeras me lo confirmaban. Me senté a su lado con mucho cuidado.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Suspiró.

—Como si hubiera acabado de asesinar a un amigo —estaba siendo demasiado duro consigo mismo. Ni siquiera sabíamos si estaba muerto realmente—. Porque así fue, Yoh. No intentes hacerme pensar lo contrario.

—¿…Por qué no mejor te vistes y salimos a dar una vuelta? Estás hecho un asco —mi comentario no fue el mejor, pero quería intentar sonsacarle alguna reacción. La que fuera.

Sorprendentemente, soltó una risa irónica.

—En este momento no me importa estar hecho un asco.

—¿Ni siquiera si ella te ve así? —inquirí, alzando las cejas. Sonreí levemente al verlo hacer una mueca con el ceño fruncido—. No creo que quieras eso.

—Imbécil.

Me reí por eso, pero valió la pena. Salió de la cama para arreglarse un poco ante mi chantaje. Ni siquiera tenía pensado a dónde iríamos para que se despejara.

—Por cierto, llamó Redseb —informé, algo dudoso.

Temía un poco la reacción de mi gemelo por haber intervenido. Volteó a verme, sin decir nada. Seguro estaba esperando que continuara.

—¿Estás molesto?

—Tranquilo, creo que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar. Aunque yo no tuviera el mismo contacto con ninguno, no sé si ellos seguían hablando —explicó, un poco triste—. ¿Qué te dijo?

—Que no te sientas culpable y que “esas mierdas no se hacen” —repetí, un tanto incómodo.

Mi hermano sonrió de lado al escucharme. Sabíamos que mamá se pondrá como loca si me oía decir una grosería. Ella no nos había criado así ni a mí ni a Kaos.

—Quiero creer que me dices la verdad, y como no estoy de humor para obligarte a decírmela, la aceptaré.

Lo miré, algo ofendido. ¡Le estaba diciendo la verdad!

—Oye, entiendo que es difícil para ti, pero no te estoy mintiendo y, como ya te lo dije antes, no fue tu culpa… ¿Por qué no vamos a entrenar un rato? Podríamos pasar por un helado luego. Chocolove me dijo que están deliciosos.

Era mi última esperanza para levantar los ánimos de mi hermano. Al escucharme decirlo, me contempló con cierto aturdimiento. Claro que no se lo esperaba, pero noté cierto destello en su mirada. Vamos, ¿A quién no se le antojaría un enorme helado de chocolate con trozos de galletas? Aunque mi plan ideal era ese, Anna siempre me dejaba en claro que el entrenamiento era una prioridad. Así fue como combiné ambas cosas.

Nos costó convencer a mamá para que nos dejara ir, pues desde que se enteró de lo que nos había sucedido en Tokio, estaba más preocupada que nunca. Miki nos ayudó, igual que siempre, pero esta vez también estaba inquieto. Estuvimos un buen rato buscando un buen lugar donde practicar, hasta que dimos con algo parecido a un área desértica, no muy lejos. Tendríamos cierta privacidad y nadie nos molestaría. Comenzamos a entrenar a nuestro propio ritmo, y me alegré por un instante, ya que mi otra mitad parecía haber olvidado su estado depresivo.

—¿Ya te cansaste? —intenté provocarlo. Supuse que tuve éxito con ello, ya que pareció molestarse—. Eso fue muy rápido. Creo que hasta la abuela tiene mucho más aguante que tú.

Esquivé uno de sus ataques por muy poco. Ahora me daba cuenta de que tenía la suerte de mi lado, porque pude haber muerto calcinado. Hao andaba un poco distraído con sus ataques y a veces no dimensionaba su alcance.

—Siento decepcionarte, pero me queda energía para toda la noche —respondió, fanfarroneando—. ¿Qué tal tú?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Entonces prepárate, porque te haré puré —amenazó, riendo por lo bajo.

Antes de continuar, un sonido agudo nos interrumpió. Intentamos saber de dónde venía, hasta que distinguí el brillo que emitía mi oráculo; señal de que me había llegado un mensaje. Hao alzó el suyo y oprimió un botón, sólo entonces dejó de sonar y un mensaje apareció en pantalla.

"El Torneo de Shamanes dará inicio a partir de este momento. Cualquier shaman que no haya ingresado a la aldea queda automáticamente descalificado, pero su entrada no será prohibida como espectador. Cada participante deberá formar un equipo, con límite de tres miembros y sin restricciones en cuanto al nombre. Las inscripciones podrán ser a través de sus oráculos, o de forma manual. Nuestras listas ya están en varios puntos de los recintos de recreación y demás. Tendrán hasta el quinto día del mes. Si no fueron inscritos a tiempo, también será motivo de descalificación directa".

—¿Equipos? —inquirió Hao, descolocado. Alzó su mirada hacia mí—. Nadie dijo nada sobre equipos. Creí que esto sería individual.

—Pues, ya ves que no —me encogí de hombros—. Vamos, no será tan malo.

Por la cara que había puesto, se notaba que no le había hecho gracia alguna mi comentario.

—Mira, al menos, somos exactamente nueve participantes, así que nadie estará solo o sin grupo. Esto será divertido —insistí, riendo—. Lo único que quizá deba preocuparte es que no se peleen por ti a la hora de escoger.

—¿Por mí? ¿Olvidas que son tus amigos? —replicó con desdén—. Es lógico que quieran formar equipo contigo. Sin mencionar que ninguno tiene tanta creatividad para escoger un nombre decente.

—Te estás ahogando en un vaso de agua —sonreí, antes de tomar a Harusame, a la que había dejado en la arena rojiza—. Todo saldrá bien. Deja de angustiarte.

—Lo repites todo el tiempo. ¿No te sabes otra frase?

Sabía que no lo decía en serio, pero era su forma de defenderse.

—De hecho, es mi favorita —me encogí de hombros—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Oye, antes de volver a casa… Todavía iremos por el helado, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar echarme a reír con ganas. Me resultaba divertido que mi hermano prefiriera ir por un helado, antes que reunirse con los demás para organizar este tema de los grupos. Definitivamente, Hao tenía sus prioridades muy claras.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—Horo-Horo, Chocolove, los quiero en mi equipo —declaró Len, sorprendiendo a más de uno ahí presente.

Era increíble la habilidad nata de mi amigo para dar órdenes como si fuera algún dictador o algo así. Sinceramente no lo culpaba; viendo los antecedentes de su familia, entendía un poco su actitud y, quizás, se debía más a su crianza.

—Lo siento, chamaco —Chocolove dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa—. Quedé con Lyserg y Manta para nuestro equipo.

—De hecho, estábamos a punto de inscribirnos —explicó el inglés.

El pico del peinado de Len aumentó de tamaño.

—¡¿Prefieres hacer equipo con ellos que conmigo?!

—No te enojes, Taito —movió las manos nerviosamente, contemplando cómo la afilada punta de la lanza de Len se acercaba con peligrosidad a su nariz.

—Manta, creí que harías equipo conmigo —hablé, ligeramente desanimado. Nos pusimos de acuerdo incluso antes de salir de viaje a Norteamérica—. ¿Pasó algo malo?

Mi mejor amigo se veía algo culpable, pero alguien más intervino. Anna observó a Manta, como diciéndole que ella se encargaría. Luego, volteó a verme.

—Fue un favor que yo le pedí —expresó mi prometida.

Esto me dejó muy confundido. ¿Por qué Anna le pediría algo así a Manta y qué quería conseguir con eso? Porque no había nada que ella hiciera sin motivo. Era la primera vez que no incluía a Hao en mis planes, porque él no sabía que Manta y yo ya habíamos quedado en ser compañeros. Fue ahí que lo entendí… Quería que estuviera en el mismo equipo que mi hermano, así las posibilidades de ganar aumentarían. Miré a mi prometida con reproche. Era algo muy egoísta pensar en mí y en nadie más.

—Como futura esposa del Shaman King es mi deber ayudarte, sin importar nada más —explicó ella, pero vi un pequeño atisbo de duda en su mirada. ¿Me estaría mintiendo? No, Anna no me haría eso—. Tienes más posibilidades de ganar sólo si llegas a la final. Si tú y Hao trabajan juntos, podrás llegar a la segunda ronda.

—Eso no es justo, Anna.

—Deja de pensar en los demás, Yoh —me regañó—. Es tu futuro como rey y mi sueño de una vida cómoda.

—Sé que te lo prometí —repliqué, aún algo enfadado—, pero no a costa de todos los demás.

—Por favor, no discutan por eso —nos pidió Manta, logrando que volteáramos a verlo. Este suspiró—. Anna tiene razón, amigo. Además, mi sueño es verte llegar a la final a ti, y si eso implica que estés en otro equipo con Hao, está bien. Espero que no te molestes conmigo —suavicé la mirada—. También quería hacerle ese pequeño favor a Hao.

—¿Favor? ¿De qué favor hablas? —pregunté, confundido.

—Ya lo verás —me guiñó un ojo en complicidad.

Quise hacerle otra pregunta relacionada, pero la súbita llegada de mi gemelo me detuvo. Estábamos en el patio trasero de la casa para ponernos de acuerdo, fue ahí cuando Hao recibió una llamada y tuvo que entrar a la casa. Lo vi guardar su teléfono celular en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y soltó un largo suspiro. Lucía un tanto… distinto. Como si se hubiera deshecho de un peso que llevaba sobre los hombros. Intercambiamos una rápida mirada y supe que todo estaría bien.

—¿Ya formaron los grupos? —preguntó, sentándose a mi lado.

—En eso estamos, pero el asunto está difícil —expliqué, pues el Tao aún dejaba lucir su malhumor por haber sido dejado de lado por Chocolove.

Fue una decisión unánime que Lyserg fuera nombrado líder. Sabía que haría un buen trabajo como líder y no sería tan autocrático como otros. Sólo les faltaba el nombre. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban dos grupos por formar. Luego de hablar un poco más, estaba decidido que Len y Horo estaban de un lado, y Hao y yo en el otro, pero aún quedaban Anzu y Kaoru. Mi hermanita quería hacer equipo con ella más que con nosotros, pero ambas tomaron la decisión de ceder y completar los equipos a medio formar por nosotros. Miré de reojo a mi hermano y noté que estaba bastante callado y no había dado ninguna opinión hasta ahora. Entonces noté que se había quedado viendo cómo Anzu y Horo charlaban amenamente.

 _Sólo espero que no empiece a ver cosas donde no las hay_ , pensé, preocupado.

Habían pasado pocos días desde que llegamos, y en todo ese tiempo mis padres no habían salido de la casa, ni siquiera para comprar los víveres. Estaba seguro de que su miedo no era lastimar a los demás por ser vampiros, sino que, quizás, temían que los demás shamanes en la aldea se dieran cuenta de su ‘condición’. Decían que tenían que adaptarse al salir, pues el clima era más bien cálido y no tenía mucho sentido vestir un abrigo. No obstante, eso significaba que los verían con la piel extremadamente pálida, sin omitir los colmillos que querían esconder al hablar, y otros detalles. Al menos, tenía el consuelo de que sus ojos no fueran rojos como los de Jeanne, o que no les brillara la piel al exponerse al sol… Esas tonterías inventadas por Hollywood, no me cansaría de repetirlo.

—Bueno, si nadie va a tomar una jodida decisión, lo haré yo —mi hermana ignoró por completo la mirada de desaprobación que le di por esa palabrota—. Prefiero mil veces hacer equipo con ustedes que con mis hermanos —declaró, parándose junto a Len y Horo, y sonrió con simpatía—. Al menos ustedes no creen tener la autoridad para ordenarme nada.

—¡Oye! —le reclamamos Hao y yo al mismo tiempo.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó el ainu, emocionado—. Ahora sólo necesitamos algún nombre para nuestro equipo.

—¡Uh! Yo tengo uno —chilló Kaos, alegremente—. ¡Xtreme Fatality!

—Parece sacado de algún videojuego —se burló Hao.

Tanto Horo-Horo como Kaoru le lanzaron una mirada asesina. Mi gemelo decidió dejarlo por la paz y los ignoró.

—Pues a mí me gusta —coincidió el ainu, emocionando a Kaoru.

—¿Tú qué opinas Len? ¿…Len? —cuestionó ella, viendo curiosa al heredero de los Tao.

Todos notamos que, desde que Kaoru se unió a ellos, mi amigo se había sentado y comenzó a oprimir botones en su oráculo virtual.

—¡Len! —gritó Horo en su oído, sobresaltándolo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, idiota? —soltó, llevando una mano al lugar afectado.

—Estábamos preguntándote qué te parece el nombre de nuestro equipo.

—Ah, eso. Olvídenlo, ya nos inscribí como el equipo The Ren —cruzó los brazos y se puso cómodo, así como si nada.

Al ver los rostros de mi hermana y el joven del Norte, supe que vendría lo peor.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¿Por qué lo hiciste sin consultarnos? —reclamó Kaoru.

—¿Por qué debería preguntarles? Soy el líder y puedo tomar decisiones de este tipo —opinó, sonriendo de lado.

—¡¿Quién te ha nombrado líder a ti?! —inquirió Horo-Horo.

—Soy más listo que ustedes dos juntos. Creo que eso basta, ¿no?

—¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! ¡Repítelo si te atreves! —lo retó Horokeu.

—Por los Grandes Espíritus, ¿En qué me metí? —oí la disimulada queja de parte de mi hermana menor.

Solté una pequeña risa.

—Eso te pasa por cambiarnos, enana.

—Jamás me arrepentiré, gigantón —me devolvió el insulto, divertida.

—Estás celosa —le indiqué en tono de broma.

Ella sonrió de forma sarcástica.

—Claro, Yoh. Estoy tan celosa por no tener que agacharme para entrar a la casa, próximamente.

—¡Hey!

Mi hermana menor me ignoró olímpicamente y volteó a ver a Anzu.

—Sabes que quería formar equipo contigo —soltó en un tono lastimero, haciendo un pequeño mohín.

—Lo sé, cabrita —sonrió, acariciándole la cabeza—, pero ni modo. Quizá en otra ocasión.

—¿Cuándo? ¿En los próximos quinientos años? —bromeó Kaos, sacándole una sonrisa a la mayor.

—Buen punto.

Mizu apareció junto a su dueña, emitió un sonido de aprobación, y frotó su cuerpo contra la mejilla de Kaos, quien se puso a reír. Fue entonces que por fin capté la intención de Anna y Manta. ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Sin quitar los ojos de ella, le propiné un codazo a mi hermano.

—¡Oye!

Lo mandé a callar con una mirada de advertencia. Miré con disimulo a mi amiga, para darle a entender lo que pasaba. Ella sería quien completara nuestro equipo, pero debía ser Hao quien lo hiciera realidad, para enfrentar sus miedos. Al darse cuenta de mis intenciones, su estado de ánimo sufrió un cambio tan drástico que me pregunté si debía preocuparme.

—Tienes la oportunidad de hablar con ella —murmuré entre dientes—. Dile que venga con nosotros.

—¿Qué? Es broma, ¿verdad? —me respondió, poniéndose pálido.

—¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

Mientras mi hermano se debatía internamente, fingí que me distraía con el celular o, por lo menos, lo intenté. Sonreí levemente al ver mi fondo de pantalla, pues la foto que tenía era la más especial. Se trataba de Anna luciendo un vestido largo de color negro que hacía resaltar esos hermosos ojos ambarinos. Posaba de un lado como una modelo, y era por esta clase de cosas que adoraba a mi hermana. Esperaba que nunca se enterara de la existencia de esta foto.

—¡Hazlo de una vez! —ahogué la exclamación, e incluso lo empujé con el brazo como incentivo.

—¿Chicos? —ambos volteamos para prestarle atención a Anzu, quien acabó por acercarse a nosotros con su impecable sonrisa—. Supongo que esto nos deja a nosotros tres, si están de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —respondí, amablemente.

Ella miró a Hao, como esperando su respuesta. Inconscientemente, él comenzó a fruncir los labios y, al instante, pedí internamente que no actuara como siempre lo hacía. Vamos Hao, podrás hacerlo.

—¿Hao? —preguntó Anzu, empezando a dudar sobre su decisión.

—¿Eh? ¡Sí! —pareció volver a la realidad y asintió frenéticamente—. Claro, nos encantaría que formaras equipo con nosotros.

Hubo un silencio total.

Supuse que el único que no lo entendió fue él, porque todos teníamos la misma expresión en el rostro. Eso fue debido a que terminó gritando todo lo dicho y fue un tanto espeluznante. Los demás comenzaron a lanzarle miradas pícaras y Hao apenas pudo con la vergüenza pública, pues acababa de darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Los chicos estallaron en carcajadas, mientras que Anzu lo veía con un poco de lástima. Un detalle no pasó desapercibido para mí, y este fue que ella y Anna intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. ¿Por qué sería? Al final, dejé de pensar en ello y me dediqué a calmar a mi hermano. Al menos, estaba hecho y estaríamos en el mismo equipo.

—Ignóralos, Hao —musitó Anzu, llamando su atención—. ¿Por qué no mejor nos ponemos a pensar quién será el líder? Porque yo paso, no quiero tener que lidiar con eso.

—Yo también paso —declaré, alzando las manos.

—¿Qué? ¿Pretenden que yo lo haga? —inquirió Hao, recibiendo una respuesta compartida por los dos: la misma mirada acusadora. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Está bien, yo lo haré. ¡Que conste que ambos me obligaron!

—Sí, claro. Como si no quisieras —declaré, riendo.

Mi gemelo nos registró mediante su oráculo virtual. Me daba curiosidad el ingenio que se necesitó para desarrollar la tecnología del oráculo, pues quizá tenía más usos, además de la comunicación.

Al final, perdimos un buen tiempo intentando encontrar un nombre pasable. Uno que no fuera ni cursi ni pretencioso, así que nombramos a nuestro equipo Hoshi-Gumi. Estaba bastante normal, no era algo extraño como X-IV o algo parecido a El equipo del helado de vainilla con Choco Krispies. Nos dio tanta gracia ver esa clase de nombres en las listas. Hao y mi prometida tuvieron una pequeña pelea porque esta última quería que nuestro equipo se llamara Funbari Onsen, así que luego de mucho hablarlo, Lyserg aceptó que su equipo llevara ese nombre, sólo para que dejaran de discutir.

—¿Crees que acepten el nombre? —quiso saber Hao.

—¿Por qué no lo harían? —me extrañé.

—No lo sé, como fuimos de los últimos en llegar, quizás ese nombre ya lo tenga otro equipo —explicó.

Al poco tiempo, volvió a oírse el extraño pitido que indicaba que él había recibido una respuesta de los organizadores del torneo. Lo abrió y se puso a leerlo en voz alta.

—El equipo Hoshi-Gumi queda oficialmente inscrito para el octavo Torneo entre Shamanes llevado a cabo en la Aldea Apache. A continuación, le enviaremos a cada integrante un mensaje con la fecha programada del día de la batalla —nos miró, sorprendido—. Atentamente, Goldva.

Inmediatamente nos enviaron otro mensaje. Esta vez, me dispuse a leerlo en mi propio oráculo. Tragué duro, contemplando el contenido de este.

"Hoshi-Gumi vs. The Yellows: 10 de Julio".

—Maldición.

Estaba de acuerdo con Hao. No quería que las batallas empezaran exactamente una semana después de haber llegado a la aldea. Mi gemelo tenía razón, a veces la vida no era justa.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—Annita, ¿De verdad crees que esto es necesario?

Los días pasaron desde que se anunció nuestro primer encuentro, y entrenamos en grupo desde entonces. Acabábamos de dar por terminada esa última práctica, cuando mi prometida dijo que tenía que tratar un asunto “serio” conmigo a solas.

—¡No te muevas!

Me mantuve estático de nuevo, aunque ya comenzaba a sentir una rara picazón que recorría todo mi cuerpo. Anna me sorprendió con ropa nueva para el torneo que ella misma confeccionó, pero quería ultimar algunos detalles. Me sorprendió el detalle de su parte, sobre todo sabiendo que tenía poco tiempo para hacer algo parecido.

—Gracias, no tenías que molestarte —susurré, enternecido.

El conjunto estaba muy bien hecho, y se notaba la calidad de este al haber sido confeccionado a mano. Era un chaleco negro y pantalones recortados con algún revestimiento de color naranja, además de unas sandalias. El detalle lo tenía en la espalda, donde estaba bordado el nombre de nuestro equipo. Como accesorio, tenía una pequeña funda de color naranja que colgaba del pantalón donde podría guardar la Espada Sagrada.

—Anzu me ayudó con el diseño —admitió, alejando el chaleco de mi pecho para sentarse y sacar una aguja e hilo—. También ha hecho uno para Hao y para ella misma. Siempre se le ha dado mejor la moda que a mí.

—Tal vez, pero lo confeccionaste tú, a mano —resalté, dándole importancia a su habilidad manual.

Me senté a su lado en el pasto, pues ella pensó que el jardín de la casa sería un buen lugar para medirme la ropa. Como estaba muy concentrada, desvié un poco la mirada, notando que había un bello rosal en el patio de esa casa. Nunca antes lo había visto y eso me dio una idea. Me acerqué en silencio para recoger un par y miré a mi prometida.

—Oye… —alzó la mirada hacia mí y pareció sorprenderse al verme hincado casi en frente de ella y tendiéndole un par de rosas rojas—. Sé que te mereces mucho más que esto —solté, avergonzado—, pero es todo lo que tengo por ahora. Creí que te gustarían.

Mi novia se quedó muda por un momento, quizá presa de la sorpresa o a lo mejor no entendió mi forma actuar. A veces ni yo mismo me entendía, pero pronto tomó las flores con su delicada mano y las observó con detenimiento, dejando la ropa de lado.

—Eres un tonto —bueno, esto no me lo esperaba. De repente, suavizó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Cómo es posible que tengas tan poca fe en ti mismo? Quizá es un pequeño detalle, pero es tan auténtico que eso es lo que lo hace especial.

Sonreí levemente.

—En eso hacemos un buen equipo, tú tienes la fe que a mí me falta. Tú deberías estar participando en el torneo y no yo —bromeé.

Eso la hizo soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Nos miramos por un largo rato, y al poco tiempo, Anna se acercó para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Bajé la mirada y la sentí acurrucarse. Esto me provocó una sensación cálida en el pecho y no pude evitar que mis brazos se movieran solos para devolverle el abrazo.

—Esto es difícil, pero lo siento —murmuró, entre dientes—. Por el otro día, ya sé que me porté como una egoísta contigo y Manta.

—Anna, sé que siempre vas a querer lo mejor para mí. Aunque a veces no pueda entender tus métodos, los acepto —declaré, acariciándole el cabello.

Fue ahí que ella alzó la cabeza y nuestras miradas se conectaron, haciendo que me transportara a un mundo que era sólo nuestro. Sonreí con mucha felicidad.

—¡Yoh! ¡¿Dónde…?! Oh —la voz se fue apagando.

Tanto Anna como yo cerramos los ojos con cierta rabia, para luego voltear a ver a Hao en el marco de la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Traía el uniforme en sus manos, pero la mueca de incomodidad en su rostro lo delataba. Llegó en un pésimo momento.

—Perdón, no sabía…

—Ya que estás aquí, Hao —el brillo malicioso en los ojos de mi prometida causó que ambos nos sobresaltáramos. Oh, no—. Leerán toda la información que pude encontrar sobre tácticas para mantener elevado el poder espiritual, cómo mejorar su precisión, un poco de historia de la aldea e investigaciones sobre, ya saben… Seres mitológicos.

—¿Vampiros? —me atreví a preguntar.

Ella asintió.

—No me digas que es esa pila de libros que está en la sala —indagó mi gemelo.

—Si ya lo sabes, ¿para qué lo preguntas?

Intenté darme ánimos, pensando que, con la experiencia de haber vencido en al menos una pelea, ya no me sentiría presionado ante la idea de que el público se quedara viéndonos. Llegar, ganar y seguir adelante… Pan comido. –Espero que se entienda mi sarcasmo–.

Mientras mi hermano y yo nos lamentábamos la suerte que nos tocaba, me puse a pensar en que mi sueño valía la pena. ¿Cuál era este? Una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, donde no hubiera guerras y yo pueda escuchar mi música todo el día sin ser molestado. No me importaba que me calificaran de niño hippie, más bien hacía caso omiso a ese tipo de comentarios. Ah, y ahora tenía otro objetivo en mente: que esta plaga de los vampiros terminase de una vez por todas.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Debido al horario en Norteamérica, el sol apenas estaba entrando cuando dieron las seis de la tarde, en aquel caluroso primer sábado del mes. Mentiría si creyera que los nervios no podrían traicionarme, pero una pequeña parte de mi ser sabía que no tenía que preocuparme. Debía dar el máximo de mi esfuerzo, y esperaba que eso bastara. Mientras esperábamos ser llamados, me senté a juguetear con el cordón de mi reproductor de música. En casos como este, la música era clave para mi relajación. Sentí que me movían y volteé para observar a mi hermano.

Hao también tenía su propio uniforme, el cual había sido diseñado por Anzu. Era muy apegado a su estilo: consistía en una chaqueta roja de mangas largas, cuyo cuello era negro y tenía bordado el nombre del equipo en la espalda. Pantalones negros con el mismo recorte que el mío y detalles en rojo, además de calzado deportivo. Habíamos insistido en que se amarrara el cabello para pelear, pero mi gemelo era muy fiel a su preciada cabellera.

—¿Estás listo? —me preguntó, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo intento —respondí, divertido. Mi atención se desvió al ver pasar a Anzu por quinta vez desde que empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación—. Anzu, ¿Quieres sentarte? Terminarás haciendo un pozo en el suelo con esa caminata tuya.

Ella fue un poco más complicada con su uniforme: usaba algo así como un body sin mangas de red negra. Encima unos shorts de color gris, un par de botas más bien cortas color beige y arriba, un chaleco más delicado, corto y fino que el mío, el cual se mantenía cerrado por delante y llegaba por encima del estómago. No obstante, su detalle estaba en que la parte posterior del chaleco se extendía por debajo, pareciendo algo así como el final de una capa, donde también estaba el nombre de nuestro equipo. Era del mismo color que las botas.

—¡Oh! Lo siento, no lo había notado —sonrió, amarrándose el cabello—. Aunque no lo creas, estoy un poco aliviada.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hao, confundido—. ¿Por qué?

—Temía que nuestra batalla fuera en pleno día. Es lógico que dure unas cuantas horas, así que me iba a exponer mucho al sol —explicó, pero lejos de aclararnos su situación, sólo nos confundió más.

—Perdona, no te entiendo —confesé, algo avergonzado.

—Creo que tengo una pequeña alergia por el sol —se sonrojó, a lo mejor fue por vergüenza—. Siempre se me irrita la piel luego de un par de horas.

La miré, un poco curioso. Bueno, quizás era por su tez clara.

—¡Señoras y señores, démosle un caluroso aplauso a uno de los equipos rivales del día de hoy! —el comentarista se oía emocionado. Claro, como él no iba a ser el espectáculo principal—. Desde la moderna ciudad de Tokio. ¡Hoshi-Gumi!

Las puertas del recinto se abrieron y los tres nos adentramos a la arena de batalla a paso lento. El estadio era enorme y me tomó por sorpresa que estuviera lleno.

—El equipo retador viene desde California. Hoy tenemos con nosotros a… ¡The Yellows!

Por el lado contrario, ingresaron tres sujetos que no me resultaron conocidos de ninguna manera. Intenté reprimir la sonrisa que amenazaba con formarse en mis labios. El equipo estaba conformado por un sujeto alto y delgado, uno bajo y con sobrepeso y uno de complexión relativamente normal. Iban vestidos con túnicas de color amarillo patito, y delante –supuse que también por detrás– parecía estar bordado cada “nombre”.

—¿Esto es una broma? —Anzu nos miró con aire interrogante.

Hao y yo soltamos una carcajada.

—Parece que no —respondió mi gemelo.

—Basta, no sean así —intenté regañarlos.

—Vamos, no me digas que no te dan pena —soltó Hao.

Incluso los espíritus me parecían ridículos. El de “Amarillo Uno” era un pollo muy grande con aletas dorsales parecidas a las de un estegosaurio. Sentí pena ajena al oír su nombre: Pollozilla. El segundo era un robot de largos brazos que tenían tenazas al final. “Yellowbot” le pertenecía a “Amarillo Dos”. Al último, el “Amarillo Tres” poseía un pez de aspecto primitivo. Tenía un hocico alargado que parecía el de un lagarto, dientes largos y puntiagudos, y piel escamosa. ¿Un Pejelagarto? Eso creí entender, pero este último tenía una particularidad.

—Un momento —mi gemelo sonrió con burla—. ¡Ese pez ni siquiera es amarillo!

—¡No te burles de mi pejelagartín! —el animal se relamió, mostrándonos aquella puntiaguda dentadura—. A menos que quieras ser su cena, niño.

—¡¿A quién le llamas niño?! —exclamó Hao, molesto.

—Ya, cálmate —intervine.

Hice la posesión con Amidamaru y Harusame, mientras tenía la Espada Sagrada en la otra mano. Hao llamó al Espíritu del Fuego, quien posesionó su propia arma y así se creó su espada de fuego favorita. Finalmente, Anzu sacó el instrumento que utilizaba como medio de posesión; una lira. Mizu la posesionó, y, al instante, tomó la forma de un arco con sus respectivas flechas, dejando un leve rastro de resplandor rosa claro.

—¿Preparados?

Un silencio pesado se instaló en el estadio.

—Suerte —oí un susurro de parte de Hao.

Era grandioso poder contar con su apoyo, así que sonreí.

—Suerte, hermano —respondí, sujetando firmemente a Harusame.

—¡Que empiece la batalla!

Una mirada mía bastó para pedirles a Hao y Anzu que me dejaran al Pejelagarto. El asunto se había vuelto algo personal cuando amenazó a mi gemelo. Torné el gesto cuando noté que mi contrincante podía manipular la tierra. ¡Compartíamos el mismo elemento! No pude pensar tanto al esquivar una de las grandes rocas que me había lanzado. Confié en Amidamaru, pero, sobre todo, en mis poderes. Estuve a punto de atacarlo, cuando percibí un cambio en el ambiente. Lo que se venía nunca lo esperé.

—¡Escudo terrestre!

El shaman, junto a su espíritu acompañante, se vieron envueltos por una gruesa capa de roca.

—¡Espada Fugaz de Amidamaru!

Mi ataque no tuvo efecto. No podía penetrar esa persistente envoltura. Lo intenté con cada uno de mis otros ataques, pero ni siquiera logré agrietarlo.

—¡Maldición!

Mientras pensaba, noté que Hao y Anzu no tuvieron problemas para hacer frente a sus contrincantes. Mi gemelo asestó un golpe letal y el sujeto gordo chocó por la pared del recinto, perdiendo su posesión de objetos. Anzu, igualmente, acabó con el robot amarillo y con el sujeto flaco en cuestión de segundos, luego de dar en el blanco con una de sus flechas. También perdió su posesión… Ahí entendí que sólo faltaba yo.

—¡Oye! ¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió mi otra mitad, volteando a verme.

Él y Anzu tuvieron intenciones de acercarse, pero se los impedí.

—¡Quiero encargarme de este tipo por mi propia cuenta!

Sería vergonzoso que no pudiera solo contra mi enemigo.

—Es imposible, Yoh Asakura —se burló Amarillo Tres—. Esta armadura es muy especial. ¡Nadie ha sido capaz de penetrarla por fuera!

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, intentó cubrirse la boca. ¿Por fuera había dicho? ¿Cómo no lo pensé antes? Era indestructible por fuera, en cambio por dentro… Por fin, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

—Amidamaru —me dirigí a Harusame, la cual emanaba una cantidad abundante de poder espiritual—. Llegó la hora de probar la nueva técnica. ¿Estás listo?

La espada brilló intensamente y lo interpreté como una afirmación. Sabía que mi espíritu acompañante quedó fascinado el día que creé este nuevo ataque. Hasta estuvimos practicándolo todo un día junto con el Espíritu de la Tierra.

—¡Espíritu de la Tierra! —apareció en su forma chibi, mirándome con emoción—. ¡Concédeme tu alma! ¡Posesiona la Espada Sagrada!

Cuando junté ambas armas, esta pasó a transformarse completamente. Tenía la empuñadura de color dorado. La hoja de la espada estaba hecha de llamas que tenían dos colores: la mitad era fuego azul y la otra mitad era fuego cobrizo. Las llamas crepitaban, incitándome a lanzar un ataque que me nombrara vencedor.

Corrí hacia la armadura hecha de roca, pensando con positivismo que tenía esa victoria asegurada. Incrusté mi arma, logrando que el escudo se agrietara, pero, aun así, no conseguí destruirlo. Hice un movimiento rápido con la mano, y unos gruesos picos de piedra sólida aparecieron desde el interior de la armadura y la traspasaron hacia afuera. Saqué la espada y la volví a insertar en otra grieta que se formó con anterioridad, empleando más fuerza que la vez anterior. Aquel muro se destruyó por completo, dejando ver a mi contrincante con el temor leyéndose en sus ojos. Le di el golpe final con la espada, haciendo que perdiera su posesión y que luego cayera inconsciente.

—¡HOSHI-GUMI GANA!

 _¿Ganamos?_ , pensé, sorprendido.

Oí los intensos gritos del público y sentí que se me quitó un peso de encima. Me deshice de la posesión, pues estaba un poco cansado. Sentí que alguien saltaba para abrazarme con ganas y entendí que no podía ser otra más que Anzu. Gesto que correspondí con alegría, para luego soltarla. Hao también se me acercó, sin verse tan exaltado. Sabía que le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero lo dejé pasar y lo obligué a que me abrazara. Seguía oyendo cómo la gente emocionada gritaba o silbaba.

—¡Ahí tienen su espectáculo! —exclamó Hao.

Terminé por darle un zape para que se le bajaran los humos. Este sería un buen comienzo. De ahora en adelante, sólo debíamos asegurarnos de mantenernos o mejorar, en lo posible. Estaba seguro de que llegaríamos muy lejos siempre que nos mantuviéramos unidos. Quizá hasta ganar el torneo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** AE es una forma de abreviar AeroException, por si no quedó claro y esta banda está inspirada en Aerosmith.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado. Traté de que su primera batalla quedara lo más emocionante posible, e intenté mantener el nombre de cada uno de los equipos, claro que la conformación de los integrantes cambió un poco ante la presencia de los OC’s y la ausencia de personajes como Ryu y Fausto (aunque este último sí aparecerá, no será precisamente como un participante). Asimismo, Lyserg está del lado de los chicos y Manta también participa como shaman. Igual ocurre con los equipos de los Soldados X, Ashil entró en lugar de Lyserg y existe un cuarto equipo conformado por ex miembros y por el personaje de Theodoros.
> 
> El equipo “The Yellows” es una parodia del equipo “Oceánico” que aparece en el anime y pelean contra el equipo de Yoh, Ryu y Fausto. No son OC’s como tales.
> 
> Espero que el fic esté siendo de su agrado. Los comentarios, críticas, opiniones y sugerencias son bienvenidos siempre que sea con respeto.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ^^


	8. Fuego, menta y chocolate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Hao Asakura**

Pasaron exactamente diez años desde que conocí al Espíritu del Fuego y seguía recordando esa noche como si hubiera sido ayer. Estaba viendo la televisión con sumo aburrimiento, mientras esperaba que papá llegara del trabajo. Sólo éramos él y yo, así que tuvo que conseguir un buen empleo para poder subsistir conmigo a su cargo. Miki se negaba a aceptar la ayuda monetaria de mi abuelo, su padre, pues en ese entonces él todavía le guardaba rencor. En cuanto a mí, me pasaba encerrado todas las tardes en mi casa, en lugar de salir a jugar con los demás al parque. Lo cierto era que odiaba Osaka por el trato que me daban todos los niños de mi edad, salvo por mis dos mejores amigos, y eso hacía difícil que interactuara con ellos. Cualquier niño de seis años se traumaría con eso.

Mikihisa llegó a las ocho de la noche, justo al mismo tiempo del estreno del nuevo videoclip de AeroException en MTV. Sí, mi gusto por ellos comenzó cuando era un niño. ¡Fue como si una parte de mí acabara de nacer! Fue algo tan increíble.

—Traje hamburguesas —lo vi sonreír divertido, mientras me miraba saltar sobre los muebles con emoción—. Bájate de ahí. Terminarás cayéndote y tendrás que ir al hospital, Hao.

Hice una mueca y me bajé del sillón al instante. Odiaba los hospitales.

—¿Por qué hamburguesas? —pregunté.

Papá se encogió de hombros, manteniendo el gesto divertido en su rostro.

—Pensé que no nos vendría mal algo de comida rápida de vez en cuando.

—La maestra dice que eso no es saludable —le conté, causando su risa.

—Ella tiene toda la razón. Aunque, ¿te gustaría comer ramen todos los días? —hice una mueca, horrorizado—. Bueno, más para mí… ¡Hey!

No le di tiempo a terminar de quejarse cuando ya me había abalanzado sobre la bolsa de papel que contenía la cena.

—Buen provecho —sonrió Mikihisa.

Mientras cenábamos, no pude evitar sentirme observado. Siempre había sido en extremo paranoico y no había día donde no tuviera esa sensación de que alguien quería hacerme daño. Aquel presentimiento me puso nervioso y no me permitió disfrutar tanto de la comida. ¿Me harían algo en la escuela? ¿Alguien me podría secuestrar? ¿Mi propio padre me echaría de la casa? Ahora ven hasta qué punto llegaban mis pensamientos. Miki terminó por distraerme con una plática, y quizás eso era lo que más extrañaba de vivir solo con él. También sus intentos por evitar que fuera tan revoltoso, pero acababa sucumbiendo con mis súplicas. Pensé que era porque le recordaba a él mismo cuando era más joven.

—Creo que es hora de ir a la cama, Hao —advirtió Mikihisa, mientras me cargaba contra su fornido pecho.

Enterré mi rostro en su cabellera castaña, muerto del sueño. Aún no quería irme a dormir, pues quería seguir pasando el poco tiempo que tenía con mi papá.

—Apenas son las ocho y media —protesté entre balbuceos.

—Tal vez, pero no podrás mantenerte despierto por más tiempo —replicó él, aún sin saber si lo decía bromeando o no.

Dicho esto, me llevó escaleras arriba rumbo a mi habitación. Seguía sin estar tan seguro de lo que ocurrió después de que me fui a dormir. Fui sorprendido por un par de ojos verdes que me veían en la penumbra. Estuve a punto de gritar, hasta que una mano –o algo parecido– me lo impidió. En medio de esa crisis, observé el aspecto del que sería mi futuro espíritu acompañante: cuerpo pequeño de un color rojizo, extremidades que terminaban en garras y una serie de tatuajes que cubrían todo su cuerpo. Aquellos ojos verdes estaban abiertos de par en par, al punto en que pude verme reflejado en esas enormes pupilas.

— _¿No tienes miedo, niño?_ —una voz grave interrumpió mis pensamientos y me asustó.

Miré al espíritu que flotaba sobre mi cama y entendí que venía de él.

—¿Puedes hablar? —susurré, al instante en que quitó su mano de mi boca.

Emitió un intenso brillo y sentí que toda la habitación se llenó de calidez. Seguía sin entenderlo muy bien. Era como si pudiera saber lo que pensaba justo ahora. Era curioso, porque a medida que lo miraba bien, noté que tampoco tenía boca. ¿Entonces cómo lo escuché?

— _Precisamente, pero mi comunicación es diferente_ —musitó con cierto toque de inseguridad—. _Lo hago a través de la mente, y en este preciso momento, eres el único que puede escucharme, pequeño humano._

—Oye, no soy un humano —solté con cierto enfado—. Soy un shaman… Bueno, lo seré algún día y mi nombre no es ‘pequeño’, es Hao —expliqué, como si tratara con otro niño de mi edad—. Ahora, será mejor que te vayas y dejes de molestar. Si no, llamaré a papá para que te saque a patadas. Imari y Shigaraki son los dos espíritus más fuertes que conozco.

— _Entonces está claro que no sabes mucho_ —aquel tonito de burla realmente lo hacía más irritante—. _¿Seguro que quieres llamarlo? Supongo que es lógico que el niñito indefenso de papi necesite que lo protejan del Espíritu Elemental… ¿Vas a llorar o algo así?_

—¡¿Indefenso?! Espera a que te saque de pataditas a la calle.

— _No digas tonterías, niño._

No tenía caso corregirlo. De todas formas, en verdad parecía disfrutar el burlarse de mí.

—Bueno, y se puede saber, oh gran Espíritu Elemental… —si pensaba que sería el único en mofarse, estaba equivocado—, ¿Qué haces en mi casa a esta hora?

— _Fui enviado por los Grandes Espíritus. ¿Has oído hablar de ellos?_ —asentí sin dudarlo—. _Tú has sido elegido por tener la habilidad y capacidad necesarias para dominar uno de los cinco elementos: el fuego. Por ello, también contarás con mi compañía._

—Entonces, ¿Tú eres…? —hice un movimiento de manos para animarlo a seguir hablando o presentarse.

— _Espero que sea una broma. Soy el Espíritu del Fuego. ¿Acaso no me has visto en los libros o qué?_

—Perdóname por no haber estudiado todas las culturas a mi corta edad —puse los ojos en blanco y luego lo miré, confundido—. Habiendo tantos shamanes, no comprendo. ¿Por qué a mí?

— _En realidad, ya no son tantos como crees_ —me informó, notando que tenía un timbre de voz más afable—. _Además, son muy pocas las familias que aún tienen este tipo de descendientes con algún “don”. La tuya es una de las pocas que se ha mantenido perfectamente a pesar del tiempo._

—Bueno, no conozco a ningún familiar por parte de mi padre —confesé con algo de decepción. Estaba seguro de que tenía familia, pero realmente no tenía tantas posibilidades de conocer a alguno si papá no los había visto en años—. Tampoco sé nada de mi madre. Así qué… ¿De qué lado estás hablando exactamente?

— _Ambos_ —admitió, sorprendiéndome—. _Como imaginarás, no me corresponde hablar sobre tu familia materna. Sin embargo, y ya que es un dato público, puedo decirte que la familia de tu madre es conocida por ser uno de los clanes antiguos más poderosos que han existido. Así que, es un honor para mí ser tu compañero._

—¿Hablas en serio? ¿O acaso te estás burlando de mí otra vez?

— _Tal vez ambos._

Entrecerré los ojos ante su tono fastidioso que hacía aparición nuevamente.

—Como sea, iré a decirle a papá que estás aquí para que no le sorprenda verte en la mañana.

— _Son las tres de la madrugada. ¿De veras crees que no te pegaría como a una piñata si lo despiertas a esta hora?_

—Tonterías, él no es así… Eso creo —dudé al final.

Juraría que lo oí riéndose por lo bajo, aunque aún dudaba si todo este asunto no sería un invento de mi imaginación por estar tanto tiempo solo. Lo vi cruzarse de brazos y adoptar una actitud imperativa.

— _Será mejor que duermas. Pensaremos en algo por la mañana._

Como no quería seguir discutiendo con él, terminé por obedecerle. Cerré los ojos con cierta incomodidad. Sería duro para mí despertar y saber que había sido un simple sueño. Aunque tuviera los párpados cerrados, podía percibir la tenue luz que desprendía su ser. En ese momento, sentí que el sueño intentaba vencerme, así que se lo permití.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Estás seguro de que no existe ninguna otra forma de decirle?

— _¿Se te ocurre algo mejor a ti?_

Estaba que no cabía en mi asombro. El Espíritu del Fuego, quien suponía ser de las “Esencias Sagradas” del planeta… ¿Me estaba aconsejando que siguiera las indicaciones de una tonta revista?

—Suena como si le fuera a confesar que soy gay. ¿Quién escribe esta porquería que la gente lee?

Un repentino dolor de cabeza me interrumpió. El Espíritu del Fuego ya me había hablado de ello hace unos momentos. Según él, estaba empezando a desarrollar una habilidad mental con la que había nacido; el Reishi. Una visión espiritual que me permitiría ‘leer’ el corazón de los demás.

— _Tienes que decirle lo más pronto posible a tu padre_ —me aconsejó por décima vez, observándome fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes—. _Antes de que esto empeore._

—Temo preguntar, pero, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? —pregunté, sujetándome la cabeza con las manos.

Era una presión apenas soportable, como si mi cerebro estuviera intentando salir por la fuerza.

— _Hay muchas cosas que podrían salir mal si no controlas tu poder a tiempo y la peor de ellas sería que crearas un Oh-Oni, inconscientemente._

Intenté hacer un enorme esfuerzo por alejar esa ola de pensamientos negativos que no me pertenecían de ninguna manera. Hubiera podido concentrarme mejor de no ser por aquel irritante sonido de las gotas cayendo… Maldije en silencio a la tormenta de ese día, mientras buscaba a Mikihisa con la mirada. Pasó un rato hasta que lo encontré sentado frente a la puerta corrediza que daba al jardín. Lo curioso era que estaba hablando por teléfono sin importarle la lluvia. Esperé con paciencia para que él solito se diera cuenta de mi estado, pero no volteó a verme o simplemente no me escuchó. Tenía que aprender a manejar mi nueva habilidad rápidamente, antes de que ocurriera alguna catástrofe. Por lo que había leído en la clase particular con papá, los Oh-Onis eran algo así como demonios que bien podían medir aproximadamente diez metros.

—¿Hao? ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

De tanto pensar sobre el tema, no me había percatado de que papá terminó con su llamada y me observaba, curioso.

—¿…Puedo hablar contigo? —pedí, sin saber qué más decirle.

Miki se levantó del sofá, probablemente notando que algo grave me sucedía.

—¿Qué tienes, hijo? —se acercó—. Te he notado un poco asustado estos días. Como si algo hubiera cambiado en ti.

—No estás tan equivocado —musité, esperando su reacción.

Los ojos de mi papá se abrieron como platos al escucharme. Podría apostar que no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—No tiene caso que siga ocultándote todo esto, pa —solté sin más rodeos—. Lo único que espero es que no dejes de quererme, porque, pase lo que pase, yo te amaré toda la vida —no quise echarme a llorar, a pesar de que tenía unas ganas enormes porque, repito, era sólo un niño—. Hace unos días, a eso de las tres de la madrugada, alguien me visitó —el Espíritu del Fuego apareció a mi lado en su forma miniatura. Aún no se atrevía a materializarse en su forma original, pues no quería “asustarme”, según él—. Él es el Espíritu del Fuego y fue enviado por los Grandes Espíritus para que sea mi espíritu acompañante. Dicen que seré bueno manipulando el fuego… Lo he estado intentando —hice el intento de chasquear mis dedos, pero apenas se hizo presente una chispita por un segundo—, pero el otro problema es mi poder mental; el Reishi.

Intenté hablar con más cuidado al contemplar el horror en su mirada.

—¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió, sorprendido.

—Ahora podré leer los pensamientos de los demás y ver sus auras. No necesito ver tu mente para saber que todo esto te preocupa y que aún no puedes creerlo. El Espíritu del Fuego me dijo que no podía seguir guardándome este secreto por más tiempo… Me duele mucho la cabeza, papi —me quejé, sin notar que se me había escapado una lágrima—. Yo… Sólo no quería que pienses que ahora soy un monstruo. No quiero hacerle daño a nadie, pero creo que puedo entender que mis habilidades te asusten. Estoy acostumbrado a que todos me teman…

No pude continuar con la frase, porque mi padre terminó por abrazarme con toda la fuerza del mundo. No aguanté más, así que me cubrí la cara y me eché a llorar con ganas, mientras me estrechaba contra su pecho. Soportaría todo menos que mi propio padre me rechazara y no quise ni imaginar lo que hubiera sido aprender a valerme por mí mismo a mi edad.

—Estuve hablando toda la mañana con los padres de Redseb y Nichrom. Vamos a mudarnos mañana mismo y ellos están dispuestos a irse de la ciudad también.

—¿De verdad? ¿Se irán a vivir a la misma ciudad? ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

—Logré que me dieran un puesto que tanto buscaba en una empresa reconocida a nivel nacional, sólo estaba esperándolo para irnos de aquí —me sonrió y quiso hacer el intento de subirme los ánimos con el típico jueguito de “Tengo tu nariz”. El resultado fue una carcajada de mi parte—. También les he conseguido buenos cargos a los padres de tus amigos, pero aún no te he dicho lo mejor. ¡Viviremos cerca de la playa! ¿No es lo que siempre has querido?

—Wow, pero, ¿Por qué lo haces, papá? Pensé que eras feliz aquí.

—No, Hao. No puedo ser feliz si mi hijo no lo es, y no creas que no he notado tu ánimo luego de llegar de la escuela —confesó, sorprendiéndome. Ahora entendí esa extraña pelea que tuvo con el director hace varias semanas—. Ya no tienes que preocuparte más. Solucionaremos esto en muy poco tiempo y no dejaré que nada te pase. Encontraremos la manera de que puedas aprender a dominar tus nuevos poderes y así te convertirás en el futuro Shaman King.

—Papá… ¿De qué hablas? —lo vi tornar el gesto, confundido. Sin embargo, dejé escapar una sonrisa de superioridad—. Ese puesto es mío desde mi nacimiento, tú siempre lo has dicho.

—¡Así se habla! —exclamó—. Tus abuelos estarían tan orgullosos de ti.

—¿Hablas de tu padre o los padres de mi madre? —inquirí, curioso.

Alcancé a ver un destello en sus ojos y noté que hizo una mueca llena de tristeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Ambos.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

¡Amaba mi nueva casa! Era muy espaciosa y bonita… ¡Adoraba perderme en mi propio hogar! En los primeros días, papá y yo no lográbamos llegar siquiera a la cocina. Terminábamos en el baño, la sala de estar, el garaje o el jardín. Tuvimos que usar walkie-talkies para no extraviarnos en tantas habitaciones vacías. Esta ciudad, Yokohama, era muy agradable. La mayoría de las personas eran buenas y no nos miraban de mala manera. Red y Nichrom se enteraron de que había un grupo no tan numeroso de shamanes refugiados aquí. Todo parecía casi perfecto o eso creía… Conforme pasaba el tiempo, noté que mi padre lucía cada vez más afligido, como si algo lo estuviera atormentando. Creí que le encantaba su trabajo y tenía un buen salario, mi escuela no era tan mala y pasábamos tiempo juntos. ¿Qué podría tenerlo tan decaído?

Decidí entrar al cuarto de estudio, luego de que él me ignorara casi por completo y continuara viendo la televisión. Su celular yacía sobre el elegante escritorio de madera, a la par de un montoncito de papeles y una carpeta a medio abrir. Agarré el teléfono, pero no había recibido ninguna llamada. Revisé cuidadosamente las hojas, sin encontrar nada importante escrito en ellas. En la carpeta, encontré una vieja foto de cuando papá era adolescente y lo acompañaba una hermosa joven de cabello castaño. Él la estaba abrazando por la cintura… ¿Podía ser mi mamá?

En ese preciso instante, escuché unas fuertes pisadas. Oh, no. ¡Estaba subiendo las escaleras! ¡Sería mi fin! Así que, como no tenía otra opción, me escondí bajo el escritorio. Este tenía un compartimiento secreto para esconder cualquier cosa y, como era pequeño, cabía perfectamente. Guardé silencio hasta que entró.

—¿Hao? —me encogí en mi escondite, ocultándome entre las sombras. Mikihisa chasqueó la lengua, o eso creí oír—. Seguramente está en su habitación.

Dicho esto, se dejó caer en la silla ejecutiva que tanto me gustaba. El eco de las teclas del teléfono me hizo pensar que quizá quería privacidad para realizar esta llamada. Oprimía a toda velocidad, como si estuviera molesto o algo así. Tragué duro, entretanto me encogía más en mi incómodo refugio. Sabía que me ganaría un castigo si era descubierto.

—Sólo te llamo porque es una emergencia —escuché su voz, algo fastidiado.

Lo oía más serio de lo usual y eso me preocupó. Tenía un ligero presentimiento de saber con quién hablaba y, si estaba en lo correcto, eso explicaría su extraño cambio de humor. Apenas alcanzaba a oír la conversación. Por fortuna, lo había puesto en altavoz.

— _Sí, lo sé_ —respondió mi abuelo, luego de soltar un suspiro. Noté que Mikihisa comenzó a mover los pies con inquietud—. _Supongo que me llamas porque algo sucedió con Hao, ¿verdad? De lo contrario, no tendría noticias tuyas._

—¿Debería tener otro motivo para llamarte? —eso fue tan duro que incluso a mí me dolió. Debía tener el entrecejo fruncido—. Hace años dejé de ser aquel niño que abandonaste a su suerte a los diez años. Intentaste aplacar tu culpa con ese dinero que me enviabas para subsistir y que yo debí aceptar por necesidad, pero ahora soy un adulto independiente y, aunque te duela, no te necesito.

— _Deja de decir que te abandoné, Mikihisa_ —noté el tono de reproche—. _Permití que vivieras en casa de tu tía, en lugar de obligarte a venir a vivir con nosotros a Egipto. Tú sabes que no podía seguir viviendo en Japón… La muerte de tu madre me dejó destrozado. Estar ahí me recordaba a ella._

—Eso fue muy cobarde de tu parte —respondió, muy hiriente—. Había una razón por la que quise quedarme y tú no me escuchaste. En cambio, me dejaste y eso me hizo entender que jamás podría contar contigo.

No podía creer que ambos me estaban revelando lo que sucedió entre ellos hace años –sin saber que yo los escuchaba, claro–, y a pesar de eso no terminaba de entenderlo. ¿Por qué el abuelo no se llevó a papá consigo? ¿Miki estuvo viviendo con su tía? ¿Por qué no quiso irse a vivir a Egipto? En un caso similar, yo habría aceptado sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, imaginé que papá tuvo otros motivos. Sabía que la historia estaba incompleta, así que decidí que seguiría escuchando.

— _Siempre estuve pendiente de ti, aunque viviera en la otra punta del mundo, así que no seas injusto. Finalmente pude trabajar como egiptólogo y, gracias a eso, ganaba lo suficiente para sacarlos adelante… Sabes que no la tuve fácil cuando a tu hermano se le ocurrió traer a su novia a vivir aquí y tuve que hacerme cargo de todo. Pensé que cambiarías de opinión y volverías cuando mi cuñada falleció, pero eso jamás pasó y, por tu estúpido orgullo de niño malcriado, sufriste en ese apartamento pequeño e incómodo, hasta que conociste a Keiko._

—No la metas en esto —le advirtió, elevando un poco la voz.

— _Lamento no haber podido conocerla_ —se lamentó el abuelo, ignorando a papá sin pensarlo dos veces—. _Su familia prácticamente te adoptó y, aun así, sigo sin creer que permitieras que una tonta pelea los separara. ¿Por qué hicieron esto? Hubiera sido más fácil hablarlo, así Hao y tú…_

—¡Basta! —la exclamación de Mikihisa me hizo dar un brinco.

Inmediatamente tuve miedo de que me hubiese escuchado. ¿Qué tenía que ver mi madre en todo ese asunto? Debió haber sucedido algo muy feo para que papá estuviera tan molesto. Fruncí los labios, pues me había perdido del resto cuando él gritó. Algo me decía que aquello era importante.

—…Me fui por decisión propia y tenía mis motivos. Sé perfectamente lo que hice y por qué lo hice; simplemente era lo mejor. Ella y yo acordamos que yo tendría a Hao conmigo y lo he sabido criar bien.

— _¿Acaso no echas de menos a tu familia?_

—Oye, no me desvíes del tema —lo detuvo, acomodándose en su silla—. Como dijiste, algo grave está sucediendo. Te llamaba por una situación con Hao. Toda esta semana ha tenido episodios dolorosos con su don, al punto en que me han llamado de la escuela para ir a buscarlo. Sufre constantemente de migrañas por el Reishi; todo el tiempo está demasiado paranoico o triste. No sé qué más hacer.

Volví a escuchar un suspiro desde el altavoz, seguramente era a causa de estar cansado de tanto discutir. Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, e imaginé que ambos estaban intentando encontrar alguna solución por su cuenta. Luego de un ratito, el abuelo soltó su conclusión.

— _Debe ser porque su pequeño cuerpo apenas está asimilando la aparición muy repentina de su nuevo poder. Recuerda que, para un shaman de tan corta edad, recibir una gran cantidad de furyoku de golpe, además de un don como lo es el Reishi, provocaría un fuerte impacto en su salud física y mental._

—Sigo sin entender por qué le está ocurriendo esto a él. Ese poder no es común que se le aparezca a cualquiera —lo oía muy confundido—. Antes de mudarnos, pensé que era cosa de los Grandes Espíritus, pero me sigue pareciendo bastante extraño. Espero no haber imaginado cualquier cosa.

— _Ningún mortal es capaz de comprender su visión de las cosas, pero no se debería descartar la posibilidad de que él fue elegido_ —sugirió, sorprendiéndome por su tono de voz—. _Creo que deberías tomar en cuenta la predicción que me hizo esa adivina hace unos años._

Mi padre soltó un bufido.

—Tú y tus creencias extrañas. ¿Todavía sigues desperdiciando dinero con esas estafadoras? ¡El futuro no se puede predecir con tanta exactitud!

— _Sólo te pido que me des una oportunidad y la escuches. Cualquier información podría ser útil para ayudar a mi nieto en este momento. ¿No crees?_

—…Bien, tú ganas. Cuéntamela y espero no arrepentirme.

— _Creo que lo anoté por… ¡Aquí!_ —me pareció oír que volteaba hojas de papel—. _“Tu familia tendrá dos prodigios. Ellos conformarán el nuevo ejército que estará por venir. Nacerán en la segunda generación después de la tuya y cada uno será portador de un don otorgado por los mismos dioses. Estarán separados a causa de una maldad más allá de la imaginación y, si no se reúnen, grandes catástrofes ocurrirán en este mundo que alguna vez conocimos”._

—Tenía razón, ya me arrepiento de oírte —resopló mi padre.

— _No por cerrar los ojos, la verdad dejar de estar ahí_ —imaginé que debía ser un hombre muy sabio para hablar de esa manera—. _Cometiste un error, es verdad. Sin embargo, aún hay tiempo para encontrarle una solución al problema. Estás pensando sólo en ti, y deberías pensar en Hao. Está sufriendo a causa tuya, así que ya no lo atormentes más_ _—_ habló con voz tranquila, tras la breve pausa que hizo al notar que Miki permanecía en silencio _—_. _A mí tampoco me gusta el curso que está tomando todo esto. Lo único que podemos hacer es evitar, a toda costa, que esa predicción se vuelva en su contra._

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de tus predicciones baratas?

— _Tarde o temprano va a tener que afrontar su destino y es tú deber como padre prepararlo para cuando ese momento llegue._

Abrí los ojos a la desmesura, mientras que las palabras resonaban en mis oídos. ¿Tendría que enfrentarme a algo terrible? ¿Y si moría en el intento? Casi estaba seguro de que a nadie le importaría. Estaba predestinado lo que iría a ocurrir en mi vida y yo apenas enterándome. Mi versión en miniatura no lo sabía aún, pero lo más probable era que todo ese lío estuviera relacionado con los vampiros. Por alguna razón, me fue otorgada la compañía del Espíritu del Fuego. Era probable que él estuviera a mi lado por protección más que otra cosa, pero… ¿Por qué él tendría que protegerme y de qué?

— _Recuerda, Mikihisa. Sólo él podrá salvarnos del terrible futuro que nos espera._

* * *

•❈•

* * *

**Yoh Asakura**

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que tienes que traer?

Terminé de ponerme los zapatos y volteé para encontrarme con Anna, quien se cruzó de brazos en medio del pasillo que daba a la salida. Mis mejillas tomaron un tono rosáceo, así que desvié la mirada. Annita traía puesto un kimono un poco corto, y lo suficientemente ajustado para resaltar su figura. La prenda era blanca y tenía un estampado de notas musicales negras. Un par de sandalias de madera para complementar el conjunto, además de su cabello rubio que caía en cascada por su espalda. En ese entonces, ella lo tenía largo, faltando pocos centímetros para que este llegara a la altura de sus codos.

Esto ocurrió dos años atrás, exactamente siete meses después de que conociera a mi hermano. Ninguno de nosotros cambiaría en nada. Ni siquiera Anna, aunque podía parecer fría por fuera, sabía que muy en el fondo escondía a su verdadero ser.

—Por supuesto —respondí, apoyándome contra el marco de la puerta—. Aparte de los víveres para la cena, tengo que ir a buscar el medicamento para Kaoru.

Era la enésima vez que respondía a la misma pregunta, pero resultaba algo difícil negarse a una orden por parte de mi futura compañera de vida. Excepto si aquel en cuestión quisiera enfrentarse a su típico malhumor, claro.

—Necesita esas pastillas, no sabemos si la fiebre volverá —insistió, mirándome con seriedad—, así que no te tardes. ¿Entendido?

—Tranquila, no me detendré por nada —aclaré.

Mi prometida pareció relajarse un poco. Avanzó para acercarse a mí, hasta que estuvimos cara a cara. Sus ojos tenían un brillo muy peculiar e indescifrable para la mayoría, salvo por mí. Parecía como si no supiera qué decirme. Levantó su mano y la colocó en mi hombro, para después acariciarlo. Aquello me sorprendió.

—Kaoru estará bien, Yoh —me aseguró, clavando su mirada en el piso—. Tiene a dos hermanos que la protegen como algo muy valioso. A veces no puedo evitar envidiar su… suerte.

Me sorprendí todavía más al escuchar su confesión, mas no tardé en cambiar mi semblante. Apenas me di cuenta que le regalé una cálida sonrisa.

—No tienes nada que envidiarle —susurré, acariciando su larga cabellera—. De ser necesario, también daría mi vida para proteger a mi honorable futura esposa.

Anna abrió los ojos como platos, y sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo que me encantó. Sabía que estaba tentando a mi suerte, pero no pude aguantar una leve risa al verla tan hermosa.

—Regresaré pronto —avisé, separándome de ella—. Te lo prometo.

Salí y cerré la puerta velozmente al notar que estuvo a punto de reclamarme por lo que había dicho. Sólo esperaba no ser asesinado al volver. Fue así como me dirigí al supermercado y compré todo lo que ella me había encargado. Luego de eso, pasaría por la farmacia para comprar el medicamento que investigué en un grandioso portal web de Medicina.

Resultó ser que mi hermana se había puesto muy grave de la nada. Llegó a tener una fiebre de treinta y nueve grados, la cual apenas pudimos controlar, pues de repente aparecía otra vez. Nos fue imposible comunicarnos con nuestros padres a causa de su viaje fuera del país y la falta de señal en el teléfono móvil. Intenté apresurar el paso, pero no podía por temor a que los víveres se estropearan por lo frágiles que eran. Me preocupaba dejar solos a Hao y Anna al cuidado de ella, ya que tampoco contábamos con la ayuda de alguno de los chicos. Todos habían decidido aprovechar las vacaciones de invierno con sus familias. Nosotros cuatro también teníamos la ilusión de pasar este fin de semana en un centro vacacional, pero la espontánea enfermedad de Kaos lo había arruinado todo.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una escena muy particular llamó mi atención. Noté que un hombre de avanzada edad estaba intentando cruzar la calle, pero eso no fue lo raro, sino lo que hizo cuando el semáforo estaba en rojo. Oí el claxon de un camión que venía a toda velocidad. Parecía la escena de una película, porque, para colmo, yo era el único en la vereda. Traté de gritarle, pero no parecía escucharme. Decidí dejar las bolsas en el suelo y, sin pensarlo tanto, corrí hacia él para salvar su vida. De repente, el anciano se detuvo a la mitad de la calle y eso me hizo lanzar una maldición. Apenas llegué, no tardé en hacer mi posesión de objetos, la cual sirvió de escudo para protegernos del impacto. Aquel camión chocó contra el escudo, desviándose un poco de su carril. Sin embargo, el conductor volvió a tomar el control del vehículo y condujo a toda velocidad por temor a la multa de tránsito que probablemente tendría. Deshice mi oversoul y le ayudé al anciano a regresar a la acera. Como dije antes, este parecía no haberse dado cuenta de la situación en la que estuvo, así que, apenas vio que estábamos fuera de peligro, me ofreció una dulce sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme, jovencito —musitó con su temblorosa voz.

—No fue nada —respondí, sonriendo de vuelta.

—Permíteme darte algo como recompensa —ofreció, mientras se ponía a buscar en la vieja maleta que cargaba.

¿Era broma? ¿Quería darme algo a cambio de salvarle la vida? No podía creerlo. Me sentí muy mal al ver lo que hacía. Además, al notar su aspecto, pude deducir que quizá no tenía mucho.

—Por favor, no se preocupe —me negué, tomando las bolsas que había dejado en la acera.

—Es algo muy especial —insistió, sin mirarme—. Sólo déjame encontrarlo.

—De verdad, no…

Antes de dejarme terminar la oración, sacó un objeto y lo dejó en mis manos, sin importarle mi negativa. Esto me sorprendió. Era un huevo de gran tamaño, cabía entre mis dos manos y era algo pesado. No entendía sus motivos para dármelo, hasta que otro pensamiento peor reemplazó al anterior. ¿Acaso este pobre viejito me estaba obsequiando lo único que tenía para comer?

—Oiga, muchas gracias. Es un lindo gesto de su parte, pero no puedo aceptarlo —intenté devolvérselo con mucho cuidado—. A lo mejor iba a ser su cena, señor.

Al acabar de decirlo, el viejito se echó a reír con ganas, lo cual me sacó de onda. Fue entonces que se quitó el viejo poncho que llevaba y se irguió, pues era más alto que yo. Hice una mueca de sorpresa al ver su verdadero aspecto, que nada tenía que ver con el anterior. Se trataba de un hombre alto, delgado, bronceado y un poco musculoso. Llevaba puesto unos lentes de sol –no sabía por qué, pues era de noche– y lo acompañaba una brillante sonrisa.

_¡¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?!_

—Los rumores son ciertos después de todo. Realmente tienes un corazón de oro —comentó, riéndose con simpatía—. He escuchado mucho sobre ti y estaba tan ansioso por conocerte, que me ofrecí como voluntario para venir, Yoh Asakura.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? —pregunté, mostrándome ligeramente desconfiado por un momento.

—Mi nombre es Radim, y soy uno de los diez oficiales apaches —me explicó sin borrar aquella sonrisa—. Sabes quienes somos, ¿verdad?

—Claro —asentí—. Mis abuelos me contaron que su tribu es la organizadora del próximo Torneo de Shamanes.

—Exacto —afirmó, guardando su disfraz en la maleta—. Veo que sabes bastante sobre nosotros. Tu familia debió haberte explicado todo sobre ese evento. Dudo que quieran perder la oportunidad de que su heredero sea el próximo rey.

—¿De cuál habla, exactamente? Tengo otros dos hermanos.

—En realidad, los apaches hablan más de ti —esto me sorprendió, pues siempre creí que Hao era más poderoso que yo—. Bueno, dejemos el asunto de lado. He venido explícitamente para entregarte algo muy importante —volvió a tenderme el huevo que le di anteriormente—. Los Grandes Espíritus quieren que lo tengas. Demostraste ser apto para poseerlo… Felicidades. Pasaste la prueba.

Lo miré un poco confundido, pero tomé el huevo, cuya procedencia ya no era tan misteriosa. ¿Por qué sería tan importante?

—Oiga, pero si sólo es un huevo, ¿no?

Radim volvió a reír, al tiempo en que tomaba sus cosas y se preparaba para irse.

—Ya lo verás —reveló—. Sólo cuídalo, y te aseguro que te acompañará siempre.

No dejé de mirar el huevo con curiosidad hasta que él desapareció.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¡Por fin! ¿Dónde estabas?

Puse los ojos en blanco por el recibimiento de parte de mi prometida. Aunque tal vez debería estar acostumbrado, lo cierto era que a veces me resultaba irritante su cambio tan repentino, únicamente porque cualquiera de mis hermanos podía escucharnos.

—Perdón —me disculpé, entretanto la pasaba de largo para ir a dejar los víveres en la cocina.

Seguía ocultando el extraño huevo bajo mi brazo izquierdo. Dejé las bolsas sobre la mesa y puse al enorme huevo entre ellas. Ahora podía contemplar mejor cada detalle, porque había mucha mejor iluminación de la que había en la calle. Tenía un sinfín de rayas gruesas y diagonales de dos colores: el café y el verde, e iban intercalados, logrando así una mezcla armoniosa. Tenía que admitir que esa rara combinación se veía hasta deliciosa, pues parecía un gran caramelo de menta y chocolate. Me obligué a dejar de pensar en mi estómago y consideré otra opción. ¿Realmente podría haber algo en su interior? ¿Algo que me ayudaría?

—¡Yoh! ¡Ven aquí! —exclamó mi gemelo desde la otra habitación.

Una tos muy fuerte interrumpió mis pensamientos. Apresuré el paso hacia la sala de estar, que era la habitación contigua. Abrí la puerta y vi a mi hermana tendida sobre un futón blanco en medio del cuarto. Parecía estar un poco mejor que hace unas horas. Su rostro ya tenía más color y sus ojos lucían menos cansados. Su espíritu acompañante estaba acostado a su lado, acurrucado entre su costado y su brazo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Kaos? —pregunté.

—Estoy cansado de repetirle que vuelva a su cuarto —habló Hao, aunque tenía una ligera sonrisa de lado. Era increíble la inconsciencia de mi hermana en casos como este—. Eres una burra —se burló, divertido.

—Al menos no soy una imitación barata de Adonis —contraatacó, y luego le sacó la lengua. Hao se acercó para revolverle el cabello, riéndose—. ¡Suéltame!

—Tus insultos me apenan —siguió burlándose—. Sabes quién es Adonis, ¿no?

—Pues claro, mitología griega. ¿Quién no sabe de eso? —le respondió, en tono juguetón—. Era un joven extremadamente bello.

—Bueno, si dices que soy su imitación barata, aun así, estás declarando que soy guapo. ¿Tiene sentido para ti? —analizó, sin dejar de sonreír de lado.

Kaoru pareció sorprenderse y creí que se puso a analizar las palabras de Hao.

—…Supongo que tienes razón. Sería tonto no admitir que Yoh y tú son bastante guapos, aunque eso suene raro porque somos hermanos y podría considerarse intento de incesto. ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Ustedes dos tienen momentos incestuosos todo el tiempo! No sería nada extraño que…

—Basta —Anna arqueó una ceja, seriamente—. Debes estar realmente enferma para andar diciendo esas tonterías.

Reí por lo bajo antes de contestarle.

—Hao y yo sólo bromeamos, Kaoru. Por supuesto que no va en serio.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Estás rechazando lo nuestro? —inquirió mi gemelo, viendo en mi dirección con un pequeño mohín que casi me hizo reír.

—Tú eres el que rechaza lo nuestro con tantas chicas que se han enamorado de ti —le seguí el juego como solía hacerlo en contadas ocasiones.

Decidí salir y volver a la cocina para buscar el medicamento de Kaoru, así podría dárselo antes de que su situación empeorara. Comencé a buscar lo que compré en una de las bolsas y pronto oí nuevamente su tos.

—¿Estás bien? —mi hermano se oía ansioso.

—Sólo es un poco de tos, nada grave —respondió ella.

Mis movimientos se hicieron más frenéticos cuando no encontraba lo que compré en ninguna de las bolsas. ¿Qué? ¡No estaba! ¿Dónde lo había puesto? Oh, no. No podía estarme pasando esto a mí. ¿Lo había dejado en algún lado? Tendría que salir a buscarlo.

—Demonios —susurré, sacando el contenido de cada bolsa con desesperación.

Entonces recordé que nunca fui a comprar dicho medicamento. Iba a ir después de salir del supermercado, justo cuando me encontré con el anciano, que resultó ser Radim… Nunca lo compré. Todo este tiempo, creí que lo traía en una de las dos enormes bolsas que tenían los víveres en su interior. Por favor, esto no podía estarme pasando ahora. Iba a volver a buscar cuando unos gritos me asustaron. Dejé el huevo sobre la mesa y corrí hacia la sala de estar para ver lo que sucedía. Anna y Hao estaban tratando de calmar a Kaoru, quien había comenzado a llorar de repente por lo que yo creía que fue un intenso dolor. Mi prometida avisó que iría a buscar un paño húmedo, y yo me arrodillé al lado de mi hermana e intenté tranquilizarla.

—¡Ve por la medicina!

—Olvidé comprarla… Lo siento, Kaos. Todo esto es culpa mía —me disculpé de forma atropellada, notando que ella comenzaba a sudar debido a su temperatura.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que ‘olvidaste comprarla’? ¿Qué diablos estuviste haciendo?

—¡Es muy largo de explicar! Algo me detuvo a medio camino y olvidé la medicina por completo. ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si…?

—¡Dejen de pelear! —Anna llegó con un semblante angustiado y le puso el paño húmedo en la frente a Kaos—. No lograrán nada gritándose así… Tú —le apuntó a Hao—. Ve por el termómetro. Creo que lo dejamos en su habitación, busca ahí y tú… —esta vez me habló a mí—. Vuelve a revisar el botiquín de emergencias. Tal vez no hemos buscado bien y haya algo que pueda bajarle un poco la fiebre.

Fui directo al baño para buscar algo que pudiera ayudarnos, rogando encontrarlo ahí. Por supuesto no encontré nada y me dirigí a la cocina a buscar otra vez. Allí había un segundo botiquín, por la cantidad de personas que pudiera haber en la pensión. Apenas entré, un brillo fluorescente me cegó por un momento y vi que se trataba del bendito huevo. Me acerqué y noté, con incredulidad, que las ramas brotaban desde el interior. Las hojitas estaban cubiertas por un raro líquido color aguamarina, que resbalaba elegantemente hasta caer por encima de la mesada. También había algo de tierra húmeda que estaba esparcida alrededor, dándole un aspecto sucio al mueble. Abrí los ojos a la desmesura cuando me di cuenta que tenía un mensaje escrito, como si alguien hubiese querido escribir en la tierra para dejar cierto tipo de recado.

—Inyéctame —leí en voz alta—. Cincuenta mililitros serán suficientes.

Ni siquiera me puse a pensar en la extraña situación, porque recordé que la vida de mi hermana pendía de un hilo. Corrí hacia el botiquín buscando alguna jeringa descartable. La encontré y destrocé el empaque para abrirla. Me acerqué y tomé exactamente los cincuenta mililitros del líquido con las manos temblorosas. Salí disparado hacia la sala de estar, y cuando entré, vi a mi gemelo intentando hacer reaccionar a Kaoru, quien se había quedado inconsciente. Anna estaba casi tan pálida como mi hermana, pero del susto.

—Háganse a un lado —pedí, empujando a Hao para quedar frente a ella.

Era una emergencia y estaba muy nervioso. Así que, sin ninguna delicadeza, le enterré la aguja rápidamente. Vi que el líquido disminuía poco a poco dentro del tubo de plástico. Tenía la esperanza de que tuviera algún efecto positivo en ella.

—¿Estás demente? ¿Qué le inyectaste? ¡Podría ser mortal para ella! —fruncí el ceño ante los alaridos de mi hermano.

—…Creo que le está bajando la calentura —musitó la itako, sorprendida, y quien tenía una mano en la frente de Kaos para medirle la temperatura.

Anna retiró su mano y coloqué la mía en su lugar. Efectivamente, estaba un poco menos caliente que hace un momento. Pasaron unos minutos de tortura, y luego ella abrió lentamente los ojos. Todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio. Mi otra mitad la ayudó a sentarse.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó por millonésima vez.

Kaoru lo miró con ojos somnolientos.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cuántos dedos tengo aquí? —pregunté, mostrándole dos dedos con mi mano derecha.

—¿…Cinco? Porque son cinco en cada mano, ¿o me equivoco?

—En ese caso, no estás tan mal —sonreí con diversión.

Kaoru me dio un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro, sonriendo de manera cansina.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pusiste? —cuestionó Hao, mirándome sorprendido.

Sin decir nada, me levanté del piso y caminé rumbo a la cocina. Tanto mi gemelo como mi hermana y prometida hicieron una mueca al verme llegar con el huevo en las manos.

—Dudo que me crean si les digo que todo fue obra de este huevo.

Esa tarde me tocó explicar una larga historia.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—Déjame ver si lo entendí —habló Horo-Horo—. Un apache se disfrazó de viejo y casi fue atropellado por un camión, para que tú lo salvaras como algún tipo de prueba y así terminó dándote este huevo. ¿Fue así?

Suspiré ante la cara de incredulidad de mis amigos. Era como la tercera vez que explicaba lo mismo.

—Así fue, Horo.

—¿De cuál te fumaste y por qué no invitas? —bromeó Chocolove.

Por primera vez, sacó la risa en más gente que sólo en Pilika, quien se agarraba el estómago de tanto reír y golpeaba con la mano en la espalda a mi pobre amigo.

—Son unos verdaderos retrasados si no lo entendieron aún —habló Annita, algo fastidiada—. Lo ha repetido demasiadas veces, por todos los espíritus.

—Lo sabemos, Anna —intervino Lyserg, apacible como siempre—, pero es algo muy fascinante de escuchar.

—Estoy de acuerdo —musitó Manta, interesado.

—Bueno, yendo al punto… —mi gemelo se vio obligado a interrumpir, quizá para no perder la paciencia, pues llevábamos una hora y media en esto—. Ha pasado más de una semana desde que te lo dieron, Yoh. ¿Crees que se abra pronto?

—Opino que lo cocinemos, se ve delicioso —el ainu babeaba como si no hubiera comido en mucho tiempo.

—Olvídalo, hermano —Pilika jaló de la oreja a Horo—. Le toca a Yoh decidir qué hacer con él.

—Bueno, yo… —pero alguien me interrumpió.

—¿Por qué no le pones un nombre a lo que esté ahí dentro? —quiso saber Kaos. Yami estaba a su lado, contemplando el huevo que ahora era centro de atención de todos. Era como si su presencia le causara desconfianza—. Si el Espíritu del Fuego se llama Fifi-chan…

—¡Kaoru! ¡Tenía seis años! —se quejó mi hermano mayor, avergonzado—. Qué iba a saber de nombres para ponerle a un espíritu —no le gustó que ahora todos supieran de un asunto tan privado.

—¿Qué tal si le pones Floffy-chan? ¡Suena tan lindo!

La miré unos momentos, como si no la conociera.

—¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? —la observé como queriendo encontrar algo que estuviera mal—. No te habrás acabado todos los dulces de una vez de nuevo, ¿no?

—¿Yo? Pff, creo que sé controlarme, Yoh —le sostuve la mirada hasta que tuvo que ceder. Ese truco siempre me funcionaba, aunque hubieran pasado muchos años desde que lo ponía en práctica—. Tú ganas, tal vez me comí unos cuantos.

—Jamás le pondré un nombre tan ridículo a lo que sea que esté allí. No podemos saber qué será; podría ser un espíritu o tal vez hasta el pterodáctilo prehistórico ya extinto del que habló Chocolove —este me alzó el pulgar, estando de acuerdo conmigo—. Además, te planteas un nombre demasiado lindo para tu gusto.

—Oye, claro que me gustan las cosas lindas —admitió ella—, pero son mejores las cosas tenebrosamente lindas. En todo caso, ¿serían lindamente tenebrosas?

Cada uno ahí presente soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, entretanto Kaoru volvía a susurrar cosas para sí misma. Siempre supe que mi hermana tenía los tornillos flojos, pero creo que ahora se le salieron todas las tuercas.

—Eres tan extraña —murmuró Hao, masajeándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Mi gemelo arqueó una ceja, sonriendo divertido—. Ahora entiendo a la pobre de nuestra madre… Lo que tuvo que sufrir contigo —dejó de hablar cuando sintió el choque de una almohada contra su rostro. Sonrió burlón—. ¿Es tu mejor tiro?

—Aún no has visto nada, Hao —amenazó ella, divertida.

—Sólo dicen puras tonterías, me avergüenzan —comentó de pronto Anna, quien le estaba dando la espalda a todos, muy concentrada en el televisor.

Estaban transmitiendo su telenovela preferida.

—¡Oye! ¿No te sienta mal decirle eso a alguien que está con reposo? Imagínate si me hubiera ocurrido algo. ¿No te remordería la consciencia?

Anna la miró por sobre su hombro con una ceja arqueada.

—Tu teatro no funciona conmigo, Kaoru.

Casi me largué a reír, pero otro sonido me distrajo. Un crujido surgió del extraño huevo. Por tenerlo en sus manos, Hao casi lo soltó debido al susto que le produjo el hecho de que, lo que sea que estuviese dentro, estaba a punto de nacer. Hasta Anna, que estaba distraída con su novela, apartó la vista del televisor de manera abrupta y se acercó. Cada uno de los rostros presentes reflejaba la curiosidad y el desconcierto. El color chocolate se apoderó de casi todo el huevo, a excepción de las líneas verde menta que cambiaban de forma y pasaban a ser rombos. Así se repitió el sonido, una y otra vez. Era uno peculiar, como si la criatura estuviera intentando moverse por falta de espacio. Fue entonces cuando el cascarón tuvo su primer quiebre.

—¡Oh, por los Grandes Espíritus! ¡Se te rompió la fuente! —exclamó Chocolove, haciendo un gesto exagerado.

Ninguno prestó atención a la ya repetida paliza que Horo-Horo le dio a mi amigo, dejándolo semi-inconsciente. El cascarón se rompió lo suficiente como para que la criatura pudiera asomar su pequeña carita.

Un momento…

—Es… —apenas balbuceé.

—¿Un espíritu? —preguntó Manta, en mi lugar.

Lo vimos sacar su pequeña cabeza, viendo a cada uno con la curiosidad natural de un recién nacido. Sentí su alegría a pesar de ver que no tenía boca. Sus ojos plateados se cerraron por unos segundos, esforzándose por salir de su pequeña prisión. Su cuerpo era color marrón y sus manos terminaban en diminutas garras. Tenía cierto parecido con…

—Son iguales —declaró Hao, viendo de reojo al Espíritu del Fuego.

Ambas esencias se observaban como si tuvieran milenios de no haberse visto.

— _¡Mucho gusto, Yoh! ¡Soy el Espíritu de la Tierra!_

Me quedé callado por un momento y me acerqué hasta quedar de frente con él.

—¡¿Puedes hablar?! —exclamé, contrariado.

—¿De qué hablas, Yoh? —quiso saber Manta, confundido.

—¡Está hablando! ¿No lo escuchan?

La negativa por parte de la mayoría me sorprendió, hasta que Hao intervino.

—Déjame explicártelo —se ofreció mi gemelo—. Un Espíritu Elemental tiene una comunicación diferente con aquel que elige como dueño. Hablan a través de los pensamientos.

— _Tu hermano tiene razón_ —confirmó el Espíritu de la Tierra, flotando alrededor con alegría y llamando la atención de los demás—. _Somos espíritus tan sagrados que sólo a nuestros dueños se les concede el honor de poder comunicarse con nosotros. Ni siquiera Hao puede escucharme, así como tú tampoco puedes oírlo hablar con el Espíritu del Fuego._

—Pruébalo —lo retó Horo-Horo, de repente.

—Bueno, tú lo quisiste de esa forma —Hao sonrió con burla y miró a su espíritu acompañante unos momentos—. Dice que estás comportándote como un idiota promedio, así que estás muy sano.

El ainu casi se abalanzó sobre mi gemelo, pero fue detenido por Len y Chocolove al instante. Ignoré la ridícula disputa para centrarme de nuevo en mi compañero.

—Radim mencionó algo de una prueba… ¿Es verdad?

— _Sí, fuiste elegido para hacerte cargo de mí_ —habló el Espíritu de la Tierra. Su personalidad era tan alegre—. _Los Grandes Espíritus te han escogido porque tienes una misión importante. Ser dueño de uno de los Espíritus Elementales te da cierta responsabilidad, así como beneficios. Ahora tu furyoku se incrementará y podrás controlar el elemento tierra. Además, comenzarás a desarrollar aquella habilidad mental que te fue concebida en el pasado y con la que naciste._

—¿Habilidad mental? —cuestioné, recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte.

—Esto es muy extraño. Pensamos que podemos hablar con todo tipo de espíritus sólo por ser shamanes —comentó Lyserg—, pero luego aparece este personaje y nos demuestra lo contrario.

—Oigan, ya conocían al Espíritu del Fuego y nunca habían dicho nada —mi otra mitad se mostró algo confundido.

—¿Sinceramente? Pensábamos que él no podía hablar —admitió Pilika.

—Hay algo que aún no tiene sentido aquí —declaró Anna, viendo los restos del cascarón—. ¿Por qué lo encerrarían en un huevo del tamaño de un avestruz?

Todos estaban tan concentrados debatiéndose, que no notaron que algo sucedió conmigo. Sin previo aviso, mi mente pareció desconectarse de esa realidad. Una imagen vino a mí, tan rápido como el rayo. En ella, pude ver a Len dentro de la pensión. Estaba recostado por la pared, pero se acercaba cada vez más a una escalera metálica plegable que estaba en una esquina de la sala de estar. Estaba un poco distraído, por lo que no se fijó que había un balde de pintura en la parte más alta. Terminó tropezándose con la escalera y el balde se le cayó encima.

—Ten cuidado con la pintura, Len —le advertí, sin estar realmente consciente de lo que estaba diciendo.

Mientras mi mente aún vagaba en esa extraña visión, no noté que mi amigo me miró un poco confundido.

—¿Qué tonterías estás dicien…?

Todo sucedió muy rápido, pero exactamente como lo vi. Len no vio la escalera y acabó chocando contra ella. El balde se le cayó y quedó completamente cubierto de pintura blanca. Furioso, intentó dejar la frente en alto y caminar hacia el baño más próximo, pero se resbaló a mitad de camino. Cayó de bruces, ante las risas de todos. Horo terminó por ofrecerse a ayudarlo, siendo obviamente rechazado.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —preguntó mi gemelo, luego de recuperar el aliento por haberse reído tanto.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —lo miré, confundido.

—¡Eso! —me tomó de la cabeza y me obligó a mirar hacia el camino de pintura que dejó Len—. Le dijiste a Len que tuviera cuidado con la pintura.

Parpadeé, sorprendido por lo que me estaba diciendo.

—¿En serio hice eso? —Hao se golpeó en la frente con la palma de su mano—. No lo sé. Mi mente estaba en otra parte, ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo que decía o hacía.

—Se nota —le empujé la parte trasera de la cabeza con mi mano libre, pues con la izquierda aún sujetaba los restos del cascarón roto—. ¡Oye!

Repitió el gesto para molestarme. Se lo regresé, él me lo devolvió… Para ahorrar palabras, estuvimos así durante un buen rato.

—¡Suéltame! —forcejeé, queriendo liberar mis manos de su agarre. A juzgar por su expresión maniática, tenía ganas de hacerme cosquillas o algo así—. ¡No! Ja, ja. ¡Déjame, Hao!

—¡Libérame tú primero! —exigió, aguantando la risa como podía—. Oye, tienes la pierna enganchada a mi tobillo. Grandes Espíritus, tengan piedad de mí o por lo menos, mátenme.

—¿Cómo terminamos en este enredo? —cuestioné entre risas.

—Son un par de payasos —declaró Kaoru, mirándonos con diversión. Una media sonrisa despectiva se formó en sus labios—. Yoh daba pena por su cuenta, pero ahora que te tiene a ti, Hao… Dan vergüenza en su máxima potencia.

Nos miramos entre los dos antes de jalarla del pie para atraerla hacia la maraña que teníamos. Tardamos un buen rato en salir de esa situación. Fue un día muy extraño: recibí un huevo de uno de los oficiales del Torneo de Shamanes. Venía con el Espíritu de la Tierra dentro, que le salvó la vida a mi hermana incluso antes de nacer. Al parecer, tenía una misión que cumplir y, hasta la fecha, aún no sabía de qué se trataba. El Espíritu de la Tierra y yo nos habíamos vuelto inseparables desde que lo conocí… Bueno, otra lección que aprendí fue que bromear con Hao a veces significaba terminar en un verdadero enredo. En serio, nunca provocaría a mi gemelo de nuevo.

Estaba muy emocionado por la aparición de mi segundo espíritu acompañante, pero mi nueva habilidad me tenía preocupado. ¿Qué problemas me traería tener la capacidad de ver el futuro mediante visiones? En aquel momento no lo sabía, pero podría ayudarme a prevenir lo que sea que fuera a sucedernos unos años después.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Este es otro capi de relleno o de transición, así que no sé qué tal les pareció xD, pensé que sería interesante mostrarles cómo fue que los gemelos conocieron a sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Pueden dejarme un lindo comment con dudas, comentarios, críticas o sugerencias. Me encanta saber sus opiniones respecto al nuevo capítulo.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	9. Conociendo al enemigo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Había salido con la esperanza de poder disfrutar tranquilamente de un almuerzo en el restaurante de Silver, acompañado de los demás, pues no pudimos hacerlo desde el día en que llegamos. Lo más sorprendente del caso era que hasta Anna alabó los platillos del apache más de una vez, y complacer a mi prometida en la cocina era bastante difícil. Estuve emocionado cuando llegamos…

Claro, eso fue hasta que Hao me arrastró a hacer de las suyas.

—¿Hacemos la confrontación final? —preguntó él, sonriendo de lado, aunque no me lo decía precisamente a mí.

Suspiré del aburrimiento y me acomodé mejor en mi sitio, sintiendo que mi pobre estómago me reclamaba la falta de alimento. Mi hermano nunca fue tan sociable con las personas, pero el asunto cambiaba un poco si tenían algo en común con él… Los juegos de póker, el idioma favorito de Hao. Le llevó menos tiempo hacer un trato con un par de extraños para jugar, que a mí escogiendo lo que comería. Tan pronto llegaron a un acuerdo, mi otra mitad me obligó a acompañarlo. Quería creer que yo era como un amuleto de buena suerte o algo así, pero no resultaba divertido con el hambre que traía.

—Pareces estar muy seguro —respondió uno de ellos.

Era un sujeto alto, bastante pasado de peso y tenía rasgos chinos. No tenía nada de cabello, pero sí un largo bigote y barba. Usaba lentes oscuros y, debido a que no llevaba el torso cubierto, pude notar un enorme tatuaje en su estómago. Este hombre apenas llevaba puestos unos pantalones color verde oscuro, pero asumí que era un participante del torneo, ya que cargaba consigo un arma y su oráculo. Lo vi voltear a ver a su compañero.

—Estás en lo correcto —era evidentemente mexicano por su tono de voz. No se le podía ver la cara, debido a que estaba usando un sarape de ese país, además de un sombrero, gafas, una bufanda y botas negras. Cargaba una guitarra en su espalda—. ¿Realmente quieres dar por terminada la partida?

—¿Tengo que repetirlo, Peyote? —respondió mi hermano—. Tal vez ustedes no estén listos para que les patee el trasero, pero hicimos una apuesta. Zang-Ching, tú primero.

—Muy bien —bajó las cinco cartas que tenía y las dejó sobre la mesa, mostrando dos dieces y tres reyes—. Full.

Peyote entrecerró los ojos y también bajó las suyas.

—Escalera de color —musitó, dejando a la vista una secuencia desde el cinco al nueve, del mismo color y símbolo—. Supera eso, niño.

Mi gemelo los miró, un poco impresionado y luego suspiró con pesar, como si de verdad estuviera admitiendo su derrota. Me aguanté una risa.

—Bien jugado —bajó su propio mazo, divertido—, pero no lo suficiente. Escalera real.

Las cinco cartas eran también del mismo símbolo y color, pero iban desde el diez y pasaba por la jota, la reina, el rey y el as de picas. En realidad, yo no entendía mucho, pero me parecía que las cartas de Hao valían más. Supe que estaba en lo cierto cuando Zang-Ching emitió un gruñido y Peyote murmuraba un ligero: _es la tercera vez._

—Un placer hacer negocios con ustedes.

No me resultaba extraña la habilidad de Hao con las apuestas. Tiempo atrás, mi madre también tuvo una excelente mano para los juegos de azar, pero, como tal, estaba al tanto de que esto era el inicio de un vicio y me ponía incómodo. Claro que intenté decírselo a mi hermano muchas veces, pero siempre fue en vano.

—Eres muy bueno en esto —admitió el mexicano, pero el tono en que lo dijo me dio muy mala espina—. ¿Qué te parece una última ronda? Todo o nada.

—Por mí, encantado, pero no veo que ustedes tengan algo más para apostar —se burló mi gemelo.

Ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que cada uno comenzara a sacarse el oráculo virtual del brazo y los dejaran sobre la mesa. Abrí los ojos como platos.

—Esto es lo más valioso que cada quien tiene —explicó Zang-Ching, apoyando las manos sobre la mesa—. Por eso sería justo que tú también apostaras el tuyo.

¡¿Qué?! Eso me desestabilizó tanto que casi me caí de la silla. Miré a mi gemelo como para decirle que me iría, pero me paralizó el hecho de encontrarlo un poco pensativo, como si de verdad estuviera considerándolo.

—Por todos los espíritus, Hao —lo regañé—. Dime que no lo estás pensando.

—Tranquilo, aunque lo haga, no tienen forma de ganarme —me susurró—. Igual así sacamos a dos más del torneo, y tendré el dinero suficiente para mi champú.

—Sigo pensando que es mala idea —insistí, pero él me hizo un gesto de manos, como para darme a entender que lo dejara en paz.

Estaba un poco indignado porque me hizo a un lado sin importarle nada más que el dinero. No podía simplemente confiar en su suerte o su talento, no cuando eso significaba perder su pase al torneo… y, por ende, yo también quedaría fuera.

—¿Hacemos el trato, Asakura? —volvió a preguntar Peyote.

Antes de que él aceptara o que yo me opusiera, alguien más intervino en el tema, dando un fuerte manotazo a la mesa que sorprendió a todos. Sentí un gran alivio al ver a Anzu presente, viendo de forma severa tanto los oráculos como el mazo de cartas. Sonrió levemente para disimular y observó al par de sujetos.

—Disculpen las molestias, caballeros —me sorprendía su indulgencia, porque al menos yo estaría gritándoles—, pero el juego se terminó.

—¿Quién lo dice? —inquirió Zang-Ching, bajándose un poco los lentes.

—Lo digo yo —declaró ella, viendo a Hao de reojo—. Tengo que hablar de unos asuntos con su compañero de juegos, si me lo permiten.

Anzu siempre tuvo gran carisma con la gente. Sabía cómo ser firme, pero poseía un encanto propio que hacía muy difícil no escucharla. Entre los dos hicieron un gesto con la cabeza, acordando dejar el asunto por la paz. Fue el momento que ella aprovechó para tomar a mi gemelo del brazo.

—Tenemos que hablar —ordenó, volviendo a ponerse seria—. Ahora.

Mi hermano mayor ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo que sucedía, ya que fue obligado a pararse y seguirla. Como no me apetecía quedarme solo con ese par de sujetos tan extraños, me levanté para seguirlos. Algo me decía que el tema a discutir no sería nada agradable.

—¿Estabas pensando en apostar tu oráculo? —reclamó ella, cuando lo soltó—. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—Oigan, tranquilos —también se dirigió a mí cuando llegué con ellos—. Tenía la apuesta ganada. Nunca he perdido un juego de póker y no planeaba hacerlo.

—Ese no es el punto, Hao —intervine—. En realidad, nada podía asegurarte una victoria y perder tu oráculo nos puede costar caro a todos.

—Es verdad, por si no te acuerdas, somos un equipo —continuó Anzu—. ¿Acaso te diste cuenta que, si tú pierdes tu pase al torneo, Yoh y yo también quedaremos descalificados? Eres un inconsciente.

Oh, no…

—¿Inconsciente? —mi hermano pareció molestarse por eso—. Podrías tener un poco más de confianza en mí. No entraría a una apuesta si no la sintiera segura.

—Por los Grandes Espíritus, ya no estamos hablando de la apuesta —la oía algo más angustiada, como si conociera del tema—. Se trata de que perdiste la razón por un momento, al punto en que no te importó dar algo valioso para poder seguir jugando. Sabes que eso es un vicio, ¿no?

—¿Me estás llamando ‘vicioso’? —murmuró, y noté que cerró los puños.

—Chicos, creo que esto se les está saliendo de las manos —intervine por miedo a que todo terminara muy mal—. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos ahí?

—Nunca te llamé así —Anzu me ignoró, llevando una mano a su cadera—. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta que no es algo que debas tomar a la ligera.

Vi esa pizca de furia en los ojos de mi gemelo y rogué porque no continuara con la discusión.

—…Creo que prefiero ser un vicioso antes que volverme una loca exagerada —bramó tan fuerte, que todos en el restaurante se callaron.

No podía creer lo que escuché, y parecía que no era el único. Los chicos estaban sentados no muy lejos, y miraban a Hao como si hubiera perdido la cabeza. Las chicas, como Kaoru y Pilika, se taparon la boca en desconcierto. Apenas pasaron unos segundos para que mi hermano notara el alcance de sus palabras… porque ella nunca tuvo intenciones de herirlo como él lo había hecho.

—Tienes razón —sentí amargura en las palabras de Anzu y fue horrible—. Debo estar completamente loca para intentar defender a un niñito malcriado, imbécil y malagradecido como tú.

Volteó para darnos la espalda y salir del restaurante, conteniendo una mueca de frustración. El lugar permaneció en silencio por unos momentos, tanto que me vi obligado a ver de forma insistente a los muchachos para que continuaran con su almuerzo y así distraer al resto. Captaron mi indirecta y actuaron con normalidad, siendo imitados por los comensales. Volví a mirar a mi gemelo, mas nada podría distraerlo de ver el camino que tomó Anzu antes de irse.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Inspiré profundo, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. El día fue un tanto largo y necesitaba distraerme con urgencia, sin importar que fueran las diez de la noche y la aldea ya estuviera a oscuras. Me sentí un poco nostálgico porque la casa en la que nos estábamos quedando tenía un árbol de sakura en el jardín y sus pétalos dejaron una bella alfombra rosa sobre el césped. Extrañaba Japón; nunca había estado tanto tiempo fuera de mi país y me resultaba extraño. Quise dejar de pensar en ello y estuve a punto de ponerme los audífonos, pero un grito repentino me lo impidió.

—¿Qué fue eso? —me pregunté.

—Creo que no está muy lejos, amo Yoh —indicó Amidamaru, frunciendo el ceño.

Me apresuré a llegar al lugar donde creí haber escuchado ese grito de auxilio. El panorama se había puesto muy denso de repente debido a una niebla para nada propia del lugar. Aquello nunca era buena señal, así que usé el corte de buda de Amidamaru luego de hacer la posesión de objetos para despejar el escenario.

—¿Interrumpo? —inquirí de forma sarcástica al ver a la responsable del ataque.

Jeanne me observaba, furiosa. No sólo había disipado la neblina con el corte de Harusame, sino que también separé a la vampiresa de su víctima, un pobre joven que también era participante del torneo. Amenacé a la Renault con mi arma, sin quitarle la mirada de encima para acercarme lentamente al chico y verificar si se encontraba herido.

—¿Tu vida es tan aburrida que tienes que andar metiéndote donde no te llaman? —preguntó ella, fastidiada.

—Fíjate que sí me importa si estás lastimando a alguien —expliqué con el mismo tono de voz.

De pronto, su semblante se volvió más pasivo y se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír de forma sarcástica.

—Veo que es mi día de suerte. Quería hablar contigo desde hace mucho —dudé de su extraña actitud, así que no bajé la guardia—. ¿Cómo ha estado mi querida prima? ¿Sabes que muero por verla?

—No te atrevas a acercarte a ella —amenacé, poniéndome nervioso.

Supe que no había sido tan difícil para Jeanne saber cuál era mi talón de Aquiles.

—Cálmate, como si fuera a ensuciarme las manos con esa idiota —respondió de forma despectiva—. Al menos, no seré yo quien lo haga.

Sin descuidar a la vampiresa, me aseguré de que el muchacho estuviera sano y lo obligué a que se fuera antes de que el asunto se pusiera feo. Jeanne chasqueó la lengua y entrecerró sus rojizos ojos.

—Bueno, ya que me hiciste perder ese bocado —sonrió de lado—. Supongo que sería justo que lo compensaras, Asakura.

Estaba dispuesta a atacarme y yo a responder si era necesario. Afiancé el agarre en Harusame y un brillo de la espada me dio a entender que Amidamaru estaba dispuesto a apoyarme. Incluso el Espíritu de la Tierra estaba a mi lado. Noté que ella sacó un arma parecida a la que portaban los demás Soldados X y me apuntó.

—¡Shamash!

—¡Espada Fugaz de Amidamaru!

Antes de que nuestros ataques colisionaran, un haz de luz parecido al rastro que dejaría una flecha pasó entre nosotros, desviando nuestra atención. Volteé para encontrarme con el responsable de dicho acto, o, mejor dicho, los responsables. Un hombre musculoso bajó el brazo que tenía sujeta el arma con la que supuse que disparó y estaba acompañado de una mujer esbelta y un niño como de trece años. Los reconocí al instante.

—¿Maya? —me sorprendió ver a la psicóloga de mi escuela aquí.

El equipo Enseioth tenía una forma muy única de pelear. Cada miembro apoyaba a su líder, deshaciendo su posesión y brindándole sus energías y fuerza para así lograr una posesión muy poderosa. Eso era lo que había oído.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yoh? —ella y Melos, su hijo, se acercaron, mientras que Ados se paraba frente a nosotros, volviendo a apuntar con su arma—. Tranquilo.

—Sí, no estás solo —respondió su marido. Frunció el ceño y miró a mi adversaria sin una pizca de miedo—. Estamos en una aldea llena de shamanes. No les será tan sencillo atacar a cualquiera, chupasangre.

Jeanne emitió un gruñido, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada amenazante. Estaba en clara desventaja, aun siendo ella inmortal, así que nos dio la espalda sin decir nada más y usó su velocidad para desaparecer de la escena. Vi a Ados bajar su arma y dirigirse a nosotros. Me puse de pie con ayuda de Melos y les sonreí.

—Muchas gracias.

—Es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado, Yoh —sonrió Maya, acomodando el enorme escudo que cargaba en su espalda—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo solo?

—Sí, ya no es muy aconsejable salir sin compañía a estas horas y menos con la plaga de vampiros caminando libremente en la aldea —me regañó Ados—. Será mejor que te acompañemos.

No quería negarme, porque tenían razón.

—Está bien.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Era la sexta vez que un par de sombras entraban y salían de aquella abandonada bodega en la que parecía que algo estaba ocurriendo. Metieron cadenas y varias herramientas. Ninguno notó que, a pesar del silencio con el que actuaban, ambos estaban siendo vigilados por un par de ojos dorados que resplandecían un poco entre la oscuridad de los árboles.

Anzu nunca tuvo intenciones de terminar trepada a un árbol para espiar… Bueno, no lo habría hecho si ese par no le resultara conocido. Por el uniforme que tenía puesto uno de ellos, no era difícil suponer que era parte de los X-Laws, alto y de porte agresivo. El otro sujeto era más bien desconocido para ella, vestía con una gabardina y un sombrero color rojo vino. Si estaba aliado con los vampiros o era uno de ellos, no podía significar nada bueno para ella o sus amigos. Volteó a ver por sobre su hombro izquierdo para notar la mirada de desdén que le dirigía su espíritu acompañante.

—No me mires así, Mizu —susurró, recibiendo un bufido del felino—. Me da mala espina lo que están haciendo y sabes que tengo el deber de proteger a los míos.

Ambas tuvieron que ocultarse más cuando oyeron un crujido muy cerca. Alguien más llegó al lugar donde estaban los dos hombres y Anzu se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de Jeanne. La chica parecía estar molesta y su rostro estaba rojo de la rabia. Optó por guardarse una sonrisa de burla para así prestar atención.

—Hasta que decidiste aparecer —habló el de la gabardina roja.

—No estoy de ánimos para ti, Theodoros —respondió ella.

—Dejen de pelear, todavía hay muchas cosas que hacer —regañó el más grande de ellos, bajando una caja—. Recuerden que tenemos que dejar todo preparado para que nuestro señor lo disponga… y tú, Renault —la vampiresa lo miró—. No sigas buscando pleito en esta aldea si no quieres dejarnos expuestos.

—No me digas qué hacer, Hans —miró a su alrededor—. ¿Dónde está Ashil? Él debería estar ayudándolos.

—Debe estar socializando tanto como tú —respondió Theodoros, cruzándose de brazos.

Sin importar que estaba a una distancia considerable para no ser vista, Anzu oía perfectamente lo que decían. Por lo que pudo entender, estaban acondicionando esa vieja bodega para que su líder pudiera utilizarla. ¿Para qué? El motivo no lo tenía muy claro aún.

—¿Sabes cuándo pasará? —oyó preguntar a Jeanne.

—El amo no tiene una fecha exacta, es todo lo que sé —respondió Hans—, pero no deben tardar en averiguarlo. Después de todo, Marco y Meene lo dejaron en evidencia cuando fueron a atacar a los Asakura.

La joven Sakurai llevó una mano a su boca para evitar emitir cualquier ruido que acabara por delatarla. El tal Hans estaba relatando los hechos de ese día, como lo hicieron Keiko y Mikihisa hace ya un tiempo. Estaba tan distraída en averiguar más que Mizu tuvo que erizar el pelo de su cuerpo en señal de advertencia para que ella se diera cuenta que no estaban solos.

—Maldición —murmuró con rabia.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir de su escondite para echarse a correr lejos. Era bastante ágil, por lo que no le preocupó que la hubieran escuchado, pero sí había alguien más que se había percatado de su presencia y la venía siguiendo, queriendo igualar su velocidad. Decidió que despistaría a quien la seguía con la ayuda de los distintos árboles en ese bosque. Optó por dejar pisadas en distintos lugares, quebrar alguna que otra rama y dejar varios rastros. Estuvo corriendo al menos media hora, hasta que se detuvo a tomar el aire detrás de un gran tronco.

—Casi me atrapan —soltó muy bajito.

De pronto, una mano la sorprendió, tomándola del cuello con cierta fuerza.

—Creo que sí te atrapé, lindura.

Apenas pudo dirigir la mirada hacia el costado para notar los ojos platinados y la sonrisa torcida de Ashil. Sujetó su brazo con la mano libre, pero este la inmovilizó nuevamente y la obligó a quedar frente a él.

—Los Asakura hicieron muy mal al no enseñarte modales —siseó, mientras ella forcejeaba para que la soltara—. Está muy mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

—Asesinar inocentes es peor, ¿sabes? —respondió, rechinando los dientes.

El castaño la sorprendió con un puñetazo en la mejilla que la tiró al suelo.

—He estado esperando por este encuentro desde la escuela —la vio hacer una mueca de dolor y llevarse una mano a la mejilla adolorida—. Has logrado lo que nadie ha podido: fastidiarme siendo una mujer. Ni siquiera por ser tan linda puedo dejarte ir sin darte una paliza para que entiendas cuál es tu lugar.

Anzu entrecerró los ojos e hizo lo posible para ponerse de pie y darle la cara. Lo que más detestaba era un machismo inquebrantable como lo tenía este tipo que se lo había tomado en su contra.

—Mi lugar puede ser el mismo que el de cualquiera —declaró ella—. Estoy harta de tu falsa superioridad y no voy a permitir que tú o tus cómplices le hagan daño a los Asakura o a cualquiera que se cruce en su camino.

Ashil sonrió de lado, sarcásticamente.

—Te pediré que le lleves un mensaje a tus amiguitos antes de que acabe contigo —Mizu apareció frente a ella para gruñirle al vampiro. Este se puso serio—. Que se preparen, porque no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera.

Eso fue suficiente para que la joven se adelantara a devolverle semejante golpe al francés, pero en las partes bajas. Ashil contuvo una mueca de profundo dolor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y cayó de rodillas al suelo. Alzó levemente la vista y notó que esto apenas comenzaba al ver la determinación en esos bellos ojos.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Habían pasado días desde el incidente en la cafetería/restaurante de Silver, pero no había querido volver a tocar el tema con mi gemelo por miedo a que terminara desquitándose conmigo. Quería confiar en que su habilidad con el juego de azar no se volvería un vicio… La tranquilidad del día se vio interrumpida por un pitido de tres oráculos virtuales en la casa.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Kaoru, sonriendo lentamente—. ¡Por fin nos toca a nosotros!

—¡Pelearemos en una semana! —anunció un emocionado Horo-Horo, dando un pequeño brinco de emoción.

—Ya era hora —musitó Len, luego de leer los detalles en su oráculo—. El equipo The Ren no tiene por qué esperar tanto tiempo.

—No me recuerdes el nombre que tenemos, por favor —declaró el ainu con algo de vergüenza.

—Sigo pensando que ‘Xtreme Fatality’ nos quedaba mejor —protestó Kaos.

—Por cierto, ¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre tan rebuscado? —pregunté, riendo por lo bajo—. Creo que alguien ha estado jugando Mortal Kombat estos días.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió mi hermana, sonriendo de lado.

En ese momento, Tamao se asomó por la puerta con una tímida sonrisa.

—El almuerzo está listo. Pueden pasar a la mesa.

—Uh, la mejor parte del día —declaró el Usui, antes de levantarse del sofá para encaminarse al comedor. Hubo algo que debí notar únicamente yo, porque nadie comentó nada al respecto. Horo se detuvo al lado de la Tamamura, le sonrió de forma muy particular y tomó discretamente su mano—. Definitivamente haces de mis días más llevaderos.

—Basta, nos pueden ver —susurró ella, soltándose y regresando a la cocina.

Me senté a la mesa con una ligera sonrisa. ¿Quién lo diría? Esperé a que bajaran los que no estaban en la sala con nosotros, sabiendo que ni mis padres ni los de Len estarían presentes. Los adultos tenían la costumbre de salir a almorzar entre ellos, excusándose con que no querían “estropear” nuestro ambiente juvenil; eso había dicho Mikihisa. Noté que Hao se había sentado a mi lado, mas no dijo una sola palabra. Lo vi agarrar su tenedor y comenzar a picar algo en el plato. Estuve a punto de preguntarle lo que ocurría, cuando vi que levantó la mirada y pareció sorprenderse. Seguí su dirección y también me sorprendí.

—¿Y a ti, se te fue la onda o qué? —preguntó Chocolove al ver a Anzu sentarse a su lado.

No era para menos, pues estaba vestida con una chaqueta de mangas largas, y tenía unos lentes oscuros. ¿Qué rayos…? Estábamos en pleno verano.

—¿Qué? —musitó Anzu, al notar que todos la mirábamos. Se inspeccionó e hizo una mueca—. Ah, es que… Tengo algo de frío.

—Hace como mil grados afuera —recalcó Len, arqueando una ceja.

—¿De verdad? Entonces creo que estoy a punto de un resfrío —se justificó.

Noté que mi prometida se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a ella.

—Esa es la excusa más vieja del libro —frunció el ceño—. Ve a mentirle a alguien más… Dime, ¿qué sucede?

Anzu suspiró.

—Está bien, tú ganas —respondió, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta con cuidado.

Contuvo un gesto, como si de verdad le doliera moverse. La sospecha colectiva fue reemplazada por sorpresa y algo de horror, porque luego de quitarse aquella prenda, dejó a la vista unas marcas en sus brazos: entre rasguños y heridas que estaban en proceso de cicatrización. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, se bajó los lentes y noté que tenía un moretón en el pómulo derecho, o lo que fue un moretón porque ya estaba en un color entre amarillento y verde claro, señal de que estaba curándose.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? —soltó Lyserg, anonadado.

—Pues… —intentó desviar la mirada, pero Anna no lo permitió e incluso utilizaba su propia mirada para obligarla a hablar—. Tuve un encuentro desagradable días atrás.

—¿Con quién? —quiso saber Hao, molestándose.

—…Ashil —murmuró muy bajo, pero fue suficiente para que todos lo entendieran y se molestaran o indignaran, yo incluido claro—, pero no fue para tanto. Él salió mucho peor que yo —declaró, orgullosa.

—Eso es lo de menos —replicó Horo-Horo—. Ese idiota no tenía por qué tocarte, pero al menos nos dio una excusa para darle su merecido.

—Es verdad, se metió con el grupo equivocado —apoyó Manta.

—Chicos, no…

De nada sirvió que Anzu intentara detenerlos, porque salieron en grupo de forma atropellada, olvidando por completo el almuerzo. Pilika intentó detenerlos, medio en vano, y Kaoru tuvo que perseguirlos para que no se metieran en líos. Anna y yo fuimos los únicos en quedarnos, junto con Tamao, así que mi novia aprovechó para pedirle que retirara la mesa. Luego, volteó a verme seriamente.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Estaba de acuerdo, así que nos encaminamos al jardín para tener privacidad. Al llegar, me senté debajo del enorme árbol de sakura, pero Anna caminaba dando vueltas como una leona enjaulada.

—La situación se nos está saliendo de las manos —bramó con furia—. Primero, ella y Hao pelearon y desde hace días no pueden entrenar como equipo por sus diferencias. No voy a permitir que semejante tontería te evite avanzar, eso sí que no —quise decir algo, pero no me lo permitió—, y ahora esto. ¿Acaso ya no será seguro salir solos en esta estúpida aldea? ¿Y qué se supone que hacía Anzu en ese lugar? La conozco y no haría algo tan tonto sin un motivo.

—¿Crees que descubrió algo? —pregunté, pensativo.

—No lo sé —respondió con toda sinceridad—. Tenemos que solucionar todo esto cuanto antes… y creo que ya sé qué hacer.

En ese instante, pensé en la mala suerte de mi gemelo, porque cuando una idea se le metía a la cabeza a Anna, no había poder humano que la detuviera. Por mi parte, me quedé pensando en todo este asunto de los vampiros, mientras posaba la mirada en una flor rosa del montón que tenía ese jardín. Por un momento, me pareció que el polen brotaba de ella de manera intensa. Me sentía abrumado por no tener las respuestas que necesitaba, y al instante y para mi sorpresa, la dulce flor se marchitó.

—Deberías controlar mejor tus emociones —me giré para ver que Anna se había sentado a mi lado y me regalaba una pequeña sonrisa—. Esa pobre flor no tenía culpa de nada.

Se movió un poco para adelante y la recogió con sus manos, observándola.

—A veces creo que los humanos somos como flores —la miró, fijamente—. Ellas son hermosas, como nuestros sentimientos. Cuando esta se marchita, es porque ha dejado que las condiciones climáticas la sobrepasen… De la misma forma en que un problema es más fuerte que nuestra voluntad.

—Si Hao te escuchara hablando tan bien de los humanos —me reí, arrancándole una breve sonrisa por momentos—. ¿Qué te parece si intentamos olvidarlo todo por una hora y simplemente disfrutamos esto? —me refería a nuestra soledad.

Pareció agradarle la idea y estuvimos así durante un buen rato, hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Pasó el tiempo y, antes de darme cuenta, este se sumó en horas y la tarde empezó a caer. Con ello, el clima comenzó a cambiar un poco y un viento nos hizo temblar a ambos, a pesar de estar en agosto. Entré rápidamente a buscar un abrigo para ella. La vi sonreír para sí misma cuando se lo acomodé un poco mejor y la atraje a mis brazos. Anna no dudó en acurrucarse en mi pecho; lo sentí como un alivio porque no anticipaba su reacción.

—Yoh —nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me dio la impresión de que se esforzaba por decirme algo—. Gracias por pedirme ser tu novia ese día. Me has hecho muy feliz.

—Es a mí a quien has hecho inmensamente feliz, Annita —susurré, aguardando que no me golpeara por ello.

Al parecer, nunca llegó a ocurrir. Anna se estaba acostumbrando al sobrenombre que le puse cuando éramos niños. No le gustaba que nadie más la llamara de la misma forma. Sentí los dedos de mi prometida recorriendo mi cabellera, y vi una copia mía reflejada en aquellos ojos color ámbar.

—Creo que te ves mucho más guapo sin esos auriculares —noté que una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios—. Sabía que un cambio te vendría bien.

No pude evitar reírme. Nuestros rostros estaban demasiado cerca y eran pocos los milímetros que nos separaban. Pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro. Rodeó mi cuello con sus manos, acortando más esa distancia. Por mi lado, la abracé de la cintura a la vez que rozaba mis labios con los suyos. No había duda alguna de que me sentía el sujeto más afortunado en todo el mundo.

—Considero inapropiado que me seduzca de esta manera, señorita Kyoyama —bromeé, consiguiendo que mi prometida riera por lo bajo.

—Señor Asakura, permítame recordarle que estamos prácticamente solos —me sorprendió su osadía, pero también me puso muy feliz.

Sin prevenirla, capturé sus labios en un tierno beso. Mi futura esposa parecía un tanto sorprendida, pero no tardó demasiado en corresponderme el gesto. Fue un beso muy dulce, incluso estaba cargado de tanto sentimiento oculto por un largo tiempo. Estaba seguro de que la amaba más que a nada. Cuando me enteré del compromiso, tuve la oportunidad de acercarme más a ella y conocerla mejor. Me prometí a mí mismo ser un buen esposo y complacerla lo más que pudiera. Anna me sacó de mis pensamientos al introducir su mano en la abertura de la camisa que yo traía, y aquel contacto contra mi piel desnuda me hizo estremecer.

—Lo siento —se separó, avergonzada—. ¿Hice algo que no te gustó?

—Al contrario…

Me urgía besarla en lugar de dar explicaciones, así que lo volví a hacer. No pude resistirme al notar el tono carmesí en sus mejillas que me volvía loco. Mis manos viajaron hacia sus piernas, aprovechando que había sentado a Anna encima de mi regazo. Las acaricié con mucho cuidado de no pasarme, oyendo que mi novia soltaba ligeros suspiros, disfrutando del momento que estábamos teniendo. Dejé escapar un gemido ronco cuando ella mordió levemente mi labio inferior.

—Como odio ser… aguafiestas —hablé entrecortadamente, sintiendo los cálidos labios de mi novia en mi cuello.

—Entonces no lo seas y cállate —me ordenó entre beso y beso.

—Alguien… nos podría ver, Anna.

Dejó de besarme y me miró con fastidio.

—Oye, me estaba esforzando para que te gustara.

Su reclamo no hizo más que encenderme y afiancé mi agarre en ambas caderas.

—Anna…

Una parte de mí quería continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo, pero no dejaba de pensar en que nos encontrábamos en un sitio muy expuesto y si alguien nos veía… Tenía el presentimiento de que Anna no soportaría la vergüenza y pensé que quizás querría terminar conmigo. Mientras me debatía conmigo mismo, creí escuchar el sonido de una puerta y nos sobresaltamos. Claro, era un poco tarde y los demás debieron haber vuelto.

—Entremos, está haciendo frío —hablé cuando pude recuperar la respiración.

Ayudé a mi prometida a ponerse de pie y la vi sacudirse la tierra del vestido. Dejé un mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, ganándome una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muy bien, pero esto no ha terminado.

Sonreí de manera cómplice con ella. Entramos a la casa, esperando encontrar a los demás en la sala, pero me sorprendí de ver ahí sentados a mi madre y a Hao. Ambos se percataron de nuestra presencia y nos voltearon a ver. Mi hermano se veía algo alicaído y Keiko muy seria.

—Perdón, no queríamos interrumpir —solté de forma apresurada.

—No pasa nada, Yoh —intervino mi madre, levantándose del sofá y sonriéndome con calma—. Hao y yo ya terminamos de hablar. Además, su padre está un poco impaciente por salir. Nos vemos luego.

Keiko terminó por dejarnos solos. Anna y yo nos miramos y luego vimos a mi otra mitad con algo de duda. ¿De qué hablaron? Mi gemelo debió sentirse observado, así que volteó a vernos y se levantó también.

—Keiko me acaba de contar sus ‘antecedentes’ con el juego de azar —relató, un poco incómodo. Soltó un suspiro y me miró—. Estoy a tiempo de evitar terminar como ella… En verdad, lo siento.

—Creo que sabes muy bien que no soy yo quien merece esas disculpas —conté, sonriendo de lado.

—Lo sé —lo vi sonrojarse, levemente—, pero eso es un poco más difícil.

—No si cuentas con mi ayuda —intervino mi prometida con una extraña sonrisa.

Enseguida, sentí un aura extraña en la habitación y tuve miedo por un momento. Mi gemelo me miró de la misma forma.

—Tengo miedo de preguntar.

—Créeme —hablé, sintiendo pena por él—. También tendría miedo en tu lugar.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

—Te lo pedí amablemente y no quisiste —respondió Anna, impasible.

—¿Eso justifica tu chantaje?

Anzu estaba entre indignada y molesta. Su supuesta mejor amiga estaba usando su mayor miedo en su contra. La joven Sakurai tragó duro al ver aquel espécimen de ocho patas en la mano de la itako, viéndola con esos enormes ojos. Hizo una mueca de asco y volvió a mirar a Anna.

—Te lo volveré a pedir —habló la rubia con toda tranquilidad—. Necesito que me ayudes a llevar esta caja al cuarto del fondo porque es muy pesada para mí. ¿O prefieres que mi nueva amiga te convenza?

Alzó más la mano donde estaba posada aquella peluda tarántula. Anzu dio unos pasos hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto con las manos.

—Te conozco demasiado como para creer en tu mentira, pero está bien. Llevaré la maldita caja para que me dejes en paz —respondió ella, levantando la dichosa caja que la sacerdotisa había dejado a sus pies.

Anna sonrió de lado.

—Siempre tan servicial —se burló, acariciando al arácnido—. Gracias.

Sakurai murmuró algo por lo bajo, pero fue ignorada por la Kyoyama. Recorrió el pasillo con calma hasta llegar a la habitación del fondo que usaban como un tipo de depósito, ya que estaba desocupada. Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al notar que alguien se le había adelantado.

—¿Hao? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, entrando para poder dejar la caja sobre una mesa.

La expresión del muchacho le sirvió para darse cuenta que había caído en lo que parecía ser una trampa. Volteó, pero cerraron la puerta en su cara. Aguantó una queja en voz alta y llevó las manos a las caderas. Anna era realmente inteligente. Volvió a mirar a Hao con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Con qué te chantajeó a ti? —inquirió, abatida.

—…Tijeras.

Habló tan bajo que ella apenas lo escuchó, pero entendió mejor al verlo acariciar un mechón de su largo y hermoso cabello. Quiso reírse, pero se contuvo para no generar otra discusión. Estaba consciente de que debían hablar desde hace días y su amiga sólo había acelerado ese encuentro… De una forma extraña, pero lo había hecho.

—Tuve que haber hecho esto desde hace días —habló el gemelo mayor—. Anzu yo… Perdóname. Me comporté como un imbécil —admitió, mientras se sentaba sobre el borde de la cama del cuarto—. Mi madre habló conmigo hoy y me contó un poco sobre su pasado y el juego.

Anzu pareció sorprenderse por esto.

—¿De verdad? ¿Te lo contó todo?

—Bueno, no sé si todo —él la miró—, pero lo suficiente como para entender esa reacción que tuviste conmigo.

La chica soltó un suspiro y avanzó para acabar por sentarse a su lado. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que ella alzó la mirada hacia el techo.

—La razón por la que fui muy severa contigo, fue porque presencié lo que el azar le hizo a tu madre luego de perderlo todo.

El Asakura volteó, sorprendido. Anzu lo miró a los ojos y él pudo notar un extraño sufrimiento.

—Apenas tenía cuatro años, era muy pequeña para entender lo que ocurría —lo relató con cautela—, pero mi memoria fotográfica no me deja olvidar las noches en que la señora Keiko llegaba borracha a la casa, llorando y reclamando varias cosas que no recuerdo. A la mañana siguiente, llegaban un par de hombres para saquear la casa, porque ella había apostado hasta lo que no tenía para continuar.

Hao no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, dejando su boca abierta.

—Los abuelos estuvieron a punto de entrar en quiebra. Fueron días oscuros para todos, pero afortunadamente ella aceptó recibir ayuda profesional —los dorados ojos de la muchacha lo miraron directamente—. Verte jugar me llevó a esos días de nuevo y no quise permitirlo. Tal vez creas que tu caso no es tan serio y quizás tengas razón, pero no quiero esperar a que lo sea… Aunque no lo creas, en serio me preocupas.

Permanecieron viéndose por un rato, hasta que él desvió la mirada y una de las esquinas de sus labios se alzó en una media sonrisa sarcástica.

—Me resulta un poco extraño que haya gente que se preocupe por mí —confesó, con algo de dificultad—, pero creo que entiendo tu punto, Anzu, y te lo agradezco de verdad.

Finalmente, Hao mostró una sutil sonrisa al mirarla de nuevo.

—Mira, te prometo que intentaré controlarme, si tú me prometes que no volverás a meterte en más líos —ella se extrañó, pero luego entendió lo que decía cuando él alzó su mano para inspeccionar su pómulo lastimado—. Ese maldito está muy equivocado si cree que esto se va a quedar así.

Esto le sacó una risa a Anzu, relajando el ambiente visiblemente.

—Te aclaro que no fue a propósito, pero está bien. Te lo prometo —alzó su dedo meñique y Hao la miró, confundido—. ¿Qué? ¿Nunca lo has hecho? Es muy fácil —declaró, alzando la mano de él y entrelazando sus meñiques—. ¿Ves? Ya está prometido.

—Eres muy extraña —él mismo se sorprendió internamente por esa confianza—. Entonces, ¿estamos bien?

—Claro que sí —Anzu sonrió, levantándose de la cama—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿A dónde? —preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Lo olvidaste? Es la primera pelea del equipo The Ren —Hao se llevó la mano a la frente, pensando cómo se le pudo olvidar—. Kaoru no te lo perdonaría.

—Cierto.

Sin decir nada más, salieron del cuarto para apresurarse a llegar al estadio. Hao sentía un peso menos encima, además de un fortalecimiento en el nuevo vínculo que comenzaba a reestablecer con Anzu.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

La cabeza me daba vueltas y seguía sin recuperar la noción del tiempo. Un dolor punzante me recorría todo el cuerpo, pero parecía disminuir gradualmente. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir los ojos y sentí un terrible pánico cuando noté que mi visión estaba borrosa. ¿Qué demonios había pasado?

Intenté recordar lo que ocurrió antes de despertar de esta manera. La batalla del equipo The Ren terminó con una victoria sobre el equipo Tsuki-Gumi, compuesto por Bill Burton, Turbine –el extraño chico de las ventas ilegales en la escuela–, y Zang-Ching, uno de los que había apostado con mi gemelo. Íbamos a celebrarlo, pero mi prometida nos obligó a entrenar debido a los días que habíamos perdido por el desacuerdo entre Hao y Anzu. Los tres estábamos regresando de un arduo entrenamiento cuando… comencé a ver todo negro, y ya no supe lo que sucedió después.

Emití un gruñido, al tiempo en que intentaba erguirme, porque mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre una superficie dura, fría y, por el olor, deduje que era madera. Lo inspeccioné, pero mi visión aún no se ajustaba como yo quisiera, así que intenté moverme. Grave error… Un dolor agudo rodeó mis muñecas y pude apreciar que estaba sujeto de ambas manos por debajo de la mesa. Moví una mano despacio y aquel sonido me lo confirmó: eran cadenas. ¿Por qué estaba encadenado? Lo pensé y antes de asustarme, otro gemido de dolor llamó mi atención.

—¿Hao? —inquirí al creer que reconocí la voz de mi hermano.

El lugar sólo contaba con un pequeño foco como iluminación, pero gracias a eso pude notar que una figura se movía al otro extremo de la mesa, que ahora podía decir que era rectangular. La figura alzó la cabeza y parecía estar en mis mismas condiciones.

—¿Yoh? ¿Eres tú? —definitivamente era mi gemelo—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo ver nada?

Él también debía estar viendo borroso al igual que yo. Sentí la desesperación de mi hermano mayor al oír cómo jalaba sus manos y las cadenas al mismo tiempo. Abrí la boca para tranquilizarlo, pero el eco de unos pasos me detuvo e hizo que mi sangre se helara.

Volteé a mi izquierda para toparme con tres enormes figuras que se aproximaron a nosotros. Imaginé que debían ser hombres por los torsos robustos, pero el que estaba en medio me llamó más la atención. Por suerte, mis ojos se recuperaban poco a poco, y ahora podía distinguir mejor los detalles. El hombre del medio era tan alto como mi padre, tenía el cabello de un color morado oscuro, contrastando con lo pálido de su piel, y esos ojos azul zafiro me daban piel de gallina a causa de lo fríos que se veían. Aún no podía distinguir los demás rasgos de su rostro.

—Así que a ustedes les debo la falta de mi banco de sangre, ¿eh? —incluso esa voz me resultaba intimidante—. Los imaginaba un poco menos, pues… jóvenes.

—¡¿Disculpa?! —bramó mi gemelo—. ¿Tú quién rayos eres?

—¿Mi nombre? Eso no importa, pero ustedes pueden llamarme Darkar —mostró una hilera de dientes blancos con los caninos puntiagudos, típicos de un inmortal como él—. Lamento la forma en que mi gente los ha traído hasta aquí, pero vista la compañía que tienen siempre, entenderán que mi interés radicaba en tratarlos en privado, niños.

—¡Deja de llamarme niño! —Hao quiso abalanzarse sobre él, pero claro que las cadenas se lo impidieron y, de paso, también me jaló a mí, por lo que mi cara dio directo contra la mesa—. ¡Yoh!

—Les recomiendo estarse quietos —advirtió Darkar, haciéndole una seña a esos dos hombres que lo acompañaban. El rubio se paró detrás de mí para ayudarme a estar erguido de nuevo, mientras que el calvo sujetó a Hao para que se calmara un poco—. Están sujetos por un sistema de cadenas doble. Si uno intenta jalarlo más de la cuenta, el otro sufrirá las consecuencias… Denbat, Porf, sosténganlos.

—Escucha —habló mi hermano, dejando de moverse de forma frenética—. A ver si esto te queda claro: ninguno de nosotros está interesado en hacer algún trato contigo, ni mucho menos ponernos en contra de los nuestros.

—Me sorprende lo estúpidos que pueden ser —arrugué la nariz con molestia por su comentario. Odiaba que me tacharan de tonto—. Si yo fuera ustedes, dudarlo no sería una opción. No si la seguridad de su familia y amigos está en juego.

—Un momento, ellos no tienen nada que ver —intervine, preocupado—. ¡Déjalos en paz!

—No me dejan otra alternativa —Darkar se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que me interesa es tener más poder de mi lado. Siendo inmortales, podrían ganar el Torneo de Shamanes. Suena tentador, ¿no?

—¿A cambio de qué? —inquirí con amargura—. ¿De iniciar una guerra entre los vivos y los no-muertos? No permitiré tal cosa.

Noté que el vampiro arqueó una ceja, pero sonrió de lado.

—Creo que no está en tus manos decidirlo —replicó, comenzando a caminar por el lugar—. Me gustaría contar con su gran cantidad de poder espiritual, y con los espíritus acompañantes legendarios que poseen… Sin mencionar los dones tan particulares con los que nacieron. El Reishi, la habilidad de ver los corazones de los demás —explicó, mirando a mi gemelo—, y el Uranai, la capacidad de ver el presente, pasado y futuro en visiones —me observó con curiosidad, poniéndome nervioso—. Sin lugar a dudas, serían mi mejor ganancia.

—¿Ganancia? ¿Eso es lo que seríamos para ti? —quiso saber Hao.

Los zafiros de ese sujeto observaron a mi gemelo sin una pizca de remordimiento por lo que decía.

—Por supuesto. Cada uno de los míos tiene que hacerse valer para ser un digno merecedor del nuevo mundo que viene en camino —hice una mueca al no poder creer lo que escuchaba—. Hay dos tipos de seres en este mundo: los que sirven, y los que sólo son basura. Cada quien tiene la libertad de elegir su lado, así que, como ven, no soy un tirano.

Permanecí en silencio por un momento, antes de volver a hablar.

—No creí que fuera necesario repetir la respuesta de mi hermano, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo —hablé en voz baja y luego lo miré con firmeza—. Ni él ni yo estamos interesados en lo más mínimo. Tus metas son demasiado crueles y así como se lo dije a Hao un día, hacer desaparecer a la humanidad no solucionará los problemas del planeta… El hecho de que hayas atacado a mis padres cuando intentabas averiguar nuestro paradero, hace que mis ganas de ser un inmortal sean nulas. Podrás odiar a los seres humanos, pero tú tienes el corazón igual de podrido que el humano más cruel que exista… y no necesito el Reishi para verlo.

Me sorprendió ver que mi respuesta realmente lo había frustrado. Darkar pareció notar que no tenía caso seguir con la conversación. Nos miró durante un par de segundos y soltó un suspiro, como si no quisiera tener que usar la fuerza… cosa que probablemente haría.

—En verdad lamento tener que hacerlo a mi manera, pero así lo quisieron —hizo una seña para que los hombres que nos sujetaban se apartaran—. Porf, quédate en la puerta y vigila que nadie se acerque…

—Señor —intervino el rubio, Denbat, supuse—. Siento interrumpir, pero tengo la obligación de decirle que no están solos. Capturamos a una joven que venía con ellos de vuelta a la casa en la que se hospedan —me sorprendí, pero Denbat no parecía estar tranquilo—. Podría despertar en cualquier momento.

—¡¿Qué?! —eso pareció enfurecerlo—. ¡Les dije que no quería errores!

Denbat señaló con la cabeza hacia el lado contrario de la mesa, donde noté que tenían a Anzu encadenada contra la pared. Abrí los ojos a la desmesura, ya que no había notado que ella estuvo aquí todo este tiempo. Al parecer, aún no estaba consciente, ya que mantenía la cabeza gacha y con la cara cubierta por todo su ondulado cabello azabache. Sus manos estaban ancladas al muro con cadenas por encima de su cabeza.

—Anzu… ¡Despierta! —exclamó Hao, notando que el vampiro se acercaba cada vez más.

Darkar se hincó frente a ella y la sostuvo del mentón para levantar su cara. Esto pareció hacer reaccionar a Anzu, porque comenzó a abrir los ojos muy despacio. En ese momento, me pareció notar que el vampiro se congelaba en su sitio y su mano, con la que sostenía a Anzu, comenzó a temblar y la soltó al instante. Eso ocasionó que ella sacudiera la cabeza, pues parecía estar recobrando la noción del tiempo.

—¿Todo está bien, mi Lord? —preguntó Porf, desde su puesto.

—…Tengo que irme —soltó de pronto, sorprendiéndonos a todos. Su actitud era parecida a la de alguien que no quería ser pillado infraganti. Eso me hizo dudar—. Quédense a cumplir con lo que les ordené —noté que Denbat quiso hablar, mas la palabra le fue negada—. Sin preguntas.

Dicho esto, salió a toda prisa de este lugar que ya comenzaba a parecerme algo más conocido. Parecía el interior de una bodega, por las tuberías y los ductos de ventilación. Porf cerró la puerta de golpe, sobresaltándonos.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede? —la vocecita de Anzu apenas era escuchada.

Sentí que me sujetaban del cuello y comencé a entrar en pánico porque creí que no tendría escapatoria y que terminaría transformado en un vampiro.

—¡Yoh! —oí exclamar a mi gemelo, desesperado.

—¡No te atrevas! —exclamó Anzu casi al mismo tiempo.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, pero un extraño sonido hizo que los abriera de nuevo. Miré hacia arriba, extrañado, al igual que Denbat. Parecía venir de la cañería que estaba suspendida por el techo. Era como si el agua corriera más rápido, lo cual provocó que comenzara a temblar y que se agrietara debido al tiempo que tenía sin mantenimiento. De un momento a otro, la tubería reventó y el agua salió por todos lados.

—¡Baja la cabeza, Yoh!

Obedecí la orden de Anzu al instante, justo antes de que la tubería cayera sobre Denbat, golpeándolo en la cabeza y dejándolo inconsciente. La adrenalina corría por mis venas del susto, y entonces volteé a ver a Anzu. La pobre manipulaba el agua sólo con sus manos a pesar de estar prácticamente inmovilizada. Porf notó lo que había ocurrido y se precipitó para ocupar el lugar de Denbat.

—No lo creo —musitó Anzu, haciendo otro movimiento de manos.

El agua se elevó desde donde caía para encerrar al vampiro en una burbuja algo grande. Mi amiga de infancia volvió a mover sus manos para que la gran esfera de agua se estrellara contra la pared, y con ella se llevó a Porf por delante. Miré a Hao por sobre la mesa y él me devolvió la mirada, sorprendido. Noté que dicho despliegue del elemento causó un gran agotamiento en Anzu.

—Hay que salir de aquí antes de que despierten —murmuró ella, observando su entorno con desconfianza—. Oigan, he estado aquí hace unos días… Vigilé esta bodega porque algo extraño tramaban.

—Ahora ya lo sabemos —aclaró Hao, volviendo a jalar de las cadenas—. Jamás podremos romper esto… y en unos minutos, el agua va a inundar este lugar.

Lo que decía mi gemelo era cierto. Al romper la cañería, el agua salía sin control de las tuberías y comenzaba a inundar la bodega.

—Creo que no tengo opción —susurró Anzu. Hao y yo la miramos, pero la súbita aparición de Mizu a su lado nos sorprendió—. Mizu, quítamelas.

No entendí a lo que se refería, pero entonces el felino se aproximó a las curiosas muñequeras que usaba y las mordió para cortarlas y dejarlas caer al piso. Habría sido normal, de no ser porque estas golpearon fuertemente el piso, dejando unos huecos en su lugar. ¡Lo sabía! Eran pesas, pero no entendía por qué las usaba. Iba a preguntarle su propósito cuando Anzu usó todas sus fuerzas para liberarse de las cadenas con un sólo jalón… sin lastimarse.

¡¿Qué?!

—¿Cómo hiciste eso? —preguntó mi otra mitad, anonadado.

La chica no respondió al instante, sino que hizo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie, para acercarse a la mesa en la que estábamos y sujetar nuestras cadenas. Hizo fuerza de nuevo y las rompió como si fueran trozos de papel y no acero. Éramos libres en menos de lo cantaba un gallo, pero Anzu estaba mareada y sin fuerzas. Hao tuvo que sostenerla para que no se cayera.

—Por favor, no les digan a los abuelos lo que vieron —nos pidió, jadeando—. No tengo permitido quitármelas.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, simplemente.

—Toda la vida, me han dicho que no es normal y que la gente no debería verme haciendo esas cosas —explicó, haciendo una mueca de dolor—. Hay que irnos.

Sin duda había sido una noche muy intensa. Estuvimos cerca de ser aniquilados, conocimos a aquel que estaba causando todo este caos en pleno torneo y, quizá lo más importante, fue que me di cuenta de que no conocía tanto a mis amigos como yo imaginaba.

Tanto Anzu como Darkar ocultaban muchas cosas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Como pudieron ver, la batalla del equipo The Ren fue únicamente mencionada y no descrita como la de Hoshi-Gumi. No se preocupen que también ellos tendrán su momento, pero como Yoh y Hao son protagonistas, cada batalla de ellos será descrita. Otra cosita, como vieron en la penúltima escena, esta fue narrada en un POV de tercera persona, a pesar de que el mismo Hao estaba en ella. Esto se debe a que es uno de los pocos casos donde me pareció que se vio mejor. Recuerden, el POV de tercera persona se usa en caso de que ninguno de los gemelos esté en escena o no lo puedan narrar.
> 
> Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Los Asakura por fin pudieron estar cara a cara con su enemigo. Créanme, las cosas se van a complicar a partir de este capítulo.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a **Sabr1** por los consejos para editar los capis y las ideas que me dio para el fic. ¡Muchas gracias, nee! También a ustedes, queridos lectores. ¡Agradezco que me lean! Espero que les esté gustando. Pueden dejarme sus opiniones con un comment que los leo encantada n.n
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	10. ¿Problemas?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

Tiempo atrás, Hao y yo habíamos hecho una serie de promesas cuando nuestra familia volvió a estar unida, luego de la reconciliación de mis padres. Una de ellas era cuidar al núcleo de nuestro hogar: nuestra pequeña Kaoru. Daríamos la vida por ella si fuera necesario, la defenderíamos de quien quisiera hacerle daño o la haríamos reír si se encontraba triste, entre otras cosas. Nunca imaginé que sería imposible cumplir aquella promesa… Hasta hoy.

—Pareciera que está dormida —musitó mi gemelo con una voz temblorosa.

—…pero no lo está —aclaró Mikihisa, abatido.

Pasé saliva por mi garganta para tratar de deshacer el nudo que sentía. Todavía me costaba trabajo creer lo que ocurrió. Debía estar soñando… o, más bien, era una pesadilla y simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Hace unas horas, todos estábamos alistándonos para asistir a la primera pelea del equipo Funbari Onsen en el torneo, pero Kaoru nos alcanzaría luego porque quería ir al pueblo por unas compras “urgentes”. Nadie se imaginó que aquello terminaría en tragedia.

Miré a mi hermanita. Estaba acostada en su cama con toda tranquilidad. Parecía que estaba simplemente dormida, pero la repentina palidez de su piel le daba un aspecto enfermo… No, esa no era la palabra correcta. Parecía estar muerta. Esa afirmación me erizó el vello de los brazos y tuve mucho miedo en ese momento. Cuando vi aquella marca en su cuello, la de un par de perforaciones, me obligué a aceptar la cruda realidad que mis ojos se negaban a creer.

Habían atacado a Kaoru.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Anna supo que algo muy malo había pasado cuando Yoh recibió una llamada de su madre y tanto él como Hao abandonaron el combate a toda prisa. Le extrañó que Kaoru nunca hubiera llegado y eso le causó un malestar. Afortunadamente, el combate no duró demasiado y los rivales, el equipo Sabasu, fueron derrotados.

—Espera, repítemelo —ordenó la itako—, pero intenta calmarte, Tamao. Casi no te entendí con tanto lloriqueo.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, se encontraron con la joven Tamamura en un estado de nervios, así que algunos, como Manta y Anzu, intentaron averiguar lo ocurrido durante el combate, por cuenta propia.

—Está bien —Tamao intentó respirar profundo para tranquilizarse—. Atacaron… a la señorita Kaoru cuando fue al pueblo.

Jun se aproximó a abrazar a la joven Tamamura para ayudar a su recuperación. Quería transmitirle paz, hacerle saber que estaría segura y que todo saldría bien. Además, eso ayudaría a que pudieran hablar con calma y que todos entendieran la gravedad del asunto.

—¿Quién la atacó? ¿Se encuentra bien? —inquirió Lyserg, preocupado.

—…Creen que la atacó un vampiro —soltó Tamao, sorbiendo por la nariz.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Pilika, contrariada—. Dime que estás bromeando, Tamao.

—¿Por qué bromearía con eso, Pilika? —la ainu era la única con quien se sentía en confianza como para tutearla por su reciente amistad. Jun la llevó a sentarse a un sofá—. El señor Mikihisa la encontró detrás de unos arbustos, no muy lejos de la casa. Aún estaba consciente cuando él llegó, pero no pudo identificar a su atacante antes de perder la consciencia —Tamamura señaló con la mirada hacia la puerta que daba al sótano—. Toda la familia acaba de bajar al sótano. Ninguno sabe cómo reaccionará ella al despertar, así que están tomando ciertas medidas de precaución para que no le haga daño a nadie —relató, haciendo un mohín—. Nadie puede acercarse hasta que ellos lo autoricen.

—Bueno, esperemos que Kaoru no tenga dificultades adaptándose —susurró la mayor de los Tao para aligerar el ambiente en general.

La Kyoyama no se abstuvo de soltar un gruñido de molestia. Como si no tuvieran ya suficientes problemas. Miró a su izquierda para notar el estado de Anzu, quien estaba encogida en el sofá con una expresión de culpa. Imaginó que debía estar echándose la culpa, debido a que tenía como deber principal la protección de la familia Asakura. Alzó una mano para ponerla en su hombro y ella la miró. Podía leer en su mirada que se castigaba mentalmente por no haberla acompañado a hacer sus dichosas compras en el pueblo. Sin embargo, lo único que no encajaba del todo en la situación, era el motivo para haberlo hecho. Tenían entendido que el jefe de esta raza tenía como prioridad a los gemelos, por lo ocurrido hace unos días, así que… ¿Por qué meterse con Kaoru? No podían determinar con claridad el motivo principal, pero eso no importaba. La menor de los Asakura estaba viva y eso era lo único que importaba. Necesitarían de toda su energía para apoyarla.

…Bueno, tal vez iban a tener que tomar cuidados durante los primeros días. Los instintos vampíricos eran un asunto muy serio.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Darkar creía que, por ser inmortal, nunca más tendría algo similar a una migraña o a un simple dolor de cabeza… Claramente se equivocó. Seguía sin poder creer que uno de los suyos haya metido la pata hasta el fondo. Alzó la mano hacia su frente, creyendo que así disminuiría ese dolor punzante que sentía. Cada uno de los presentes temía hacer algún movimiento en falso.

—¿Cómo es posible que esté rodeado de ineptos? —murmuró. Realizó un rápido conteo con la mirada y notó la cínica sonrisa de su protegida. Jeanne se percató de su repentina atención, por lo que bajó la mirada—. ¿Acaso fuiste tú, Jeanne? ¿Debo sospechar de ti?

—P-por supuesto que no, amo —respondió ella con ligero temor—. Jamás podría desobedecer una orden suya.

El líder permaneció en silencio durante un momento, esperando que el causante admitiera su error. Sin embargo, cada quien seguía sumido en un silencio propio.

—¿Ahora resulta que nadie tiene la culpa? Saben que odio que no puedan seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. Ni siquiera era tan difícil… Bueno, si en teoría nadie cometió dicha falta, no me dejan otra alternativa. Espérenme un momento.

Ni siquiera hizo falta una amenaza de su parte para que todos acataran su orden. Darkar se encaminó a otra habitación y se detuvo al llegar ante un estante hecho de madera barnizada, en el cual estaban muchos de sus ‘juguetes’ favoritos que usaba en caso de emergencia… Como esta ocasión. Tomó lo que buscaba antes de volver a la sala. Ninguno se había movido de su lugar, porque habría sido una mala idea. El castigo hubiera sido mucho peor.

—Les daré una última oportunidad —entrecerró aquel par de zafiros con enojo—. ¿Quién lo hizo?

Absoluto silencio. Darkar sonrió de lado, pensando seriamente en lo lamentables que podían ser algunos. Al menos, iba a divertirse un rato.

—Espero que sean conscientes de su decisión —miró a cada uno de sus aliados, sin poder decidir quién sería el afortunado en pasar primero por su interrogatorio. Lo pensó por un momento, hasta que finalmente encontró al indicado—. Denbat, ven aquí.

El joven rubio pasó saliva por su garganta de forma sonora, sin dudar en hacerle caso a su amo. Avanzó a paso lento, tratando de esconder todo rastro de miedo en su cara.

—Siéntate —señaló una butaca que había en medio del cuarto. John Denbat fue a sentarse, mientras esperaba que su jefe no le hiciera pasar un mal rato—. Debo agradecer tu ofrecimiento como voluntario para el interrogatorio, John.

El soldado sintió el sarcasmo en dicho comentario, pero no iba a replicar, por su propio bien. Aunque eso significara seguir como conejillo de indias. Por su parte, el vampiro líder esperaba que esto sirviera como lección para los demás. Nunca era buena idea ocultarle información al mismo Diablo, aunque este supiera todo.

—Supongo que sabes cómo funciona esto, y no es por presionarte, pero… Creo que sabes que el silencio no es una buena opción —su mirada cínica se acentuó al ver el miedo en los ojos de Denbat—. ¿Dónde estabas el día de hoy? Como a las diez de la mañana.

—Estaba actualizando el registro de los aparatos de tortura que tiene. Tal y como usted me lo ordenó.

—Vaya, al menos eres consciente de tus responsabilidades —farfulló, al tiempo en que caminaba de un lado a otro en la sala de estar. Los demás vampiros sólo observaban al pobre y desgraciado John—. Estoy realmente furioso. ¿Sabes por qué?

—N-no tengo idea, mi Lord.

—Alguien, aún no sé quién, se pasó mis órdenes por el arco del triunfo —susurró con furia—. ¿Quién autorizó que atacaran a esa niña? La Asakura. Porque dudo haberles dicho que necesitaba un maldito vampiro más en mi contra.

—Le juro que no fui yo —habló el hombre, sin molestarse en seguir ocultando su pavor.

—Tal vez no fuiste tú, pero estoy seguro que sabes quién lo hizo. Es más, todos aquí lo saben. Todos, menos yo; y eso no puede ser posible. Escúchenme bien, soy su líder. No pueden ocultarme nada… No deberían.

Hizo una pausa nuevamente.

—¿Me dirás quién lo hizo, Denbat?

—Es que no lo sé, mi señor. Se lo juro.

Darkar le mostró el objeto que tenía en la mano. Tenía el aspecto de una espada muy lujosa. Se trataba de una cimitarra, cuyo borde era extremadamente afilado. La hoja curva del sable estaba bañada en oro y, a la vez, estaba cubierta de algo que parecía un líquido color rojo carmesí. Aquello no podía ser más que sangre.

—Si dices que has estado haciendo el inventario de mis herramientas, entonces debes saber qué contiene esto.

—…Adytheranian —contestó otro vampiro.

—¿Sabes para qué sirve el adytheranian, Mendel? —inquirió Darkar.

El vampiro de la máscara dudó antes de responder.

—Una sustancia artificial que actúa sobre las células vivientes, impide la correcta curación de las heridas y se abre paso a través de una lesión abierta para realizar su trabajo en cuestión de minutos. Queda activa por varias horas y, si la cantidad que ingresó al organismo es demasiada, podría imposibilitar la supervivencia del mismo espécimen. Fue creada para que su efecto se dé solamente en vampiros.

—¿Les parece si verificamos lo que Cebin dice? —propuso con frialdad.

Sujetó mejor la cimitarra y la alzó. El sonido del sable cortando el aire causó una angustia general en la sala. John lanzó un alarido cuando sintió un inmenso dolor en su espalda. Olvidó por completo su orgullo y comenzó a rogarle a su líder que se detuviera. Darkar omitió aquella súplica, haciendo infinitos cortes en el mismo punto. El joven rubio sintió que la sangre se deslizaba por su maltratada espalda, a través de la gran herida que le provocó su amo y señor.

—Parece que olvidaste un ligero detalle, Cebin… El adytheranian es lo único que puede causar un intenso dolor en los vampiros —soltó, volteando a verlos—. Es fascinante, ¿no creen? Que una insignificante sustancia pueda causarnos dolor, cuando no deberíamos sentirlo —miró a John, de nuevo—. ¿Quieres que siga o vas a hablar de una vez, Denbat?

—Mi Lord, se lo suplico —jadeaba el rubio—. Tenga compasión de este pecador.

—Esto es lo que pasa por tratar de ocultarme algo tan grave como lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Sin mencionar que fallaron en transformar a los gemelos —frunció el ceño y señaló a John con un gesto intimidante—. Si nadie habla, todos tendrán el mismo destino que su compañero. Lo preguntaré una última vez. ¿Quién es el responsable de todo esto?

Lo único que podían oír eran las quejas y gemidos del rubio, quien se encorvaba a causa de su magullada espalda. Finalmente, el culpable se dignó a hablar.

—Fui yo, mi Lord —Ashil inclinó el rostro a modo de disculpa.

Los demás dieron un paso hacia atrás, dejando al francés a su merced. Lo tomó del hombro, causando un escalofrío en el más joven, pues este tenía presente la imagen de su amo torturando a John Denbat. Darkar respiró profundamente para no perder los estribos, aunque no necesitaba de ese acto tan vital para los seres mortales.

—Déjenme a solas con Ashil —habló entre dientes—. ¿Qué están esperando?

Ninguno dudó en acatar la orden y retirarse prontamente, por miedo a que Darkar fuera a hacer algo que pusiera en peligro la no-vida que llevaban. Entre Marco y Larch cargaron a John, a quien le seguía costando ponerse de pie. Tenía la ropa destruida y la poca tela que cubría su torso estaba manchada en sangre. Fueron dejando un rastro de sangre fresca a medida que salían del cuarto. El jefe volteó a ver al chico de pies a cabeza, para comprobar si estaba en sus cabales. Luego de un momento, liberó a Ashil de su agarre y se alejó un par de metros. Pensaba que nada lo haría enojar tanto como cuando se enteró de que su hijo, sangre de su sangre, se había involucrado con una asquerosa humana.

—Tienes un minuto para explicarme tus motivos.

Fournier sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—…Fue culpa de la Asakura, mi Lord. Su olor ha estado tentándome a probarla desde hace un tiempo. Sin querer, terminé inyectándole mi ponzoña —sabía que su excusa era en vano, pero no perdía nada por defenderse—. Intenté evitar esa atracción por ella, pero lo cierto es que estoy muy fascinado con esa muñequita.

Esto le sacó una risa sarcástica a su jefe.

—Eres más idiota de lo que creí —el joven parpadeó confundido cuando su líder lo sacó de su ensoñación—. Tu metida de pata va a costarme muy caro. No sólo tendré a un vampiro no planeado, sino que ahora todo el mundo estará alerta por causa de tu ataque sorpresa. ¡¿En qué rayos estabas pensando, imbécil?!

—Señor… —el francés no supo qué decir durante un breve momento, hasta que ocurrió lo que no quería; dejar salir su verborrea sin sentido—. Estoy seguro que lo ocurrido no fue nada grave. Quizá lo dejen pasar y tampoco tienen motivo para pensar que estuvimos detrás de…

—¿‘Estuvimos’? Eso me suena a manada —intervino Darkar, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada—. Son humanos, lógicamente tienen una debilidad por la familia. No me conviene que sus allegados sufran este tipo de ataques, porque lo único que vamos a lograr con eso es que tomen precauciones. Si voy a convertir a ese par, necesito tomarlos por sorpresa como la última vez —bajó la mirada hacia el piso y luego la subió hacia su súbdito—. ¿Sabes cuál era la debilidad de Aquiles, Ashil?

—¿Sus talones?

—En efecto.

De pronto, se oyó el corte en el aire de la cimitarra y el grito del joven. Ashil cayó de rodillas al piso, aullando de dolor. Volteó levemente hacia sus pies y notó que Darkar le había cortado el tendón calcáneo.

—Deberías agradecer que te perdonaré la vida —recalcó con poco interés—. No te preocupes, sólo fue el tendón. Podrás volver a caminar normalmente luego de unos días —sonrió con malicia—. Tal vez tu pequeña maniobra pueda servirme de algo. Creo saber a quién puedo acudir para poner todo en su lugar… Ninguno de los gemelos podrá imaginarse por dónde serán atacados —volvió a ver a Ashil en tanto ensanchaba su sonrisa aún más.

Ashil optó por dejar de quejarse y prefirió cubrir la herida de su talón con un trozo de tela que rasgó de sus pantalones.

—Vete de aquí, necesito estar solo —consignó Darkar, sentándose.

—Sí, señor —el francés cojeó con dificultad para poder salir del cuarto.

Por todo el revoloteo a causa de Ashil, había olvidado lo que ocupaba su cabeza todo el tiempo, desde su primer y último encuentro con los Asakura. Creía tener un vago conocimiento de todos aquellos que conformaban su círculo de amistad. Sin embargo, sintió un enorme recelo al ver a la cara a esa niña del largo cabello ondulado, y ojos tan dorados como el sol. Un color y una forma que se le hacían terriblemente familiares. ¿Acaso podría ser…?

—De ninguna manera —murmuró, alejando aquellos pensamientos—. Me niego a creerlo. Además, es imposible que la encuentre a estas alturas.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó Hao—. ¿No les parece que están exagerando?

Por mi parte, estaba más sorprendido que indignado. De un momento a otro, ese viejo sótano que tenía la casa fue modificado y ahora parecía una perfecta réplica de algo así como una mazmorra. Bueno… En realidad, era lógico. Unas simples cadenas no servirían para controlar a un neófito. Éramos conscientes de que ella pasaría por muchas tentaciones y debíamos estar preparados. Coloqué la mano en el hombro de mi gemelo para darle a entender que no era el único preocupado por el estado de Kaoru, pero no ganaríamos nada poniéndonos histéricos contra nuestros padres.

—Entiéndelo, Hao. Lo hacemos por el bien de ella, de ustedes y el de los demás. Tenemos que ser responsables y pensar en todos —declaró Mikihisa, algo harto de tener que repetirlo.

De momento, no teníamos permitido ver a nuestra hermana, a pesar de que aún se encontraba inconsciente. Según la experiencia ya antes vivida por mis padres, estos aseguraban que ella no podría controlarse teniéndonos tan cerca. Nuestro olor podría enloquecerla y eso sólo le haría daño. Seguía sin poder creer que mi hermanita menor despertaría como un temible depredador. Me daban escalofríos el sólo pensarlo, aunque mi subconsciente me decía que, en el fondo, aún seguía siendo la misma.

—Entiendo que deba estar apartada para que no le haga daño a nadie, pero ¿no les parece demasiado? —Hao se oía muy decaído—. Se pondrá muy mal cuando despierte y no entienda lo que ocurre.

—No teníamos otra alternativa. Podrá adaptarse más rápido y sin sufrir de forma innecesaria dentro de la celda. No hay posibilidad de que pueda escapar —soltó mi papá—. Como tiene restringidas las visitas, tampoco sufrirá ninguna tentación o algo parecido. También estará libre de cadenas, pues los barrotes y las demás paredes de la celda contienen poder espiritual apache, fusionado con un poquito de magia antigua —el semblante de mi padre reflejaba lo agotado que estaba, y era evidente que se debía a la situación de Kaos. Ninguno quiso que ella pasara por semejante cosa—. Gracias a Silver y a Kalim, ahora contamos con cuatro de estas celdas especialmente fabricadas para este tipo de ‘incidentes’… Claro que es algo cruel, lo sabemos. No obstante, es esto o poner en riesgo la vida de todo el grupo.

—…En pocas palabras, si alguno de nosotros es atacado… —hice una pequeña pausa, intuyendo cuál sería su respuesta.

—Terminaría encerrado ahí hasta que el proceso se complete.

Permanecimos en un silencio un tanto incómodo, hasta que mi hermano retomó la palabra.

—Aun así, pienso que Kaoru no lo resistirá —opinó mi otra mitad—. La conoces, no es una persona especialmente solitaria.

—Por eso no se preocupen, su madre y yo nos encargaremos —nos tranquilizó.

—…Sólo nos queda confiar en que ella saldrá adelante, Hao —intenté confortarlo un poco, pero luego suspiré—. Si lo que necesita es mantenerse alejada de todos nosotros, tendremos que ayudarla con eso.

—Bien, tú ganas —respondió a regañadientes, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Yami con cuidado. El espíritu acompañante de Kaoru se había acercado cuando se percató de su repentino estado de ánimo, como si quisiera consolarlo—. Yami podrá hacer guardia, ¿no? —lo miró, fingiendo una sonrisa de ánimo—. Estarás pendiente de ella y podrás avisarnos si despierta. ¿Te parece bien?

El pequeño espíritu asintió sin muchas ganas.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Los días me resultaron largos hasta que mi hermana despertó. Fueron alrededor de tres días que estuvo prácticamente “muerta”, mientras su organismo intentaba adaptarse a los nuevos cambios que conllevaba una transformación. Seguíamos sin poder verla, pero ya no queríamos esperar y comenzamos a insistirle a papá. Finalmente, Mikihisa accedió a nuestra petición… con una condición. Seguimos a Miki a través del largo pasillo hasta llegar al sótano, donde estaban las celdas y, por ende, Kaoru. Lo único que nos mantenía separados de la zona “peligrosa” era una puerta de metal, la cual emitía un brillo parecido al del furyoku y me hizo suponer que tenía el mismo poder que los barrotes de la celda. Eso nos ayudaría a que el olor que despedíamos no ingresara al cuarto, y así no podríamos tentarla de ninguna manera. A la par de aquella puerta, se había construido una pequeña ventana, por la cual podíamos ver el interior de esa deprimente habitación.

Kaoru estaba acostada en el piso, en la segunda celda del lado izquierdo de ese lugar. Yami estaba sentado a su lado, viéndola con gran tristeza. Sentía alivio de verlo junto a ella, así quizá no sentiría tanto la soledad de su celda. El conejito la jaló cariñosamente de un mechón de su pelo, intentando advertirle que habíamos venido a verla. Mi hermana llevó su mano al sitio donde sintió dicho jaloneo… Le habría dolido si aún fuera humana. Fue entonces cuando notó nuestra presencia.

—Oh, hola —saludó, algo sorprendida. Hizo un esfuerzo por sentarse para poder vernos mejor—. Vaya, no esperaba que vinieran a verme —soltó una risita al ver nuestro gesto reprobatorio.

—¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar eso? —regañó Hao, mitad enfadado, mitad dolido y era entendible—. ¿Creíste que no veníamos por gusto? Hemos hecho hasta lo imposible por venir antes.

—Siempre tan dramático, Hao —la vi sonreír de lado—. Era una broma… Mamá y papá me lo han contado todo —no pudo evitar mostrar cierta angustia—. Nunca creí que podría sentir en carne propia eso de ser inmortal. Es bastante agotador.

—Perdónanos —pedí, acongojado—. Jamás nos imaginamos que esto ocurriría. Uno de nosotros debió acompañarte al pueblo.

—Ustedes no tienen la culpa —sonrió más amigablemente—. De hecho, ninguno tiene más culpa que el mismo idiota que me atacó.

—¿Recuerdas algo? —preguntó mi gemelo, pues lo menos que podíamos hacer para ayudarla era encontrar al culpable—. Cómo vestía, qué características tenía o cuál era su espíritu acompañante —Kaoru negó con pesar—. ¿Nada? Dime al menos si era un purasangre.

—¿Un purasangre? —repitió, torciendo el gesto. Empezó a reírse casi al instante y eso logró que nos relajáramos—. ¿Qué rayos es eso? ¿Ahora me saldrán con que ellos también tienen estatus sociales? Como los purasangres y los… ¿Qué? ¿Sangresucia? —comentó entre risas.

—No te burles, fue lo que encontramos —me encogí de hombros—. Nos pusimos a investigar un poco por nuestra cuenta, mientras esperábamos que despertaras y fue algo que descubrimos. Al parecer, es una de las maneras en las que llaman a los vampiros que nacen siendo eso… sólo vampiros. En cambio, el mortal que deja de serlo por una transformación es llamado servus —expliqué, sintiéndome un poco mareado—. Pensándolo bien, dudo que haya sido un purasangre. Hace mucho que dejaron de ser mayoría, y tampoco vendrían a perder su tiempo aquí. Estoy seguro de que todos los que fueron transformados aún tienen los mismos poderes que tenían cuando eran…

—¿Humanos? —adivinó ella, mostrando una leve sonrisa—. Esto es tan extraño. Los veo con esa ropa y sé que está haciendo un calor de mil demonios, pero no puedo sentirlo. No siento frío, calor… Nada. Tampoco siento dolor, por lo menos no como al principio —comentó, mirando levemente a Yami. Luego, nos miró de nuevo—. Creo que podré acostumbrarme a esto. Bueno… Supongo que la celda debe tener alguna protección para que estén hablando conmigo con tranquilidad.

—Está reforzada con una combinación del furyoku de Silver y… magia o algo así escuché. Quizá fue algo creado por los apaches —explicó mi hermano, mientras que el Espíritu del Fuego, en su forma miniatura, se posó en su cabeza. Siempre fue muy protector de él, así que no me sorprendía—. Digamos que evitará algún escape de tu parte si en algún momento se te antoja salir, y esta puerta que está aquí, también tiene ese extraño poder. Por eso no sientes nuestro olor a sangre.

Si mis padres no me hubieran dicho que mi hermana era ahora una vampiresa o de no haber visto la mordida del atacante en su cuello, era más probable que no me hubiera dado cuenta. A simple vista, seguía físicamente igual: mismo cabello y color de ojos. Anteriormente su tez ya era clara, por parte de mamá, pero ahora era increíblemente pálida, casi de un tono blanquecino.

—¿Cuántos días creen que estaré aquí encerrada? —preguntó Kaoru—. No creo que me tengan en esta extraña prisión el resto de mis días.

—No lo sabemos con exactitud —declaré, pensativo—, pero supongo que serán unos días más… o hasta que puedas controlar medianamente tu sed de sangre.

—Ah… En ese caso, permaneceré aquí por siempre —dejó salir esa negatividad que llevaba guardando desde hace días—. Esto es una mierda —hizo un mohín que me permitió observar sus blancos y puntiagudos colmillos.

—Vamos, ya verás que todo se solucionará —susurré.

Kaoru estaba dolida. Claro, yo también lo estaría si me dejaran encerrado en esa tétrica celda. No obstante, parecía comprender que se encontraba ahí para evitar lastimar a los demás.

—Suficiente plática por ahora, niños —mamá bajó al sótano junto con papá para darnos a entender que la hora había terminado. Mi otra mitad y yo nos pusimos de pie, pues estuvimos sentados todo el tiempo—. Es tarde y tienen que dormir.

—Además, su hermana necesita alimentarse.

Mikihisa se acercó con un plástico negro en las manos.

—¿Qué llevas ahí? —preguntó Hao.

—…Sangre de animal —murmuró—. Dudo que quieran ver esto. Puede ser algo desagradable.

—¿Sangre de animal? —repetí, confundido.

En ese momento, intenté recordar la investigación que me había mandado Ankh, nuestro abuelo, hacía ya varios meses.

—Debe aplacar su deseo de beber sangre humana. Es parte del proceso que le ayudará a adaptarse a su nueva condición —hizo una breve pausa—. Será mejor que salgan de aquí, esto no será grato de ver —Mikihisa nos regaló una pequeña sonrisa—. Quizá mañana deban pelear de nuevo, así que mejor descansen.

Desde nuestro primer combate, no habíamos vuelto a recibir alguna información. Tanto el equipo The Ren como el de Funbari Onsen también habían peleado en una sola ocasión.

—Seguiremos hablando por la mañana… o por la tarde. Dudo que se despierten temprano —mamá se echó a reír suavemente—. Podrían fácilmente competir en contra de un koala.

—¡Hey! —exclamé, sabiendo que se refería exclusivamente a mí.

—Tu madre está bromeando —Miki escondió un poco el plástico que contenía la sangre con cierta incomodidad—. Buenas noches.

Nos despedimos, rogando que Kaoru no sufriera más de la cuenta.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Fue la semana más dura para mi hermana, pero por fin salió de la celda. Mikihisa y Keiko pensaron que estaba lista para reintegrarse luego de diez días, teniendo siempre cuidado en todo momento. Era difícil adivinar si podría perder el control en cualquier instante.

Como mi hermano y yo habíamos estado platicando con ella durante estos días, ya no teníamos miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Sin embargo, los demás eran un asunto muy diferente. Era casi evidente su miedo hacia ella, así que tuvimos que hacerles entender que no pasaría nada malo. Únicamente Anzu y Annita dejaron la desconfianza de lado… No quería que Kaoru se sintiera mal por lo que pasaba.

—Oye… —intenté llamar la atención de mi hermana, quien yacía sentada en un sofá, decaída—. No les hagas caso. Sabes que uno siempre le teme a lo que no entiende.

—Lo sé, pero ya van varios días así —ella suspiró—. Soy un monstruo.

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —le aseguré. Me alarmaba escucharla decir eso y era horrible que pensara así—. Por favor, no lo repitas —suspiré, sentándome a su lado—. Escucha, es verdad que ya no eres humana, pero no puedes permitir que te deprima. Tu interior no ha cambiado y sigues siendo tú. Los demás tienen miedo, sí, pero poco a poco irán asimilándolo.

Me hice una promesa personal al ver su expresión y no descansaría hasta poder encontrar una solución a este problema.

—Bueno, ya no es tanto por los chicos —habló en voz baja—. Apenas me estoy dando cuenta de que no seguiré creciendo, que tendré instintos de animal y que beberé sangre el resto de mi no-vida.

—Al menos, no es sangre humana —intenté ver el lado positivo.

Kaoru me miró con cansancio.

—Eso es gracias a papá y mamá. Si no hubieran venido, ya me habría almorzado a todos aquí —confesó con tristeza.

—Claro que no.

—Admite que tengo razón —empezaba a perder la paciencia conmigo—. Incluso luzco diferente… porque soy diferente.

—Kaoru —sentí que los nervios me traicionarían en cualquier momento, pues en la vida hubiera pensado en tener este tipo de conversación con ella—. Deja toda tu negatividad fuera. Sabes que no has cambiado y apuesto a que la mayoría te recuerda como la enana monstruito y fastidiosa que eres —le alboroté el cabello, molestándola. Sonreí de forma cariñosa—. Pongámonos serios, sólo es cuestión de que se acostumbren a la idea. Tú no le harías daño a nadie a propósito.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —se cruzó de brazos—. Mírate, estás a mi lado, sentado y sin miedo a que me lance a tu yugular… Sigo siendo neófita, por si lo has olvidado. Si de casualidad llego a atacar a alguien, no podría justificarlo sólo por mi instinto.

—Digamos que tengo un buen presentimiento —mencioné con una ligera sonrisa traviesa—. Deberías tener más confianza en ti misma. Sé que no atacarías a uno de nuestros amigos. Otra razón por la que puedo asegurar que no vas a lastimar a nadie, es porque ya pasó el plazo en que un shaman convertido en vampiro es incapaz de controlar su sed de sangre. Incluso creo que tu fuerza no es la misma que cuando despertaste. ¿Lo ves? Deja de decir que eres un monstruo por haber cambiado un poquito —me miró con una diminuta sonrisa—. Tu personalidad es la misma también. Sigues siendo mi monstruito favorito con una seria adicción a lo tenebroso. No lo dudes más.

—Gracias, Yoh —sonrió ella—. Espero que los demás piensen igual que tú.

—Pronto lo harán —aseguré—. Cree en mí.

—Casi lo olvido… —soltó de repente. Hizo una mueca y miró alrededor—. No he visto a Hao en todo el día. ¿Dónde estará?

—Bueno, como nadie tenía idea de lo que te sucedió, él mismo quería averiguar con ayuda de los apaches —me encogí de hombros—. Todavía no ha vuelto.

De pronto, oímos el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal. Creíamos que se trataba de Hao, pero me sorprendí al ver que casi todo el grupo estaba ahí. Vi que Anzu se adelantó e hizo una seña de ánimo para que los demás lo hicieran. Mi Annita, por su parte, decidió hacerse a un lado… pero seguía esperando a que hablaran.

—Kaos —musitó Anzu, sonriendo—. Todos tienen algo que decirte.

Mi hermanita me observó por un momento, ganándose un guiño de complicidad de mi parte.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Manta.

—Un poco mejor —respondió, algo incómoda.

—Kaoru, fuimos muy insensibles —habló Lyserg—. Nos dejamos dominar por el miedo de que ahora eres inmortal, sin pensar en ningún momento que tú eres la que más está sufriendo por todo esto.

—Es verdad, no te lo merecías —apoyó Horo-Horo, sonriendo levemente.

—Tal vez no lo compense —murmuró Len, y por su rostro, entendí que le estaba costando un poco sincerarse—, pero te hemos traído algo.

—Apenas lo vi, supe que era ideal para ti —agregó Pilika, divertida.

Tamao le extendió un paquete de regalo. Era una caja de tamaño mediano, tenía un envoltorio de color naranja con un estampado de fantasmitas haciendo varias muecas distintas. Un enorme listón negro le daba el toque final al detalle. Estaba casi tan curioso como mi hermana. Era un detalle muy lindo de parte de todos.

—…Que yo recuerde aún no es mi cumpleaños —musitó Kaos, algo sorprendida por el regalo—. ¿Qué celebramos?

—Creí que era obvio —rio Anzu—. Tu salida de la celda es una gran razón para celebrar, ¿no te parece?

Mi hermanita estaba muy emocionada. Aceptó el paquete con las manos un poco temblorosas y sonrió levemente. Lo puso en su regazo, preguntándose qué era.

—Vas a tener que abrirlo para saber —intervino Anna, sonriendo levemente.

Abrió la caja con cuidado. Debía encantarle el envoltorio, porque lo normal sería que desgarrara completamente el papel. Ambos nos sorprendimos al ver el bello obsequio. Era un pequeño squishy de un osito-vampiro. Dejé escapar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción. Aquello seguro le levantaría el ánimo.

—¡Wow! Si van a disculparse así cada vez que meten la pata, no tengo problema en que lo sigan haciendo —la mayoría se rio por ello—. ¡Muchas gracias!

Kaoru avanzó para agradecerle personalmente a cada uno. Desvié la mirada en dirección a mi novia y musité un pequeño ‘gracias’ en silencio. Al momento, negó con la cabeza y apuntó disimuladamente hacia su mejor amiga. Entonces había sido idea de Anzu. Debió sentirse observada por mí, porque cuando me miró, se puso nerviosa y fingió que volvía a prestar atención a lo que pasaba. Esa forma de actuar tenía unos cuantos días, y es que mi amiga de infancia había intentado evadirnos a mi gemelo y a mí para no hablar de lo que había ocurrido el día que nos secuestraron, y ella nos salvó.

—¡Es muy lindo! —exclamó mi hermana, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Tenebrosamente lindo —la corregí, divertido.

Kaoru se sorprendió un poco al escuchar la frase que solía repetir cuando estaba más joven.

—…Sí, tenebrosamente lindo —coincidió, alegremente—. Les agradezco mucho por el regalito, lo cuidaré eternamente… Bueno, eso tiene sentido. Ahora soy un vampiro, así que estaré aquí por toda la eternidad —comentó, torciendo el gesto.

—Fíjate que tienes prohibido ponerte triste —intervino Chocolove, tomándola por los hombros de forma amistosa—. Recuerda que puedes apretujarlo y te sentirás mucho mejor, pue’.

—Es que… es tan lindo. No quisiera deformarlo —admitió, mientras un pequeño mohín se formaba en sus labios. Todos nos fuimos de espaldas al escucharla—. Podría desgastarse. Mejor lo mantendré en su empaque y lo sacaré en algunas ocasiones.

El ambiente se relajó visiblemente y parecía que todo había vuelto a ser normal. Oí un portazo en la entrada e inmediatamente supe que era Hao. Me aparté del grupo y fui a encontrarme con él. Su ceño fruncido lo delataba.

—Supongo que no descubriste nada —declaré, algo nervioso.

—Nada —musitó, tan furioso que no había notado la reunión—. Ninguna de sus malditas cámaras captó nada —me miró como si fuera una última esperanza—. Sería muy útil que tu Uranai nos ayudara un poco.

Por desgracia, mi negativa era inevitable. Seguía frustrado porque este inútil don no había sido de mucha ayuda últimamente; no había tenido visiones en muchos días. Averiguar quién había sido el responsable no se pintaba como una misión fácil, pero no íbamos a darnos por vencidos tan pronto. No necesitaba preguntar para saber que Hao tenía intenciones de cobrarle caro al responsable; en cuanto a mí, no era partidario de la violencia en ningún caso. Ni siquiera si había hecho un daño tan terrible. Intentaba pensar en positivo, porque, al menos, mi hermana seguía con nosotros y estaba ‘sana y salva’, dentro de lo que cabía. Esa relación fraternal que teníamos no se vería afectada por nada, ni siquiera por el hecho de que ahora era una vampiresa.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

_Veía con desesperación cómo su pequeño hermano menor se retorcía en medio del exorcismo. Siempre supo que sería un proceso realmente doloroso, pero ser partícipe de él fue aún peor, aunque fuera como espectador. A pesar de su corta edad, podía entender perfectamente lo que sucedía cuando sus padres tomaron la decisión de tratar este “asunto” con expertos. Fue así como terminaron en una casa familiar en Izumo._

_—Cálmate, Theo —la voz de su madre lo sacó de aquel sufrimiento interno, para intentar tranquilizarlo—. El señor Asakura sabe lo que hace._

_Yohmei Asakura era un experto conocedor del tema, o, al menos, eso decían por los alrededores. Tanto él como su esposa estaban haciendo su máximo esfuerzo por librar al menor de la fuerza sobrenatural que lo atormentaba, pero Theodoros estaba nervioso a causa de las horas que ya habían pasado desde que comenzó._

_—¡Benedicite maledicentibus vobis!_

_Apenas creyó entender el grito que soltó su hermanito en aquella lengua extraña que no conocía para nada. Notó que el señor que estaba dirigiendo el exorcismo apretó los dientes y se concentró un poco más. En un momento dado, su esposa lo alertó con una exclamación y fue cuando notaron que el cuerpo del niño levitó como si nada a una distancia no tan lejana del piso. Era un poco evidente que la situación se les estaba saliendo de las manos._

_—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó su padre._

_Sin embargo, el patriarca de los Asakura no pudo contestarle a causa de algo un poco inesperado. Fue algo que jamás podría olvidar… De repente, la cabeza del niño comenzó a girar como si se tratara de un búho, hasta el punto en que ya no pudo aguantar y los ligamentos del cuello se soltaron. Todo quedó en un horrible silencio por un minuto, hasta que el cuerpo volvió a caer al piso en un estruendo. Su madre soltó un grito de terror antes de acercarse a sostener a su hijo con sus brazos._

_—Mi bebé —lloriqueaba la pobre mujer._

_Theo sintió que comenzaba a consumirlo una gran rabia por dentro. Alzó la vista hacia la pareja de los Asakura, quienes mostraron cierta decepción._

_—Hicimos lo que pudimos —aclaró Kino Asakura—. En más de una ocasión, les advertimos que un niño de tan corta edad no podría aguantar el proceso, e igual lo intentamos._

_—¡No! —exclamó Theo en un grito, antes de ser sujetado por su padre—. Dijeron que podrían ayudarlo. ¡Dijeron que lo salvarían! ¡HERMANO!_

Volvió en sí cuando el viento acarició su helada piel en medio de la oscura noche. Apenas notó que estaba en la copa de un árbol con una perfecta vista a la casa donde sus presas estaban alojándose. Sintió una inmensa rabia apoderarse por completo de él, pero hacía tiempo que ya no podía llorar a causa de lo ocurrido.

—Te juré que me lo iban a pagar —susurró—, y te lo voy a cumplir, hermanito. Eso ni lo dudes. Pagarán con la vida de sus nietos.

Estuvo a punto de saltar desde su puesto, de no ser porque fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Volteó levemente y se sorprendió de ver ahí a su supuesto reemplazo.

—Creo que el amo fue bastante claro cuando te ordenó que no interfirieras más en esto, Theodoros —el mencionado se soltó bruscamente de su agarre—. Ese es mi trabajo de ahora en más.

—No confiaría tanto en la suerte si fuera tú, Luchist —advirtió el albino, luego de gruñirle.

Luchist Lasso lo miró con seriedad un momento, hasta que alzó la comisura labial levemente.

—Ponme a prueba —lo desafió.

Theodoros captó su mensaje y, por primera vez en toda la noche, sintió un poco de euforia interna. Los enfrentamientos entre ellos estaban prohibidos… pero su líder no se encontraba presente y eso lo hacía más sencillo.

—Tú lo pediste.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Frunció el ceño con desconfianza, pues tenían visitas inesperadas y, al parecer, indeseables. Anna buscaba con la mirada a través del bosque para saber si tenía razón o sólo estaba siendo muy paranoica. Temía que algo malo sucediera y por lo mismo estaba tentada a salir a averiguarlo por cuenta propia. Sin embargo, no se había atrevido a dar un paso más desde la puerta entreabierta de la entrada.

—¿Tú también lo sientes?

No le sorprendió la presencia de su mejor amiga, y mucho menos que sintiera lo mismo que ella. Entre las pocas cosas que tenían en común estaba eso: ninguna era demasiado confiada. Anzu abrió la puerta por completo y se detuvo a su lado, viendo en su misma dirección.

—¿Cuántos hay? —preguntó la rubia.

—Dos —contestó con simpleza, aunque luego la miró—, pero ambos tienen olor a muerto —la preocupación en el rostro de la itako se acrecentó, así que suspiró por lo bajo—. Mira, tienes dos opciones. Me dejas acompañarte, o Yoh va a tener que enterarse.

Anna sonrió de lado, cerrando los ojos.

—No esperaba menos de ti —Anzu le devolvió la sonrisa—, pero démonos prisa antes de que alguien nos vea.

—Concuerdo.

En menos de unos minutos, ambas ya estaban en medio del bosque, intentando descubrir lo que sucedía. Anna sabía que su prometido perdería la calma cuando se enterara, pero aquella corazonada no le había dejado muchas opciones. Estar de brazos cruzados no era una elección válida si su vida corría un grave peligro.

—¿Quién pensaría que recibiríamos esta adorable visita?

Tanto Mizu, como Zenki y Goki aparecieron por detrás de las chicas, dejando en claro el escondite del dueño de la rasposa voz. Anna y Anzu voltearon levemente y vieron a un sujeto alto, pálido, de largos cabellos rubios casi albinos que vestía una gabardina color rojo vino. A su lado, estaba otro hombre vestido enteramente de negro, de cabello oscuro y barba del mismo tono. Traía una biblia en la mano y un rosario alrededor del cuello.

—Resulta un poco curioso que nos hayan escuchado a pesar de la distancia que nos separaba —declaró Luchist, arqueando una ceja—. Nadie tiene los sentidos tan agudos.

—Sería menos evidente si no pelearan —aclaró Anzu, sujetando su instrumento de posesión con fuerza—. Cualquiera podría oír los golpes.

—Bueno, niñas, ¿A qué debemos el honor de su llegada? —provocó Theodoros con una media sonrisa, fingiendo no saber el motivo.

—Como para no saberlo a estas alturas —soltó Anna de forma sarcástica—. Les exijo que se mantengan alejados de Yoh o no dudaré en tomar las medidas que considere pertinentes en contra de ustedes. ¿Fui clara o continúo?

El albino soltó una risa ahogada, mientras que Luchist permaneció serio.

—Si te refieres al juguetito ese que usas como rosario, déjame bajarte los humos y decirte que no servirá de nada —fanfarroneó Theodoros.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido. Los cuatro se enfrentaron y las shamanes fueron acorraladas en poco tiempo. Luchist había inmovilizado a Anzu con su habilidad y fuerza propia, mientras que Theodoros había tomado del hombro a la itako y la había despojado del rosario. La fuerza que el vampiro ejercía en su brazo era un tanto dolorosa, pero ni eso la obligaría a gritar. El viento comenzó a ser cada vez más intenso, haciendo caer las hojas de los árboles y dándole un aspecto tétrico al bosque.

—Suéltala —exigió Sakurai, quien ahogó un alarido cuando Luchist ejerció cierta presión en su cuello—. Por favor.

—Escúchenme las dos —comenzó Theodoros—. Lo que Lord Darkar haga o no con ese par de copias baratas no es incumbencia de ninguna. Estoy intentando ser condescendiente con ustedes, así que no se vuelvan a meter —siseó—. Creo que no debo recordarles que nada podrá evitar lo que pasará en este torneo, ya que es “deseo de los Grandes Espíritus” —arremedó con burla, ejerciendo mayor presión en su hombro y logrando que la rubia hiciera una mueca de dolor—. Han sido advertidas… La próxima vez no será tan bonito. Aunque, quién sabe si haya una próxima vez. Cuando tu querido Asakura ya sea uno de los nuestros.

Terminó soltándola con brutalidad, igual que Luchist lo hizo con Anzu. Kyoyama apenas pudo levantar la mirada para notar cómo ambos vampiros retrocedían en medio del follaje y eran tragados por las sombras del bosque. Ninguna pudo dejar de observar dicho punto por varios minutos, sintiendo cierto terror. Anzu observó a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué fue lo que quiso decir con eso último?

—No tengo idea —intentó pasar saliva por su garganta para que dejara de estar tan seca—. Sólo sé que no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados. Ahora más que nunca tenemos que protegerlos a los dos.

—Para que uno se vuelva el Shaman King —continuó la otra aprendiz.

No había certeza alguna de que estuviera escrito ni nada parecido, pero Yohmei Asakura lo había predicho luego de su última visión. Sólo el poder de los Grandes Espíritus podría ayudar contra esta amenaza y sólo aquel que posea el título de rey podrá tenerlos de su lado. En manos equivocadas, significaría el exterminio de la raza humana y, tal vez, de todo el mundo. No podían permitirlo, pero nadie podría ser de mayor utilidad que el mismo Shaman King.

Alguno debía llegar, como fuera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
> Theodoros es todo un misterio, pero pudimos develar el motivo de su odio contra la familia Asakura. Será más interesante a medida que pasen los capítulos. Igual que siempre, espero que el capi haya sido de su agrado n.n Si les gustaría saber algo más específico, siempre pueden preguntar o sugerir en un lindo comment, ¿sí?
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	11. Noche oscura a plena luz del día

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Yoh Asakura**

_Estaba parado en medio de la insólita oscuridad. No reconocía el lugar para nada y eso sólo me hacía sentir más inseguro. Intenté recordar cómo había terminado allí, pero nada me resultaba familiar. Observé a mi alrededor y noté que parecía más un espacio abierto que un cuarto, pero engullido por las sombras. No podía ver nada más que mis propias manos. Pensé que lo mejor sería avanzar y buscar una salida, pero me di cuenta que, a medida que caminaba, realmente no llegaba a ningún lado. Comencé a desesperarme._

_—¡Amo Yoh!_

_¿Amidamaru? Intenté hablar, pero la voz no me salía al abrir la boca. Alcé ambas manos hacia mi garganta, como si pudiera forzarme a emitir algún sonido. Debía estar ocurriendo algo muy extraño._

_—¡Amo Yoh!_

_Me urgía contestarle a mi espíritu acompañante para no preocuparlo y, al mismo tiempo, para que me ayudara a saber dónde estaba. No era propio de mí temerle a lo desconocido, mas ese sentimiento lo tenía muy latente desde que “desperté” en este lugar. De repente, un horrendo escalofrío me subió por la espalda y tuve la necesidad de voltear. Nunca imaginé que sería un error._

_—Sorpresa._

_Una mano me sujetó fuertemente del cuello y comenzó a ahorcarme. Quise evitar su ataque con mis manos, pero fue en vano. Su fuerza era visiblemente superior a la mía. En ese momento, me di cuenta que un par de ojos tan rojos como rubíes me observaban desde las sombras. El dueño de tales ojos se acercó al punto en que pude notar mejor su cara. Reconocí su cabello casi blanco y el característico sombrero alto. Este tipo me perseguía siempre en las peores pesadillas._

_—Theodoros —pronuncié con dificultad._

_—Asakura —respondió—. Vas a pagar con tu vida._

_¿Pagar? ¿Qué se supone que le había hecho a este sujeto? Estaba tan asustado que ni siquiera me puse a pensar en los motivos de su odio contra mí. No conocía a este hombre de ninguna parte ni recordaba haberme encontrado con él antes._

_—Será más pronto de lo que crees._

_Antes de que me diera cuenta, sus colmillos hicieron acto de presencia y todo mi ser comenzó a temblar a causa de un miedo indescriptible. Cerré los ojos y grité al momento en que sentí que me mordía._

Abrí los ojos cuando sentí que me sacudían y lo primero que vi fue un rostro igual al mío. Hao me observaba muy preocupado, al punto en que creí que podía notar el extraño bombeo de mi corazón. Nunca había tenido una pesadilla similar, pero desde hace unos días comencé a sentir paranoia. Sentía que era perseguido por todos lados y lo que había ocurrido con Anna la última vez tampoco me ayudaba.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó mi gemelo, ayudándome a sentar en la cama.

—Mareado —hablé con dificultad para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y abrirlos muy despacio—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estamos en la casa?

—Colapsaste en medio del entrenamiento —me explicó, dudando—. Fausto dice que el estrés te sobrepasó, y como eres tan tranquilo, tiene sentido que no sepas cómo manejarlo.

—…Primero Kaoru, y luego Anna. Supongo que eso me tiene consternado —me detuve al percatarme de un detalle y lo miré—. ¿Quién es Fausto?

Sonrió levemente y se apartó del borde de mi cama, dejándome saber que había alguien más con nosotros. Era un hombre como de la edad de mi padre, delgado y alto. Tenía el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules un tanto intimidantes. Quizá era a causa de las ojeras que se asomaban debajo de ellos. Además, también tenía los labios pintados de un color violeta y la extraña manera en la que me sonreía lo hacía aún peor. Vestía una larga bata médica entreabierta y unos pantalones azules. Finalmente, una bufanda de color naranja le daba un toque de color a su atuendo tan extravagante.

—Tranquilo —oí a mi hermano ahogar una risa burlona—. No te hará daño, pero tampoco te orines del miedo.

Le di un golpe en el brazo, siendo respondido por otra risa de su parte.

—Como sea, Yoh, él es Fausto. Es un viejo amigo de papá y es doctor… Fausto, supongo que no tengo necesidad de presentarte a mi gemelo —le habló con toda confianza.

El médico le devolvió la sonrisa de lado.

—Es un placer conocerte, Yoh —saludó, cambiando su expresión por una mucho más amigable—. Me han hablado tanto de ti.

—Un gusto, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de usted —respondí sin afán de querer ofenderlo ni nada—. Bueno, ¿Qué lo trae al torneo? ¿También participará en él?

Fausto soltó una risa.

—En realidad, vengo por otro asunto —se acomodó mejor en la silla—. Tu padre me contactó para conversar sobre el “asunto” tan grave que está arrasando con la aldea.

—¿Habla de los vampiros? —supuse. Fausto asintió—. No me malentienda, por favor, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer usted en este caso?

Él sonrió de lado.

—Más de lo que te imaginas.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Nunca imaginé que algo bueno podría pasar en medio de esta pandemia inmortal que jamás creí que ocurriría ni en el más extraño escenario.

—Se llaman Bloodpillex —aclaró Fausto.

Decidimos reunir a los demás en la sala de estar, donde el shaman recién llegado explicaría más detalladamente el proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Hablaba de un cierto tipo de medicamento comprimido que había podido crear de manera artificial, es decir, parecía contener sangre real, pero no lo era. De alguna forma, había podido sintetizar sangre falsa con tan sólo observar el comportamiento de algunas moléculas. Sin embargo, este aún no había salido del modo de prueba, así que no sabíamos si eran efectivas o no. Sería increíble que funcionara y diera opción a los vampiros de vivir a base de ello, ya que tenía los mismos nutrientes.

—Siempre supe que eras un genio —bromeó papá, sintiéndose realmente alegre por verlo nuevamente—. Por eso no dudé en que podrías darnos una mano aquí.

—Exageras —el médico tomó una de esas pastillas con la mano y la apretó para que pudiéramos observar cómo la ‘sangre’ se extendía por su palma. Eso causó cierta impresión—, pero me gustaría averiguar si de verdad funciona. Necesitaría la ayuda de un neófito.

Ninguno emitió palabra al instante, pero poco a poco las miradas de mis amigos cayeron encima de mi hermana menor, salvo por la de mis padres. Kaoru estaba casi indignada por dicho gesto y la entendía. Nadie querría ser algo así como un ratón de laboratorio. Volteó los ojos con molestia y finalmente suspiró.

—Bueno, supongo que puedes probarla conmigo —ofreció Kaoru, de mala gana.

—Te lo agradezco, pero tu caso no es el ideal. Debe ser alguien que aún no haya probado sangre, o que lo haya hecho una vez como máximo —explicó, aliviando de cierta forma a mi hermana—. Sólo así podré verificar su máxima eficacia.

—Será hasta que encuentres a la persona indicada —declaró mi gemelo.

—Me temo que la espera no será tan larga —Fausto mostró cierta tristeza en los ojos—. El índice de transformaciones va en aumento, por desgracia.

Sentí mucho dolor viniendo de él y no pude evitar sentarme a su lado.

—Te ocurrió algo muy malo —solté sin pensarlo.

Ni yo mismo supe por qué lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que noté que el grupo entero me veía con sorpresa. Fausto soltó una pequeña risa.

—Eres un muchacho muy perspicaz —comentó con calidez—. Tienes mucho de Mikihisa. ¿Nunca te lo dijeron?

—Tal vez un par de veces —admití, sintiéndome mal.

Manta puso una mano en mi hombro como apoyo, ya que sabía que hablar de la época en que me comparaban con un padre que no tenía me ponía muy mal.

—La razón por la que inventé las Bloodpillex fue porque no quiero que nadie más pase por mi misma situación.

—Fausto, no tienes que hablar si no quieres —previno mi padre.

El médico negó con la cabeza, dejándole claro que tenía una razón para hacerlo.

—Esto pasó hace mucho… Cuando Hao tenía como ocho años o algo así, ¿no? —vi a mi gemelo asentir, igual de preocupado que Mikihisa—. En aquel entonces regresé a vivir a Alemania, en Heidelberg para ser más exacto —su mirada bajó hacia la bufanda naranja que tenía colgada por el cuello—. Estaba a un paso de terminar mi especialidad en cirugía y contaba con la ayuda de Eliza, mi prometida y futura esposa. Pensábamos mudarnos a Hamburgo o Berlín y poner una clínica allá. Nuestros planes estaban en marcha, incluso un par de colegas de mi misma universidad se habían ofrecido a apoyarnos, pero… Ocurrió algo que nos detuvo. Jamás nos imaginamos que alguien se obsesionaría con Eliza.

—¿Alguien? —inquirió Anna, intrigada.

—Se llamaba Hans Reiheit y era un Soldado X —me sorprendí. Entonces tendría que estar del lado de Darkar—. Claro que tomó muy mal el rechazo de mi mujer, aunque intentamos hacerlo de la mejor manera. No volvimos a saber de él hasta un par de años después de casarnos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó mamá.

—Nos mudamos a una pequeña ciudad en Tréveris, donde la población era muy reducida. Teníamos miedo de que Hans regresara y cumpliera con su amenaza. Todo iba relativamente normal… Hasta que empecé a oír rumores muy extraños, afirmando que Eliza era un vampiresa —frunció el ceño—. Intenté desmentir los tontos rumores, pero no funcionó, así que decidimos no salir. Tampoco la dejaba abrir la puerta cuando algún vecino se acercaba. Fue muy doloroso para ambos, y todo se complicó cuando, un día, los vecinos aprovecharon que yo había salido por una urgencia médica. Entraron a la casa y… asesinaron a Eliza —era notable la dificultad de Fausto para continuar a causa del nudo en su garganta y más de uno allí seguramente pensaba igual que yo—. Pasé meses investigando y llegué a la conclusión de que el mismo Hans había esparcido los rumores en la ciudad. Había planificado la muerte de mi amada Eliza con muchos detalles y tuvo éxito, infortunadamente.

Hubo un silencio general bastante incómodo. Los muchachos veían a Fausto con mucha pena, aunque algunas de las chicas no pudieron evitar dejar escapar una que otra lágrima por la tragedia.

—Mi objetivo nunca fue ser un nigromante, pero no pude aceptar que me habían arrebatado al amor de mi vida. Recordé que mi abuelo tenía los apuntes del gran Johann Fausto I, mi ancestro —prosiguió el alemán—. Gracias a él, dominé este incomprendido arte. Sin embargo, nunca logré devolverle su cuerpo original a mi Eliza, al menos no por largo tiempo. Ella se ha vuelto mi espíritu acompañante y las Bloodpillex son en honor a su vida. Las creé para demostrar que no todos los vampiros son malos. Muchos merecen una oportunidad… Ella la merecía.

Pobre Fausto. Estaba casi seguro que el tal Hans ni siquiera pudo haberlo hecho por su cuenta, Darkar debió estar detrás. ¿Cómo era capaz de cometer crímenes como esos?

—Oh, Fausto —se apenó mamá—. Lo siento tanto.

El shaman la miró, sonriendo levemente.

—Entonces tú eres Keiko —ella asintió ligeramente—. Sólo te conocía por lo que Miki me contaba de ti. Pasé muchos años diciéndole que fuera a buscarte y hacer las paces, pero el muy testarudo nunca quiso hacerme caso.

—¡Oye! No me hagas quedar mal frente a mis hijos —rio nerviosamente al sentir la mirada acusadora de Hao.

—No necesitas la ayuda de Fausto para eso, papá —habló mi gemelo con ironía.

Conocía perfectamente a mi hermano como para saber hasta qué punto llegaba su rencor. Aún no podía perdonar a nuestros padres por lo sucedido.

—Qué modales los míos —se regañó Fausto—. Todavía no les he presentado a mi Eliza.

Ante nosotros apareció el espíritu de una mujer alta y elegante. De largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y tez clara. Enlazó su mano con la de Fausto en señal de apoyo y algunos se acercaron para saludarla. Tenía que ser sincero, era una mujer muy hermosa. No obstante, eso no justificaba la obsesión de Hans y el triste final que tuvo. Me aparté un poco a causa de mis turbulentos pensamientos, pero alguien me siguió.

—¿Te pasa algo? —quise encogerme en mi sitio para no enfrentar a mi novia.

La odiosa visión-pesadilla que tuve antes de conocer a Fausto pasaba una y otra vez por mi cabeza. Lo bueno era que estábamos tan apartados que nadie podría entrometerse.

—Sólo fue un mal sueño, nada del otro mundo —intenté que no se me notara en el rostro, pero fallé.

Anna cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—¿Cuándo vas a entender que no puedes mentirme?

Cerré los ojos y suspiré, esperando que en el fondo no se enfadara conmigo por intentar protegerla.

—Creo que fue un aviso —confesé, notando que el Espíritu de la Tierra aparecía junto a mí y me veía preocupado—. Algo muy malo está por suceder y temo que no sé qué hacer, Anna.

Mi prometida suavizó la mirada al notar el conflicto en el que me encontraba, así que alzó una mano hacia mi mejilla.

—¿Quién era?

—…Theodoros —lo nombré entre susurros.

Apartó su mano como si se hubiera quemado y me vio, sorprendida. Entre ambos se instaló un silencio, mientras que las voces del resto hacían eco de fondo. Ella apretó los labios, nerviosa. Podía entenderla… Sabía lo que nos había sucedido en Tokio. Quise tranquilizarla, pero un pitido ya conocido trajo un silencio general consigo.

—¿Somos nosotros? —le pregunté a Hao, ya que había dejado mi oráculo virtual colgado por Harusame.

—No —intervino Anzu que observaba su oráculo rosa claro con pesar. Hizo una mueca y nos miró—. Pareciera que han pasado meses desde nuestra pelea.

—¿No que no tenías interés por el torneo? —bromeó Annita, sonriendo de lado.

Anzu le respondió con un mohín.

—¿Entonces a quién le toca? —quise saber.

La respuesta no tardó en llegar cuando oímos a Horo y a Kaoru celebrando como si fuera el cumpleaños de alguno. Len también tenía una sonrisa socarrona.

—¡Pelearemos en tres días! —exclamó Kaos.

—No es justo, no pelearon hace mucho —se quejó Hao.

—Mejor suerte para la próxima —respondió el ainu, inflando el pecho con orgullo.

Ni siquiera me molestaba el hecho de que no habíamos tenido una batalla desde que fuimos la apertura de este torneo. Los extraños movimientos de los vampiros me tenían muy inquieto. ¿Por qué hacían esto? ¿Qué tenía que ver la conversión de Kaoru y mis padres? ¿Irían por mis abuelos también? ¿Tal vez Anna? Estaba tan nervioso que no noté que mi prometida había estado llamando mi atención.

—Como tienen tanto tiempo libre, creo que es hora de un entrenamiento —tanto Hao como Anzu se pusieron tiesos a causa de lo dicho por la itako. Vi que tenía una bolsa en las manos y cuando me la dio, supe que tenía pesas—. No pongas esa cara. Sabes que no me casaré con un perdedor debilucho —incluso si estaba insinuándolo, no me sentía mejor—. Los apaches me han ofrecido algo para ello.

Oh, no…

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¡¿Por qué los apaches tienen esto?! —exclamé, anonadado.

Mi mirada recorría el lugar con incredulidad. Era algo así como un campo artificial de entrenamiento que, por el estado en el que estaba, podría jurar que acababa de renovarse. Estaba seguro que Anna tuvo mucho que ver en ello. ¿Exageraba? Claro que no, y por supuesto yo iba a ser el primero en pasar.

—Al parecer, ofrecían locaciones de entrenamiento hace mucho tiempo, pero los participantes fueron perdiendo interés desde el último torneo —explicó Anna con cierto orgullo—. Mejor para ustedes, así nadie los molestará.

Había ocho troncos colgantes que se balanceaban de un lado a otro, simulando ser péndulos o algo así. Después, debía cruzar un gran charco de lava ardiente. Escucharon bien, lava, pero eso no era tan fácil. Debía cruzar, mientras evitaba el lanzamiento de flechas que bien podrían atravesarme. Luego, del suelo saldría un montón de armas que podría evitar saltando sobre una plataforma que iba de un lado a otro. Al final, me enfrentaría a Zenki y Goki, los guardianes de Anna… Oh, y lo mejor –que se note mi sarcasmo– era que todo debía hacerlo con ambos ojos vendados. Vaya suerte la mía.

—Por los Grandes Espíritus —Anzu vio con un gesto cansino a su amiga. Seguro sentía pena por nuestra mala suerte—. ¿No te parece que exageras?

El miedo me invadió al oírla tentar el juicio de Anna. Mi prometida la miró con un ligero brillo en los ojos, y luego volvió a vernos.

—Escúchenme —todos los chicos estaban ahí, porque habían insistido en tomar el mismo entrenamiento—. Cada uno tendrá quince minutos para terminar. Si no, serán mil quinientas sentadillas como castigo. Pueden agradecérselo a Anzu.

—¡Un momento! —la detuvo ella, sonrojándose de la vergüenza—. No fue lo que quise decir…

—¿Prefieres que sean diez minutos? Buena idea —declaró Anna, disminuyendo el tiempo otra vez.

Anzu cerró los ojos con pesar y decidió cerrar la boca. Nos lanzó una mirada que rayaba de la pena. Sonreí levemente para hacerle saber que no pasaba nada… ¿Que si estaba nervioso? Por supuesto, Anna había perdido la cabeza. Ni en mi peor pesadilla había imaginado eso, aun habiendo recibido otros entrenamientos por parte de ella: darle vueltas al parque central de Tokio en la madrugada misma con un saco de una tonelada sobre la espalda; hacer diez mil lagartijas con Anna sentada encima, pelear contra cada uno de los espíritus que ella invocara en un lapso de cuatro horas… Entre otras cosas que preferiría no recordar por mi salud mental.

—¿Estás listo?

—Estaría mintiendo si te dijera que sí, Annita —respondí, temblando.

—Lo harás bien —fue su simple respuesta.

Me cubrió los ojos con una venda, mientras sentía que mis piernas se volvían de gelatina. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté?

—Silver, puedes activar las trampas.

—Por supuesto —respondió el apache encargado de nuestra supervisión.

Porque un lugar así no podía utilizarse sin el debido cuidado. Oí distintos sonidos al mismo tiempo e inspiré profundamente.

—Aquí vamos —murmuré.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Ashil había sido el primero en llegar a aquella improvisada reunión, pero se sentó apenas notó el sofá. Seguía sin poder caminar normalmente, a pesar de que sus heridas habían cicatrizado y ya no quedaba ni rastro del adytheranian por dentro. Podía estar sanando físicamente, pero su mente no lo hacía, no si recordaba su caso y el castigo recibido por parte del amo.

—Qué puntual —se burló Jeanne al entrar.

—¿Has visto a Theodoros? —la ignoró él, cambiando de tema—. Necesito hablar de un asunto con él y anda desaparecido desde hace días.

—¿Por qué sabría dónde está ese malnacido? —rezongó ella, haciéndole gracia al francés—. A lo mejor está haciendo lo que no debe.

—No supera que Luchist le haya arrebatado el trabajo —continuó Fournier.

La vampiresa emitió una risa y terminó su recorrido frente a la mesa de cristal en la que estaba extendido ese pedazo de papel amarillento y roto. Desde el día en que su amo lo sacó del cofre, la duda la carcomía por dentro. ¿Qué era esa cosa y por qué su líder lo veía tan importante?

—¿Qué crees que sea esto? —preguntó ella.

—¿…Tal vez un pergamino viejo? —supuso Ashil, arqueando una ceja.

—Tal vez no —intervino una tercera voz que los hizo sobresaltarse.

Darkar ingresó a la habitación, seguido de la mayoría de los suyos, a excepción de Theodoros. Típico.

—Es un mapa mágico y muy antiguo —explicó el líder, deteniéndose justo al lado de Jeanne—. Lo busqué por siglos, y no fue fácil dar con su paradero. Solamente deben saber que indica el camino hacia un tesoro muy poderoso.

—¿Está seguro de que funciona, señor? Es decir, está en blanco —Meene ladeó la cabeza, confundida.

—Como es mágico, no es tan fácil ponerlo a funcionar, querida —Darkar frunció el ceño ante sus palabras—. Necesito una cosa más para lograrlo, algo que está bastante difícil de conseguir.

—Sabe que cuenta con nuestro servicio para eso, mi Lord —habló Marco—. Sólo díganos lo que necesita y téngalo por seguro.

Darkar soltó una leve risa burlona.

—Si fuera tan fácil, ya lo habría mandado a buscar, Marco, pero no —argumentó él, considerándolo—, ya que estamos hablando de una persona a la que le perdí el rastro hace décadas… Me refiero a mi hijo.

La habitación permaneció en silencio, como si nadie pudiera procesar lo revelado por él. Sólo una se animó a hablar.

—¿Hijo? —murmuró Jeanne, sorprendida—. ¡¿Tiene un hijo?!

Darkar asintió.

—Tengo un único hijo biológico.

La mayoría se miró entre sí, intentando entender si era verdad o si se trataba de una broma de mal gusto.

—¿Qué sucedió con él? —preguntó Hans—. ¿Por qué no está con usted?

—Una rata traidora como él no merece estar de mi lado —Darkar frunció el ceño, furioso ante el recuerdo de la traición a su propia sangre—. Como se imaginarán, no sólo soy su líder, sino el gobernante supremo de la raza inmortal en el mundo —sus aliados asintieron, recordando lo sorprendidos que estuvieron al enterarse que estaban hablando con el legítimo rey—. Mi esposa y yo tuvimos un varón en nuestro país de origen. Él era el príncipe perfecto, el sucesor ideal, mi arma más poderosa… —relató, rechinando los dientes—. Ese desgraciado lo dejó todo por una asquerosa humana.

Más de uno se ahogó con una exclamación de sorpresa.

—Qué desperdicio —soltó Ashil, sin poder salir de su sorpresa inicial.

En tanto ellos intentaban entender el secreto que les fue revelado, Darkar estaba recordando la noche en la que su hijo le dio la espalda y escapó con su humana. La odiaba tanto por haber puesto a su sucesor en su contra; a su hijo mismo por haberse enamorado de ella y adoptar una ideología completamente errónea. Sin embargo, su odio mayor se lo llevaba la aberración que tuvieron ambos… el bebé semi-mortal que engendraron. Su hijo se había fugado con la criatura en la noche de su nacimiento y no pudo encontrarlo. Se preguntaba dónde la había ocultado y si seguía con vida.

Nadie pareció percatarse que el único vampiro faltante ingresaba en silencio a la mansión. Traía su siempre elegante atuendo manchado de sangre y tierra, dando a entender que se había dado un gran festín. El shaman que le había servido de tentempié había sido duro de matar. Había cometido el error de subestimarlo por ser muy joven. Llegó hasta la escalinata hecha de mármol y seguían sin notarlo. Todos lucían consternados por la charla que estaban teniendo con su líder, pero un paso en falso terminó por delatarlo. Lástima, en verdad creyó que podría salir bien librado de la situación.

—Bienvenido, Theo —aquel diminutivo le dio escalofríos, sólo porque salía de la boca de su superior—. ¿Nos acompañas?

El albino volteó levemente por sobre su hombro y notó la mirada de todos, siendo la de su amo la más terrorífica.

—Lamento el retraso, mi señor —intentó permanecer lo más estoico que pudo—. Me enteré demasiado tarde sobre la reunión.

—Supongo que tienes asuntos más importantes que atender —declaró de forma amenazante—, pero, que yo recuerde, no te he dado la tarea de merodear como una sombra.

—…Le juro que no sé de lo que me habla.

—¿Ni una idea? —inquirió con cierto toque de diversión, para luego ponerse muy serio—. Déjenme un momento a solas con él.

Los shamanes-vampiro no dudaron en salir de la habitación a una velocidad luz, ya que el jefe estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y no era nada bonito cuando Darkar entraba en cólera… Aún recordaban lo que pasó con el último aliado que se había atrevido a desobedecer. Theodoros temió por su no-vida cuando quedó a merced del vampiro más poderoso que existía.

—Supongo que Luchist le habló sobre la otra noche —susurró Theo.

—Supones bien —respondió él—. ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que te entre en la cabeza? Tú ya no puedes merodear alrededor de los Asakura. Jodiste gran parte del plan al meter la pata, ahora te aguantas.

—Mi Lord…

Blair alzó ambas cejas al oír la interrupción, pero su curiosidad le ganó y permitió que Theodoros continuara hablando.

—Sabe que mi único motivo para seguir adelante es mi venganza contra ellos —aclaró de forma persistente—. Yohmei y Kino Asakura tienen que pagar, y como no fueron transformados por los inútiles de Venstar y compañía, tendré que darle a la familia donde más les duela: en sus sucesores.

—Acepté tus condiciones, siempre y cuando te apegaras a mi plan —replicó con rabia—. Lo he repetido mil veces, son más útiles de mi lado que muertos.

—Usted sabe que no los mataría, pero debo ser yo quien lo haga, señor —insistió Theo—. El idiota de Luchist es demasiado blando, jamás podrá transformarlos.

Una cosa que Darkar odiaba era tener que darle la razón a alguien más cuando la tenía, y este era el caso. Los únicos buenos para la tarea eran Theodoros y el violento de Hans, por su manera de cazar. Los demás no le servían… Lo pensó por un momento hasta que dejó escapar un innecesario suspiro.

—Muy bien —el albino se sorprendió—. ¿Quieres hacerlo? Lo harás, pero nunca más me desobedezcas porque te va a costar caro. Lo harás a mi manera.

—…Por supuesto, mi Lord —se rindió él.

—Bien, sólo te dejaré una cosa clara —empezó a modo de amenaza—. Deja de querer hacer y deshacer a tu gusto. Yo soy quien da las órdenes… Si te digo que tienes que asistir a una reunión de último momento, lo harás. Si te mando a matar a un shaman en específico, lo harás; y si yo te ordeno que no te vuelvas a acercar a los Asakura hasta nuevo aviso, vas a obedecerme sin replicar ni nada. ¿Crees que fui lo suficientemente claro?

Estaba frustrado consigo mismo. La discreción siempre había sido su virtud más resaltante, pero el asunto cambiaba con esa familia y su odio simplemente podía dispararse a niveles inimaginables. Sin importar qué, aquel irreversible acto tenía que causarlo él. Sólo así estaría en paz consigo mismo y con el fantasma de su pasado.

—Como el agua, amo.

Ambos dieron por terminada la conversación. Theodoros lo dejó solo y el vampiro resopló. Decidió dejar de pensar en el inepto de su súbdito y se concentró en su otro asunto importante. Volteó hacia el mapa y se quedó mirándolo por un rato.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo —susurró, peligrosamente—. Más te vale que funciones esta vez, pedazo de porquería.

Sacó una daga que tenía guardada en el bolsillo interno de su capa y se hizo un ligero corte en el antebrazo. Permaneció siempre impasible, pues no sentía dolor ni nada. Observó cómo su sangre se deslizaba por la herida hasta caer sobre el papel. El líquido color carmesí recorrió el pergamino y se detuvo en el centro del mismo, luego fue absorbido y una figura comenzó a revelarse en tinta negra. Era un lugar, y, por los símbolos, parecía ser el Medio Oriente. Abrió mucho sus ojos, pero su alegría momentánea se volvió amargura cuando el mapa desvaneció su contenido así de repente. Volvió a quedar completamente en blanco.

—¡Maldita sea! —dio un golpe contra la pared, completamente furioso.

Nuevamente, había fallado. Observó de reojo el mapa, tratando de conservar su poca calma. Habían aparecido unas letras muy elegantes en la hoja amarillenta.

_“El camino será revelado ante un sacrifico de creador y heredero a voluntad”._

—Eso ya lo sé, estúpido mapa —bramó, tras soltar un gruñido.

Ese era su mayor problema. Para hacer funcionar el mapa, necesitaba a su único heredero con vida; a su hijo, a quien no veía desde hacía unos quince años más o menos. Estaba vivo, eso era seguro, pero su ubicación era desconocida. Había enviado a un centenar de vampiros en su búsqueda, pero la mayoría no regresó con vida, y los pocos que lo hacían, llegaban sin noticias… Incluso encontrándolo seguiría teniendo problemas, porque sabía que la sangre de ambos debería ser entregada con el consentimiento de los dos. Conociendo al necio de su heredero, jamás haría semejante cosa. Preferiría morir antes que serle de utilidad. Era muy urgente encontrarle una solución a su problemática.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—Recuerda que tienes diez minutos para terminar el circuito completo —vociferó Anna desde su puesto.

Podía resultar herido en el camino o castigado si no lo lograba. Cualquier destino era igual de malo.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia los enormes troncos que se balanceaban sin cesar e intenté percibir las vibraciones terrestres. Dependía únicamente de las nuevas habilidades que había adquirido gracias al Espíritu de la Tierra. Uno, dos, tres… ¡BUM! Habían chocado entre sí los dos primeros troncos. Aguardé un rato hasta que sentí la cercanía de ambos y pasé entre ellos. El mismo movimiento lo repetí con los troncos restantes. Esperé una cierta cantidad de segundos para llegar al final, puesto que cada par de maderos difería en cuanto a distancias de colisión.

Después de esto, seguía la prueba de fuego, por muy irónico que sonara: la lava ardiente. Quise quitarme los zapatos para que no se quemaran, pero me retracté y preferí proteger mis pies. Comencé a caminar entre los trozos de roca caliente. Todo parecía demasiado fácil, hasta que sentí que algo se aproximaba hacia mí a toda velocidad. Me apresuré a alzar un muro de roca conforme iba atravesando la lava, logrando que las flechas chocaran contra él. Salté hacia tierra firme, pero sentí que comenzaban a dolerme los pies y supuse que tendría ampollas luego.

Ni siquiera terminé de pensarlo cuando sentí un ligero temblor. El suelo comenzó a moverse, así que entendí que las armas saldrían por debajo. Di un salto y pude alcanzar la plataforma que se movía para ayudarme a escapar. Solté un suspiro cuando supe que no sería tan complicado llegar al final y nada pudo quitarme la sonrisa del rostro, ni el sonido de los cuchillos que sobresalían por debajo ni esas explosiones que provocaban las armas de fuego. Los bramidos de los poderosos shikigamis de mi prometida se oían cada vez más cerca; Zenki y Goki. Uno tenía un hacha y el otro un escudo. Estaba planeando una forma de vencerlos cuando llegué a la última prueba. El entrenamiento casi terminaba.

—Te quedan cinco minutos para acabar con Zenki y Goki —advirtió mi novia.

—¡Amidamaru, ya sabes qué hacer!

—Claro que sí, amo Yoh.

Sentí la cercanía de ambos demonios cuando puse un pie fuera de la plataforma. No había tiempo que perder, por lo que desenvainé a Harusame para derrotarlos.

—¡Posesiona a Harusame!

—Acabaremos contigo, Yoh Asakura —aquella voz tan grave debía pertenecerle a Goki, si no mal recordaba.

—Como lo ordenó nuestra ama y señora.

Imaginé que más de uno ahí intentó aguantar la risa por haber escuchado a Zenki llamar “señora” a Anna.

Me dejé guiar por el sonido del viento y las vibraciones del suelo, ya que sería lo único que podría ayudarme esta vez. Cada golpe y cada pisada me eran de gran utilidad. En ningún momento dejé de blandir mi espada, haciéndole frente al arma de cada shikigami, cuyas fuerzas eran claramente superiores a la mía. Tenía que terminar con esto de una buena vez.

—Dos minutos y treinta segundos —me apresuró Anna.

Rechiné los dientes, intentando pensar en una forma de acabar rápidamente. Mi furyoku no duraría por mucho más tiempo y no sabía si podría aguantar el ataque que había ideado en cuestión de segundos.

—Espíritu de la Tierra —lo invoqué.

Era consciente de que podía ganarme el peor castigo si algo salía mal, pero creí que no perdía nada con intentarlo. Sentí la presencia de mi espíritu sagrado junto al arma que utilizaría.

—¡Posesiona a La Espada Sagrada!

Uní mis dos armas y creé nuevamente la sublime espada que utilicé en la primera batalla del torneo, aquella cuyas mitades de la hoja eran de fuego azul y cobrizo. Ninguno decía nada, parecía que ni respiraban… ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo mal y luego sería la burla por ello?

—¡Un minuto!

Bastó medio minuto para lanzarme contra ambos onis, aunque también trataron de hacerme retroceder con sus ataques. El fuego de mi arma crepitó con fuerza cuando chocó contra el escudo del demonio. Un momento de descuido les costó que mi espada los partiera a la mitad, logrando hacerlos desaparecer y acabando así el combate.

…

—¿Lo logré? —musité, poco antes de quitarme la venda de los ojos.

Me sentí victorioso ante la imagen que veía. Los troncos y la plataforma seguían moviéndose, al igual que la zona de armas que salían del suelo, pero había humo donde anteriormente estaban los espíritus de Anna. No pude quitar mi expresión de asombro, ni siquiera cuando Amidamaru y el Espíritu de la Tierra en su forma chibi aparecieron a mi lado, llenos de júbilo.

—¡Lo logró, amo Yoh! —exclamó Amidamaru, emocionado—. ¡Felicidades!

Bajé mis espadas y me acerqué hacia donde estaban sentados mis amigos. Noté que cada uno tenía un semblante más atónito que el anterior, pero lo dejé pasar y les lancé una sonrisa de ánimo.

—¿Quién es el siguiente?

Entonces supieron que habían tomado una mala decisión.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Finalmente había llegado el día de la batalla del equipo The Ren. Ninguno podía ignorar que, a estas alturas, ya sólo quedaban grupos muy fuertes, según ciertos rumores, y todos teníamos que seguir ganando si queríamos clasificar a la ronda de batallas individuales. En ellas se decidiría al ganador y futuro Shaman King o Shaman Queen.

Sin embargo, no todo podía salir como uno lo esperaba.

—Maldición, ¿Cómo pudimos quedarnos dormidos? —se quejaba Hao, mientras se ponía los zapatos.

Debido al empeño que había puesto Anna en nuestros entrenamientos, llegamos al punto en que el agotamiento nos ganó con el último que habíamos tenido ayer por la noche y, por ello, ninguno oyó su respectiva alarma.

—Hay que agradecérselo a tu noviecita —se quejó mi gemelo—. ¿Por qué no te conformaste con alguien menos exigente?

—Cállate —respondí, aunque ni yo mismo lo sabía—. Mejor concentrémonos en llegar a tiempo o decepcionaremos a Kaoru.

Salimos de la casa para ponernos en marcha.

—Mamá y papá nos matarán si llegan a enterarse que salimos sin compañía.

Lo miré con una ceja arqueada.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa cumplir con las órdenes de nuestros padres? Pensé que creías que nos trataban como a unos niñitos —repliqué, utilizando su misma frase.

—No me importaría si mi mesada no estuviera en juego —contestó—. Me niego a perderme la edición limitada de AE esta temporada. No pueden castigarme…

Dejé de escuchar a mi otra mitad cuando un escalofrío me recorrió por completo. Giré levemente la mirada hacia el alrededor para cerciorarme de que estábamos solos, pero ni así dejaban de temblarme las piernas. De nuevo, sentía que estaba siendo vigilado. Dudaba en decirle a Hao, porque no quería estropear la llegada al estadio.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —reclamó Hao, frunciendo el ceño.

—…Oye, démonos prisa —solté, jalándolo del brazo.

—¿Qué te pasa?

Apresuramos el paso, debido a que el trayecto era un tanto solitario. Era normal, pues la mayoría de los shamanes debían estar presenciando la pelea que estaba llevándose a cabo ahora mismo. Por supuesto que Keiko y Mikihisa nos matarían al vernos llegar solos, pero prefería llegar y ser regañado que nunca hacerlo. Fue ahí que percibí unas vibraciones de tierra distintas por detrás.

—Hao… —hablé, preocupado—. Nos están siguiendo.

—Lo sé, también lo sentí —me sorprendió su respuesta, pero su expresión nunca cambió—, pero está un poco lejos. Dudo que nos alcance…

Una ráfaga lo detuvo e hizo que ambos nos quedáramos quietos. Cada uno miró a su alrededor, intentando identificar lo que había sido aquello. De pronto, vi que el viento ya no movía los árboles y los insectos en el suelo habían quedado tiesos casi al instante. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

—¡Yoh!

Apenas alcancé a oír el grito de Hao antes de que él me salvara de un sorpresivo ataque. Una guadaña hecha de huesos me rozó y terminó en manos de quien la había lanzado. Unos metros más adelante y tapándonos el camino hacia nuestro destino, estaba el ya mencionado Theodoros, viéndonos como si fuéramos carne fresca.

—Admito que no creí que cazarlos fuera tan sencillo —una mueca de locura y el sadismo propio de su persona se apoderó de él—. Al menos hagan un esfuerzo. Esto podría volverse aburrido.

—¡Amidamaru! —lo llamé, pero él no apareció.

No podía creer que volvimos a caer en la misma trampa que allá en Tokio. Frente a nosotros se alzaban unas paredes de furyoku. Prácticamente no tenía un color, aunque observando muy minuciosamente, podía notarse la esencia espectral del mismo.

—Carajo, ninguno de nuestros espíritus aparece —maldijo Hao—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, aunque sea corriendo, Yoh.

No estaba del todo convencido, pero no teníamos otra opción realmente. ‘Piernas para qué las quiero’, decía el dicho. Pues habría que ponerlo en práctica.

—No van a poder irse tan fácilmente —musitó el vampiro albino.

Intentamos escapar en la dirección contraria, mas no le tomó demasiado tiempo bloquearnos el camino de nuevo.

—De verdad, no tiene caso —mientras más retrocedíamos, más se nos acercaba el sujeto—. No puedo dejarlos con vida.

—¿Por qué demonios hablas como si te debiéramos algo? —exigió saber mi otra mitad, furioso.

—…Deberían preguntárselo a sus abuelos —respondió, simplemente.

Mi gemelo y yo nos miramos con la duda en la cabeza. ¿Qué tenían que ver ellos en esto? Parecía que ni el mismo Theodoros estaba dispuesto a razonar, así que no tuvimos más remedio que hacerle frente para defender nuestras vidas.

—Les prometo que no dolerá demasiado —se burló nuestro oponente.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¡Bienvenidos a este ansiado encuentro entre shamanes! Les habla su siempre fiel anfitrión Radim, así que no se despeguen de sus asientos porque estamos a punto de comenzar… Esperamos que puedan pasar por la tienda de recuerditos que está hacia la salida de estadio y no se queden sin su suvenir. Los precios de nuestros productos no incluyen impuestos.

Todos cayeron de espaldas al escucharlo. Era increíble la propaganda que hacía la aldea para poder sustentarse. Sin embargo, Manta no prestó mucha atención, pues le preocupaba más el hecho de que no veía a Yoh por ninguna parte. Quizá no despertó, pero no lo veía tan probable.

—Sin más preámbulos y con ustedes, ¡El equipo The Ren! —exclamó el apache, para luego dejar ver a Horo, Kaoru y Len ingresando por una de las entradas de la arena—, y los retadores… ¡El equipo Nilo!

Tres shamanes egipcios conformaban el equipo rival. Todos vestían muy formal, con saco y pantalones blancos, además de una camisa y corbata. Ninguno tenía el rostro a la vista, pues portaban máscaras alusivas a dicha cultura antigua.

—El torneo debería prohibir la participación de niños —comentó Khafre Puljiz, el que portaba la máscara de Anubis y sostenía con fuerza un cetro relacionado al ya mencionado dios egipcio.

—Coincido contigo —opinó el líder del grupo. Usaba una máscara funeraria que se asemejaba a la del faraón Tutankamón—. Nuestro poder es demasiado como para desperdiciarlo con ellos. Después de todo, descendemos de los auténticos reyes egipcios, creadores de las artes shamanicas. Nos aseguraremos que todo aquel que nos vea tiemble ante un poder de nivel dios…

—¿Terminaron? —intervino Len, virando los ojos—. Están alargando demasiado este encuentro con su parloteo —miró de reojo a Horo—. Manténganse atrás, yo me haré cargo de los tres y le pondré fin a esto.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —reclamó el ainu, indignado—. Somos un equipo y hay que actuar como tal. ¡Dile algo, Kaoru! —pidió, mirando a la menor.

Horo-Horo soltó un suspiro al verla acomodarse el uniforme que tanto le gustaba. Este consistía en un top negro, leggings deportivos grises con detalles en blanco y negro, y calzado deportivo blanco. El ainu volvió a llamarle la atención y ella lo miró, pensando en cómo responderle.

—¿Sabes? Estos tipos me recuerdan a mi abuelo —murmuró, un poco apenada.

Horo y Len arquearon una ceja al oírla. A veces Kaoru decía cosas fuera de lugar en el peor momento. Decidieron dejar de perder el tiempo y hacer la posesión de objetos. Len introdujo a Bason en su lanza, Horo-Horo a Kororo en su Ikupasuy, y Kaoru hizo lo mismo con Yami en su hoz. Ninguno quiso admitirlo, pero el poder de sus rivales tenía una pinta espectacular y no sabían si se debía a eso de “nivel dios”.

—Podemos contra ellos, no son más que unos debiluchos —dijo Len, intentando mostrarse sereno—. ¡Súper ataque de la cuchilla dorada!

No le dio tiempo a Radim para que anunciara el inicio de la pelea. El Tao avanzó hacia el equipo contrario, dispuesto a ganar el combate de una vez por todas.

—¡Escudo de Ra!

La máscara en forma de pirámide que utilizaba Nakht emitió un destello luminoso y tomó una forma parecida a la de unas grandes alas de halcón. El golpe de Len era fuerte, no obstante, no pudo contra la barrera defensiva que envolvió a todos los miembros del equipo. El chino intentó atravesarla, pero todo parecía en vano.

—Déjanos algo de acción a los demás —exigió Horo-Horo, desviando la mirada a su propia posesión de objetos—. ¡Kau Kau Furi Wenfe!

El ataque dio de lleno al escudo de luz, aunque tampoco pareció suficiente como para destruirlo.

—Nakht tiene la asombrosa habilidad de concentrar la mayor cantidad de furyoku que existe en el universo —aseguró el último miembro, Anatel—. Como lo insinué anteriormente, nuestra brujería egipcia está por encima de su poder, shamanes comunes y corrientes. Khafre, demuéstrales que tengo razón —se dirigió al otro sujeto, alzando su amuleto de cruz egipcia—. Tú, el ególatra del cabello ridículo. Diez plagas: ¡Langostas!

Una nube de dicho insecto atacó en grupo al equipo The Ren, entrando a través de la ropa, cabello, zapatos… Fue desesperante. Eran tantos que no podían ver nada, provocando que se separaran. Sintieron ligeras picaduras que provocaban un dolor no tan leve.

—¡Momificación!

No supieron qué había sucedido hasta que la nube de insectos se dispersó. Horo y Kaoru se percataron de que los tres egipcios se mantenían en el mismo lugar, aunque Khafre sostenía un recipiente de vidrio y vendajes de lino en las manos. Ninguno comprendió lo que pasaba, hasta que oyeron un quejido a unos metros de ellos. Len yacía tirado en el suelo, cubierto casi en su totalidad por las vendas.

—Cometieron un error al enfrentarse al más grande embalsamador de Egipto —añadió Anatel.

—Kitka, ¡resucita a nuestro nuevo sirviente!

El sarcófago que se situaba detrás de él brilló con intensidad, igual que el cuerpo del Tao. Este se levantó como si nada, empuñando su lanza en dirección a Horo y a Kaoru. Ellos lo miraron con desconcierto, sin saber cómo reaccionar. El joven no les dio tiempo para nada, lanzándose al ataque como si fuera otro enemigo.

—¡Diablos, Len! —exclamó el joven del Norte—. ¡Reacciona! ¡Somos nosotros!

—Creo que no puede escucharte —declaró Kaoru, esquivando al Tao con mucha dificultad—. ¡Cuidado, Len!

—Entonces tenemos que pensar en algo, no podemos seguir esquivándolo en lo que quede del combate —argumentó el ainu.

Lo único que recibieron como respuesta fue un ruido sordo, producto de palabras ahogadas por el mismo vendaje. En definitiva, Khafre estaba controlando a Len como si este fuera una simple marioneta. Estuvieron un buen rato intentando que el chico reaccionara, y pese a que no podía atacar a su manera, aun así golpeaba con su lanza y movimientos de artes marciales que dominaba a la perfección. No querían lastimarlo, pero si continuaban así, su poder espiritual se agotaría pronto y el equipo Nilo los derrotaría.

—Diez plagas: ¡Granizo de fuego y hielo!

El Usui creó un muro de hielo que los mantendría a salvo por unos minutos más o menos, mientras pensaban en una estrategia para traer de vuelta a Len y para ganar, por supuesto.

—Debemos apresurarnos… Mientras Anatel no nos ataque con la ‘Muerte de los primogénitos’, estaremos bien —intentó bromear él, mas su risa no la convencía.

Kaoru sintió pena por él, ya que tanto ella como Len eran los hermanos menores, pero no era el caso de Horo.

—Está bien, déjame pensar en algo.

—Que sea rápido —dijo, apresurándola—. Entre los ataques de Len y el granizo de Anatel, me temo que el muro no durará mucho más.

La Asakura se puso a pensar. Necesitaban a Len de vuelta en primer lugar, pero este comenzó a actuar en contra de su voluntad desde que Khafre lo embalsamó. Ningún ataque podría cortar las vendas de su cuerpo, sin importar qué tan fuertes fueran. El lino parecía estar firmemente adherido a su piel. La solución… estaba justo en eso: retirar la resina ya endurecida. Recapituló rápidamente una de sus múltiples charlas por videollamada con el abuelo Ankh.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó, sonriendo con alivio—. Tenemos que congelar la resina y fracturarla para liberar a Len. ¡Necesitamos tu hielo!

—¡Bien pensado!

Motivados por la súbita solución a su problema, tomaron una posición ofensiva. El muro de hielo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose y esparciéndose por toda la arena. Esquivaron el granizo como pudieron, acercándose de manera cuidadosa a Len. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Horo usó su arma para iniciar el congelamiento sobre el cuerpo momificado del Tao. Las vendas se congelaron poco a poco y Kaoru aprovechó el momento para quebrar las vendas con su hoz. Len soltó un suspiro de agotamiento, como si hubiera estado esforzándose para que la prisión hecha de vendas no lo desgastara.

—Por fin, se tardaron demasiado —objetó—, pero ya tendremos tiempo para ello cuando terminemos. Hay que deshacernos del escudo.

—Un ‘gracias’ habría bastado —replicó Horokeu—. Descuida, yo me encargo —decidió arremeter contra el equipo enemigo—. ¡Avalancha devastadora de Horo-Horo!

Una inmensa ola de nieve se elevó por encima de Anatel, Nakht y Khafre, la cual cayó sobre ellos sin piedad. El ataque logró distraer al usuario del escudo, y este comenzó a debilitarse, desapareciendo y apareciendo por momentos.

—Aprovechemos eso para atacar —ordenó Len—. Horo y yo debemos mantener abierto ese hueco en la defensa —declaró, firmemente, como todo un líder. Esto transmitió la misma seguridad a los demás—. En cuanto a ti, Kaoru, necesitamos que invoques al espíritu más fuerte con el que tengas trato. ¿Entendido?

—Bien —respondió el ainu—. Vamos, sé que podemos ganar si estamos unidos.

—…Lo intentaré —respondió la menor con duda.

Los muchachos empuñaron sus armas y se abalanzaron sobre los sujetos medio enterrados bajo la nieve. Kaoru cerró sus ojos por un breve instante, procurando estar concentrada al cien por ciento. Sujetó con fuerza el arma que sostenía con las manos al mismo tiempo en que unas sombras aparecieron, emitiendo energía oscura que le erizó la piel a la mayoría de los espectadores. Dio un respiro antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras que tanto temía, porque sí… Temía fallarle a su equipo.

—¡Invocación nocturna! —un gran círculo púrpura apareció debajo de ella y una intensa luz del mismo color se liberó—. Acude a mi llamado, Eurallis.

Un espíritu vengativo apareció delante de Kaoru. Tenía el cabello blanco tal cual nieve, siendo su tez del mismo tono. Ojos azules como el cielo y se podía percibir un brillo maligno en ellos. Lucía un largo vestido blanco con detalles azules, que parecía más una capa. Unas vendas la rodeaban desde el cuello hasta los pies, dejando entrever partes de su blanquecina piel. Como si fuera una momia. A su alrededor, destellaban pequeñas llamas celestes.

—Bienvenida, diosa de la muerte de la tribu Zmogljiv, Eurallis —la presentó ante sus oponentes—. Ustedes son los que cometieron un grave error en esta pelea; no debieron subestimarnos —volvió a mirar al espíritu—. Concédeme tu alma.

—Como guste, mi ama.

Kaoru realizó una doble posesión y atacó junto a Len y a Horo-Horo.

—¡Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!

—¡Espada de hielo!

—¡Luz abismal!

Eurallis ayudó a Kaoru a crear una enorme esfera de luz azul eléctrico, de la cual salían pequeños relámpagos. El equipo Nilo atacó de igual forma y colisionaron. Sin embargo, la diosa de la muerte superó a los antiguos dioses de Egipto y las posesiones de estos tres personajes desaparecieron.

—¡El ganador es el equipo The Ren!

—¡Ganamos! —Horo y Kaoru chocaron los puños, pero Len se mantuvo sereno al notar que algo raro ocurría y el ainu se extrañó—. ¿Qué pasa?

¿Cómo lo supo? La mirada de Lyserg y Chocolove los delataban. El heredero de los Tao apresuró a su equipo para acercarse y saber lo que estaba pasando. En primer lugar, ni Anna ni Manta estaban presentes, y en segundo, el resto parecía tener urgencia por salir de allí.

—Chicos, tenemos que irnos —apresuró Anzu.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber la Asakura.

—Yoh y Hao nunca llegaron —informó Pilika, asustada—. Intenté llamarle a Yoh, pero me manda al buzón.

Cada uno supo que era una mala señal. Ninguno habría faltado a un encuentro, salvo que hubiera un motivo de fuerza mayor. Eso era lo preocupante… Salieron del estadio en medio de un ataque de nervios, esperando lo peor.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Aún no tuvieron suficiente?

—¡Púdrete! —gritó Hao, desde el suelo.

Observé a mi alrededor, nervioso. Ambos estábamos agotados por la lucha física que manteníamos contra Theodoros. Nuestros espíritus no acudieron a nosotros y estaba seguro de que el enorme cubo de poder espiritual en el que estábamos encerrados tenía mucho que ver.

—He estado guardándome el antojo sólo para darme el gusto con ustedes —era realmente enfermo oírlo hablar de esa forma—. Aunque los odie y necesite verlos muertos, al menos voy a disfrutar de un buen almuerzo.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, sabandija? ¡Sácanos de aquí! —demandó mi enojado gemelo, obteniendo una risa sarcástica como respuesta.

—¿No se lo imaginan? —fruncí el ceño al imaginarme que hablaba de volvernos un par de vampiros como él. Me sentí impotente, era cruel e injusto—, pero aún no puedo decidirme. ¿Con quién de los dos empezaría? Aunque, quién sabe, se ven exactamente iguales. Quizá no habría diferencia.

 _Oye, tenemos que salir de aquí. No es hora de platicar con el enemigo_ , pensé.

Mi hermano me miró.

_Ahórrate los sermones y no me digas qué hacer. De todos modos, no hay manera de salir de aquí._

Theodoros se nos acercó, peligrosamente.

—¿Alguno se ofrece como voluntario? —continuó mofándose de nosotros.

—¿Si mejor te vas al infierno, maldito? —contraatacó Hao.

El albino mostró una sonrisa de lado y lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta.

—Créeme, niño. Vengo de ahí —murmuró—. No tienes idea de lo que se siente.

Golpeó brutalmente a mi gemelo, al mismo tiempo en que grité para que lo dejara en paz. Noté que Hao comenzó a sangrar y me puse nervioso. La mirada de ese sujeto cambió por completo al ver ese rojo escarlata.

—S-suéltalo —susurré, en vano.

Theodoros volvió a sujetarlo, esta vez del brazo. Hao intentó zafarse de su agarre como pudo, pero su fuerza era realmente inferior a la de él. Al menos, sin ayuda del Espíritu del Fuego. El vampiro le dobló el brazo, consiguiendo que mi gemelo soltara un alarido de dolor. Su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó la agonía en mi hermano mayor. Terminó aventándolo con toda su fuerza sobrenatural contra el suelo, tanto que este se hundió un poco al recibir dicho impacto. Cerré con fuerza los ojos, incapaz de seguir viendo lo que ocurría.

—¡Déjalo! —exclamé, poniéndome de pie con dificultad.

Intenté acercarme a él, pero fui detenido por las pálidas manos del vampiro. Sentí que insertó sus uñas en mis hombros, como si fuera un gato jugando con su bola de estambre. No supe si era posible, pero sentí que las uñas se hundían un poco más en mis músculos y desgarraban mi carne. Movió su mano para abrir más el tamaño de la herida y grité. Dejó ver sus colmillos antes de darme una patada al estómago y tirarme con toda su fuerza hacia la otra pared hecha de furyoku, que también absorbía el nuestro.

—No te metas con mi hermano, estúpido chupasangre —amenazó mi hermano, escupiendo sangre que le goteaba por la boca.

—¿Tú lo vas a impedir? ¿Cómo? Ni siquiera puedes pararte —Theodoros volvió a acercarse a mi gemelo, quien intentaba ponerse de pie. Cuando llegó a su lado con lentitud, pateó fuertemente su pierna. Hice un gesto de horror al oí un par de chasquidos, seguido de sus gritos de dolor—. ¿En cuántas partes la habré roto? —no podía ver la pierna de Hao a causa de sus pantalones, pero la tela de este comenzó a mancharse de sangre—. Quizá tres, nada mal.

Intenté levantarme, pero todo el cuerpo me dolía. Sentí que perdía mi fuerza, así como comencé a perder sangre en el momento en que el vampiro me insertó las uñas. Pareció darse cuenta de lo que hacía, así que volteó y también me propinó una patada en las costillas. Sentí que me faltó la respiración por un rato. El dolor en el costado era punzante y tosí algo de sangre al no soportarlo.

—Vaya, resultó divertido jugar de esta manera con los famosos gemelos Asakura y es una lástima que no tenga mucho tiempo más… Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez.

Cerré los ojos otra vez al sentir un piquete en el cuello, pero no como el de algún mosquito, sino como un taladro. Theodoros me estaba mordiendo y sentía cómo vaciaba mi sangre.

—¡Yoh! —gritó mi gemelo.

—No te pongas celoso, también tendrás tu parte —musitó el vampiro al soltarme.

Cuando me tiró contra el suelo por segunda vez, no me quedó más remedio que arrastrarme para llegar a Hao. Sentí fuertes escalofríos al oír los gritos de mi otra mitad, como si algo lo estuviera torturando… Theodoros nos estaba asesinando. Justo como lo quería. Arrojó el cuerpo de Hao, para luego soltar una risa siniestra al vernos en el suelo, apenas conscientes de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor.

—Será interesante si sobreviven a esto —dijo entre susurros—. Porque la verdad dudo que la poca ponzoña que ingresó a sus organismos pueda salvarlos.

Dicho esto, las paredes de furyoku desaparecieron. El sujeto volteó y se alejó sin ninguna prisa, como si supiera que nos torturaba el hecho de verlo escapar como si nada. Amidamaru y ambos espíritus elementales aparecieron junto a nosotros, sumamente preocupados. Continué arrastrándome por la tierra, dejando algo así como un rastro de sangre detrás de mí. Sentí que iba quedándome sin oxígeno, y que en cualquier momento perdería la consciencia. A unos cuantos metros de distancia, Hao se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Apenas y se mantenía despierto.

—Tus costillas —me advirtió—. Con cuidado.

—Tranquilo… Todo estará bien…

Al poco tiempo, vi que todo me daba vueltas. No obstante, seguía ignorando esa horrible sensación. Quería llegar al lado de mi hermano para asegurarme que se encontraba bien, a pesar de saber que podría encontrarse en la misma condición que yo, o peor aún. Cuando llegué a su lado, Hao ya había perdido la consciencia y pronto le seguiría.

—¡Yoh! ¡Hao!

Fue lo último que escuché antes de que todo se volviera oscuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Los equipos rivales no son inventados, sino que pertenecen tanto al anime como al manga: el equipo Nilo, el equipo Sabasu (del capítulo anterior) y los que sigan siempre corresponderán a Shaman King.
> 
> Vaya forma de terminar el capítulo, ¿eh? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Quería que esa batalla con Theodoros fuera lo más sádica posible a causa de su naturaleza. En el siguiente capi sabrán qué destino tendrán los gemelitos.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado mucho. Pueden dejarme su opinión en comentarios que me hacen muy feliz y los leo con gusto, y por supuesto, les respondo :P
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	12. Demencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos. 
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

Anna sentía una enorme opresión en su pecho, poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Ni siquiera había esperado a que el combate terminara, ya que no era la única que había notado la ausencia de Yoh. Manta no había dudado en ayudarla, y hacía una hora que estaban buscando por los alrededores. Oyamada le había sugerido que avisara a los padres de los gemelos, pero Anna creyó que ninguno contestaría su teléfono al estar pendientes de la batalla de Kaoru.

—Maldición —oyó a Manta quejarse—. Sería más fácil si pudiéramos rastrearlos.

En ese momento, la itako quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza por olvidar que ella sí tenía una conexión con el mayor de los Asakura a causa de su don. Si bien no lo había intentado antes, nada perdía con hacerlo en ese momento de necesidad.

—Tal vez yo sí pueda —declaró la rubia—. Intentaré comunicarme con Hao para saber dónde están.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la sacerdotisa cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse. Para Manta, pareció como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Pasaron unos cortos minutos antes de que Anna abriera los ojos, dejando ver cierto miedo en ellos.

—No lo escucho —habló—. Debió haberme contestado al instante, pero no logré oír nada —hizo una mueca—. Fue como si algo me impidiera entrar en su mente.

—…Entonces podrías intentarlo con la de Yoh, ¿no? —sugirió Manta, temiendo por la vida de su mejor amigo.

Apenas habían pasado unos segundos, pero el Oyamada sentía que se le iba la vida en ello. Anna no cambió la expresión de su rostro al intentar encontrar a su prometido, seguía luciendo igual de preocupada. En cuanto la joven abrió ambos ojos, el chico no tuvo necesidad de preguntar lo que seguramente ya sabía. Anna negó con la cabeza para darle a entender que no había tenido éxito.

—Tampoco escucho nada, es como si no estuviera pensando absolutamente en nada.

—¿Eso qué significa? —quiso saber Manta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pudo ocurrir una de tres situaciones: alguien ha puesto alguna barrera mental para que ni yo ni nadie pudiera dar con ellos, están inconscientes… —mordió su labio inferior al pensar en la última opción—, o están muertos.

Manta palideció al escucharla. Se negaba a creer que Yoh y Hao habían llegado a semejante final. No era justo.

—¡Chicos!

De un momento a otro, la súbita aparición de Kaoru los sorprendió. No se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, o eso fue hasta que recordaron su nueva velocidad como ser inmortal. Eso explicaría su llegada.

—¿Han sabido algo de ellos? —inquirió la menor, sin darle oportunidad a alguno para que hablara primero.

—Todavía no —musitó Anna—, y no logro comunicarme con ninguno.

—No hay señal de ellos —explicó Manta—. Pareciera que la tierra se los tragó.

—Me niego a creer algo tan absurdo —respondió Kaoru—. Mis hermanos tienen que estar en algún lado.

—…Creo que podemos usar tu velocidad a nuestro favor —declaró la Kyoyama, llamando la atención de ambos—. Adelántate y dale un recorrido a toda la aldea. Quizá tengas más suerte que nosotros.

—¿Están seguros de eso?

—¡Claro! Es buena idea —intervino Manta—. Avísanos si los encuentras.

La Asakura no estaba del todo convencida, pero necesitaba estar segura de que sus hermanos se encontraban a salvo, así que optó por obedecer a Anna y tomar su propio camino en la búsqueda. Corrió lo más rápido que le permitía su nueva condición. En otras circunstancias, se habría emocionado por su capacidad, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello. Yami intentaba ayudarla a buscar a Yoh y Hao con la mirada. Sin embargo, no tenían resultados… Kaoru sintió que recorría los mismos lugares, mas no encontraba una sola pista. Había perdido la cuenta de las vueltas que había dado por los alrededores, y fue cuando estuvo a punto de darse por vencida que se percató de algo.

Como a mediados del camino a tomar para llegar al estadio, se alzaba un cubo de energía espiritual flotando muy cerca del suelo. El brillo del mismo le indicaba que era causado por un shaman, así que, quien estuviera canalizando su furyoku de esa manera debía ser alguien extremadamente poderoso. Fue cuestión de un minuto para que las paredes desaparecieran, permitiéndole ver lo que contenía. Se trataba de un par de personas y, a juzgar por su posición en el suelo, supuso que estaban gravemente heridas, al menos eso parecía. Quería ayudarlos, pero pronto recordó que sus hermanos también podían estarla necesitando y, por ello, se sintió culpable. Estuvo a punto de dar la vuelta para seguir recorriendo el lugar con la esperanza de encontrar a los gemelos, mas alcanzó a ver a tres espíritus que le resultaron muy conocidos.

—¡Yoh! ¡Hao! —exclamó, al borde de una crisis.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta donde estaban sus hermanos y sintió que su alma se partía en dos al verlos. Ambos yacían inconscientes, malheridos y casi muertos.

—¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! —demandó saber Kaoru, alterada. Amidamaru tuvo que acercarse, pero no lo hizo sin sentir vergüenza—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué dejaron que esto pasara, Amidamaru? ¡Ustedes debieron protegerlos! ¡Maldita sea!

Tomó el cuerpo inerte de Yoh y lo abrazó contra su pecho, sin siquiera percatarse de sus temblorosas manos en el proceso. Tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta que un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Le juro que no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo —habló el samurái—. Quería estar al lado de su hermano, pero una barrera me lo impidió. Ninguno de nosotros pudo atravesarla hasta que desapareció —bajó la mirada al cuerpo de su dueño con ojos de tristeza—. Perdóneme, amo Yoh.

El samurái no parecía ser el único cargando la culpa. El Espíritu del Fuego hacía lo posible para intentar mover a su propietario con la esperanza de que estuviera vivo. El Espíritu de la Tierra, por su lado, no abandonó su puesto sobre la cabeza del Asakura menor. Kaoru acomodó el cuerpo de Yoh con cuidado para verificar que Hao no tuviera lesiones graves, pero fue entonces cuando notó esa mancha tan grande por su pantalón. Con mucho cuidado, rozó levemente la tela sólo para notar que tenía unos abultamientos debajo. Hizo una mueca al pensar en que su hermano podía tener la pierna rota.

—Tenemos que sacarlos de aquí —declaró Amidamaru, volteando a ver en todas direcciones por si había alguien más que pudiera auxiliar a su dueño y su gemelo cuanto antes—. Necesitan de un médico con urgencia, o podrían…

—Ni lo menciones —demandó Kaoru, acercándose al gemelo de cabellos cortos para controlar su estado. Sintió que la piel se le erizaba al percibir su respiración tan débil, como si algo lo impidiera. Llevó una mano al torso del muchacho y soltó un jadeo al sentir una protuberancia en el costado—. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! Quien sea que los atacó le rompió una costilla… Amidamaru, es posible que mis padres hayan ido a la casa por si mis hermanos aparecían, así que necesito que vayas a decirles que necesitamos a Fausto y que estén preparados. ¿Entendido?

—Por supuesto, cuente conmigo.

El espíritu se elevó hacia el cielo para luego desaparecer. Kaoru pensó que había actuado demasiado rápido, porque tal vez tendría al médico preparado en la casa cuando llegaran, pero no le dio tiempo a pensar en cómo cargaría a los gemelos por su cuenta. Aún con su fuerza inmortal, eran dos y no podría sola.

—Necesito ayuda —susurró, luego volteó hacia uno de los espíritus presentes—. Espíritu del Fuego, quiero que hagas alguna señal para que sepan que estamos aquí y se apresuren. Entre más seamos, mejor… Al menos, le daremos pelea al que intente meterse con nosotros.

El espíritu elemental asintió y se elevó en el aire para lanzar un par de llamaradas en el cielo, que luego explotaron en diminutas partículas rojas que podían verse a varios metros alrededor. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para que alguien llegara a ayudarla.

—Por favor —murmuró, aguantando el llanto en su garganta—. Resistan. No me dejen sola. Apenas estamos recuperando el tiempo perdido… por favor.

Kaoru recordaba cada momento con ellos como si los hubiera vivido ayer, y como si fueran demasiados, pero, aun así, los atesoraba con mucho cariño. No podría perdonarse no haber llegado a tiempo para ayudarlos. De pronto, el suelo tembló a su alrededor y se sobresaltó. Alzó la mirada y sintió que un alivio inigualable la llenaba por completo. Eran Silver y Kalim que acababan de aterrizar junto a ella, con sus posesiones hechas. Era como si alguien ahí arriba la hubiera escuchado.

—Vimos la señal —habló Kalim, hincándose junto al cuerpo de Hao.

—¿Qué necesitas que hagamos? —preguntó Silver, sosteniendo con cuidado al inconsciente Yoh.

—Por favor, ayúdenme a llevarlos a la casa —pidió la menor—. Fausto tiene que atenderlos cuanto antes.

Sin decir nada más, cada apache tomó a uno de los gemelos para volar hacia el lugar donde se estaban hospedando a toda prisa. Kaoru decidió ir por su cuenta, ya que su velocidad no le impediría igualar su ritmo. En el camino, la Asakura no dejaba de pensar en quién pudo ser el culpable. Bueno, era algo obvio que había sido alguien que seguía órdenes de Darkar. Soltó un suspiro al recordar lo pálido que vio a Yoh y no quería ser pesimista, pero luego de saber lo que sabía y haber pasado por lo mismo, dudaba que hubiera alguna posibilidad de que no terminen como ella… Incluso le parecía extraño que ninguno de los Soldados X se hubiera llevado los cuerpos. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de darle vueltas al asunto. Lo único importante era que Yoh y Hao sobrevivieran.

Llegaron en poco tiempo y Kalim no esperó que abrieran la puerta, sino que casi la derribó. Esto asustó a Keiko y Mikihisa, que parecían estar esperándolos. Kaos oyó el grito ahogado que emitió su madre y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable.

—¿Cómo pasó esto? —lloriqueó la Asakura mayor—. ¡¿Quién fue el maldito que lo hizo?!

Silver bajó a Yoh de su espalda con cuidado, siendo recibido por su madre. Kalim hizo lo mismo con Hao, dejándolo en uno de los sillones con ayuda de Mikihisa. Kaoru comprendía el sentir de su mamá, pues ella estaría igual o peor si ocupara su lugar. Si había alguien que de verdad se desvivía por su familia, era su madre.

—No hay tiempo que perder —apresuró Mikihisa—. ¡Fausto!

El médico alemán apareció en un santiamén cuando fue llamado. Se acercó con cuidado al cuerpo de Hao para inspeccionarlo. Luego, hizo lo mismo con Yoh.

—¿Cómo ves esto? —preguntó Miki—. ¿Existe alguna forma de salvarlos?

—Han perdido demasiada sangre, además ambos tienen huesos rotos. Yoh me preocupa un poco más, esa costilla rota está impidiendo que pueda respirar bien. Esperemos que una transfusión de sangre y una cirugía basten para así salvarlos —abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando notó una pequeña marca en el cuello de Hao, mientras lo inspeccionaba. La piel a su alrededor estaba inflamada y podía infectarse en cualquier momento—. Fueron mordidos. ¿Alguien pudo ver algo?

—No —informó Kaoru—. Ni siquiera sus espíritus acompañantes pudieron acudir a ellos. Estuvieron completamente indefensos.

—Entiendo —respondió Fausto, haciendo una mueca—. Créanme, preferiría no empeorar la situación, pero…

Le hizo una seña a Mikihisa para que se acercara a ver. Comprobó que alrededor de las perforaciones había una sustancia casi transparente.

—Ponzoña —murmuró su padre, sorprendiendo a Kaoru—. Sobrevivirán, de eso no hay duda, pero renacerán como vampiros.

Tanto la menor como los apaches se miraron entre sí. Ocurrió lo que tanto temían y probablemente no existía nada que pudiera evitarlo.

—Tal vez aún no ha entrado a sus cuerpos —quiso creer Keiko—. Tenemos una pequeña posibilidad de que puedan conservar su humanidad.

—Para eso, hay que actuar ya —apresuró su esposo, mientras ayudaba a Fausto a cargar a los chicos—. Te sigo, Fausto.

El Asakura y su esposa no perdieron tiempo en seguir al médico.

—Les agradezco su ayuda —Kaoru intentó sonreír por cortesía, pero tanto Silver como Kalim notaron que no se encontraba en condiciones—. De verdad, muchas gracias.

—No tienes nada que agradecer. Era nuestro deber como oficiales —Silver quiso intentar confortarla con una ligera sonrisa—, pero ya tenemos que irnos.

—Estaremos rezándole a los Grandes Espíritus para que todo salga bien —Kalim también ofreció su apoyo—. Avísenos si necesitan algo.

Kaoru vio cómo salían por la puerta casi destrozada. Decidió dejar de atormentar tanto a su pobre mente y siguió a sus padres en dirección al sótano, un lugar que recordaba muy bien. Era un sitio muy frío, donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo o intentando controlar su sed de alguna manera. Las visitas –en caso de que tuvieran permiso– tenían prohibido entrar a la zona de celdas. Solamente podían conversar a través de una pequeña ventana. Era desagradable recordar que pasó alrededor de dos semanas en ese lugar y, por lo visto, Yoh y Hao iban a tener el mismo destino.

—¿Es tan necesario tenerlos aquí? Mírenlos, dudo mucho que puedan moverse en ese estado —no deseaba que pasaran por lo mismo—. Además, mamá puede tener razón. Ni siquiera saben si terminarán transformándose.

Notó que su padre la miró con lástima, probablemente recordando lo que sucedió con ella. Kaoru frunció el ceño ante dicho gesto.

—Sabes que no tenemos elección —aclaró el mayor—. Así como ocurrió contigo.

La joven observó cómo Fausto acomodaba el cuerpo inerte de Yoh en la camilla, haciendo lo mismo con Hao luego. Junto a ese pequeño espacio donde ocurriría la cirugía, estaban las cuatro celdas, cuyos barrotes tenían la función de impedir que los ocupantes pudieran escapar. Mientras tanto, su madre colocaba futones en dos de las cuatro celdas, las cuales estaban una junto a la otra y donde seguro dejarían reposar a sus hermanos luego de la intervención quirúrgica.

—Será mejor que salgan de aquí —Fausto sonrió de manera amable, calmando de momento a los Asakura—. Sin mencionar que una cirugía como esta requiere cuidados extremos y la menor cantidad de gente, no puedo exponerlos a perder el control cuando vean tanta sangre. Les prometo que haré todo lo que pueda… Eliza, pásame los catéteres. En primer lugar, haremos una transfusión de sangre para evitar complicaciones durante la intervención.

—Vamos, Kaos —su madre la tomó del brazo—. Sólo tienes que tener fe. Fausto sabe lo que hace.

Al subir a la planta baja, Kaoru notó que los demás habían llegado mientras ellos estaban abajo. Notó el ceño fruncido de Anna y supo que cometió un error en no avisarle que había encontrado a los gemelos. Después de todo, ella y el pequeño Manta eran los más cercanos a Yoh. Sintió que alguien le ponía una mano en el hombro y volteó para encontrarse con Anzu. Esta le sonrió de forma débil y supo que también se culpaba. Kaoru no lo soportó y se fundió en un abrazo, en busca de un consuelo que nadie le había dado. Sakurai le acarició la cabeza con calma.

Pasaron un par de horas, tiempo que le pareció interminable a la mayoría, hasta que el alemán subió las escaleras, trayendo consigo las camillas plegables. Era ayudado por su difunta amante, la cual tenía un cuerpo material que sólo duraba unas horas, gracias al poder espiritual de Fausto.

—Tengo que admitir que no fue fácil, pero ya están fuera de peligro —la mayoría soltó un suspiro de alivio. El médico sonrió con ternura al ver a Keiko esconderse en el pecho de su marido, quien no tardó en responder al abrazo—. Lamento ser quien arruine su buen humor, pero también hay malas noticias.

Todos tornaron el gesto inmediatamente.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió una demandante Anna.

—Por favor… —pidió Miki—. Dime que Hao no perderá la movilidad de su pierna.

—Tranquilos, no es eso —se apresuró a responder para no asustar a nadie más en la sala—. Se trata de la ponzoña. Les realicé una pequeña prueba de sangre para estar seguros y, efectivamente, la ponzoña ingresó a sus cuerpos antes de la cirugía. Fue una cantidad pequeña, pero suficiente como para transformarlos. En verdad, lo siento.

La habitación permaneció en silencio un momento, hasta que uno de ellos habló.

—¿Podrías explicarnos cómo funciona la ponzoña? —preguntó Pilika, con cierta timidez nada propia de ella—. No lo tengo muy claro.

—¿Acaso la mordida de un vampiro no es suficiente para convertir a su víctima? —inquirió Horo-Horo, igual de intrigado.

—…Bueno, tampoco soy un experto en el tema. Sólo he investigado lo necesario para llevar a cabo mi proyecto de alimentos artificiales —Fausto llevó una mano hasta su nuca, como gesto de nerviosismo—, pero intentaré despejar sus dudas.

El alemán fue sorprendido por la atención que obtuvo de parte de los jóvenes.

—Antiguamente se creía, a causa de libros y películas, que la mordida de un ser inmortal bastaba para transformar a alguien en un neófito. Lo cierto es que dicha información es completamente falsa… o, al menos, gran parte. Nos hacían creer que el simple hecho de que un vampiro se alimentara de un ser humano, lograría que este cambie y se vuelva igual a su atacante, cuando no es así. Los vampiros son capaces de segregar ponzoña, que es una sustancia venenosa que permite el acto de la transformación. El hecho de drenarle la sangre a alguien no implica que se volverá inmortal… Recién lo confirma la entrada del veneno en el cuerpo.

—¿Dices que no se habrían transformado si su atacante sólo hubiera bebido de su sangre? —cuestionó Lyserg, intentando saber si lo había entendido.

—Exacto, en ese caso no habría pasado nada y seguirían siendo humanos. Este vampiro cometió el error de haber permitido que su veneno ingresara en ellos… A menos, claro, que todo esto haya sido provocado.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió Keiko—. ¿Piensas que fue a propósito?

—Me temo que estoy casi seguro, Keiko.

—Mamá, no es difícil pensar que fue un Soldado X —intervino Kaoru, desviando la mirada de manera fría—. Han sido varias amenazas ya, hasta que los malditos lo cumplieron.

Nadie pudo añadir nada más. Fausto se despidió de todos y se marchó con Eliza, no sin antes advertirle a Miki que lo llamara sin falta. Los amigos de los Asakura se quedaron pensando en lo último que había dicho el médico.

_…A menos que todo esto haya sido provocado._

* * *

•❈•

* * *

**Yoh Asakura**

Me sentía extraño… Como si mi cuerpo fuera más ligero. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero imaginaba que fue por muchas horas. También creí que pude estar sedado, debido a mi entumecimiento corporal. ¿Por qué me habrían dormido con medicamentos? Bueno, al menos ya no sentía ningún dolor. Estaba perfectamente sano, al contrario del momento en que me rompieron la…

Recordé tan de golpe lo que había pasado que tuve la inercia de llevar una mano al costado de mi cuerpo, esperando encontrar alguna venda, pero ni siquiera me dolía. Estaba casi seguro de que Theodoros me había roto una o dos costillas el día de ayer… o, ¿había sido hoy? Ya no lo recordaba. Hice un gran esfuerzo por abrir por completo los ojos, sólo para darme cuenta de que no estaba en un sitio especialmente acogedor.

—No… —murmuré al reconocerlo.

La única que había estado aquí antes que nosotros fue Kaoru, y aunque no pude pasar la puerta de metal principal, sabía que se trataba de una de las celdas del sótano. Cada travesaño de la celda tenía varias escrituras en una lengua muerta, o eso pensé al no reconocerla. Me hice hacia atrás del miedo, recordando lo que ocurría cuando un inmortal tocaba los barrotes, y me encontré con un gran muro que parecía estar hecho de concreto. Apoyé mis manos para moverme, y ahí me di cuenta que todo estaba mal.

—¡¿Qué?! —ahogué una exclamación al alzar mi mano.

¿Por qué rayos veía mi tez tan pálida? En lugar de mi usual tono bronceado, veía ese color tan enfermizo. Me apresuré a levantar mi camiseta para corroborar que no tenía un solo cardenal en todo el torso. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Bajé mi ropa de nuevo y entonces sentí que algo suave me rozaba el mentón. Alcé una mano y toqué lo que parecía ser cabello. Fruncí el ceño y entendí que era el mío. Tenía el cabello mucho más largo de lo usual. ¡¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?!

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de encontrar una respuesta. Debido a la humedad propia del sótano, era normal encontrar una que otra gotera y que se formara un charco… como el que tenía en el piso de mi celda. Observé detenidamente aquel reflejo de mi persona. Me confirmó la súbita palidez de mi piel y el extraño largor de mi cabello, sin mencionar la ausencia de mis heridas. Todo lo demás parecía conservarse: mi mismo color de ojos y cabello, mismo rostro, tampoco creí haber subido de peso o algo así. Me sentí muy mal porque, por primera vez, no lograba reconocerme… Cierto dolor punzante en mi boca me trajo de nuevo a la realidad y llevé los dedos a mis labios. Noté que los caninos me habían crecido de forma que abultaban un poco mis encías, causándome una gran sensibilidad. Me dolía.

—Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla —musité.

—Por desgracia no, hijo.

La voz de mi madre me sobresaltó. No había notado su llegada por estar metido en mis pensamientos. Keiko traía un cambio de ropa en las manos y, detrás suyo, estaban Mikihisa y Kaoru. Me levanté con cuidado y tuve una ligera impresión de que todo me parecía más pequeño. ¿Acaso mi estatura había aumentado o qué?

—¿Dónde está Hao? —pregunté al darme cuenta que quizás estaba en igual de condiciones y debía estar muy molesto.

Ninguno tuvo que responderme, porque bastó que echaran una mirada hacia mi derecha para darme a entender que mi hermano estaba en la celda contigua. Él aún estaba inconsciente y sentí una gran preocupación por no saber nada de su estado. Podía verlo gracias a los barrotes que conformaban la separación entre ambos espacios. Mi gemelo, acostado en su futón, ni se había inmutado.

—Por favor, díganme que no es cierto —murmuré, incapaz de aceptar la realidad que me tocaría vivir. Por mucho que intentara convencerme de que podía seguir siendo yo mismo, no lo lograba—. Se los pido.

—Yoh…

—No, Kaoru —la interrumpí, abatido—. No lo hagas. No me pidas que me calme, porque no es tan fácil.

Siempre intentaba verle el lado bueno al asunto, pero esta vez todo me superaba y me sentía perdido.

—Sé cómo te sientes —declaró Mikihisa—. Después de todo, nosotros pasamos por lo mismo…

Fue obligado a hacer una pausa al escuchar movimiento en la celda que estaba a la par. Al parecer, Hao estaba despertando. Abrió los ojos lentamente antes de darse cuenta que todos lo mirábamos con detenimiento. Supuse que estaba algo confundido por vernos a todos en el mismo lugar… Nunca podré olvidar su rostro de horror al verme. Estaba igual de asustado que yo y probablemente se negaba a creerlo. Reaccioné de la misma forma, así que lo entendía. Aunque Hao seguía impresionado, dicho sentimiento fue reemplazado en su totalidad por ira y enojo. Sabía que sentía mucha rabia por lo que Theodoros nos había hecho.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decirle.

—…Creo que la respuesta sobra, Yoh —soltó en un tono mordaz, aunque sabía que no lo hacía a propósito. Hizo un movimiento con la pierna y se sorprendió—. Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas, mi pierna se siente genial.

—Fausto hizo un gran trabajo —solté, llamando su atención. Me vio, recordando el mal rato que pasamos y sonrió amargamente. A lo mejor, se estaba regañando por haberme descuidado como el ‘hermano mayor’ que era—. No lo hagas, Hao. Deja de pensar que pudiste haber hecho algo más —lo tranquilicé, sin éxito, por supuesto—. Tú no tuviste la culpa.

—Claro que es mi culpa —replicó—. Todo esto pasó por creer que podría contra él por mi cuenta. Tú me lo advertiste y… no te escuché. Al contrario, terminé por exponerte.

—No podíamos hacer nada…

—¡Claro que podíamos! —me interrumpió, dando un golpe contra la pared hecha de concreto, a la cual no le pasó nada. Los apaches habían pensado en todo, por suerte. Un golpe así pudo abrirle un hoyo a cualquier pared—. Si tan sólo hubiera incrementado mi furyoku mucho más, pero me equivoqué al confiarme… Tienes mi palabra de que acabaré con él por habernos hecho esto, Yoh.

—No hablas en serio —rebatí, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo peor era que no estaba bromeando.

—¿Crees que estaría jugando con un tema tan delicado? Se arrepentirá de haber nacido. El día que yo salga de aquí y me lo encuentre, espero que esté preparado para sufrir las consecuencias. ¡Le arrancaré su mugrosa y diminuta alma, y se la daré como alimento al Espíritu del Fuego! ¡Nadie se mete conmigo y puede vivir para contarlo!

—¡Cálmate, Hao! —exclamó Kaoru, en un intento por bajarle los humos y, bueno, como era de esperarse, no salió bien.

Era evidente que mi otra mitad no estaba en sus cabales. Intenté acercarme con cuidado y sin tocar los barrotes que nos separaban, para ayudarlo a recobrar su compostura, pero me interrumpió un gruñido feroz… parecido al de algún animal salvaje. No fui el único en sorprenderme por aquel terrible ruido y tardé un poco en darme cuenta que venía de la propia garganta de mi gemelo. Me pareció que tomó impulso y, de repente, se lanzó hacia mí como para atacarme, pero no pudo lograrlo.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido. Las letras de las inscripciones cambiaron de lugar, adquiriendo otro significado y una luz cegadora me impidió seguir viendo. Tardé un momento en reponerme, pero sólo escuché a Hao lanzar un gemido de dolor y, cuando lo miré, estaba intentando frotar sus manos, como si estas le dolieran. A lo mejor, el efecto de la picazón era parte de la defensa de la celda. Sin tomar en cuenta lo que había pasado, lo miré con preocupación.

—P-perdóname, Yoh —musitó entre jadeos de dolor—. Soy un jodido monstruo.

Negué con la cabeza para darle a entender que no me importaba.

—Entiendo que estés enojado, Hao —intervino papá, llamando nuestra atención. Por un segundo, había olvidado que ellos también estaban ahí—, pero no podrás cambiar la situación poniéndote así… Antes de que empiecen a reclamarme por haberlos metido a las celdas, voy a explicarles todo lo que tienen que saber sobre su nueva condición. ¿De acuerdo?

—Genial —soltó mi hermano, sarcásticamente.

Era una suerte que nos hubieran puesto en celdas diferentes. Gracias a ello, aún tenía mi garganta en su lugar, porque Hao me la habría arrancado.

—Creo que ya han notado que sus celdas tienen poder espiritual como medio de defensa, así que me ahorraré esa explicación. Con respecto a sus cuerpos, estos han sufrido cambios para adaptarse a las nuevas necesidades que tendrán ahora que son vampiros. Por ejemplo, no será tan sencillo que los hieran. El cuerpo de un inmortal es mucho más resistente que el de un ser humano.

Dudé un momento en revelar el nombre de nuestro atacante. No quería que ellos fueran a meterse con él, no después de lo que nos había hecho. No obstante, mi gemelo debía controlarse si llegábamos a toparnos con él nuevamente.

—¿Entonces así funciona? —inquirió Hao—. ¿Una mordida y ya serás inmortal?

—En realidad, no —respondió mamá—. Cada vampiro puede segregar ponzoña. Una sustancia encargada de dar paso a la transformación… Digamos que, en su caso, les salvó la vida. Fausto nos comentó que ambos entraron en estado crítico por sus heridas.

Aún no entendía cómo habíamos resistido al mortal ataque de Theodoros. Pensé que las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran mínimas, considerando que se veía muy dispuesto a acabar con nosotros… Tal vez, esto era un error de cálculo más que nada.

—¿Nos hubiéramos salvado de no ser por el dichoso veneno? —intenté indagar.

—Exacto, de lo contrario, esta aldea estaría abarrotada de vampiros… Creo que ni siquiera el diez por ciento de los shamanes que están participando en el torneo seguirían conservando su humanidad —explicó Mikihisa, haciendo una pequeña pausa por si alguno quería comentar. Al ver que no decíamos nada, continuó—. En cuanto a su alimentación… No podrán vivir sin beber sangre, será su alimento a partir de ahora. Si queremos evitar que esta plaga, o como quieran decirle, siga propagándose, los vampiros transformados deberán alimentarse únicamente de sangre animal.

—¿…Sangre?

Haber mencionado aquel líquido carmesí causó que me invadiera una sensación de intenso picor en mi garganta. No me habría dado cuenta del ardor que sentía si Mikihisa no hubiera mencionado esa palabra que, anteriormente, no me habría provocado reacción alguna. Sangre… Tenía mucha sed. Sentí como si estuviera tragando fuego, pues me ardía terriblemente. Era una sensación repugnante.

—Ahí radican las malas noticias —habló mi madre, preocupada—. Las reservas de sangre animal que había en la aldea se han agotado y tendremos que ir más allá del territorio apache para traerla. Lo malo es que no sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomará, pero tendrán que aguantar, hijos.

—Pff, será pan comido —se regodeó mi hermano.

—Eso lo dices ahora —intervino Kaoru, mostrándose preocupada.

—Fausto tiene unas cuantas bolsas de sangre humana de reserva que consiguió gracias a la ayuda que a veces brinda en el pequeño centro de salud que tienen los apaches. Sin embargo, no podemos permitir que beban de ellas. Son neófitos y no tienen ningún control sobre su sed. Si lo hacen, podría generarles una seria adicción y ahí sí habría problemas —argumentó mi padre, dejándome percibir el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

—…pero he visto a Kaoru beber de esas bolsas más de una vez —discutí.

—Ella ya superó su etapa de neófita. Generalmente dura alrededor de dos o tres semanas. Luego de ello, los vampiros tienen un control más estable sobre otras acciones: la sed, el instinto animal, la fuerza, los nuevos poderes… si se presenta alguno —prosiguió Miki—. ¿Alguna pregunta?

—Sí —solté al recordar un aspecto curioso—. ¿Los vampiros duermen? Recordé haber visto a Kaoru dormir varias veces durante el día, luego de salir de su celda —conté, llamando la atención de Hao—. Parecía un oso en hibernación con toda esa oscuridad a su alrededor —me burlé.

—¡Oye! ¡Estoy aquí! —exclamó, enfadada.

Le mostré la lengua a modo de burla, acción que me devolvió al instante.

—¿Eso es verdad? —quiso saber Hao—. Nunca los he visto dormir, los vampiros no duermen en la noche.

—De hecho, sí podemos hacerlo —Keiko sonrió levemente—. Tal parece que un sinfín de creencias sobre los vampiros pueden ser falsas. Una vez que su etapa como neófitos acabe, podrán controlar su reloj biológico. De esa manera, podrán dormir en la noche como cuando eran mortales.

Me sorprendí y seguramente mi gemelo también.

—El cansancio es una característica propia del neófito. Por ende, deberán dormir todo el tiempo que su cuerpo se los pida, aunque ya no tenga el mismo beneficio que tenía cuando aún vivían. Aunque intenten mantenerse despiertos, no podrán hacerlo. Despertarán cuando el sol se oculte y tendrán sueño cuando aparezca. Lo bueno de la situación es que no tendrán ganas de salir durante el día —reveló papá.

—¿Qué tendría de malo salir en el día? —pregunté, intrigado por el curioso dato.

—Sólo digamos que, si los rayos del sol hacen contacto con su piel, sentirán que están ardiendo el mismo infierno…

—¡Mikihisa! —reclamó mi madre.

—¿Qué? Necesitaba hacer una comparación para que lo entendieran —defendió su argumento lo mejor que pudo—. Primero, sentirán un ardor que los va a dejar vulnerables y, si permanecen por más tiempo, podría causarles un daño severo, como quemaduras de segundo o tercer grado. Cuando dejen de ser neófitos, esa tolerancia bajo el sol será de hasta dos horas —nos hizo una seña con las manos para que viéramos las ventanas—. Como ahora es peligroso, las ventanas están cubiertas por enormes y pesadas cortinas. La luz del sol no podrá penetrarlas y no les hará daño. Recuerden que estamos en pleno septiembre, y es verano aquí en Norteamérica.

—¿Cuántos días tendremos que estar aquí? —solté la pregunta del millón; temía por la respuesta—. Díganme que no serán los veintiún días completos, por favor.

—Descuida, hijo —Keiko sonrió—. Antes veremos cómo responden a su instinto en los primeros diez días. Dependiendo de eso, decidiremos si pueden salir, o si aún deben permanecer aquí dentro.

Permanecí en silencio un momento, mientras mi gemelo seguía preguntando. Lo veía todo tan claro y también escuchaba incluso el murmullo de la conversación que mantenían mis amigos en la planta baja. Era increíble cómo mis sentidos se habían agudizado.

—¿Saben? —mi hermana sonrió, dejándome ver el borde filoso de sus caninos. Me sorprendía poder percibir hasta el más mínimo de los detalles—. Realmente me gustaría ver su próximo combate en el torneo cuando ya puedan salir.

¿…El torneo? ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡Nos descalificarán si llegáramos a faltar por esto!

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó mi otra mitad—. Si llegan a descalificarnos por culpa de… Me las pagará en cuanto lo vea.

—¿Creen que nos descalifiquen? —pregunté con cierto temor.

…Sí, temía que Anna me mandara al diablo si se enteraba.

—Cálmense —Kaoru no pudo evitar reírse—. Recuerden que yo no tuve ninguna pelea cuando estaba encerrada aquí —sonrió con tranquilidad—. Sé que tendrán la misma consideración con ustedes. Además, les guste o no, son como la mera atracción turística de este lugar —la miré muy mal—. Vamos, saben que es cierto y cuando ustedes pelean, el estadio revienta con tanta gente que viene para ver exclusivamente su batalla.

—Sin mencionar que Goldva recauda mucho dinero con todo lo que vende en el día —comentó Mikihisa, divertido.

—¿No se supone que los Grandes Espíritus deciden ese tipo de cosas? —inquirí.

—Siempre fueron justos. Si tuvieron consideración con Kaoru, sé que también la tendrán con ustedes —finalizó mamá.

Estuvimos charlando un rato más hasta que decidieron que debíamos descansar por todo lo ocurrido. ¿En serio? Estuvimos dos días inconscientes. Me acurruqué en el futón y me cubrí con la frazada, aunque no la necesitara y el día estuviese de lo más caluroso. Igualmente, el clima no me afectaría nunca más. Por el rabillo del ojo, observé cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba mi hermano. Estaba sentado y dejó caer su cabeza contra la pared, a lo mejor intentando pensar qué hacer para pasar el rato. Desvié la mirada hacia las líneas blancas que quedaron marcadas en sus manos. ¿Debían dolerle? Probablemente.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó de repente y lo miré—. ¡Mira! Mi cabello está mucho más largo. Sobrepasa la línea de mi espalda baja… Esto es genial.

—¿Es broma? —solté, divertido—. Siempre te quejas por lo mucho que te cuesta lavarlo.

—Si se ve mejor que antes, lo dejaré así —puse los ojos en blanco, pero terminó por sacarme una risa—. Ahora que te veo mejor, a ti también te creció. Creo que te queda mucho mejor… Debes admitir que esos auriculares no se te veían tan bien.

—Oye, el abuelo me los regaló cuando era pequeño. Realmente tenía valor para mí —aclaré, tristemente—. Antes apenas me rozaba el cuello, ahora debe medir como cuatro o cinco centímetros más. ¿Cómo lo aguantas? Siento que me pica.

—Te acostumbrarás —se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo cortaré en cuanto pueda —contraataqué, acomodándome.

—No lo hagas —se negó—. Quizá le guste a Anna.

—Será incómodo, siempre lo ha sido cuando tengo que pelear —me reí, notando un detalle—. Esta debe ser la conversación más extraña que hemos tenido, Hao.

—Pues acostúmbrate, estaremos aquí por muchos días sin hacer absolutamente nada… Salvo morir de sed.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio. Por la expresión que mostró, me pareció adivinar lo que pensaba. Temía morir… pero morir realmente, a causa de la falta de sangre que se había extendido por toda la aldea. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizás era mejor morir que vivir como una sanguijuela el resto de mi vida. Esa solución se veía tentadora hasta cierto punto, pero nunca me atrevería a atentar contra la vida que me fue dada y dejar a mi familia con ese dolor en el corazón. Tenía que soportarlo. Al menos, por unas cuantas horas más.

…O días…

Solamente esperaba que la sed no acabara conmigo antes de que papá y mamá volvieran.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

El reloj de la sala indicaba que era la medianoche… y esa sabandija aún no daba la cara. Darkar entrecerró los ojos y deseó poder descargar su frustración en ese mueble. Le había dado una maldita orden a Theodoros y ni siquiera así fue capaz de cumplir con él. Siempre supo que era un tanto rebelde, pero eso no le importó en lo más mínimo cuando lo reclutó. Su actitud quedaba en segundo lugar siendo que sus poderes eran lo interesante en él. No cualquier shaman tenía la extraña habilidad de crear muros que absorbieran el poder espiritual de los demás. Dado el caso, concluyó que Theodoros estaba entre los shamanes más fuertes de todo Japón. Lo más sorprendente fue que el mismo shaman vino a él y le propuso un trato. Todo iba bien… Sin embargo, jamás pensó que su desquite llegara al punto de inmiscuirse en sus planes.

—Buenas noches —miró por sobre su hombro ante la voz de su súbdito saliendo de entre las sombras en la mansión—. Mi Lord, no se hubiera molestado por mí. Normalmente estaría disfrutando de su lectura favorita a esta hora. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—¿‘Qué puedes hacer por mí’? —repitió de forma burlona—. Bien, ya que me lo mencionas, podrías contarme cómo te fue —notó que el albino permaneció en el más macabro silencio—. ¿Por qué no hablas, Theo? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato o, más bien, hiciste algo que no debías?

—Señor yo…

—Porque creo haberte dicho específicamente que no los mataras —lo tomó con violencia del cuello de su gabardina—. Drenaste sus cuerpos casi por completo, y como si fuera poco, los dejas a su suerte. Podrían estar muertos en este mismo momento… ¡¿En qué diablos estabas pensando, idiota?!

—N-no creo que lo estén, amo —habló con dificultad—. Es verdad que fue difícil contener mi rabia, pero créame: no los maté.

—¿Eres capaz de asegurármelo? —preguntó el rey de los vampiros, recibiendo silencio de parte de su súbdito—. Eso pensé.

—…Lo lamento.

—Oh, claro que lo lamentarás —aseguró—. ¿Sabes lo que sucede con aquellos que osan desobedecerme? Supongo que lo has visto: estar amarrado a una silla por horas, mientras te hieren las extremidades con varios instrumentos de tortura que contienen adytheranian. Jamás creí que tú pasarías por eso… pero supongo que hablé demasiado pronto.

Chasqueó los dedos, haciendo eco en la sala. De pronto, Theodoros fue retenido de ambos brazos. Volteó a su derecha para encontrarse con la máscara de Cebin y, a su izquierda, Venstar lo miraba de forma seria. Una risita femenina logró que el albino gruñera por lo bajo. Jeanne se había quedado parada al lado de Darkar, aunque se burlaba de él por lo bajo con muecas que sólo él podía ver desde su posición. Tanto Theodoros como Jeanne se habían declarado la guerra desde la primera vez que se vieron.

—Así que la ratita no pudo aguantarlo más —se mofó ella—. Pobre e indefensa ratita. Ni se imagina lo doloroso que será estar en esa ratonera de torturas.

Theo rechinó los dientes, aguantando las ganas de quitarse a los dos de encima y abalanzarse contra la vampiresa con quien compartía el mismo color de ojos.

—Habla la que finge ser una entidad santa que viene a salvar el mundo por todo el puto pueblo —contraatacó él.

—¡Eres un maldito! —exclamó ella.

—Te agradezco el halago —se burló el ex cazador—. Siempre tan linda, Jeanne.

Permitió que lo arrastraran en la oscuridad, siendo seguidos por su líder muy de cerca. Jeanne y los demás avanzaron por los peculiares pasillos, adornados por decoraciones muy lujosas. Al llegar al final del último, la subordinada empujó una puerta que se mimetizaba con la elegante pared… sólo para dar paso a otro tipo de horror. Finalmente, llegaron al piso donde estaban los calabozos. Tenían ahí encerrados a varios shamanes y neófitos. Darkar hizo un gesto y Theodoros fue obligado a entrar en una celda vacía.

—Sujétenlo —ordenó con voz firme.

Entre tantos gritos y llantos en aquella mazmorra, hubo un alarido muy particular que llamó su atención, acompañado de golpes. Sabía que el escándalo venía de la última celda al fondo del oscuro pasillo, una que estaba reforzada, cuya puerta de metal era especial. Se mostró un poco sorprendido, pues había olvidado, por un momento, la existencia de la persona que se encontraba encerrada allí. Notó que sus subordinados estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, así que se apartó hacia la celda y vio ese pequeño cartel que él mismo había ordenado poner unos días después de que la celda fuera ocupada hace años. En él podía leerse una frase corta, pero muy explícita: “Prohibido el paso”. Acercó su rostro a la ventanilla que se encontraba en la parte superior de la puerta. La oscuridad lo engullía casi todo y alcanzó a ver unos hermosos ojos magentas. Tuvo la necesidad de apartarse cuando dicha prisionera se abalanzó contra el portón metálico. Se echó a reír de sí mismo por dejarse sorprender. Oyó que la persona en cuestión soltaba gritos, gruñidos y alaridos muy fuertes, mientras golpeaba y rasguñaba la puerta como un animal.

—Tranquila, querida —dijo él, entre risas—. Aún no es tiempo de salir.

No importaba que no pudiera verla; él recordaba a la perfección cada una de sus facciones y cómo olvidarla, si él mismo había halagado lo preciosa que era desde que la vio por primera vez. Tampoco sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión de haber visto un rostro similar en otra parte. No obstante, por más que intentara, no podía recordar de quién se trataba. Decidió restarle importancia al asunto que no debía ser urgente. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, por lo que volvió a la celda de Theodoros, quien gritaba adolorido. La tortura era su más preciado e insano placer.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

**Hao Asakura**

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que desperté, pero algo era seguro. La quemazón que sentía en la garganta se había intensificado a tal punto en que ni siquiera me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Intentaba dormir, pero no estaba logrando descansar. Fue entonces cuando me pareció oír que la puerta principal se abría con lentitud, como si alguien estuviera accediendo a escondidas. Quise abrir los ojos, pero el cansancio me vencía otra vez. Me sentía más débil a cada momento.

—Hao —oí el dulce tono de una voz que conocía muy bien.

Hice un esfuerzo por abrir mis ojos y alcé la cabeza, sorprendido por ver a Anzu. Estaba arrodillada frente a la puerta de mi celda, viéndome con alivio a través de los barrotes. Me fijé que no estaba sola, pues Anna también estaba en frente de la celda de Yoh, quien dormía profundamente. Noté que deslizó una bolsa negra de dudoso contenido a través de los barrotes.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunté, débilmente—. Es peligroso que se acerquen.

En ese momento, me invadió un olor muy particular. Era vainilla, dulce y sencillo. Me cubrí la nariz cuando también capté el aroma de la sangre. Era nauseabundo pensar que mi instinto me llevaba a querer probarla.

—Lo sé, pero mi preocupación por ti era más grande —la oí confesar, causando un revoloteo en mi estómago. La vi acercarse más, traspasando la línea amarilla de precaución que habían dibujado mis padres frente a cada puerta, y metió otra bolsa negra dentro de mi celda—. Tuvimos que entrar a escondidas para verlos. No fue fácil convencer al Espíritu del Fuego —soltó una pequeña risa—. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho la pierna?

—…Por suerte, no. Fausto es un gran médico —me las arreglé para responderle como pude. Su aroma me volvía loco—. Tienen que salir. Cualquiera podría bajar y verlas, en especial mis padres.

—Tus padres no están. Salieron hace un par de horas para buscar la sangre que ustedes necesitan, pero aún no han vuelto —me miró, preocupada—. Por todos los espíritus, mírate. No puedes estar así más tiempo… Tienes que alimentarte.

Tenía razón, me sentía terrible. Comencé a sentir una espantosa jaqueca desde hace una media hora, cosa que me sorprendía, pues no tendría que sentir estos dolores por mi condición de ‘no-vivo’. Mi garganta también ardía y me quemaba por dentro. Necesitaba sangre, aunque no quería admitirlo.

—Por fortuna, Kalim atrapó un ciervo y llenó unas cuantas bolsas, aunque la idea me repugna —señaló la bolsa que me pasó—. Toma y bébela. Te sentirás mejor.

Ni siquiera me importó la maldita bolsa desde que ella la metió a mi celda, y vaya que se lo agradecía, pero me sorprendía más que se hubiera tomado la molestia por mí. ¿Tanto le importaba?

—Anzu —mi malestar no me dejaría hablar, así que opté por lo básico—. Gracias por todo.

Me acerqué como pude hacia la puerta de mi celda para tomar la bolsa, entonces hice otra mueca. Oí a Anzu ahogar una exclamación y pronto sentí que su mano me acariciaba la mejilla. La miré directamente a los ojos y me perdí en ellos por un momento. Me sentí en paz en medio de los dolores y sujeté su mano para dar a entender que agradecía su gesto. La sentí cálida a pesar de mi frialdad corporal y también sentí el correr de su sangre. Mis ojos se abrieron repentinamente y mi agarre se afianzó sin que lo notara.

—¿Hao? —inquirió ella.

—¡¿Qué haces, Anzu?! —exclamó Anna, repentinamente—. Quita la mano de…

Sin poder controlar mi instinto, jalé su mano de forma dolorosa hacia mí. La chica ahogó un gemido que mi cuerpo ignoró por completo. Me relamí los labios y, sin ningún cuidado, perforé la piel de su muñeca para comenzar a beber su sangre. La saboreé con todo el deseo que pude sentir, era delicioso y quería mucho más.

—¡Hao! ¡Detente! —me rogó Anzu, en pánico.

—¡Suéltala, animal! —gritó la itako.

—¡Hermano! —oí la voz de Yoh muy cerca—. ¡Vas a matarla!

Intentaba escucharlos, pero mi cuerpo seguía ignorándolos. Ese sabor metálico me nublaba el juicio y continué bebiendo de ella, notando que la fuerza regresaba a mí. La sangre me revitalizaba de alguna manera. Jamás en la vida había tenido el placer de probar algo más delicioso. Disfruté calmar mi sed y poder compartir esa unión tan íntima con Anzu. Entonces volví a escucharla.

—H-Hao… —su murmullo era débil—. T-tú no e-eres u-un ani-mal.

La miré como pude con los ojos inundados en culpa por causarle tal dolor. Noté que su rostro iba perdiendo color y comenzó a dejarse caer al no resistirlo mucho más.

—¡Zenki! —oí la invocación de mi cuñada—. ¡Goki! ¡Acudan a mi llamado!

Sentí que una fuerza sobrenatural me separaba bruscamente del brazo de Anzu y me di un fuerte golpe contra los barrotes de la celda, que volvieron a atacarme. El escozor me envolvió por la espalda y mi cabeza comenzó a dar varias vueltas. Apenas pude abrir los ojos para ver cómo Anzu caía desmayada entre los brazos de Anna y esta última intentaba detener la hemorragia de su brazo.

—Por los Grandes Espíritus… —musitó la prometida de mi gemelo—. Tengo que sacarte de aquí, ahora.

Sabía que me sentiría fatal luego de lo que ocasioné, sobretodo porque dudaba que Anzu me perdonara luego de esto. No podía negar lo que sentía después de lo ocurrido. Sólo esperaba que no empeorara… Perdí la consciencia al poco rato.

 _Grandes Espíritus, no permitan que muera_ , supliqué como último pensamiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^ ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Los capítulos narrados exclusivamente por Yoh llegaron a su fin, a partir de ahora, la mayoría de ellos serán narrados por Hao, pero eso no quiere decir que Yoh no pueda tener participaciones ocasionales o compartir el capítulo con Hao. La transformación de ellos marca un antes y un después en esta trama, por eso quise darlo a entender también con el cambio de narrador.
> 
> Después de esto, comprenderán mejor por qué el fic tiene como título “Pesadillas de un vampiro”. Yoh y Hao pasarán por diversas situaciones, quizás algunas más dramáticas que otras. No se preocupen, que el ‘plato fuerte’ apenas está a punto de llegar. Les prometo que la espera valdrá la pena.
> 
> Les agradezco por leerme. Si tienen alguna duda, crítica o sugerencia, pueden dejármelos en un comment. Me encanta leer cada uno de ellos. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	13. Neófito

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos (Rated T). 
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Hao Asakura**

La oscuridad del sótano me consumía poco a poco, sin permitirme descansar en ningún momento. No iba a poder hacerlo si nadie me daba noticias de Anzu. Este había sido mi primer ataque y la culpa me corroía por dentro. Mi mirada se desvió hacia la bolsa negra que ella había metido a la celda. No había podido acercarme siquiera, pues mi malestar emocional me tenía anclado al piso. Incluso mi gemelo me repitió hasta el cansancio que no lo había hecho a propósito.

Sentí que el sueño me torturaba y envidiaba a Yoh por estar tan cómodo dormido ahí en su futón. Estaba despierto desde las tres de la madrugada y seguramente habían pasado cuatro o cinco horas desde entonces. Tenía unas terribles ganas de dormir, justo como lo habían dicho mis padres. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo estaba intentando rechazar este nuevo síntoma que había adquirido recientemente. Era consciente de que, quizás, me estaba autocastigando por lo sucedido con Anzu. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me distrajo y noté que mi papá intentaba entrar a aquella fría y oscura mazmorra en silencio.

—Haces mucho ruido, pa —susurré, divertido.

Mikihisa se sobresaltó un poco, causándome una risa silenciosa. Lo vi realmente sorprendido. Estaba seguro de que no esperaba verme consciente.

—¿Por qué no estás durmiendo? —quiso saber—. Es muy temprano. ¿Acaso no te caes del sueño?

—¿Tú que crees? Tenía curiosidad por saber cuánto tiempo puedo aguantar sin dormir —le respondí con un tono sarcástico.

Papá arqueó una ceja al oírme, porque claramente no me creyó. Se acercó hasta la puerta de mi celda y se sentó en frente. Pareció percatarse de que algo andaba mal aquí en cuanto vio unas manchas que me delataron. Ahora lucía angustiado.

—¿Vas a explicarme qué pasó? Esta sangre… ¿Quién estuvo aquí, Hao? —me cohibí al tener que explicar lo ocurrido. En realidad, no podía hacerlo—. No trates de engañarme, hay escasez de sangre en toda la aldea, y tú y tu hermano tienen la ropa completamente manchada. Es imposible que haya sido hace poco porque está seca, y tu madre y yo apenas volvimos hace quince minutos. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Supongo que no puedo ocultártelo —suspiré derrotado, buscando las palabras adecuadas para darle la noticia—. Antes que nada, prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie —musité, culpable—. No quise hacerlo, papá.

—Hao, me estás asustando —declaró—, y no me pidas que te prometa algo así. Es mi deber intervenir si alguien estuvo involucrado.

—…Sólo asegúrame que nadie más va a enterarse —se notaba que Mikihisa no tenía intenciones de ocultarle nada a su esposa, pero hizo un gesto para darme a entender que lo haría—. Anna y… Anzu entraron porque, de alguna manera, consiguieron sangre de animal, pero… algo salió mal, pa —hice una rara mueca de dolor—. Terminé mordiendo a Anzu cuando quiso darme esa bolsa de sangre —señalé hacia la esquina de mi celda. Mi padre tuvo dos reacciones: sorpresa, y creí ver pena en su mirada—. Te juro que no fue mi intención hacerle daño, pa. Nunca la lastimaría a propósito… Sólo me gustaría saber si ella está bien.

Mikihisa negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si no quisiera creer lo que estaba contándole.

—Entiendo —permaneció un momento en silencio—. Igual tendré que hablar con ellas. Fue un acto muy irresponsable de su parte el exponerse ellas mismas y lo hicieron también con ustedes… No te preocupes, no seré tan duro, pero sí quiero que esto no se vuelva a repetir —sonrió levemente—. Entiendo la preocupación de Anna por Yoh, pero ¿Anzu? —desvié la mirada como señal de que no quería seguir hablando—. Iré a ver cómo están apenas salga de aquí. ¿Te parece bien?

—Claro —respondí. Sentí que tenía un peso menos sobre los hombros, pero aún necesitaba aclarar ciertas dudas—. Quiero hacerte una última pregunta antes de que te vayas —lo detuve, pues había hecho un ademán de levantarse—. ¿Crees que el experimento de Fausto no funcione en mí porque probé sangre humana? ¿Por qué sentí tanto dolor de cabeza y mareos? ¿No se supone que no debería?

—Eso fue mucho más que una pregunta —se burló—. Tranquilo, voy a explicarlo —se apresuró a decir al ver la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo—. Es un síntoma normal al estar muchos días sin alimentarte. Para lograr un buen autocontrol, el neófito debe estar cinco días sin beber nada para crear cierta costumbre. Luego, se le brinda un poco de sangre de animal en los días restantes del encierro para desaparecer la probabilidad de la adicción a la sangre humana… En síntesis, ver a Anzu tan cerca fue como si te pusieran un filete de primera calidad justo delante después de varios días de ayuno. ¿Entiendes?

—Eso creo —respondí, confundido—, pero Yoh no le hizo daño a Anna.

—Seguramente ella tomó la distancia adecuada de la celda de tu hermano —me hizo un gesto, señalando el piso donde yacía la línea amarilla—. Si Yoh bebió la sangre de animal solamente, quizá el invento de Fausto aún funcione en él, pero en cuanto a ti, no sabría decírtelo. ¿Hablaste con Yoh?

—Lo hice, pero no quiso decirme nada. Estuvimos hablado más de mí que de él, no me permitió que le preguntara cómo estaba.

Miki dejó escapar una sonrisa.

—Típico de él —musitó, mirándolo de reojo—. Probablemente sólo intentaba que tú te desahogaras. Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en él… Lo mejor será que me vaya —se levantó para luego verme—. Les voy a traer otro cambio de ropa y luego quiero que duermas, de lo contrario, no te compraré el álbum de edición limitada esa que tanto quieres.

—Tú ganas —me reí, alzando las manos—, pero sólo porque AeroException ha entrado en juego.

—Ah, y Hao… Despreocúpate —me sonrió de lado—. Tu novia estará bien, te lo prometo.

Abrí los ojos como platos, avergonzado.

—¡Anzu no es mi novia!

—Conste que no di ningún nombre, hijo —sentí que mis mejillas me traicionaban y gruñí por lo bajo. Papá me guiñó un ojo—. Descansa, ¿sí?

—Hasta luego, papá —me despedí.

Fui a acostarme, permitiendo que el sopor se apoderara totalmente de mí porque estaba más tranquilo. Sabía que mi padre se haría cargo y que Anzu estaría muy bien.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

El ambiente en la casa no era más alegre que en el sótano. Todos llevaban varios días de gran preocupación.

—Pareciera que el tiempo no pasa —musitó Horo-Horo, impaciente—. ¿Cuántos días dijiste que iban a ser?

—Diez —respondió Manta. Al igual que él, también estaba ansioso y nervioso—. Apenas pasó una semana: dos días que estuvieron sedados, y cinco más desde que recobraron la consciencia.

—¿Entonces no hay posibilidad de que salgan antes de diez días? —quiso saber Lyserg, mirando a Kaoru.

—Digamos que no sería seguro para nadie —contestó, desanimada—. Además, estoy segura que debió suceder algo que papá se niega a decirme, pero imagino que Hao quiso escapar de su celda —esto sorprendió a la mayoría—. No me han permitido entrar, pero desde la ventana se ve que él tiene marcas del conjuro en su cuerpo. Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

De pronto, el sonido de movimiento de cajas se oyó desde la cocina y la mayoría se asomó por curiosidad. Ninguno esperó ver salir a Anna de dicho lugar con las manos ligeramente manchadas de ‘algo’ color rojo fuerte y unas vendas limpias. La itako debió sentirse observada, así que alzó la mirada e inmediatamente juntó ambas cejas.

—Sea lo que sea, no les incumbe —aclaró la rubia, causando que unos cuantos desviaran la mirada con cierta incomodidad, pues habían olvidado que ella, igual que Hao, podía leer los pensamientos—. No tengo por qué darles explicaciones, banda de zoquetes.

—¡Tanda de retretes! —exclamó Chocolove, apareciendo de la nada, usando un disfraz de inodoro. Mic lo apoyaba con otro disfraz de rollo de papel sanitario. No contaba con que Horo lo mandaría a volar de una patada hasta que fue tarde—. ¡¿Por qué siempre hacen eso?!

Contando con la distracción de ese par, Anna volvió a subir las escaleras.

—Debo admitir que teníamos semanas de no escuchar tus bromas de mal gusto —mencionó Len, quien se había quedado con las ganas de darle su merecido a Chocolove.

—Casi olvidaba cómo se sentía darte una golpiza por esos chistes que no hacen gracia a nadie…

El ainu calló abruptamente al escuchar las risotadas de su hermana y de Tamao. Nadie entendía cómo captaban la broma en el chiste del McDonell, pero tampoco querían averiguarlo. Horo siempre supo que Pilika era rara, pero ¿Tamao?

—Sabía que ustedes me entenderían, Pilikita y Tamal —a Chocolove le brillaban los ojos de la emoción. Mic imitaba a su dueño; también lloraba con júbilo—. ¿Lo ves, Mic? No debemos perder la esperanza en las personas. En esta vida, reírse es muy importante y sé que lograremos que todos se contagien de la brisa de la risa.

Tanto Manta como Lyserg se vieron entre ellos y sonrieron levemente. Nunca lo habían dicho, pero era sorprendente el buen humor que transmitía su compañero en cualquier ocasión. Era la cualidad por la que se llevaba tan bien con Yoh.

—Pues, ya que estamos hablando del tema —indicó el joven del Norte—. Hacía mucho que no te pasabas de la raya como siempre con tu extraño humor. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tenías miedo de que Len y yo volviéramos a darte una paliza?

Por primera vez, Chocolove se puso a pensar sin hacer ninguna cara divertida.

—Se los diré, pero no se rían que esta vez no es broma —aguardó un momento para verificar que hubiera seriedad—. No sé si han podido verlo, pero el ambiente en esta aldea no me gusta. Siento que no debería tomarme las cosas tan a broma porque todo este rollo de los vampiros no me gusta ni tantito. Algo me huele muy mal y me dice que terminaremos siendo parte de esta guerra.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Pilika—. Hasta donde sabemos, el vampiro ese sólo ha mostrado interés por Yoh y Hao.

—Darkar —musitó Tamao—. Creo que así dijeron que se llamaba.

Todos guardaron silencio un momento.

—Bueno, la verdad es que no podemos asegurar nada —Len se cruzó de brazos y analizó la situación—. Sé que lo que diré puede ser una locura, pero viendo los beneficios que trae, al final no es tan mala idea eso de ser inmortal.

—Oye, no, ni siquiera lo menciones —interrumpió Kaoru, asustada—. Créanme, esto no es tan bonito como parece. El sufrimiento de un vampiro va más allá de cualquier poder que puedas ganar a cambio —la mayoría se sorprendió al ver a la más joven del grupo regañando con toda sabiduría—. Chocolove, ¿Lo que nos quieres decir es que estás tenso? ¿Por eso no habías estado contando chistes?

—Eso creo… El torneo se está poniendo cada vez más difícil, en especial porque ahora los Grandes Espíritus tienen que asegurarse de que los combates puedan ser parejos; o todos los integrantes de ambos equipos son vampiros, o todos son shamanes y combaten entre sí aquellos que no lo sean… Eso sólo significa que tendré que esforzarme más para traer alegría a esta casa, pue’ —sonrió confiado y, de esa manera, logró contagiar a los demás—. Es bueno despejar la cabecita de estos problemas. ¿A que sí?

—Todo muy bonito, pero eso no quiere decir que nos reiremos de tus chistes sin sal… Podemos divertirnos golpeándote. Tómalo o déjalo —Horo sonrió cómplice con él.

—¿Quién lo diría? El cabeza de iceberg tiene razón —coincidió Len—. Más vale que mejores esos chistes tuyos. ¿Oíste?

—¡Órale! ¡Ya verán que sí!

Kaoru sonrió levemente, notando que el trío dorado de su grupo volvía a discutir entre ellos, divirtiendo al resto. Chocolove tenía razón, no era bueno angustiarse tanto por algo sobre lo que no tenían control. Siempre debía ver un lado positivo de las cosas, tal y como su hermano le había enseñado años atrás. Los gemelos volverían a ser los mismos cuando su fase de neófitos terminara y seguirían con su camino. De alguna manera, todo se solucionaría.

—Sí, bueno —habló ella—. ¿Quién tiene hambre?

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¡Por fin! —exclamé, luego de terminar de recoger mi futón.

Diez días habían pasado de manera lenta y tortuosa, pero finalmente, y luego de una examinación por parte de Fausto, teníamos permiso de salir. Fue realmente doloroso aprender a controlar nuestra sed, y gracias a la intervención de Anna y Anzu, pudimos aguantar hasta el final. Hablando de ellas, papá tuvo una plática muy seria con ambas en la que no pudo evitar regañarlas por su comportamiento. Esperaba que ambas entendieran que no lo hacía por maldad, sino que se había preocupado por el estado de Anzu. Sentí alivio cuando Mikihisa me aseguró que no había posibilidad de que un neófito como yo pudiera transformar con una sola mordida… Anzu estaría bien.

Durante el sexto día de nuestro encierro, Fausto había decidido que corroboraría el funcionamiento de sus píldoras. Envió a Eliza a nuestras celdas con un par de ellas en una bandeja, las cuales eran transparentes y contenían un líquido, cuyo color era rojo brillante. Las famosas Bloodpillex… Creí que no funcionaría en mí por haber bebido sangre humana, pero al hacer la prueba junto con mi hermano, estuve tranquilo durante casi nueve horas. Fausto era todo un genio y, en mi más humilde opinión, se merecía un reconocimiento. El médico aseguraba que, si en algún momento volvía a haber escasez de sangre, no lo pasaríamos tan mal con ayuda de sus medicamentos.

—Buenos días, par de flojos —oímos a Kaoru entrar por la puerta con una ligera entonación de burla—, o debería decir ‘Buenas tardes’ —continuó.

Noté que Yami le arrebató la llave de mi celda y la abrió, mientras que ella hacía lo mismo con la de Yoh. Acaricié su cabecita a modo de agradecimiento, viendo cómo movía sus orejas hacia atrás en señal de placer.

—Ya era hora de que nos sacaran de aquí —respondió mi gemelo, saliendo con su brazo alrededor del futón donde había dormido.

—Amo Yoh —Amidamaru apareció de repente para abrazar a Yoh—. Por fin está libre.

En cuanto a mí, recibí al Espíritu del Fuego con todo el gusto del mundo cuando este se posó sobre mi hombro. Éramos tan unidos que me había hecho una falta terrible cuando estuve encerrado.

—¿No podían sacarnos más tarde? Todavía tengo sueño —hablé, fingiendo una sonrisa adormilada y provocando la risa en mis dos hermanos.

—Oigan, aguanten otro par de horas. Mamá y papá planearon algo para ustedes, como celebración por salir de aquí —respondió ella—. La noche llegará antes de lo que creen. Confíen en mí.

—Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil —me quejé, cruzando ambos brazos.

—Ya verán como se vuelve más sencillo de sobrellevar con el tiempo —aseguró Kaoru con cierto tono esperanzador.

Salimos de aquel cuarto lentamente, saboreando la tan ansiada libertad. Una vez fuera, miré en toda dirección, sin buscar a nadie en particular. El hecho de haber estado encerrado sólo aumentaba mis ganas de querer platicar con alguien más que no fuera Yoh o Kaoru. Podrían estar en cualquier rincón de la casa, después de todo era enorme y contaba con diez dormitorios, además de las habitaciones en común como la cocina, comedor, sala de estar, el patio trasero y uno que otro baño.

Subimos a la primera planta, notando que habían remodelado ciertos detalles en el tiempo en que estuvimos encerrados. El diseño de la casa se parecía un poco al de un templo oriental antiguo. Sólo tenía la planta baja y un primer piso, siendo que cada pasillo se conectaba entre sí, dándole un aspecto cuadrilátero a la casa y dejando el jardín en el centro mismo. De esa manera, cualquiera podía acceder a él desde cualquier parte. Los muebles le daban un aire occidental al lugar, pero mamá prefirió decorar algunos pasillos con adornos de procedencia asiática para sentirnos más como ‘en casa’. Ambos pisos se conectaban por dos escaleras de ambos lados de la casa, izquierda y derecha. En cuanto al pequeño jardín, había sido decorado siguiendo los gustos de Ran Tao.

—¡Ahí están! —me pareció reconocer la voz de mi madre.

Volteamos para ver que se nos acercaba junto con Anna. Mi gemelo se emocionó al verla y corrió a su encuentro. No obstante, sentí un zumbido en los oídos como advertencia. Algo no estaba bien y tenía que ver con Keiko y su súbita emoción.

—Qué alivio que hayan podido salir, hijos —sonrió mamá—. Gracias por traerlos, Kaoru.

Noté que mi hermana menor comenzó a hacerse a un lado con un rostro de culpa y mis sentidos de alerta sólo empeoraron.

—Nosotros también queríamos salir ya, mamá —respondió Yoh de buen humor, luego de haber abrazado a Anna—. No puedo esperar para tomar un buen baño caliente.

—Qué bueno que lo mencionas —habló la itako—. Porque lo necesitas. Apestas.

—¡Oye!

Las risas de Keiko y Kaoru resonaron en el pasillo.

—Podrás tomar ese baño luego, tesoro —declaró mamá—. Hay otro asunto que debemos tratar ahora.

No había notado que tenía una mano escondida detrás de la espalda, y fue hasta que la sacó que comencé a temblar. Traía un par de enormes tijeras y ahí entendí cuál era el “tema” a tratar.

—Ambos lucen demasiado desaliñados así —explicó ella—, pero sólo serán las puntas…

—No vas a cortar mi cabello, mamá —intervine casi al instante, sintiendo que se me crispaba la piel.

La mayoría en mi familia sabía que tenía un serio problema con que me tocaran el cabello, así fuera para cortar sólo las puntas. No me agradaba y un miedo muy extraño se apoderaba de mí. Tal vez, por eso Kaoru nos había traído hasta Keiko para evitar mi negativa.

—Mi amor, te prometo que te lo dejaré como estaba antes de que todo sucediera —intentó convencerme.

—¡No! —volví a negarme.

—Vamos, Hao —susurró Yoh, acercándose a mí—. No será tan malo y yo estaré contigo.

De reojo, alcancé a ver que mi hermana volteó a ver a Anna con insistencia.

—Está bien, no me dejas opción —musitó la rubia, sacando su rosario—. Tendré que obligarte, Hao.

¡Lo sabía! Sabía que era una trampa. Me hice hacia atrás como para que ella no pudiera ponerme una mano encima. Esquivé su rosario, el cual manipulaba como si fuera un látigo, y pasé a un lado antes de salir corriendo. Oí el llamado de Yoh y de mi madre, pero hice caso omiso. No iba a permitir que me tocaran el cabello. Aproveché que me habían perdido de vista para subir las escaleras hacia el piso de los dormitorios y me metí en el primero que tuve cerca, para despistar a quien me estuviera siguiendo. Pensé que estaba a salvo y que podía tomarme un ratito para recuperarme del susto, pero entonces me percaté que estaba en un cuarto que parecía femenino… y tampoco estaba solo.

—¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?!

Volteé para quedar de frente con Anzu, quien lucía realmente avergonzada. Muy pronto, mi rostro imitó al suyo al darme cuenta de que acababa de salir del baño y estaba cubierta únicamente por una toalla. ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! Me metí a la recámara de Anna y Anzu sin siquiera darme cuenta. Noté que ella intentaba sujetarse mejor a la única prenda que evitaba que la viera como llegó al mundo.

—Sal, Hao —habló de nuevo, intentando contener su molestia—. Fuera de aquí.

—Shh, no hables tan alto —le pedí, temiendo por mi vida—. Podrían escucharte.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó, confundida.

De pronto, mi nueva audición pudo captar perfectamente unos pasos que subían por las escaleras, probablemente encaminándose hacia la habitación donde me encontraba. Entré en pánico y miré frenéticamente por todo el cuarto, sin prestar demasiada atención a las preguntas de Anzu. Vislumbré el armario que se alzaba como parte de la pared y estuve tentado a usarlo como escondite. No obstante…

—¿Qué haces? —inquirió Anzu, totalmente extrañada por mis actos.

No estaba seguro si me delataría o no, así que decidí tomarla del brazo para que se ocultara conmigo, aunque estaba seguro que estaría furiosa luego. La obligué a que no gritara cuando cubrí su boca con mi mano y ambos nos escondimos en el armario para luego cerrar la puerta. Anzu se removió frenéticamente hasta que se zafó de mi agarre y me miró con rabia.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —espetó—. Explícame qué está sucediendo o juro que gritaré.

—Está bien, tranquila —alcé mis manos e hice un gesto para calmarla—. Son mi madre, Yoh y Anna. Están buscándome para… algo que no quiero hacer y entré para esconderme, pero no sabía que era tu cuarto y mucho menos que estabas, pues, así —expliqué, nervioso—. Lo siento.

Prácticamente tenía a la chica que me gustaba a unos centímetros de distancia. Sin mencionar que sólo la cubría una fina toalla… Debía estar saltando en un pie y, aun así, nunca me había sentido más abochornado en toda mi vida.

—No puedo creerlo —murmuró, aún enfadada, pero ya más calmada.

Vi que se llevó una mano al cuello como reflejo, pero lo tocó varias veces y noté que sus ojos se abrieron a la desmesura. Como si estuviera entrando en pánico.

—¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde está? —alzó la otra mano para cerciorarse de que lo que buscaba no se encontraba con ella y volteó hacia el piso—. Mi collar.

Era muy probable que se le hubiera caído por todo el ajetreo de llegar hasta aquí, así que me dispuse a ayudarla a buscar… lo que fuera que estaba buscando. El espacio en el armario no era demasiado, así que no me costó encontrar eso que buscaba. Sin embargo, me llevé una gran sorpresa al hincarme y alzar ese collar que se me hacía tan familiar.

—¿Qué…? —susurré, impresionado.

La cadena del mismo estaba bañada en cobre, y la figura era el lado yin de aquel símbolo chino que hacía mención al bien y al mal. Rápidamente, saqué mi propio collar que generalmente guardaba en el bolsillo de mis pantalones e intenté que encastraran de alguna manera… y lo hicieron perfectamente. Miré a Anzu, quien se había quedado helada al ver lo que hacía.

—Esta es la otra mitad del collar —afirmé, incrédulo—. ¿…Tú me lo regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños?

No me respondió al instante, pero noté que afirmó con la cabeza de una manera tímida y exageradamente lenta.

—Así es, fui yo —reveló, sorprendiéndome—. No te lo dije porque pensé que no te caía bien, así que no sabía si ibas a aceptarlo… Quise darte algo muy personal e íntimo, para que entendieras que aún te veo como el amigo que eras entonces.

Decir que estaba sorprendido quedaba muy corto. Seguía sin creer que mi forma de actuar la haya llevado a pensar que, en algún momento, me cayó mal. Supuse que tenía tanto miedo de que ya no le agradara, que fui demasiado frío sin poder pensarlo mejor. Estuvimos en silencio por un rato, hasta que decidí devolverle lo que le pertenecía. Me acerqué para colocarle el collar alrededor del cuello y ella, sorprendentemente, se dejó hacer. No pude evitar que mis dedos rozaran su piel y sentí sus escalofríos. Anzu alzó la mirada hacia mí y, entonces, quedé perdido en el oro líquido de sus ojos. Percibí de nuevo el aroma a vainilla, aunque, esta vez, también había otro aroma: sal marina. Además del olor metálico a la sangre. Todo pareció mezclarse en el mismo momento y, sin darme cuenta, mi rostro fue acercándose al suyo.

—Hao… —intentó decirme algo, pero ella misma se cortó y no supo emitir alguna otra palabra.

Me fue imposible contener el impulso de rodearla de la cintura con mi brazo libre y, con la otra mano, la tomé del mentón para que me viera a la cara. Ella pareció quedarse estática por mis actos, pero no me soltó en ningún momento. Mientras más cerca estaba, más hermosa me parecía. Sus bonitos ojos eran enmarcados perfectamente por sus largas pestañas negras. Sus labios, que tenían un grosor medio, perfecto en mi opinión, estaban coloreados de un rojo suave que me tenía locamente hipnotizado. Pronto, noté que entrecerró sus ojos al igual que yo. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir la cercanía de nuestros rostros, ese roce electrizante de nuestros labios y su respiración a un compás no-marcado. Me encantaría que este momento no se acabara nunca.

—Annita, cálmate —escuché a través de la puerta.

El azote de la puerta de la habitación contra la pared causó que nos separáramos abruptamente. Sentí algunos pasos adentrarse al cuarto y me acerqué a ver por el reducido espacio que quedaba entre ambas puertas del armario. Mi hermano y su prometida habían entrado, y esta última se veía furiosa.

—No puedo creer que el idiota de tu hermano se nos haya escapado —bramó la sacerdotisa, buscando algo en un mueble junto a una de las camas.

—Probablemente salió de la casa, por eso no lo encontramos —intentó explicarle mi gemelo. Esperó a que la Kyoyama se acercara a él y la abrazó de sorpresa—. Tranquila, intenta relajarte.

Todo aquel que conocía a Anna sabía que decirle ‘cálmate’ era como echarle un poco más de gasolina al fuego. No obstante, no era el caso de Yoh. Mi hermano parecía ser la excepción en todo lo relacionado a ella. Noté que soltó un suspiro y suavizó la mirada hacia él.

—Te siento nerviosa —afirmó mi otra mitad, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Cómo quieres que esté? ¿Te has visto en un espejo? —esto pareció tomarlo por sorpresa—. No me preguntes por qué, pero creo que te ves hasta mejor que antes, Yoh.

 _Qué asco, están coqueteándose_ , pensé, contrariado.

—¿Eso crees, Annita?

Yoh se acercó peligrosamente hacia ella, y de repente me asusté. ¿Acaso tendrá pensado aprovechar que están solos? ¡¿Conmigo aquí?! ¡No jodan, maldita sea!

—Siempre he pensado que tú eres la que se ve mejor entre los dos —la halagó, mientras colocaba una mano en su cintura y la acercaba más hacia él.

Anzu y yo nos miramos con cierta incomodidad. ¡Estaban armando una escenita a unos metros de nosotros! ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡No iba a verlos en acción! ¡Quedaría traumado de por vida! ¡Por los Grandes Espíritus! Desvié la mirada para no tener que presenciar si terminaban en algo peor, pero oír los besuqueos no hacía que fuera más llevadero. Estuvimos un par de minutos así, hasta que la misma Anna empujó levemente a Yoh para separarse de él.

—Anzu podría llegar en cualquier momento —advirtió, arreglándose el cabello—, y no quiero que nos descubra así.

 _Un poco tarde_ , pensé, mirando de reojo a mi compañera.

—Tienes razón, mejor sigamos buscando a Hao —concordó mi otra mitad—. No creo que ande muy lejos.

La pareja salió de la habitación, aunque la molestia de Anna aún se sintió con un nuevo azote de su puerta cuando se cerró. No entendía cómo seguía en perfecto estado luego de tantos golpes… Al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar antes de que nos interrumpieran, no supe si lo mejor sería voltear hacia ella para intentar explicarle la situación. Sin embargo, no me dio tiempo porque, de la nada y rápidamente, Anzu me cubrió los ojos con sus manos, sobresaltándome.

—¿Qué sucede? —pregunté, extrañado.

—No mires, se me ha caído la toalla —murmuró de forma entrecortada.

¡¿Qué?! ¿O sea que estaba desnuda en un espacio reducido y conmigo? Quizás lo había causado ese último azote, porque dudo que ella la dejara caer con toda intención. Intenté no pensar en cosas que no debía, pero era todo un hecho que mis mejillas no cooperaban. Tampoco mis manos, ya que empezaron a sudarme.

—Pues… levántala —sugerí—. Te prometo que no miraré.

—Júrame que no lo harás —sentí la desesperación y la vergüenza en esa dulce voz—. Por favor.

—Te lo juro, Anzu.

—Está bien —respondió.

Intenté, por todos los medios, de mantener mis ojos cerrados una vez que retiró ambas manos de mi rostro. Debieron ser los segundos más eternos de mi joven y corta vida. De repente, oí que la puerta del armario era abierta y, cuando pude abrir los ojos, noté que Anzu ya estaba fuera de este e intentaba ver en cualquier dirección menos en la mía. Salí como pude, mientras buscaba las palabras para disculparme por todo este lío.

—No digas nada —se me adelantó, mirándome—. Sólo vete, por favor. Antes de que Anna vuelva.

—De verdad, lo siento…

—Hao —me detuvo, frunciendo los labios—. Tendremos tiempo de hablar luego, pero ya sal de aquí. Es la última vez que te lo digo.

Obedecí, luego de suspirar. Nunca fue mi intención que todo esto ocurriera, pero eso ella no lo sabría. Al menos, de momento. Salí sin mirar atrás y, en cuanto la puerta se cerró, me apoyé de espaldas contra ella, maldiciendo mi suerte. Había, incluso, olvidado por qué me encontraba huyendo.

—Soy un tonto —me regañé.

— _Definitivamente lo eres_ —oí la voz del Espíritu del Fuego, quien seguro estaría burlándose de lo patético que me vi.

—No me ayudes —respondí.

Estaba tan concentrado en lo sucedido que no me percaté de que no estaba solo como creía.

—¡Oigan! ¡Lo encontré! —me giré rápidamente para encontrarme a Kaoru a unos metros de mí.

De repente, sentí que mis brazos eran aprisionados y bajé la mirada para notarlo. Era el maldito rosario de Anna. Volteé sobre mi hombro para verla por detrás de mí. Maldije a mi suerte.

—Por fin —declaró Keiko cuando llegó junto a Kaoru. Avanzó hacia donde Anna me tenía preso y también vi a Yoh con cierta culpabilidad—. Quédate quieto, hijo. Esto no dolerá nada.

_Oh, diablos…_

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a estar enfadado? —preguntó mi hermana, haciendo un mohín.

—No me hables, traidora —espeté, desviando la mirada.

Habíamos estado caminando durante un buen rato, ya que, al parecer, teníamos algo importante que hacer fuera de la aldea. Al menos, eso fue lo que nos dijeron papá y mamá. Tanto Yoh como Kaoru intentaban ganarse mi perdón luego de lo ocurrido con Keiko y las tijeras. Si bien había quedado exactamente igual a como estaba antes, eso no evitaba que tuviera una sensación terrorífica cada vez que tenían que cortarme el cabello.

—No bajen las sombrillas hasta que lleguemos —ordenó papá, imperativamente.

Keiko nos había dado un par de ridículas sombrillas azules para protegernos del sol mientras caminábamos. Sólo esperaba llegar pronto para bajarla de una vez.

—¿De verdad no tienen pensado decirnos qué haremos? —inquirí de malhumor.

—Bueno… —parecía que la paciencia de mamá no iba a durar demasiado—. Es parte del proceso de conversión que ustedes tengan la libertad de ser partícipes de su primera caza.

—¿Caza? —repitió Yoh, confundido—. Como… ¿Cazadores? ¿Esos que andan armados?

—Digamos que, en nuestro caso, las armas son innecesarias —rio Miki—. Pronto llegaremos al puesto de alquiler de autos blindados que tienen en las afueras de la aldea.

—¿Por qué necesitaríamos autos? —pregunté—. ¿No somos lo suficientemente veloces ahora para ir a pie?

—En realidad, no es por eso, Hao —intervino Keiko, seria—. La protección sería más para nosotros. Uno nunca sabe cómo reaccionará otro vampiro al acabarse su única fuente de alimento.

Mi mente se desvió de la conversación cuando una ráfaga de viento trajo consigo diferentes esencias que despedía cada ser viviente a pocos metros de nosotros. Fragancias con olores artificiales agradables, otros no tanto, flores, frutas… y por supuesto, sangre. Me sorprendía que, pese a ser delicioso, ningún aroma estaba tentándome a lanzarme sobre el primero que pasara frente a mí. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—Es porque tienes un mejor autocontrol —me sorprendí tanto por la intervención de Keiko que giré mi cabeza rápidamente, al punto en que, si aún fuera humano, me habría lastimado el cuello—. No es muy difícil leerte el rostro, hijo… Digamos que tu control actual es de un setenta por ciento, ya que han pasado diez de los veintiún días que comprende la etapa de transformación. Sin embargo, el treinta por ciento restante aún es un problema; nadie asegura que no puedan perder el control al verle una pequeña herida a un inocente.

—Eso, ya escucharon al cerebrito de su madre —se rio Mikihisa—. Dejemos las preguntas para después, estamos por llegar.

Al principio creí que era mentira, pero de verdad existía un gran estacionamiento de autos blindados en las afueras de la aldea. Había un sinfín de modelos tanto nuevos como viejos. El apache encargado se nos acercó para instruirnos acerca del alquiler de un auto, el cual no sería muy alto si sabíamos cómo escoger. Dada la alta demanda por los shamanes que fueron atacados y ya que no todos podían costearse algo así, Goldva había decidido que las tres primeras horas de su uso costaría la cuarta parte del precio original. El apache que nos estaba mostrando los autos más económicos no lograba convencer del todo a papá, y cómo hacerlo si eran los más feos.

—Si no le llama la atención ninguno de estos, podría mostrarles los modelos más elegantes en la otra sección —ofreció el hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

Keiko lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Claro, a usted le conviene por la comisión de ventas —espetó—. Van a pagarle más si alquilamos uno de precio más elevado.

—Por favor, señora —el apache fingió sentirse ofendido—. Jamás haría tal cosa.

—Por los Grandes Espíritus, papá —se quejó Kaoru—. Sólo escoge uno que no esté tan feo y ya, estoy aburrida —se apoyó por la parte delantera de un Toyota no tan reciente—. Este de aquí es aceptable, pero no cabemos los cinco adentro.

Todos aguardamos su respuesta por un momento.

—…Llévenos con los mejores automóviles, estos son horribles —aclaró Mikihisa con una mueca.

Mis hermanos y yo nos reímos cuando mi madre le dio un zape en la nuca, como regañándolo.

—A la orden, señor Asakura.

Ignoré el hecho de que el apache estaría soñando despierto con su comisión del día y que todos tenían un serio problema con el dinero. Cuando llegamos, sentía que se me escapaba el aliento al ver tantos autos… Hipotéticamente, claro. Estar en ese sitio era como estar en el cielo. Reconocí varias de las marcas: Porsche, Lamborghini, Mercedes-Benz, BMW, Ferrari, Bentley… Por un instante, creí que morí y resucité al mismo tiempo.

—Mira este auto —musitó Yoh, mientras acariciaba un deportivo de color gris.

—Hombres… —dijeron Keiko y Kaoru al mismo tiempo, rodando los ojos.

Mikihisa estaba embelesado con tanto lujo a su alrededor, hasta que me pareció que encontró el indicado. Un Audi Q5 color azul en perfecto estado. El apache le abrió las puertas del todoterreno para comprobar que estuviera en orden.

—Perfecto —musitó papá—. ¡Nos llevaremos este!

—¡Sí! —exclamamos mi gemelo y yo al unísono.

—¡¿Estás loco?! —le reclamó mamá, enfadada—. ¿Acaso no viste su precio de renta? En cuanto a ustedes dos… —nos apuntó a Yoh y a mí—, dejen de alabarle las tonterías a su padre. ¿Por qué tenían que salir como él?

—No seas aguafiestas, ma —sonreí de lado—. El auto está genial y cabemos en él. ¿No era eso lo que importaba?

—Relájate, cariño —intervino Miki—. A veces es bueno permitirse unos cuantos lujos para pasar un buen rato con la familia.

Subimos al auto, mientras papá pagaba el uso del mismo. Una vez que él subió, arrancó y partimos a un rumbo desconocido para nosotros. Me habría encantado conducir por mí mismo, pero ni mi hermano ni yo podíamos hacerlo por aún ser menores de edad, por ende, no teníamos licencia. Intenté descansar un poco en todo el viaje, pero no lo logré. Kaoru me tocaba el rostro constantemente con un palito extraño… Ansiaba tanto que creciera y dejara de ser tan inmadura de una vez por todas.

Llegamos al cabo de una hora de viaje y me sorprendió notar que estábamos en medio de un bosque. Bajamos y me puse a inspeccionar el lugar con la nueva y mejorada visión que tenía. Había árboles de todo tipo que no permitían la entrada de los rayos solares, así que estaba un poco oscuro. Mientras nos adentrábamos en la espesura, capté el sonido de diversos tipos de aves al mismo tiempo. Unos cuantos metros después de la entrada, había un lago de aguas cristalinas, justo como el que había en la aldea con vista a los Grandes Espíritus. Sin previo aviso, un pequeño venado se acercó, dispuesto a beber del agua tan fresca. En cuanto nos vio, se alejó muy asustado.

—Es normal. Nuestro aroma ha cambiado y deben intuir que son nuestras presas en esta extraña y nueva cadena alimenticia —explicó Mikihisa, apartándose junto con Keiko—. De aquí en adelante deberían encontrarse los otros animales, pero deben hacerlo por su cuenta. Nos encontramos en este mismo lugar en una hora.

Dicho esto, él y mamá se alejaron por su lado, dejándonos con Kaoru como guía.

—Les recomiendo alimentarse de los animales carnívoros. Generalmente, tienen un mejor sabor —nos aconsejó, buscando algo con la mirada—. Les mostraré lo que hay que hacer, primero déjenme encontrar alguno… ¡Ese lobo de ahí servirá para su demostración!

Adquirió una pose en la que tomó impulso y corrió hacia un lobo de pelaje negro azabache que se había asomado entre un par de arbustos. En cuanto se percató de la cercanía de mi hermana, alzó las orejas y salió corriendo para escapar. De la nada, Kaoru consiguió estar a la par y se le tiró encima, impidiendo su escape. Colocó una de sus pálidas manos sobre los ojos del pobre animalito, el cual sólo gimoteaba asustado.

—En verdad lo lamento, pequeño —la oí murmurar a pesar de la distancia.

Giró delicadamente la cabeza del lobo con su mano libre, teniendo un panorama diferente de su cuello. Rápidamente, acercó su boca para perforar la piel del lobo con sus colmillos. El canino emitió un sonido agudo una vez, y luego le siguió el silencio, dejando caer su cabeza cuando la vida le fue arrebatada. Sentí lástima por la pobre criatura; no merecía pasar por semejante sufrimiento sólo para servir de alimento a seres como nosotros. Una vez que acabó, Kaoru limpió todo rastro de sangre de su rostro y nos miró con ligera tristeza.

—Es así como tendrán que sobrevivir a partir de hoy —murmuró con resignación evidente—. Es esto o beber sangre humana, lo cual es mucho peor y que todavía no pueden hacer, o, al menos, no si quieren tener un buen control sobre su sed.

Si tan sólo supiera que yo ya lo había hecho.

—Llévanos al lugar del que hablaba papá —pedí con algo de urgencia—. Cuanto antes terminemos con esto, mejor.

Avanzamos un poco más para llegar a una zona todavía más oscura del bosque, donde, según Kaoru, habitaba la mayor parte de los animales del territorio: lobos, venados, conejos, zorros y otros más. Apenas nos vieron fueron escabulléndose, pero la verdadera razón por la que huían no se debía únicamente a nosotros. Un buen grupo de gente acababa de llegar. Reconocí a unos cuantos participantes del torneo, así que imaginé que este debía ser algo así como un punto de reunión en común.

—No puede ser —se sorprendió Pino, líder de equipo Icemen—. ¿Hasta ustedes fueron atacados?

—Te lo dije —respondió Sally, miembro de las Cinco Lilys—. No hay esperanza para detener esta maldita plaga.

—También nos alegra mucho verlos —saludé con una sonrisa irónica, para luego recibir un empujón de parte de mi gemelo.

Nos habíamos conocido mejor luego de haber coincidido en el concierto pasado.

—Habíamos escuchado de un ataque a dos personas hace unas semanas, pero jamás pensamos que se trataba de ustedes —contó Zria, compañera de equipo de Pino y Cadimahide.

Estaba seguro de que no fueron los únicos.

—¿Cuál es el objetivo de todo esto? —preguntó Fudo, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿De qué le sirve al maldito ese convertir a tanta gente en vampiros? ¿Planea usarnos o qué?

—Ni idea —confesó Pino, tomando la mano de Zria, quien se puso nerviosa con dicho gesto—. Bueno, nosotros iremos a cazar a una zona menos concurrida por hoy. Seremos amables y les daremos oportunidad a este par de novatos por ser su primera caza… Porque lo es, ¿no? —se burló el rubio.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Cómo que novatos?! —exclamé, fastidiado.

—Sólo están molestándote, Hao —comentó mi hermana, divertida—. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

—Por supuesto, recibimos un mensaje antes de venir y el equipo Funbari Onsen será nuestro rival en la próxima batalla —informó Sally, llevando una mano a su cadera—. Díganles que se preparen.

—Seguro —sonrió Yoh—. Les diremos que las Cinco Lilys envían todo su cariño.

—¡Que no nos llamamos así! —bramó la pelirroja, mientras se alejaba.

Fudo, líder de su equipo a pesar de ser el más joven, sonrió de lado y nos volteó a ver.

—Iré a buscar a mis compañeros también —se despidió—. Nos veremos pronto.

Una vez solos –porque Kaoru había dicho que la práctica hacía al maestro y nos dejó a nuestra suerte–, cada quien comenzó a rastrear a sus presas por cuenta propia. Al final, no resultó ser tan difícil. Había adquirido instintos de depredador con mi nueva condición y me alimenté de dos ciervos, una liebre y cuatro ardillas. Era probable que Yoh hubiera corrido con mi misma suerte. No obstante, ninguno esperó vislumbrar al mismo oso. Definitivamente lo quería, pues Kaoru tenía toda la razón; la sangre de los carnívoros era más deliciosa. Me perdí un momento en tanto observaba a ese hermoso espécimen. Era un oso pardo de brillante pelaje color caoba. El tamaño del mismo era considerable, así que debía tratarse de un adulto. De pronto, noté que mi gemelo se asomó entre un par de arbustos con la mirada fija en él y me indigné. Ni siquiera pensé que mi intervención pudo asustar al animal.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —le reclamé—. Yo lo vi primero.

Emitió una risa al escucharme.

—¿Tú? ¿Hablas en serio? —arqueó una ceja—. Te habrás alimentado bastante ya, por lo tanto, soy quien lo merece.

—Lástima por ti —lo desafié con una sonrisa de lado—, porque lo atraparé antes.

Yoh volvió a reírse ante mi reto. Entendí que estaba aceptando el enfrentamiento entre nosotros.

—¿Me estás retando? —quiso saber.

Nos miramos fijamente durante unos segundos, sin hacer movimiento alguno en ese lapso. No nos percatamos de que el oso retomó su camino hacia lo profundo. Noté que la mano de Yoh se acercaba lentamente a Harusame, la cual se había traído por si ocurría algún percance en el camino. Sonreí al predecir lo que haría, pues no iba a permitir que él tomara la delantera.

—¡Espíritu del Fuego! —exclamé, invocándolo.

—¡Amidamaru! —el samurái hizo aparición—. ¡Posesiona a Harusame!

—¿Sólo harás tu posesión con Harusame? Qué deprimente —me burlé, aunque era lógico luego de pensarlo más, pues yo no pelearía con el Espíritu del Fuego en su verdadera forma. Al menos, no por diversión—. ¿Por qué no haces alguna otra posesión? Como con la Espada Sagrada o que te ayude tu otro espíritu.

—En realidad, quiero comprobar esa teoría de nuestra nueva fuerza —sonrió de lado, para después correr hacia mí. Di un salto en el aire, evitando su ataque sin esfuerzo—. ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo?

—Pff, sólo siento lástima por ti, porque el oso será mío —blandí la espada en el aire, causando que unas llamaradas de fuego volaran directo hacia él. Mi gemelo modificó su posesión para volverla un escudo, sorprendiéndome. Aun así, sentía decepción por no ver lo que quería—. Por favor, Yoh. Normalmente puedes hasta igualar mi nivel si haces la posesión sólo con el Espíritu de la Tierra, o si ambos se combinan, pero con esta posesión tan débil…

—La subestimas —refutó él, sin mostrar molestia alguna por mi comentario sobre sus poderes—. Olvidas que con ella pude vencer a Silver y clasificar en el torneo.

No tenía ánimos para otra de sus lecciones sobre la grandeza y la humildad, así que preferí rendirme.

—Esto no será divertido —admití, desganado. Deshice mi posesión—. Tú ganas, ve por el oso.

—Te lo agradezco —se burló, pero luego cambió la expresión—. ¿A dónde fue?

Acabábamos de percatarnos que le habíamos perdido el rastro al animal.

—¡No puede ser! —hablé, comenzando a molestarme—. ¿Cómo dejaste que se escapara?

—¡Oye, tú también lo querías! ¡No toda la culpa recae en mí! —refutó mi gemelo.

—¡Maldición! —exclamé—. ¡Nos robaron al oso, Yoh!

—¡Hey! Dejen de hacer tanto escándalo —Kaoru salió de entre unos matorrales, relamiéndose los restos de sangre que tenía en la boca—. Todos están mirando hacia nosotros. ¿No les da vergüenza?

Desvié la mirada para notar que, efectivamente, un reducido grupo de shamanes nos veía con sorpresa y burla.

—Tengan… —nos lanzó un par de patas de algún animal enorme, tanto que fue difícil atraparlas—. Dicen que son para la buena suerte —comentó con una risita nerviosa, mientras comenzaba a retroceder.

Enseguida, reconocí la huella del animal y mi otra mitad también pareció hacerlo.

—¡Tiene que ser una broma, Kaoru! —exclamó Yoh—. ¡¿Te comiste al oso?!

—¡Eres una maldita! ¡Devuélvelo! —reclamé con fastidio—. ¡Era nuestro!

Sin embargo, papá apareció en ese preciso instante para detener esa discusión.

—Basta de juegos, ya nos vamos —sentenció Mikihisa, quien venía llegado junto a Keiko—. ¿No pueden estar quietos ni un sólo momento? Por todos los espíritus —sonrió, divertido—. Llaman demasiado la atención.

—Cúlpalos a ellos, yo sólo vine a detener su pelea por el animal —respondió mi hermana, intentando zafarse de la situación como siempre.

—Si no fuera tu madre, me tragaría eso —intervino mi madre, logrando que Kaos bajara la cabeza a modo de regaño.

¿Por qué no podía tener una familia normal? Supuse que nunca podría tener una respuesta a dicha pregunta. Mis padres y hermana comenzaron a alejarse, y fue cuando noté que Yoh tenía una mueca de inconformidad en la cara.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirí, caminando a la par que él.

—Es sólo que… Pues, sí somos más fuertes que antes, pero dudo que podamos llegarle a los talones a Darkar —opinó mi hermano, desganado—. Imagínate que nos toque estar cara a cara con él de nuevo.

—¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el señor “todo saldrá bien”? —bromeé, divertido.

—Sé que va en contra de lo que creo, pero estoy nervioso. El entrenamiento que tendremos será todavía más pesado y, aun así, no sabemos si bastará para algo. Creo que sólo así no nos tomarán desprevenidos los retos que nos impongan los Grandes Espíritus —explicó.

Lo miré un momento, para luego sonreír levemente.

—Ya veremos, primero hay que aguantar un par de días más para evitarnos esos malestares… Aunque no siempre esté de acuerdo con esto, creo que ‘todo saldrá bien’ —repetí su frase para transmitirle calma. Percibí agradecimiento en aquella mirada—. Bueno, pasemos a lo importante… Papá, ¿Puedo conducir de vuelta?

—¿Qué? —Mikihisa arqueó una ceja—. Ni de broma.

—Vamos, ya está oscuro y no estoy cansado —insistí—. Además, conduciré sólo la primera mitad, Yoh lo hará en la segunda —le guiñé un ojo a mi gemelo.

—Jamás te dará las llaves —aseguró mi otra mitad en un susurro.

Me aguanté una sonrisa de lado antes de mostrarle que ya las tenía en mi mano.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Llegó la noche siguiente, único momento en que podíamos salir a entrenar como correspondía. Debido a nuestro horario tan distorsionado, los encuentros con los demás habían sido prácticamente nulos. Sin mencionar que nos perdíamos esos combates que ocurrían a plena luz del día… Sólo unos días más y podría mandar estas necesidades de neófito al carajo.

—Tranquilo —no me sorprendía que mi gemelo interviniera como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos—. Sólo serán unos días más.

—Lo sé —me reí—, pero eso no quita mi frustración. Tendrás que hacerlo mejor.

Nos sentamos al borde de un acantilado junto al que estaba esa zona de batalla que utilizábamos para entrenar. Yoh soltó una risa por mi comentario.

—Lo intentaré —lo pensó un rato—. Extraño a los abuelos. Resulta un poco raro no tenerlos cerca para instruirme acerca de un entrenamiento. Lo han hecho toda mi vida.

—Tienes razón —coincidí—. Hubiera sido genial tenerlos aquí, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Un repentino crujido nos alertó a ambos y volteamos por acto reflejo.

—¿Hablando de mis personas favoritas? —murmuró Theodoros, escupiendo su veneno—. Continúen, no se detengan por nosotros.

El albino no venía solo, pues estaba acompañado de dos personajes que apenas ubicaba sólo porque uno de ellos vestía como un Soldado X. Me pareció haberlo visto antes, y no fue hasta que recordé la descripción de Fausto que me di cuenta de todo: Hans Reiheit. El otro era un completo desconocido.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó mi hermano, manteniendo la calma.

—Me parece que es un lugar público, así que no tenemos por qué darles ninguna explicación —contestó el sujeto desconocido.

—No seas cruel con los niños, Luchist —intervino Hans, pero a modo de evidente burla.

—Escucha, no estoy de humor para tus tonterías hoy —solté, volteándome para darles la cara, aunque me dirigía exclusivamente a Theodoros y él lo sabía—. Lo pagarás muy caro, te lo juro. Lo que nos hiciste no se va a quedar de esta forma.

Oí que Hans soltó una risa de burla.

—Sabes que ser inmortal es algo permanente, ¿no?

—Cuanta agresividad —habló Theodoros—. Deberían agradecerme por el favor.

Era un alivio que nadie más estuviera aquí, si no, se habrían enterado quién era el responsable por lo que nos ocurrió. Como pensé anteriormente, yo era el único que podía hacerle pagar el “favorcito” y nadie más.

—Tendrás que esperar sentado —espeté con cierta molestia—, porque no te voy a agradecer una mierda, ¿me oyes?

Al vampiro pareció divertirle mi respuesta.

—Bájale a tu lenguaje —me advirtió—. Los niños no deben contestarle así a su… padre.

—¿Padre? —inquirimos Yoh y yo al unísono.

La duda que mostrábamos pareció hacerle gracia.

—Supongo que así deberían llamarme ahora, ya que fui yo quien los transformó. ¿Qué opinan?

No sabía si era verdad que esto se manejara así en la sociedad de los inmortales, pero estaba demasiado molesto como para pensar en ello ahora.

—Si aprecian su maldita no-vida, deberían largarse antes de que pierda esa poca paciencia que me queda y los calcine ahora mismo —gruñí. Hasta a mí me tomó por sorpresa advertirles de esa manera. Normalmente, me desquitaría al instante o lo intentaría—. Hablo en serio, les estoy dando una oportunidad y deberían de aprovecharla —miré a Theodoros—. En cuanto a ti, cuando te vea de nuevo, juro que desapareceré tu asquerosa presencia de la faz de la tierra… Nos arrebataste la vida. Por consiguiente, no veo ningún inconveniente con que yo haya lo mismo contigo.

—Tengo ganas de ver eso —respondió el muy infeliz.

De repente, noté cierto detalle que me hizo mirarlo con algo de burla y él pareció darse cuenta.

—¿Alguien te castigó por lo ocurrido? —indagué, apuntando hacia ambas manos que estaban cubiertas de cicatrices—. Se ve como si te hubieran hecho un daño tan grande que recuperarte te está llevando mucho tiempo.

—Tienes agallas, niñato —me insultó el albino—. Ya veremos si te sirve de algo cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarnos.

—¿Enfrentarnos? —repitió Yoh, confundido—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Digamos que tengo una corazonada acerca de la decisión de estos “Grandes Espíritus” —mencionó sin nada de respeto—. Esperen, parece que me adelanté un poco a los hechos.

—¿Qué…?

Un pitido me interrumpió, pero me pareció que era más de uno. ¿Sería posible? Alcé mi oráculo y apreté un botón, abriendo el mensaje que enviaron los apaches y que contenía la decisión de los Grandes Espíritus.

—Dentro de diez días pelearemos contra el equipo… ¿X-IV? —soltó mi gemelo, sorprendido y confundido.

Theodoros alzó su oráculo, el cual era de color rojo borgoña, más oscuro que mi propio oráculo. Tanto Hans como Luchist hicieron lo mismo con los suyos y sentí que perdía el aliento.

—X-IV —nos confirmó Theodoros con una sonrisa escalofriante. Los espíritus del equipo rival se hicieron presentes, y estuve casi seguro de que, aunque jamás lo admitiría, llegué a temer un poco por mi hermano y por mí—. Esto será realmente interesante. Nos vemos en diez días, hijos míos.

 _Tengo una suerte del asco_ , pensé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ^^
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Pino, Zria, Sally y Fudo aparecen en el anime. El equipo Hoshi-Gumi finalmente se enfrentará al equipo X-IV. ¿Cómo imaginan que acabará esto? Los Grandes Espíritus tienes formas de actuar muy extrañas.
> 
> Agradezco infinitamente los comments que me dejan. Me motivan a darles mejores capítulos cada vez. ¡Todo nuevo lector es bienvenido! También cada opinión es válida y cuenta, siempre y cuando sea hecha de forma constructiva y con respeto n.n
> 
> ¡Nos vemos!


	14. Buenas noches, papi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _Disclaimer :_** Shaman King y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de Hiroyuki Takei. Tampoco son de mi propiedad algunos lugares, canciones y/o marcas que aparezcan aquí. Sólo la trama, algunos OC y lugares ficticios son de mi autoría. Gracias a Sabr1 por prestarme a su OC (Anzu).
> 
>  ** _Advertencias :_** lenguaje soez, gore (leve o moderado), y algunos pensamientos obscenos.
> 
> _Pensamientos, comunicación por telepatía, recuerdos, sueños._

**Hao Asakura**

Estaba frustrado conmigo mismo por no estar completamente atento a la batalla que estaba llevándose a cabo entre el equipo Funbari Onsen y las Lily Five. Sentí que mi malestar me tiraba de los nervios del cuello y me causaba un fuerte dolor. ¿Estaba nervioso? Sería estúpido mentir al respecto. El asunto de Theodoros no me dejaba del todo indiferente. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la verdad era que su poder sobrepasaba por lejos al nuestro y eso me tenía preocupado. Teníamos el tiempo muy reducido para dar con algún entrenamiento ‘mágico’ que pudiera darnos una solución. De ninguna manera permitiría que Theodoros acabara con nosotros. Ni Yoh ni Anzu se lo merecían.

—¿Qué esperas, Chocolatín? —exclamó Horo-Horo, sacándome de mi letargo—. ¡Hazla retroceder de una vez!

Chocolove aprovechó que Ellie se distrajo un momento para asestarle un ataque que la obligó a retroceder.

—¡…Sólo fue suerte! —se defendió la rubia, abochornada y molesta.

—¿A poco no sabes que está mal subestimar al enemigo? —advirtió el moreno.

Me pareció que sus garras emanaban una gran cantidad de poder espiritual.

—Nunca los había visto tan entusiasmados —murmuré por lo bajo, sabiendo que nadie me escucharía.

Mi sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando Lyserg se acercó para darle un golpe a Sally, la miembro más fuerte de las Cinco Lilys, en mi opinión. Esta terminó impactando contra el suelo, pero su posesión no se deshizo. La pelirroja alzó una mano hacia su cabeza, sin perder su característico rostro furioso en ningún momento.

—En verdad lo lamento —habló el inglés, preparando su péndulo—, pero vamos a ganar este encuentro a como dé lugar.

—¡Nosotras tampoco estamos dispuestas a perder! —contestó Sally.

Sujetó mejor su enorme mazo que despedía un furyoku de color rojo escarlata.

—Este sí es un equipo que ha estado entrenando —comentó Anna, quien estaba sentada junto a mi gemelo. A veces olvidaba que mi querida cuñada tenía cierto afán por recordarnos lo débiles que éramos a su parecer. Por mi parte, realmente creía que lo único que hacía por nosotros era hablar y hablar. Noté que me lanzó una mirada envenenada y ahí entendí que había sido un idiota por olvidar su don del Reishi—. De seguir así, creo que hasta podrían vencerlos a ustedes —opinó.

No quería caer en su provocación por respeto a mi hermano, pero era indignante que ni él pudiera ponerla en su lugar. No obstante, alguien más se adelantó.

—¿No te cansa tanta indirecta? —intervino Anzu, sonriendo levemente de lado—. Lo dices como si aumentar el poder espiritual de golpe fuera algo fácil. ¿Acaso ya olvidaste los entrenamientos de la abuela?

—…Ni me los menciones.

La rubia puso mala cara, como si no quisiera recordarlo.

—Entiéndenos, Annita —habló Yoh—. Ningún entrenamiento físico funciona con nosotros. Estamos muertos, en teoría —suspiró—. Incluso estar aquí es un gran milagro. Tuvimos suerte de que la batalla se hiciera en la noche, de lo contrario, el sol ya nos habría matado.

—¿Entonces es verdad que los rayos del sol vuelven cenizas a los vampiros? —quiso saber Len, quien aún seguía bastante escéptico sobre el asunto.

—Tampoco es tanto así —negué—, pero digamos que ya tuvimos la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente. Fue horrible.

Había ocurrido unos días atrás, durante el amanecer. Decidimos salir a cazar en la madrugada puesto que la mayoría de los animales dormían a esa hora y sería más fácil tomarlos desprevenidos. Sin embargo, una vez saciada la nefasta sed, Yoh y yo perdimos la noción del tiempo al distraernos con las nuevas habilidades de un inmortal y el sol comenzó a salir. Tuvimos que apresurarnos en llegar a la casa, pero ni así logramos salvarnos de un par de quemazones. Pasamos horas con ese molesto picor y no tenía ganas de repetirlo.

—Como sea… Yoh tiene razón —solté, dejando mis pensamientos atrás—. Pasa el tiempo y no tenemos muchas opciones. Ninguno de tus entrenamientos resulta útil y, a este paso, los que terminaremos muertos seremos nosotros.

Tanto Yoh como Anzu me miraron como si no pudieran creer lo que había dicho.

—Eres demasiado pesimista —confesó Anzu—. Deberías creer más en ti mismo.

Sentí un poco de vergüenza porque su opinión de verdad me importaba. Suspiré.

—Nos quedan tres días para culminar con la etapa de neófitos y seríamos libres. Tendríamos exactamente una semana más para entrenar libremente durante las mañanas también —pensé en voz alta, decidido—. Hay que aprovecharlo lo más que se pueda, Yoh. Te juro que cuando dejemos atrás estas necesidades de la…

—Espera, ¡Cálmate! —me interrumpió mi otra mitad, incrédulo—. Ya estás igual que Anna. Entrenar todo el día no es bueno para mi salud mental.

—Oye, ¿Quieres derrotar a Theodoros o no? —inquirí, un poco molesto; aunque era más por su incapacidad de tomar la iniciativa con algo.

—¡Claro que quiero! —me reprochó con cierto enfado—, pero no me dejaré llevar por el rencor que le tienes a ese sujeto por habernos transformado.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Pilika, pues había sido la única en oírnos—. ¿Ese vampiro los atacó? ¿Theodoros?

Poco a poco, tuvimos la atención de cada uno de los chicos a nuestro alrededor. Había olvidado por completo que ninguno sabía quién había sido el responsable de todo esto y, al parecer, Yoh lo había olvidado también.

—¿Cómo pudieron ocultar algo así? —Kaoru se oía ofendida—. Ahora entiendo por qué están tan nerviosos desde que se anunció su combate.

—¿Por qué no dijeron nada? —quiso saber Horo-Horo.

Mi gemelo no respondió al instante, por lo que entendí que me tocaría hacerlo a mi modo.

—Porque es un asunto que sólo nos concierne a nosotros dos —expliqué, y supe que soné un tanto distante, pero quería que entendieran que no se podían meter mucho más allá en el tema—, y somos los únicos que lo harán pagar con sangre.

—Habla por ti —me cortó Yoh en desacuerdo—. Yo jamás acepté hacer algo así.

—Shh, ¡No me dejan prestar atención! —se quejó Anna—. Luego discuten sobre sus asuntos de venganza.

Resoplé antes de darme por vencido y reanudar mi atención hacia la pelea.

—¡Ataque fantasmagórico del Big Ben!

Lyserg logró que Morphine se movilizara junto a su péndulo de tal forma en que el cordón del mismo formó la estructura del Big Ben, el cual era un ataque famoso de su parte. Sally quedó fuera de combate en cuestión de segundos, ya que con dicho impacto no logró mantener su posesión de objetos por mucho más tiempo.

—¡Sally! —exclamó Ellie, para luego voltear a ver a Chocolove, pues este era su oponente—. Pagarán por eso.

—Yo que tú me preocuparía por mí misma, güerita —advirtió el McDonell—. ¡Mic!

Las garras de Chocolove aumentaron hasta alcanzar un tamaño que nunca antes había visto.

—Dos podemos jugar ese juego —replicó, pues ella tenía un arma muy parecida.

Una serie de marcas ocuparon el cuerpo del moreno casi en su totalidad.

—¡Órale, Mic! ¡Garras del Jaguar Negro! —gritó.

La velocidad siempre había sido especialidad de Chocolove y, a continuación, lo demostró. Se movía tan rápido alrededor de Ellie que la pobre no podía ver nada más que un millar de garras atacándola por doquier. La chica intentó defenderse con su arma, pero le resultaba un tanto difícil. Chocolove le dio un golpe definitivo y dio por terminada su pelea contra la joven shaman.

—¡Muy bien! —el ainu estaba realmente emocionado—. ¡Sólo quedas tú, Manta!

Era verdad, Manta era el oponente del último miembro del equipo rival: Sharona.

—Esto es un poco injusto para el joven Manta —opinó Tamao—. Si Milly hubiera participado, todo sería más equitativo.

—Vamos, Tamao —animó Yoh—. Ten un poco más de fe en él. La diferencia de estatura nunca lo detuvo.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en lo que sentía el Oyamada al ser tan pequeño con respecto a todo el mundo. Sin embargo, Yoh tenía razón y eso nunca parecía ser algo que le afectara. Noté que la posesión de Manta aumentó tanto que ahora tenía un martillo gigante encima de él.

—¿Seguro de que puedes derrotarme con eso, Oyamada? —Sharona le mostró una sonrisa de burla—. Esa cosa tiene cuatro veces tu tamaño, dudo mucho que puedas acercarte siquiera.

—No me subestimes, debo estar al mismo nivel de mi equipo si queremos seguir en este torneo —se defendió el pequeño—. ¡Vamos a mostrarle, Mosuke!

—¡Como desees, Manta!

Concentró la mayor cantidad de poder espiritual posible en la cabeza del martillo, para que su golpe tuviera un mejor resultado. Retrocedió unos metros para tomar mayor impulso y lanzarse al ataque. La líder de las Lily Five también contraatacó con su instrumento de lucha.

—¡Martillo de Hierro!

Aunque ambos ataques colisionaron, el de Manta resultó ser más fuerte y mandó a Sharona contra el muro de la arena, tras lo cual ella cayó inconsciente. Lyserg y Chocolove se acercaron al Oyamada, luciendo muy satisfechos por el resultado final. Todos los presentes aplaudían y gritaban.

—Parece que tenemos a los ganadores de esta emocionante pelea… —anunció Radim, maravillado por la batalla que acababa de presenciar—. ¡Funbari Onsen obtiene la victoria! ¡UN APLAUSO POR FAVOR!

—¡Esos son mis amigos! —gritó un eufórico Horo-Horo.

—¡Esos son mis abrigos! —exclamó Chocolove, vistiendo un abrigo que parecía estar hecho de piel de jaguar. Un tembloroso Mic lo veía con recelo y Chocolove pareció notarlo—. Mic, no era pa’ que te asustaras, pue’.

Si no fuera vampiro, no hubiera podido ver con claridad cómo fue que Chocolove acabó tirado en el suelo, pues Len lo había atacado. Oí las carcajadas de Tamao y Pilika junto a mí, incluso noté que Anzu se aguantaba una risita. ¿Acaso yo era el único que no comprendía el humor de este sujeto?

—Oye, esto de tomarnos turnos no amerita una broma a cada rato —se quejó el heredero de los Tao.

—Vamos, admite que es divertido golpearlo —lo codeó Horo-Horo con diversión.

Me aproximé junto con los demás.

—Felicidades —musité hacia Manta, mostrándole el puño con una sonrisa medio leve. El pequeño lo captó y chocó su puño contra el mío—. Fue genial, pero debo dejarlos ahora. No quería irme sin despedirme…

—¿Cómo? ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vendrás a celebrarlo? —inquirió el rubio con algo de reproche—. Auch, Hao. Creí que éramos amigos.

Aquello me hizo gracia.

—No se trata de eso, simplemente tengo que aprovechar la noche para entrenar. Recuerda que soy una ‘criatura de la noche’ ahora —expresé con tono de burla.

—Pues irás tú solo porque no tengo pensado entrenar ahora —intervino Yoh con el fin de lograr que me quedara.

Suspiré.

—Está bien —puse los ojos en blanco al ver su rostro de victoria. Yoh celebraba su influencia sobre mí cada vez que podía—. Supongo que puedo aplazar un par de horas de entrenamiento.

—Oigan —Kaoru nos llamó la atención—. Si ya terminaron, podemos volver para cenar en casa. Muero de hambre.

—¡Sí! —la secundó Horo. Luego miró a la Tamamura—. Nada mejor que tamales para terminar el día, ¿no Tamao?

—Por supuesto —sonrió ella.

—Esperen, ¿por qué tamales? —contradijo Len—. Quiero arroz y pollo agridulce.

—¿Es broma? ¡No comeremos comida china otra vez!

En ese momento, y mientras todos discutían sobre la cena, sentí la vibración de mi teléfono celular en mi bolsillo y me aparté para poder contestar. Era mi mamá.

—Keiko, ya vamos para allá —respondí apenas pude—. La batalla terminó y todo salió bien.

— _Me alegro mucho, hijo_ —creí captar un tonito divertido—. _Asegúrense de llegar pronto… Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes._

Antes de que pudiera preguntar al respecto, ya me había cortado. Miré mi celular con duda, mientras Yoh se me acercaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, curioso.

—…No lo sé —hablé con la verdad—, pero tiene las palabras ‘mamá’ y ‘sorpresa’ en la misma oración.

Mi gemelo sonrió con diversión al captar mi desconcierto.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Ustedes? —me sorprendí al entrar a la casa y ver a las inesperadas visitas—. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—¿Qué maneras son esas de saludar, jovencito?

Bastó con que la abuela Kino me mostrara su bastón para cerrar la boca. Aunque fuera inmortal, eso no me quitaba el miedo hacia ese legendario palo de madera. Tanto Yoh como Kaoru y Anzu se precipitaron para saludar a Yohmei y Kino con verdadera alegría. Incluso Anna estaba feliz de verlos, pero se limitó a hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Sorpresa —soltó Keiko, riendo con diversión.

—Vinimos para ver cómo les iba a nuestros niños en el torneo… y no me salgan con que ese tal Parker es peligroso y demás patrañas —argumentó la abuela.

—…Darkar —la corrigió Yoh, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Trataba de aparentar preocupación por la súbita llegada de ambos, pero lo cierto era que, por dentro, estaba partiéndose de la risa. Tenía que admitirlo, tanto Kino como Yohmei eran increíbles. Admiraba la valentía que poseían y ahora entendía mejor por qué papá los veía como ejemplos a seguir.

—Como se llame —de pronto, me sentí observado a través de los oscuros lentes de la abuela, aunque era consciente de que ella había perdido este sentido varios años atrás—. Nuestra llegada tampoco es mera coincidencia. Sabemos sobre su nueva condición y creemos tener una solución.

—¿Podrían dejarnos a solas, por favor? —Yohmei se refirió a los chicos de forma educada—. Este es un asunto familiar.

Por suerte, ninguno se lo tomó a mal y se dispersaron por la casa, salvo por Anzu y Anna que también eran parte de la familia. En ese momento, me percaté de la cantidad de maletas acumuladas en la entrada. ¿Por qué traerían tanto equipaje consigo? Esperaba que, al menos, pudieran proporcionarnos alguna técnica que nos ayudara como inmortales. Ahora más que nunca deseaba aumentar el poder espiritual que tenía, sin importar mi precio a pagar… Aceptaría lo que fuera para proteger a Yoh.

—Tengo entendido que cuentan con muy poco tiempo para entrenar antes de su siguiente batalla en el torneo, ¿no? —tanto mi gemelo como yo respondimos casi al unísono de forma afirmativa ante lo dicho por Kino—. Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, deberán comenzar a meditar desde hoy.

—¿Meditar? —cuestioné, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Esa es la grandiosa solución?

—Créeme, hijo, es apenas la previa a lo que tendrán que hacer —advirtió Yohmei antes de darnos un par de pesados libros a cada uno—. Tienen lo suficiente para divertirse.

—Vaya diversión —musitó Yoh, deprimido. Pareció que miraba a los abuelos con cierta duda—. ¿No van a darle un libro a Anzu? Ella también es parte del equipo.

Me sorprendió que tanto la abuela como el abuelo se rieran, como si Yoh hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Oh, no —se negó Yohmei—. Ella no necesita este tipo de entrenamiento como ustedes.

—¿Están seguros? —intervino Anzu—. Puedo tomarlo igual…

—Ni hablar, Anzu —la abuela se negó de igual manera—. Tendrán que aguantar varios días de ayuno y deshidratación. Recuerda que no tienes un buen sistema inmunológico, así que, si te hieren de forma letal, ellos no podrán hacer nada por ti.

Aquel dato me extrañó, y estaba seguro de que a Yoh también. No era la primera vez que nos enterábamos de alguna característica ‘curiosa’ acerca de la Sakurai.

—¿Ayuno? ¿Deshidratación? —Kaoru se espantó—. Creo que yo paso de tomar el entrenamiento.

—Descuida, ni siquiera era para ti —mi hermana puso cara de ofendida—. Antes de que creas que es preferencia, te diré que hemos evaluado tu condición y creo que no eres apta. Este entrenamiento implica un enfrentamiento a una fuerza de la oscuridad y tus poderes te hacen demasiado susceptible a un espíritu maligno.

—Tu abuelo tiene razón, Kaoru —lo secundó Kino—. No cualquiera puede hacer frente a un ente del más allá. Lleva años de entrenamiento, como pasa con Anna, Zenki y Goki —la itako, asintió—. En cuanto a tus hermanos, digamos que a ellos los protegen esencias realmente poderosas, que son los Espíritus del Fuego y la Tierra.

Kaoru pareció rendirse al entenderlo.

—En fin —Kino volvió a dirigirse a nosotros—. Recuerden que deben fortalecerse antes de pasar a la siguiente etapa del entrenamiento —pareció pensar un poco antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Cómo se llama aquel que los atacó de esta manera?

—Theodoros —respondió mi gemelo—. Theodoros Alogospoulos. Tiene nombre en trabalenguas.

Yohmei se sorprendió y miró a su esposa.

—¿Será el mismo? —preguntó en un susurro.

Parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a seguir con la conversación, pero el tema resultaba inquietante hasta para mí. Aproveché para quitarme la duda de encima.

—Quiero que me expliquen por qué ese sujeto nos odia tanto —demandé saber, firmemente y sin inmutarme al tener la atención de todos—, y no intenten negarlo porque nos ha declarado la guerra a Yoh y a mí en más de una ocasión y siempre habla de ustedes como si le debieran algo.

Tanto mis padres como hermanos y las chicas miraron a mis abuelos para saber más al respecto. Yohmei bajó la mirada y Kino suspiró.

—Pasó hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes de que nacieran. Keiko aún estaba en preparatoria —mamá se sorprendió—. No estabas en la casa cuando este chico, Theodoros, llegó con su familia al templo en Izumo. Acudieron a nosotros porque, en ese entonces, aún realizábamos cierto tipo de exorcismos… Digamos que su hermano pequeño tuvo un “incidente” con un espíritu que aprovechó su condición de shaman inexperto para tomar posesión de él.

Era la peor parte al iniciar un entrenamiento como shaman. Aprender a enfrentar cada tipo de espíritu para que el alma propia del cuerpo predomine sobre el alma que lo invade al realizar la posesión.

—¿Qué pasó después? —preguntó Yoh.

—El espíritu estaba necio con salir y el cuerpo de ese niño no lo resistió —finalizó la abuela con evidente culpabilidad en su arrugado rostro—. Theodoros siempre nos culpó por ello.

—Cree que asesinamos a su hermano a propósito —afirmó el abuelo.

—¡Eso es ridículo! —exclamó mamá—. Ustedes siempre han sido responsables en ese aspecto y estoy segura de que les advirtieron a los padres que era menos probable que el niño se salvara por su corta edad.

—Claro que lo hicimos —aseguró Kino—, pero en el momento en que sucedieron las cosas, todo dejó de importarles, especialmente a ese muchacho.

—…Bueno, no justifico sus acciones —habló mi gemelo con un deje de tristeza—, pero creo que lo entiendo mejor. Debe ser difícil superar algo que alimentó tanto su odio hacia nuestra familia.

—Así es, y lo hemos pagado caro —supuse que se refirió a nuestra condición de inmortales. Noté que miró a Yoh con extrañeza—. ¿Dónde están tus auriculares?

—…Es una larga historia, abuelo.

El cambio de tema relajó el ambiente hasta la hora de cenar. La noche transcurrió sin ninguna otra novedad hasta que todos fueron a dormir, salvo por mi hermano y yo. Aprovecharíamos la falta de sopor para estudiar y meditar durante la noche.

—Deja de rechinar los dientes, me desconcentras —habló Yoh, trayéndome a la realidad.

Me sentía muy inquieto desde que entramos a nuestro cuarto para comenzar con la lectura y no estaba para nada concentrado. Tenía que ponerle fin a cierto tema antes.

—Oye, vuelvo en seguida —le avisé a Yoh antes de ponerme de pie—. Hay algo que debo hacer.

Sin darle tiempo a responderme, salí de nuestra habitación en silencio para evitar despertar a los demás. La idea era aprovechar que nadie estaba a la vista, pues tenía una conversación pendiente con cierta persona. Me acerqué hacia la puerta de su cuarto, aún sin decidirme a tocarla. ¿Realmente conseguiría que me dijera la verdad? En realidad, no sabía si ya éramos algo cercanos para confiarnos este tipo de cosas. Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrió. Al parecer, Anzu iba de salida, ya que tenía puesto un abrigo.

—¿Hao? —se sorprendió—. ¿Qué haces aquí? —susurró.

—Tenemos que hablar —intenté que mi voz sonara más segura, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado—. ¿Puedes?

—¿Ahora? —miró de reojo hacia el interior de su habitación para asegurarse que Anna no hubiera despertado—. ¿Te parece el mejor momento?

Noté que se sonrojó violentamente al darse cuenta que aún vestía pijama frente a mí. Era un bonito vestido blanco de seda que se amoldaba a su figura… ¡Basta! Debía dejar de pensar en eso, así que desvié la mirada. Lo último que me faltaba sería hacerle pensar que también era un pervertido.

—Por favor —volví a pedirle—. Dudo que tengas algo más importante que hacer esta noche. Por cierto, ¿A dónde ibas?

Me miró como si no pudiera creer mi interrogatorio.

—Sólo iba a la cocina por algo de agua, pero tú ganas —se cubrió más con aquel abrigo—. Dame unos minutos para cambiarme, ¿sí?

Era sorprendente el efecto que tenía en mí, pues no era la persona más paciente, pero ella definitivamente hacía que lo fuera. Una vez que terminó de alistarse, le pedí que fuéramos al patio para hablar con tranquilidad. Aceptó y caminamos en silencio hacia el patio. Últimamente había comenzado a actuar raro, y sólo tenía dos motivos en la cabeza: o cargaba con algo demasiado grande para soportarlo sola, o le había incomodado el incidente que habíamos tenido en el armario. Sin importar cuál fuera, teníamos que aclararlo. Salimos a la intemperie y decidimos sentarnos debajo del árbol de cerezo. Anzu me miró de forma curiosa, haciendo que pensara que quizás ella no tenía ni idea de lo que quería decirle.

—Bueno, ¿De qué querías hablar? —preguntó.

—Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar —admití, sintiendo vergüenza—. Antes que nada, quería saber si estabas bien luego de… lo que pasó en las celdas —musité con preocupación.

En ese momento, noté que tenía parte de su brazo vendado. Por todo el revuelo causado el día en que salí de la celda, ni siquiera lo había notado y a lo mejor no había sido del todo cuidadoso con ella.

—Estoy bien, Hao —musitó, sonriendo levemente—. Sabía que estaba tomando una decisión loca y estúpida, y asumo sus consecuencias. No tienes que culparte de nada… No me transformaste, al fin y al cabo.

—Me alivia igual —respondí, antes de pasar al siguiente tema—. Tampoco pude evitar notar que has estado muy decaída. ¿Hay algo que te esté molestando? O si fue por lo que pasó el otro día en el armario, perdóname. Nunca tuve intención de ofenderte ni…

—Hao —me detuvo, sin levantar demasiado su voz—. Descuida, no se trata de eso… Olvidemos lo que pasó en el armario, ¿sí? —estaba igual de avergonzada que yo, pero a mí me resultaría imposible superarlo—. En realidad, lo que sucede es que… —suspiró—. Siento que es mi culpa que los hayan atacado.

—¿Qué? —fruncí el ceño, confundido—. ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Recuerdas el día en que Ashil…? Ya sabes —creí que se refería a la agresión que le había hecho ese cobarde y asentí, molesto—, pues no fue una casualidad. Estaba espiándolos y creí escuchar algo referente a una conversión, pero nunca creí que estuvieran hablando de ustedes —percibí la tristeza en sus ojos dorados y me enterneció—. Es culpa mía, si les hubiera comentado lo que escuché, quizá nos habríamos evitado todo esto. En verdad lo siento mucho.

Mi mano se movió por sí sola hasta llegar a su mentón y obligarla a mirarme, con dulzura.

—Eres la menos culpable de todo lo que está pasando —la consolé. Me destruía verla en ese estado, porque de ninguna manera quería verla llorar—. Nadie pudo predecir que esto pasaría. ¿Te soy sincero? Pienso que Darkar lo tenía planeado desde hace años.

—Entonces… ¿No estás molesto?

Estuve tentado a reírme por su reacción, pero no lo hice.

—¿Debería? Creo que puedo entender tus razones. De haber estado en tu lugar, probablemente habría hecho lo mismo. El único culpable de todo soy yo —musité con amargura—. Si fuera más fuerte, quizá habría evitado que Theodoros hiciera esto. Nunca creí que pudiera sorprendernos de esa manera, en ese entonces no lo relacionaba con lo que nos ocurrió allá en Tokio.

—No puedes culparte por eso tampoco —replicó ella.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan comprendido hasta ahora. Sentí un gran alivio en mi interior y entonces entendí que había estado haciendo las cosas muy mal con ella.

—Oye, sé que a lo mejor no estás acostumbrado a que te digan esto, pero quiero que sepas que aquí estoy si necesitas desahogarte… por cualquier cosa —habló Anzu, aunque con cierta incomodidad por mi reacción, tal vez.

Solté una sonrisa de lado sin poder evitarlo.

—Muy bien, lo haré si me prometes no guardar otro secreto parecido y decírmelo si necesitas hablarlo.

—Espera —parpadeó, confundida—. ¿Quiere decir que volvemos a ser amigos?

Si ella supiera que no quisiera quedarme en ese nivel solamente.

—Nunca dejé de verte como mi amiga, simplemente fui un idiota y estuve perdido en mí mismo —expliqué, mirándola—. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo.

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un rosa intenso, pero sonrió con verdadera alegría. En cuanto a mí, también estaba feliz de que todo estuviera aclarado… Casi todo.

—Eres adorable —lo dije por inercia, sorprendiéndonos a ambos. Me sorprendió tanto que comencé a toser por los nervios—. L-lo siento, no fue lo que… Es decir, sí eres linda… Argh —gruñí, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos, avergonzado.

Anzu comenzó a reírse. No me importaba pasar vergüenza con tal de verla feliz, así que estaba bien.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres divertido? —preguntó, entre risas—. Agradezco el cumplido. Tú… —dudó un poco sobre cómo continuar esa oración—, también me pareces adorable algunas veces.

—¿En qué sentido? —me extrañé.

—Quizá no lo notes, pero eres un hermano mayor genial con Kaoru. Siempre me lo cuenta —sonrió, divertida.

En este momento no sabía si amar a mi hermana por hacerme ver bien con Anzu u odiarla por hacerme ver sensible. La miré con la boca levemente abierta y sentí un enorme calor esparciéndose dentro de mí. No obstante, la súbita aparición de su espíritu acompañante me sobresaltó. Mizu me fulminaba con la mirada, quizás porque sabía hacia dónde podía tomar rumbo esta conversación. Estaba seguro de que este animal me odiaba más de lo que yo creía.

—¡Mizu! ¡No hagas eso! ¿Cuál es tu problema? —regañó Anzu, haciéndola a un lado. Luego, me miró apenada—. Discúlpala, por favor.

Desde hacía muy poco tiempo que venía pensando seriamente en hablarle a ella de mis sentimientos, pero no estaba seguro si era el momento indicado. A veces, pensaba que el sentimiento era mutuo, pues no olvido que casi nos besamos en el armario y ella no se alejó. Sin embargo, no quería dejarme llevar por una tonta obsesión, tras la que luego resultaría todo producto de mi imaginación. Entonces entendí cuál era mi miedo real: No quería que Anzu me rechazara. No me sentía para nada listo y ahora entendía el miedo que sintió mi gemelo por tanto tiempo.

—¿Hao? —sentí que me tomaba del brazo de forma cariñosa, intentando llamar mi atención—. ¿En qué estás pensando?

—Nada en particular —mentí sin mala intención—. No tiene importancia… Sería mejor que fueras a dormir. Son las dos de la madrugada, y creo que tú y los otros tendrán entrenamiento muy temprano.

—Lo que tú digas, papá —bromeó, mostrándome la lengua y haciéndome reír—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Pasaré toda la noche con la tarea que me dejaron los abuelos, ¿Lo recuerdas? —comenté, divertido—. Estábamos en nuestro cuarto, pero estaba insoportable para Yoh, así que salí a tomar aire y, de paso, hablar contigo. Me alegra haberlo hecho —la miré—. Sé que no hemos podido entrenar como equipo por la nueva condición que tenemos, pero te prometo que todo estará bien… Theodoros sabrá que no debió meterse con nosotros y si, para ello, tendré que superar el peor de los entrenamientos, así será. Haré lo que sea necesario para evitar que continúe lastimándonos.

—Te creo —percibí su inquietud—. Sólo tengan cuidado. El entrenamiento de la abuela nunca ha sido un asunto de risa.

Sentí euforia por su preocupación hacia mí, y me alegraba tenerla a mi lado como apoyo, aunque fuéramos sólo amigos… por ahora.

—No te preocupes.

Sin esperármelo, Anzu me sonrió con dulzura antes de acercarse a depositar un tierno beso en mi mejilla. Aquello me dejó paralizado y me pareció que duró una eternidad. Ni siquiera me preocupé por lo que ella pudiera sentir al tener contacto con esa piel helada que ahora poseía.

—Buenas noches, Hao.

La vi entrar a la casa sin mirar hacia atrás, dejándome con la cabeza y el corazón hechos un lío.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

—¿Crees que haya funcionado?

Miré a mi hermano sin saber qué responderle, pues me sentía exactamente igual. Habían pasado dos días de intenso estudio y meditación, llegando así el día más esperado por ambos: la conclusión de nuestra etapa como neófitos. No obstante, esto también implicaba dar el siguiente paso en el entrenamiento.

—¿Qué se supone que debería sentir? —cuestioné—. Espera, no me salgas con que todo esto ha sido para nada.

Yoh negó con la cabeza.

—Descuida, ese no es su estilo —justificó a ambos—. Por muy extrema que sea cada técnica, los abuelos saben muy bien lo que hacen —hizo una ligera mueca con los labios—, pero me preocupa esto. Al menos, mi vida nunca peligró con el entrenamiento de Anna.

Estuve a punto de refutarlo, pero me contuve. Quizás era mejor que Yoh pensara que su novia era una inocente paloma al lado de Kino y Yohmei. Claro, en cuanto a entrenamiento. De pronto, oí que tocaron la puerta y, acto seguido, vi que Keiko asomó su rostro por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Terminaron? —preguntó ella, recibiendo una respuesta afirmativa de ambos. Noté que traía varias bolsitas transparentes que contenían sangre—. Todas son para ustedes. Beban hasta saciarse, porque después dependerán solamente de las pastillas de Fausto.

—¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió mi gemelo—. ¿Por qué tendríamos…? —pareció darse cuenta de algo—. No entrenaremos aquí, ¿verdad?

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

—Lo verán cuando vayamos.

Algunos de los chicos se reunieron para acompañarnos, entre ellos Manta, Anzu, Len, Anna y Chocolove. El resto no era demasiado madrugador. Mikihisa alquiló un par de camionetas para ir, pues una de las pruebas era no depender tanto de nuestros espíritus acompañantes. La abuela se negaba a hablar sobre el destino, por mucho que insistiéramos. ¿Cuál era el punto de que esto fuera una sorpresa?

—Es aquí —indicó Yohmei.

La camioneta se detuvo casi al borde de un valle rocoso en medio de ese desierto tan caluroso. Al fondo del valle, podía observarse un camino que conducía hacia lo que parecía ser una cueva. ¿Por qué demonios sabían de la existencia de este lugar tan perdido?

—Aquí es donde culminarán con su entrenamiento —advirtió Kino, sonriendo de forma misteriosa—. Aunque no pueda ver el aspecto de este sitio, su silencio me confirma que debe estar igual que antes… Porque he estado aquí hace al menos unos treinta años —finalizó, mientras la mayoría seguía bajando de los autos.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó mi otra mitad—. ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

—Ya lo verás.

Nos miramos entre nosotros. No sabía si debía temer por la falta de información.

—Existe un laberinto dentro de la cueva y deberán atravesarlo para llegar al final y salir del otro lado. Tomará varios días y es un ecosistema donde no existe vida animal, así que no podrán cazar. Por eso, Fausto les preparó una gran cantidad de píldoras para sobrevivir toda la semana.

Los muchachos se despidieron de nosotros, deseándonos la mejor de las suertes en todo. Anna tardó un poco más en despedirse de Yoh, pues, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba preocupada por él. Mi hermano la tranquilizó con un beso en la sien. Sentí una envidia sana hacia mi otra mitad, pues podía expresarse de forma abierta con la persona que amaba. Pensando en eso, desvié la mirada y me topé con la de Anzu. Ella me sonrió con ánimo.

—Buena suerte —musitó.

Sonreí levemente como respuesta. Era un poco evidente la preocupación que no intentaba ocultar. Volteó para irse, pero tuve la necesidad de sujetarla de la mano para que no se fuera.

—Espera —hablé. Ella me miró—. Estaremos una semana entera ahí, así que… Bueno, feliz cumpleaños por adelantado —expresé, utilizando todo mi valor.

Anzu se sorprendió. Probablemente, no esperaba que yo lo recordara, pero sería un idiota si no tuviera el detalle de al menos desearle un lindo cumpleaños en mi ausencia.

—…Gracias —susurró finalmente, sonrojándose y soltándose con delicadeza—. Ten cuidado, por favor.

La vi alejarse hacia la camioneta y pensé que, si volvía con vida de esta, y luego de la pelea claro, le diría lo que sentía por ella. Estaba prácticamente decidido a hacerlo.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Yoh al acercarse a mí.

Nos habían dejado solos, así que lo miré.

—Sí, no te preocupes —cambié mi semblante—. Escucha, tendremos que cuidar la espalda del otro y no separarnos. ¿Entiendes? —le recordé. Nos tomó un largo rato, pero finalmente entramos. Estaba muy oscuro… Ni siquiera mi nueva visión como inmortal era de tanta ayuda—. No puedo ver nada. ¿Cómo rayos vamos a salir de aquí? —inquirí, sintiendo una ligera brisa.

—Me preocupa más que no podamos descansar si hay que estar alertas tiempo completo.

Era un excelente punto. Si bien nuestra etapa como neófitos había terminado, la necesidad de dormir como personas normales seguía ahí. En este momento, no me encontraba tan cansado, pero quizá no podría resistir por tanto tiempo como imaginaba.

—Deben existir tramos escondidos en esta cueva donde podamos descansar —lo pensé por un rato—. Nos turnaremos para dormir, así no podrán atacarnos por sorpresa.

—Jamás pensé que tendría que dormir con el miedo a que me ataquen —musitó Yoh, intentando ocultar su risa—. Esta situación es tan…

Lo detuve, abruptamente.

—¿Oíste eso? —susurré.

Había mencionado a los monstruos demasiado rápido, ya que apareció el primer espíritu maligno. Se trataba de una anciana con facciones desfiguradas y cabello blanco muy largo y desgreñado. Si no mal recordaba, era la bruja más temida de Japón en su época: Yamamba.

 _Es más fea en persona,_ pensé.

—Me alegra encontrar un par de jovencitos algo perdidos. Justo a tiempo… ¡Para devorármelos!

Hice mi posesión de objetos con rapidez, dispuesto a atacar al mito más popular de mi tierra natal. La anciana mostró su dentadura y pude ver colmillos amarillos muy afilados. Se lanzó velozmente hacia nosotros, pero fue detenida por mi otra mitad, quien se había adelantado y atravesó la boca del demonio con su espada. La anciana terminó en el suelo, debilitada.

—Tal vez pudieron conmigo, pero habrá peores pruebas a las que se enfrentarán —fue lo último que dijo antes de desvanecerse.

—Parece que no vamos a descansar en un buen rato —musité con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, mirando de reojo a mi gemelo.

Continuamos avanzando por el largo túnel. Uno tras otro, iban apareciendo más y más espíritus o demonios a los que teníamos que derrotar. Nuestro furyoku iba disminuyendo, teníamos hambre y sueño… Debido al cansancio extremo, hacía falta más de una Bloodpillex para calmar mi sed de sangre. Cuando descansaba, lo hacía por veinte minutos, turnándome siempre con Yoh.

Fueron pasando los días y, con ello, mi cuerpo se acostumbró mejor al ritmo tan pesado del entrenamiento. Finalmente, llegamos hasta lo que parecía ser el final del túnel. Había algo así como un pedestal hecho de roca, el cual tenía grabados unos símbolos. Nos acercamos a verlos con detenimiento y nos dimos cuenta de que eran dos: una estrella de cinco puntas y un árbol de siete estrellas. Símbolos que caracterizaban a la familia Asakura.

—¿Qué significa esto? —quiso saber mi hermano.

De repente, una risa gutural nos hizo sobresaltar un poco.

—Jamás pensé que la tan afamada familia Asakura requeriría mi ayuda de nuevo —la voz era muy grave. Yoh y yo nos volteamos para encontrar al responsable—. Debe estar ocurriendo otra catástrofe para que se dignen a buscarme.

—¡Muéstrate! —exclamé.

Una llamarada de color morado intenso apareció frente a nosotros. Era pequeña, pero imponente.

—Mi nombre es Myorei, guardián de la primera puerta al Inframundo.

—¡¿Qué?! —solté de la impresión.

¡¿Puerta del Inframundo?! ¿Nos mandaron al inferno?

Su risa retumbó en toda la caverna. Parecía que la llama violácea se agrandaba cuando reía o hablaba.

—¿Asustados? —se burló—. Creí que no se lo tomarían tan en serio. Su familia hace este tipo de contactos con frecuencia.

Lo miramos con cara de pocos amigos.

—Escucha, Mirai…

—Myorei —me corrigió.

—Como sea —chasqueé la lengua—. Me llamo Hao y él es Yoh, y sí, formamos parte de la familia Asakura. Entonces creo que ya sabes por qué hemos venido.

—En efecto —afirmó el demonio—. Vienen a mí buscando poder… Fue riesgoso, pero muy sabio de su parte —rio por lo bajo—. Sólo los miembros de esta familia conocen la existencia de este lugar y hubiera sido estúpido no aprovecharlo, ¿no creen?

—¿Cómo que sólo los Asakura conocen este lugar? —inquirió Yoh, asombrado.

—Un ancestro suyo, Yohken Asakura, hizo un pacto conmigo hace muchos años, casi seiscientos. Llegó a este mismo sitio para pedirme ayuda por una supuesta plaga de vampiros que estaba arrasando con su ridículo planeta —volvió a emitir otra risa de burla.

No podía creerlo. ¿Un Asakura ya había estado aquí antes? Más importante aún, ¡¿los vampiros ya existían?!

—¿Pensaron que acababan de aparecer? —inquirió, aun burlándose—. Existen desde hace milenios, niños.

—¿…De casualidad sabes cómo se llamaba su jefe? —pregunté con cautela.

—¿Hablas del rey? —me sorprendió que tuvieran esa jerarquía aún—. ¿Cuál de todos? Hubo al menos seis de ellos desde el inicio de los tiempos, así que sería difícil recordar quién fue el último desgraciado que casi llevó al mundo a su final.

Quería estar seguro de que se trataba del mismo. Darkar parecía tener el tiempo en sus manos.

—Lo único que puedo decirles, porque me consta, es que el actual rey tiene más posibilidades de vencer esta vez —explicó—. Anteriormente tenía en sus manos uno de los objetos más poderosos del mundo: el Grimorio de Romanov. Un libro de saberes arcanos y rituales de magia negra propias del ocultismo. Da un gran conocimiento, pero dominarlo puede incluso llevar a la locura. Esto es lo que hizo poderoso al vampiro rey, pero ahora está buscando otra cosa aún más poderosa.

—¿De qué se trata? —me impacienté.

—Del Talismán del Espectro Prohibido. Un tesoro antiguo de magia blanca, cuyo poder puede hacer realidad los sueños más lejanos —su tono de burla se había ido—. Les advierto que, si él pone sus manos sobre el Talismán, ustedes y toda su raza no tendrán salvación. Ni siquiera por las manos del mismo Shaman King.

Yoh y yo nos miramos con preocupación.

—Bueno, ¿Qué podríamos hacer según tú? —cuestioné—. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Yohken en su tiempo?

—Como decía… Yohken quería detenerlo sin importar el precio a pagar por ello, pero no contaba con que su furyoku no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir mi poder. Así que, en su lecho de muerte, ofreció su alma a cambio de mi ayuda a los descendientes de su familia. Digamos que esto me encadena a ustedes —hizo una breve pausa—. Ahora que ya saben las consecuencias de querer estar por encima de un inmortal de más de mil años de existencia, que incluso podría ser más viejo que eso… ¿Aún desean que les brinde mis poderes?

Lo dudé por un momento. ¿En verdad quería tanto poder? Lo único que deseaba era deshacerme de Theodoros. No obstante, ahora sabía otra parte de la historia de mi ancestro. Si el pobre hombre fue asesinado por el poder de Myorei, quería decir que esta entidad era realmente un peligro. Estaba dividido por mi seguridad y mi ambición… Pensándolo bien, Theodoros no era el único que merecía su fin. Darkar era el verdadero culpable, la mente maestra detrás de todo este desastre y era nuestro deber hacérselo pagar.

—Si nos brindas tus poderes, ¿Moriremos igual que Yohken? ¿Te quedarás con nuestras almas como lo hiciste con él? —quiso saber mi hermano, sospechando.

Myorei permaneció en silencio. Apreté mis labios con fuerza, intentando contener mi impaciencia y mis ganas de putearlo.

—Como bien les dije, brindarles mis poderes es más una deuda que un favor. Le debo eso a Yohken por su trato conmigo, así que sus almas no tienen nada que ver… Ahora bien, no puedo asegurarles que sobrevivan, pero sí puedo asegurar que tienen un poder espiritual mayor al de su ancestro en aquella época.

Volvió a hacer una pausa.

—¿Quieren saber a cuánto podrán llegar si aceptan mi trato? —su tono era tanto más relajado. Por los Grandes Espíritus, no sabía si estaba preparado para saber la respuesta—. Su poder actual es de setecientos mil, y con mi adición, llegarían a un millón trescientos mil.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamamos al unísono.

Este ente nos tomó por sorpresa, ante lo cual volvió a reírse con descaro en toda nuestra cara.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —pregunté, incrédulo. Si Myorei pudiera asentir, lo hubiera hecho—. Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad… ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que nos dices la verdad? ¿Por qué confiaríamos en ti?

—Porque estoy harto de estar anclado a este estúpido pedestal. Miren, la verdad nos conviene a ambos; yo sería libre y ustedes tendrán poder de sobra para darle su merecido a ese sujeto. Estaré aquí hasta el final de los tiempos si no cumplo con mi deuda, así que no hay tanto qué pensar —declaró, exasperado—. Como dije, dudo mucho que mueran por su cantidad de poder espiritual, aun así, siguen sin ser lo bastante poderosos como para hacerle frente al actual rey inmortal.

Resultaba extraño que sus argumentos causaran una reacción contradictoria en mí. No me convencían, pero tampoco me parecían una locura.

—Supongo que, de igual forma, hubiéramos tenido que encontrar otra alternativa para acabar con él, aunque no fuera a través de este trato que haremos contigo —admití con pesar.

Yoh puso la misma cara.

—Así que puedes contar con nosotros —mi gemelo no sonaba convencido.

—Espléndido —respondió Myorei con un tono malicioso.

Dicho eso, comenzó a formarse una neblina poco visible a nuestro alrededor. Un extraño frío penetró por mi helada piel, permitiéndome volver a sentirme como el ser humano que era antes. Justo cuando iba a preguntar sobre ello, desapareció la niebla. Me sentía exactamente igual que antes. ¿De verdad habrá funcionado?

—Por supuesto que funcionó —abrí los ojos al oír su voz en mi mente—. Estaba en lo correcto. Mírense, vivitos y coleando… Les daré un consejo porque también dependo de sus vidas ahora. Si, de casualidad, vuelven a ser humanos de alguna manera… —me brillaron los ojos ante aquella posibilidad—. Tampoco lo sueñes, no es seguro que pase, pero… si llegara a ocurrir, nunca abusen de este nuevo poder. Probablemente no les haya pasado nada por ser vampiros, pero no puedo decir lo mismo sobre un cuerpo humano o mortal.

—Entendido —respondí.

* * *

•❈•

* * *

Un mal presentimiento me recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo desde el momento en que abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que ya era el día de la batalla. Me sentía muy inseguro a pesar de todo. Temía que Myorei nos hubiese engañado y Theodoros terminara matándonos igualmente. El día pasó rápidamente y la hora llegó antes de lo que me hubiera gustado. Estábamos en una de las habitaciones donde los combatientes esperaban antes de salir. Intenté distraerme con música, pero me resultó complicado. Sentí que alguien me tocó el hombro, por lo que me quité los auriculares y mi mirada chocó contra la de mi gemelo.

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído —me justifiqué, porque seguramente estuvo hablándome y yo ni lo escuché.

—…yo también tengo miedo —admitió sin que tuviera que preguntarle—, y pase lo que pase allá afuera, no hay que perder la cabeza. Sé que no pudimos poner a prueba nuestro nuevo poder, así que sólo nos queda confiar en Myorei. ¿Cuál es mi lema?

Sonreí de lado.

—Vamos, no me hagas decirlo —le pedí, pero no cedió—. Todo saldrá muy bien —repetí, riendo—. Es increíble lo maduro que eres cuando quieres, y eso que el mayor soy yo.

—¿Tú? —se burló—. Se nota que no practicas tanto el hábito de la lectura, Hao.

—Claro, porque tú sí, ¿verdad? —contraataqué sin vacilar.

—Ahora que sé que existen varios estudios que confirman que ninguno es mayor entre un par de gemelos, tus chantajes conmigo no volverán a funcionar —musitó y luego me mostró la lengua a modo de diversión.

Agradecía el hecho de que estuviera intentando relajarme un poco.

—Chicos —Anzu nos hizo un gesto para acercarnos a la puerta de entrada de la arena—. Saldremos en dos minutos, así que será mejor ponernos de acuerdo en nuestras posiciones. ¿Quién enfrentará a quién?

—Creo que no hace falta que lo diga —solté, decidido—, pero Theodoros es mío.

Tanto Anzu como Yoh se mostraron sorprendidos ante mi falta de inseguridad… Al menos, en ese lapso, me sentía más confiado de mis habilidades y mi furyoku.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió mi otra mitad. Asentí y soltó un suspiro—. Muy bien, me encargaré de Hans. Es un sujeto muy violento, así que prefiero ir con cuidado y enfrentarlo yo mismo.

—Está bien —concordó Anzu—. Entonces yo me enfrentaré a Luchist.

No pude evitar tomarla del brazo antes de que saliéramos.

—Tal vez lo que voy a pedirte te resulte ofensivo, pero por favor, necesito que te mantengas al margen una vez que termines con Luchist —ella me miró sin poder entender—. No estoy seguro de lo que va a pasar, y prefiero que te protejas. Yoh y yo nos encargaremos.

Mi hermano asintió para apoyarme.

—Bueno —sonrió levemente—. Confío en ustedes, pero espero que no se vuelva una costumbre.

—No lo será si salimos de esta —prometí.

Las puertas se abrieron y nos acercamos al centro de la arena, donde esperaban nuestros oponentes. Ahí estaban los sádicos del Equipo X-IV. Ignoraba si alguno peleaba por su propio sueño o si sólo lo hacían por Darkar. Contemplé con sumo detenimiento a cada uno. Era justo lo que nuestro enemigo buscaba en un aliado: sádicos y muy fuertes… Aunque las ridículas vestimentas me decían lo contrario. Especialmente la de Luchist.

—¿Qué te traumó tanto para vestirte así? —inquirí, sin poder evitarlo—. Asusta.

Sentí un codazo por parte de mi hermano, pero no me importó. El sujeto llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro y un chaleco amarillo. La ropa le iba tan ajustada que me hizo estremecer y no en el buen sentido.

—Es totalmente entendible si reconsideras pelear con él —murmuré, esperando que Anzu fuera la única en escucharme.

Me miró con ligero espanto, pero se esforzó por mostrarme seguridad.

—Creo que Mizu y yo estaremos bien, pero te agradezco la preocupación —una risita escapó de sus labios.

—¿Vamos a pelear o esperamos a que termines de coquetear, niño? —intervino Theodoros, haciendo que Anzu y yo lo miráramos—. No sé tú, pero estoy ansioso por terminar lo que empecé la última vez.

—No más que yo, te lo aseguro —respondí con rabia.

No tenía dudas de que ese maldito quería acabar con nosotros. Nuestra muerte sería la mayor de las victorias para él, y estaba seguro de que no le importaba ni un poco tener el permiso de Darkar para hacerlo. Tomamos nuestras respectivas posiciones, mientras formábamos nuestras posesiones. Observé las de nuestros rivales con atención: Luchist tenía a Lucifer, un poderoso ángel caído color negro y oro, el cual sostenía un garrote de metal dorado; Azazel, otro arcángel, espíritu acompañante de Hans. El sujeto había decidido utilizar una posesión que nunca antes había visto, pues se trataba de una lanza y un par de escudos que cubrían sus extremidades superiores. Theodoros, en cambio, era respaldado por un gran ejército de esqueletos de soldados espartanos con distintas armas antiguas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca han visto una posesión tipo armadura? —se burló Hans, sonriendo de lado—. Aún tienen mucho que aprender, niños.

¿Posesión tipo armadura? Jamás había escuchado eso. Intenté no preocuparme tanto por mi destino, el de Anzu o el de Yoh. Ninguno era consciente del alcance que podría tener esa nueva posesión. Le rogué a los Grandes Espíritus por dicho fin.

—¿Están listos? —preguntó Radim, a lo que todos asentimos—. ¡A PELEAR!

Theodoros se echó a reír, y vaya que detestaba su risa. Era un maldito hijo de…

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo que hicieran sus posesiones. Esto terminará antes de que pase el minuto —alzó una mano, señalándonos—. Mis fieles Spartoi, creo que ya saben qué hacer.

Lo esqueletos se movieron rápidamente y nos rodearon, subiéndose entre ellos y creando un muro a nuestro alrededor, al tiempo en que rechinaban sus dientes y ocasionaban un sonido perturbador. Al instante, crearon el gran cubo de poder espiritual que tan bien conocíamos mi gemelo y yo. Sin embargo, Theodoros no contaba con que esta vez no funcionaría. Miré a Anzu por sobre mi hombro y ella asintió, apartándose por detrás de nosotros. Me sorprendí al ver a Mizu entre sus brazos, pues no había desaparecido como Amidamaru y los demás. Decidí poner atención a la pelea para no desconcentrarme.

—¡Espíritu de la Tierra! —llamó Yoh—. ¡Deshazte de estas paredes de furyoku!

El espíritu sagrado obedeció y procedió a devorarse los muros del cubo, dejando a Theodoros con la palabra en la boca. Aproveché su distracción para acercarme al esqueleto que parecía ser el jefe y le enterré mi espada de fuego en ese collar dorado que tenía. El dije de diente de lobo terminó hecho añicos contra el suelo.

—Qué lástima, no podrás usar el mismo truco —me burlé, fingiendo sentir pena. Observé por el rabillo del ojo a Yoh y Anzu, quienes hicieron sus posesiones—. Deberías tener más cuidado con lo que piensas. No me tomó demasiado tiempo descubrir tu pequeño secreto.

Dicho movimiento y el ver a Theodoros enfurecido me dio mucha más confianza.

—Maldita sea, descubriste el secreto de Leónidas —habló, furioso—. Parece que tendremos que enseñarles una lección a estos mocosos.

Se dirigió al líder de su ejército de esqueletos, quien sonrió de manera diabólica.

—Me gustaría ver eso —expresé.

Sacó su arma, la cual era una hoz que parecía estar hecha de huesos humanos, e hizo su posesión de objetos. Me lanzó un ataque, el cual pude esquivar por los pelos, a pesar de que contaba con una fuerza y velocidad propias de un inmortal.

—Te arrepentirás por no haber acabado con nosotros antes —declaré, agitando mi espada con fuerza y provocando que salieran llamaradas de fuego por doquier para atacarlo—. Porque se te acabaron las oportunidades.

—No te creas tan imponente, si no los había matado antes fue por orden de Lord Darkar —soltó de pronto, usando su hoz como escudo—, pero la situación acaba de cambiar.

Quería estar seguro de que Yoh y Anzu se mantendrían al margen de la situación totalmente, así que desvié la mirada y noté, sin ocultar mi sorpresa, que Luchist y Hans estaban inmovilizados por unas gruesas raíces y ya no tenían hechas las posesiones. Mi gemelo me miraba de forma ansiosa, como si esperara que algo más sucediera.

—Es hora de terminar con esto de una vez —hablé, complacido por ver una pizca de inseguridad en los ojos sanguinolentos de esa sabandija que tanto detestaba. Pensé en las palabras que nos había dicho el demonio, para asegurarme de que haría un uso correcto de sus poderes—. ¡Myorei, concédeme tu alma!

Noté que la llama morada característica del ente apareció, pero esta vez era más grande que la última vez. De ella, se asomó la cabeza de un perro gigante, pero no fue sólo una, fueron tres, y tenía llamas moradas en lugar de pelo por encima de la cabeza. Myorei hizo la fusión conmigo y sentí un ligero escozor en la mitad izquierda de mi rostro. Sentí el palpitar de las venas de mi cara. Theodoros hizo una mueca de sorpresa al verme, siendo imitado por Yoh y Anzu. Sonreí de lado, sintiendo, por un momento, que perdía el control sobre mí mismo y que otra cosa se había quedado en mi lugar. Casi lanzo un alarido de tortura al sentir que mi espalda se desgarraba, para dejar salir un par de alas esqueléticas. Algo dentro de mí encendió la alerta, pero era demasiado tarde, porque mi cuerpo ya no me pertenecía.

 _¿En serio pensaste que no me divertiría, aunque sea un poco?_ , la voz de Myorei retumbó en mi mente.

Lancé una bola de fuego, la cual chocó pesadamente contra Theodoros, lo envió hacia el otro extremo del estadio y causó que chocara contra el muro. Un ataque realmente poderoso, tanto que incluso noté que la pared del impacto se agrietó. Me acerqué, caminando lentamente hacia él. Sonreí de lado al percibir su temor.

—Buenas noches, papi —mi voz se oía distorsionada, como si alguien estuviera hablando a la par, pero con una voz más gruesa. Sentí el sadismo correr dentro de mí y entonces supe que la única forma de calmarlo, era hacer lo que tanto me pedía… Asesinar—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes frío? No te preocupes. Haré lo posible para que duermas bien calientito, papi.

Al instante, cuatro pequeñas llamas moradas se encendieron a su alrededor. El vampiro se mostró confundido e intentó hacer uso de su arma para defenderse. No contaba con que un poder sobrenatural de telequinesis se la quitaría. Apenas me di cuenta de que terminó en mis manos, como tampoco me di cuenta de que comenzaba a herirme a mí mismo con semejante cantidad de poder.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —mi voz volvió a sonar distorsionada—. Querías jugar sucio, ¿eh? Tendré que castigarte por eso.

Las pequeñas flamas se unieron y aumentaron de tamaño hasta engullir al sujeto por completo. Este comenzó a lanzar alaridos al ser quemado vivo. Observé de reojo al Espíritu del Fuego y este titubeó. Volví a darle una orden con mi mente, y pareció rendirse. Tomó su verdadera forma y comenzó a devorarse el alma de Theodoros y también la de los Spartoi. Oí más de una exclamación ahogada, ya fuera de mis compañeros de equipo o de los mismos espectadores. Sin embargo, todo eso me resultaba insuficiente. Bueno, no a mí, sino a Myorei. Quería mucho más y entonces comencé a temer. Un pequeño pitido me hizo levantar la cabeza.

—¡Hoshi-Gumi ha ganado esta pelea! —me pareció reconocer la voz de Radim.

—¡Hao! —oí a Yoh, pero era tan distante de mi realidad—. ¡Detente de una vez!

Volteé para darle la cara a mi gemelo, y me dolió en el alma que me mirara como alguna vez lo hicieron todos aquellos que me temían de niño. Detrás de él, había una gran pantalla que mostraba todo lo que ocurría en la arena para que ningún detalle pasara desapercibido para nadie. Me observé a mí mismo reflejado, igual de pálido que cualquier vampiro… Con la diferencia de que la mitad izquierda de mi rostro era negro y mi ojo izquierdo había cambiado a un intenso rojo carmesí.

—Te lo suplico, detente ya —rogué, sin demasiada fuerza, debido a que su poder me estaba destruyendo por dentro. Las heridas en mi cara realmente me dolían bastante—. Sal de mi cuerpo.

 _No tengo porque obedecerte mientras uses mis poderes_ , oí en mi cabeza.

Sentí que todo estaba perdido y que Myorei haría lo que quisiera, hasta que sentí que me agarraban del hombro y me volteaban. Estuve cara a cara con la misma Anzu, pero había algo diferente en ella. Lo noté en la forma alargada que habían tomado sus preciosos ojos de gato dorados, que ahora tenían un color tan rojizo como el fuego del infierno. Unas grietas como de lava ardiendo cruzaban ambas mejillas y no la reconocí por un momento, aunque Myorei pareció hacerlo, porque sintió miedo.

 _¡Zen Aku!_ , pronunció, furioso.

No pude cavilar nada más a causa de un puñetazo limpio que me propinó Anzu, el cual me dio tan duro que terminé tirado en el suelo. La cabeza me comenzó a dar vueltas, pero, al menos, el control que Myorei ejercía sobre mí se desvaneció de un momento a otro. Noté que mi hermano y la chica que me gustaba –sin verse como me pareció verla hacía un rato– se acercaron para corroborar cuál era mi estado. De pronto, sentí que mi consciencia se despedía de mí y, finalmente, fui tragado por la oscuridad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
>  **Aclaraciones:** Myorei es un demonio inventado, pero no es un OC como tal. Fue inspirado por el Cerbero, el ente maligno y verdadero guardián del infierno como lo ilustra la historia. La apariencia de Lucifer, el espíritu acompañante de Luchist es la del manga, no la del anime. Elegí esa porque creo que es la que concuerda con la ideal. En cuanto a Hans, su posesión tipo armadura aparece en el spin-off de Shaman King: ‘Marcos’. Es probable que la mayoría no la haya leído aún, pero quise incluirla porque tendrá relevancia más adelante. Intenté describirla lo mejor que pude para que se la imaginaran.
> 
> Finalmente, Hao asesinó a Theodoros por influencia de Myorei. Los capítulos se irán haciendo más oscuros a medida que descubramos más cosas sobre los que son villanos en esta trama. ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Háganmelo saber con un comment.
> 
> ¡Les agradezco una vez más por leerme! Me gustaría mucho leer sus diferentes opiniones y consejos, así como sus dudas, sugerencias y comentarios. No duden en escribirme.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ^^


End file.
